Once Upon A Time
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Even a simple fairytale can turn into someone's worst nightmare, so why is a raven like a writing desk? Read & Review!
1. Prologue

*** As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories _(except the K/K-femslash ones)_. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

*** There's some femslash in this story ^__^  
**

*** Thanks to _BlueOrbs998_ for your thoughts and ideas. You rock! :))  
**

**Read & Review! :)  


* * *

**

**  
Once Upon A Time...  
**

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

**Prologue.**

Catherine Jones sighed as she walked out from her job at the diner, wrapping the trench coat closer around her body to shield herself from the chilly October air. She had worked double shifts and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She walked over to her car while she searched for her keys in her too big purse, carrying the bag with one hand, the other hand going around in it, finding everything else but the keys. As she got to her old car, the put the purse onto the roof and looked down into the purse. Smiling to herself when she found the bunch of keys, she pulled it up and unlocked the car. She threw the purse onto the passenger seat and sat down in the driver's seat.

She put the keys into the engine and turned them. The engine coughed for a few seconds before it died out. She cussed silently to herself, this was not the first time the car refused to start for her, and she knew she needed a new one. But that kind of money was nothing she would get on her salary as a waitress. She tried once more, but this time the engine didn't even make an attempt to wake to life. Cussing loudly this time, she grabbed the keys and her purse and flung the purse onto her shoulder as she got out of the car. She slammed the door, locked it and headed for the nearest bus stop. It was not the first time she had to take the bus home and she felt like she was getting used to it.

The cold and foggy evening had turned into darkness when the sun set over the city, and she pulled the coat closer around her, covering her chin. It was chilly outside and she just wanted to go home. Walking down the street, her high heels hammering against the asphalt as she walked with quick steps. Very few people were outside at this hour, only some people who were on their way home, some of them seemed to be in a hurry, some of them took their strides with calm pace. Catherine wanted home, and she was one of those people who hurried her legs.

The sound of a loud vehicle came from behind her, and as she turned around she saw the lights of the bus come closer. She cussed to herself again as she grabbed onto her purse harder and began to run down the street to get to the bus stop before the bus did. Finally having some type of good luck, the bus driver saw her running and stopped to wait for her at the station. She thanked the bus driver as she paid for her ticket, before walking back into the bus. There were a few people on the bus, but the bus was nearly empty.

Catherine sunk down into her seat and put her head towards the window. She had a twenty minute ride in front of her, and she searched in her purse for the book she was reading. Pulling it up, she made herself as comfortable as she could before she let herself sink deeper into the world of imagination. She didn't pay attention to the people getting on or off the bus. Neither did anyone else except the driver.

The old man driving was driving his last route before he could go home and rest. He was just as tired as everyone else on the bus, but he kept telling himself that the more he worked, the more money he would get, and the sooner he could retire. He had worked as a bus driver his entire life, and this was everything he knew. And most of the times, he enjoyed it too. But this night he had a bad feeling about it already when he got into the bus several hours ago. He had felt like he should go back home and go to bed, but he couldn't just call in sick like that. People depended on him.

He saw a man standing next to a bus stop and as always he pulled in and opened the door. The minute the man stepped onto the bus, the driver knew something was wrong. His instincts proved to be accurate when the man pulled up a gun and fired. The driver didn't even have time to realize what happened before he slumbered dead into his seat.

Panic broke out on the bus as everyone ran towards the doors. The doors were closed and refused to budge when the few people slammed screamingly against them. The man approached everyone with a calmness that made them all terrified. One after one, he shot all of them, leaving Catherine the only one alive. She pressed herself against the window, frantically slamming towards it as she tried to break it. The cast a glance towards the killer who was slowly approaching her.

Looking up Catherine saw an emergency ax, and she pulled it down and slammed it through the window. The window shattered with a loud crash, and Catherine didn't waste any time as she jumped out of the now open space. Her ankle bent as she landed with her high heels onto the uneven asphalt and she let out a cry in pain as she stumbled to her feet. Pulling her shoes of she began half running, half limping down the street. Looking back, she saw the man slowly jumping out after her, flexible as a cat, and followed her, now hurrying up his steps.

Catherine felt tears streaming down her face as she tried to fool death, but it didn't take long before someone grabbed her hair and knocked her forward. She slammed onto the ground with her hands first, and she felt a heavy weight up on her back. The man had straddled her, sitting down on top of her, forcing her down. She thrashed underneath him, trying everything in her power to get free, but he was taller and bigger than herself. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them back, quickly tying them together with a plastic band. He tossed her over his shoulder and walked away with her. She fought hard against him, but he had her in a tight grip, and there was no way she could break free. He walked over to a car and dropped her down in the trunk of it. She laid still in the small space, wondering where he was taking her and what he was going to do with her. She was crying loudly in the trunk, wondering if there was any way she would survive this. She guessed not. But why had he killed all those people on the bus, but let her live? She had absolutely no idea.

She didn't know for how she was in the trunk, but she guessed about half an hour. The man suddenly pulled the lid open and grabbed her, once again tossing her over his shoulder. He walked into a house with her and got down into the basement, where he dropped her into a bed, next to a beautiful light blue dress and one glass shoe. She stared at them, wondering what was going on in this man's brain.

"Get dressed." The man said with a stern voice, untying her hands before walking out of the room.

Catherine looked around. There were no windows what so ever in the room, just a cold and dark one room place with an open fire that had burned out, and there was nothing left but ashes. The bed was uncomfortable, small and dirty, and the entire room had a dark, cold and unwelcome feeling about it. There was no way to escape, she knew that, and she figured the best was to stay alive was to do as he said. So she changed into the beautiful dress and put on the single glass shoes. She raised an eyebrow in surprise when everything fitted perfectly. How did he know that?

When she was finished she sat on the bed, waiting for further instructions. She looked towards the door when it opened and then screamed in horror at what she saw.

Hundreds and another hundreds of mice and rats were coming in through the open door, and all of them were heading straight towards her. She stood up in the bed, not much balance due to the shoe, but she walked backwards in the bed, until she could feel cold tile towards her back and hands. But there was no escape, the mice and rats began running up on her body, thousands of small tiny feet were all over her in a second, and she screamed as they all began chewing on her like she was their dinner. She flung her arms around, beginning to run around in the room, trying to get the rodents off from her body. They held on tightly to her with their teeth, and she felt how she panicked. She needed to get them off. They were absolutely everywhere.

She fell to her knees as she screamed, the rodents kept chewing on her. They crawled in underneath the dress, they bit her in the back, in the neck, in the hair. They were everywhere. She kept thrashing her arms around, trying to get them out of her face, and she yelped loudly as she put both her hands towards her neck. The rats had taken a chunk off from the sensitive skin underneath her chin, and she had no chance to stop the blood that was pouring out from her jugular.

Everything was over in an instant. The rats and mice kept eating the skin and flesh off from her body even though she stopped struggling.


	2. Cinderella

**Chapter 1 - Cinderella**

"This is a nasty one guys, and this is personal to me. There's some quite awful pictures here." Zeke Mount informed his group as everyone gathered together in the conference room. Everyone sat down on their chairs and leaned back, some of them with coffee in their hands. Zeke began to put up pictures over the wall, as they always did when it was something heavy going on. Everyone in the room looked in silence as he put up pictures of seven dead people on a local bus from last night.

"All these people were shot in the head last night on the bus. Execution style, and we're definitely dealing with an excellent shooter. A window was shattered in the bus and there was a purse with identification of none of these victims lying on a seat."

Zeke put up another picture of the wall, and everyone in the room immediately felt sick to their stomachs.

"The purse and identification belonged to this woman, who was found by an anonymous tip to the police station this morning. Her name is, according to the id on the bus, Catherine Jones. She's a waitress, originally from Lexington, North Carolina, came here to try and get somewhere as a lawyer. She ended up working at a diner and she's been there since. Dental records are being checked to make sure it's the same person but the police thinks it is."

"What the hell happened to her?" Mica whispered, breathing through her nose.

The picture showed Catherine Jones, or what was left of her, lying on her back on a bed. Huge parts of her body was missing, and there was blood absolutely everywhere. The light dress was colored red, and even through all the mess, everyone could clearly see the glass shoe on her foot.

"When the police got there the room was crawling with rats and mice. She was eaten. This note was in our mail this morning." Zeke said, holding up a note that he read out loud.

_"Meany, sneaky. Jump at you. Bite at you!"_

"What does all this mean?" Tommy asked, just as confused as most of the others.

"Well, the glass shoe is probably some correlation with Cinderella, and I've done some research this morning. That sentence in the note is a direct quote from the movie." Jenny answered.

Silence fell over the room for a few seconds as everyone looked at the pictures, trying to put themselves into the horror and pain the young woman must've gone through. All of them shared a shudder before Mica spoke up.

"So why Cinderella?"

"I think that's for me to answer." Jenny continued. Zeke had asked her to bring up all the information about a Catherine Jones and she had the file lying in front of her on the table. "Her mother died when she was born, and her father died when she was 12. She grew up together with her father's new wife and that woman's two daughters."

"Cinderella." Everyone agreed.

"Yes, but she had a great relationship with her stepmother and her sisters." Jenny added. "At least as far as I can tell."

"Zeke?" Tommy asked, making Zeke turn around towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this personal to you?"

"The girls father used to be a very close friend of mine, before he died. When she moved here I looked after her, and I have been since."

Everyone nodded slowly, looking away awkwardly from Zeke. He looked away for a minute, and everyone could tell this case had hit close to home. Zeke took a moment before turning around to his group, clearing his throat.

"José and Mica, I want you two to fly to Lexington and see her stepmother. The jet leaves in two hours."

Mica and José nodded both to Zeke and to each other.

"Kris and Joanna, go to her apartment and see if you can find anything useful."

"Are we looking for something special?" Kris asked.

"Clues." Zeke smiled, and Kris and Joanna nodded as Jenny handed Kris a file with Catherine's address. Kris opened it up and eyed through it before closing it, smiling to Jenny.

Kris nudged Jenny's arm and Jenny looked up at her. Kris put her head to its side as she observed Jenny. Jenny seemed distracted, and Kris put in her mind to talk to her between four eyes later.

"Tommy and Peter, go through everything Jenny knows about this woman and the other victims. Go through this woman's life, her bank account and her friends, try to find something of value. I bet the killer is someone she knew, or at least had kept an eye on her for a while. He or she must've known that she grew up without a father but a stepmother and sisters. Otherwise she wouldn't have been chosen."

"Yes sir." Peter and Tommy nodded.

"Anyone find anything, call in to me immediately." Zeke finished before everyone rose to their feet and walked out of the room, splitting up two and two.

"I'll be with you in a second Jo." Kris smiled as she grabbed Jenny by the hand and pulled her into Kris' office.

"What it is?" Jenny asked as Kris closed the door behind them, walking over, leaning towards her desk.

"You tell me. You're distracted by something."

"I'm fine Kris." Jenny smiled.

"No, something is bothering you, I can see it."

"I just don't feel so comfortable with this case. There's something telling me that we should skip it. Leave it to someone else."

"What tells you that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have, I bet it's nothing. Come on. Let's go." Jenny smiled as she grabbed Kris' elbow.

Kris wouldn't drop it that easily.

"Jenny, if you don't want to work on the case, let us know. No one can force you to work on it."

"Don't worry Kris. It will be alright. I'm just wondering if this line of work is the right for me. It's so much pain and hurt along with it."

"But you're so good at it. You helped us solve so many cases, you're a gift to the team."

"You keep telling me that, and maybe I have the brains and talent for this job, but I'm not sure I have the heart."

Kris nodded, she understood what Jenny meant. Maybe it was time for her to move on.

* * *

Kris drove to Catherine's place with Joanna in the seat next to her. They both sat in silence during the entire drive, which seemed to take forever. They were both lost in thoughts, the pictures of the woman who had been eaten to death my rodents were stuck on their corneas. It was a picture they knew would take some time to forget, and they were right. The pictute would haunt them forever.

Kris stopped outside the small apartment complex and the two women walked outside. They had gotten a key from Zeke and Kris unlocked the door as they stepped inside.

The apartment was a small one roomer with a small kitchen and small bathroom. It was neatly cleaned and the bookshelves along the walls were filled with books, maps and files. Kris looked it over, noticing everything was neatly placed in alphabetic order. Kris pulled out some files and eyed through them, but found nothing of interest. Most of it was freelance work or material for law school.

Joanna was over by a drawer, where pictures were placed on top, together with a glass bowl of different things. Joanna searched through it lightly with her hand as Kris came up from behind her.

"Anything interesting?"

"No, just spare keys, some dollars, key chains. Nothing in particular. Just ordinary stuff."

Kris nodded as she looked over the pictures on the drawer. There was a picture of the girl along with two other girls and an older woman, whom Kris guessed were the stepsister and mother. They all seemed friendly and happy, nowhere near Cinderella's upbringing.

There was also a picture of Catherine and Zeke, hugging in front of a big lake. Kris felt sadness come to her when she wondered what emotions Zeke had gone through when he found out about her. The emotions of losing someone close was something Kris never wanted to find out about.

The third picture on the drawer, showing Catherine with a young and dark man. They were sitting on a park bench, softly kissing each other. Joanna had obviously seen the picture too, cause she raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"How's that young man?"

"I do not know, but I think we might need to find out." Kris smiled as she grabbed the picture, turning it around. It was dated last summer, and a small note saying "Ian and I" on the backside.

"We'll bring it and find Ian." Joanna smiled, and Kris nodded.

Before they left they checked through her mail, but there were just bills from the electric company and some ads, and Kris and Joanna left back for the office with the picture frame only.

* * *

Getting back inside the building, the receptionist stopped them just as they walked by.

"Miss Munroe!"

Kris still listened to that name, and turned around with a smile.

"Mrs Smith actually." She smiled with a wink and the receptionist put an embarrassed hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, this came earlier." The young woman smiled, handing Kris an envelope.

Kris looked at it as caught up with Joanna. The envelope was addressed to their department, not to Kris personally. It was adressed and had a stamp on it, but no return address. Kris carefully pulled it up in the elevator, pulling out a single sheet of paper with a note on it.

"_She has eaten her last bowl of porridge, she has sat in her last chair, and she's resting in the last bed she will ever rest in._" Kris read out loud to Joanna as they stepped out of the elevator.

Joanna pulled her eyebrows together as they walked, looking over to read the note better.

"What does that mean?"

"It must be a reference to Goldilocks and the three little bears."

"I haven't read that." Joanna committed.

"It's about a blond woman who walks into a house where she tastes three bowls of porridge, try to sit in three chairs and then tries three beds, falling asleep in the third one." Kris explained. She remembered the story well, she used to read it to her twins.

Kris and Joanna walked over to the bullpen where Zeke, Jenny, Peter and Tommy were sitting. Kris sat down next to Tommy as they arrived, handing the note over to Zeke.

"This was in our reception." Kris said as Zeke read it out loud.

"Goldilocks?" Tommy said, looking at Kris who nodded.

"A new victim?" Jenny asked, and Zeke nodded as he rose.

"Could be, and if a feeling I have is correct, I might know who's the next target."

"You do?"

Zeke walked over to a phone and dialed. There was no answer in the other end and he hung up the phone with an unsteady hand.

"I had a feeling that someone wanted to get to me by killing Catherine. If that's the case, I have a feeling that Goldilocks is a young girl I helped get away from her abusive parents."

"Mona York?" Jenny asked. She had also helped that girl out.

"Yes." Zeke nodded, his voice filled with dread.

"How does she fit into the Goldilocks story?" Kris asked carefully.

Zeke looked away, so Jenny took over. "She has three Karelian bear dogs."

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews guys! You all know reviews makes me upload faster! I have six more chapters uploaded to the site already but I'm being a mean girl and won't upload the next chapter until I see that people like this story ... No appreciation, why even bother to post? I know lots of people are reading so .... :P**_


	3. Goldilocks

**Chapter 2 – Goldilocks **

"What's a bear dog?" Tommy asked as they sat in the car.

"It's a Nordic hunting dog, basically from Karelian, in West of Russia, just by the Finnish border." Zeke explain. "It's bred to hunt bear."

Zeke, Joanna, Peter, Tommy and Kris drove in two cars to Mona York's house. Zeke had told them that the house actually belonged to him, and he helped the girl out with pretty much everything. He had gotten her out of her family, and managed to get custody of her. He had taken care of her for a few years until she was legally and adult. Now she had just turned 22.

The gang walked inside, Jenny had decided to stay back at the office. If this murder, if it was a murder, were as gut wrenching as the last one, she felt no need to be there and see it.

Zeke unlocked the door with his own key and they all walked inside. The house was quite small, three rooms plus a small kitchen and bathroom. They all walked around, calling her name, without getting a response. Kris was the first one to walk inside the living room.

"Guys!" She called as she stopped in the doorway. Everyone came up behind her, and gasped. Zeke turned his head away and walked away a few steps, leaning against the wall with his hand.

They all stared at the scene in front of them. All of them could easily see that this was the tale they had discussed earlier. There was a table in the middle of the room, with three bowls standing on it. Two of the bowls were containing porridge while one of the bowls were empty. There were three chairs around the table, with one of the chairs broken into pieces. There were also three beds in the room, and a young woman was lying on her back in one of three beds. They could all see signs of suffocation in her face. Her eyes were wide open in horror, and the blood vessels in her eyes had burst, making the eyes look completely red. She also had red marks in her face, especially below the eyes.

In the room were also the three dogs, all three black and white, with the pattern that would make most people think of border collies – the black behind and back black ears and black face, with a white blaze and a white collar around the neck, down to their stomachs. The race is more used to hunt moose than bears, mostly because it's more popular to hunt moose. A good bear dog is in excellent physical condition, 22 to 24 inches at the withers, and would put a bear to flight, or even attack it. Most bear dogs would sacrifice their lives for their masters. They have very quick reflexes and have a very fearless nature, which also has made them very popular when it comes to hunting wild boar. But because of their instincts to hunt, they are not very common as a pet.

The three dogs looked over at the people as they stood in the door, and all three immediately jumped up into the bed, protecting their master. Zeke took a deep breath as he walked inside, and gestured for the dogs to follow him. The dogs knew him, and they didn't mind following him out of the door. He put them out into the kennel outside before walking back inside.

He walked up to the bed and looked over the young murdered girl, putting his hand towards his face he covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm gonna go and call it in." Zeke said, taking a deep breath as he walked out of the room. The rest of the gang began searching the house to find any traces of who had been there, but they came up short. However killed these women knew what he or she was doing.

* * *

Another few hours later, they all meet up in the bullpen as usual.

"So what do we got?" José asked in the speaker phone.

"We got two dead girls. Both of them with connections to me." Zeke said, sitting down in a chair.

"Have you gotten any treats recently?" Kris asked Zeke.

"No, none. I have no idea who could be doing this."

"We'll go through your record and see if anyone with anger towards you shows up."

"Good."

"Messages has been left for both girls, with notes connected with their 'story'. Catherine's were left after the murder, but Mona's came before. It was like the unsub was warning us that he or she was gonna kill her." Kris added, thinking out loud.

"That means he wants us to find them before he gets to them. He's giving us a chance to stop him. He's the kind of unsub that subconsciously wants to be caught, he will not fight back when we do catch him, but he will not stop killing until we do."

"The unsub just gave us the note a little too late, the coroner said she'd been dead for about an hour when we got there." Joanna added.

"I think she knew the killer." Zeke said out of his mind, and everyone looked at him.

"Why would you say that?" Tommy asked.

"The dogs were inside. Those dogs protect their master to ANY limit, the could kill to save their master, without hesitating. Those dogs knew and trusted the person killing her, and I guess that means she trusted that person too."

"Well, then we can narrow it down a little maybe. Someone who wants to get back at you and knows Mona York." Peter said, as the others nodded.

"How's things over there?" Tommy asked to the phone.

"We've met her stepmother and sisters, but haven't gotten anything. They had a great relationship and they were all very sad to hear about what had happened." Mica answered, her voice cracking through the phone.

"Are you on your way home?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, plane leaves within the hour."

"Good. We'll go through their phone lists, bank accounts and see if they met anyone or booked appointments with anyone while we wait for you." Jenny said, the others nodding around her.

"We'll check up Catherine Jones could-be-boyfriend too, Ian, was that his name?" Joanna asked, looking towards Kris.

"Yeah, that was his name." Kris nodded. "We'll try to find him tomorrow."

* * *

"What a day." Tommy sighed as he and Kris got into his car. Kris sank down into the passenger seat, agreeing with him. Not only were they most likely dealing with a deranged serial killer, they had no tracks what so ever. The killer hadn't left any trace, and they hadn't found any connections between the girls except that they knew Zeke. That left them with the scary conclusion that someone was attacking people around him.

Tommy and Kris stopped and picked up their twins at the day care center before heading home. Opening the front door, they immediately realized someone was cooking dinner, a weird smell spread through the house.

Kris and Tommy looked at each other before with worried eyes.

"Jill." Kris mouthed and Tommy nodded.

Ella and Sarah suddenly came out into the hall, the now Ella hugged Kris closely. The almost 10 months old Labrador dog Oscar was hurrying behind them, saying hi to Kris and Tommy as well.

"Hey girls, are you here?"

"Yeah, mum, Rory and Aunt Jill is cooking dinner."

Kris and Tommy got into the kitchen, the twins being placed in their playpen in the living room, Ella and Sarah staying with the twins.

"Jill, if you eat all of it there won't be any dinner left!" Kelly said as she tried to get some cucumber out of Jill's hands. "Although…"

"But I like it!" Jill smiled, snatching her hand holding an entire cucumber away from Kelly. She grabbed a knife and smeared peanut butter all over the cucumber, happily taking a big bite from it.

"Now you can keep it. That's disgusting Jill!" Kelly cried out as Aurore laughed from her seat by the small kitchen table.

"That really is disgusting." Aurore agreed as she tore off a small piece from the loaf of bread lying on the table.

"It's not!" Jill smiled, taking another bite.

"No, she doesn't have any type of cravings…" Kris giggled as she looked into the kitchen.

Jill, Kelly and Aurore immediately turned around, Kelly being knocked to the side as Jill's huge stomach hit her at her side. Kelly grabbed onto a chair to keep herself from falling as she rolled her eyes, giggling in Aurore's direction.

"What's cooking?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, Jill wants it to be a surprise." Kelly said, once again rolling her eyes.

Everyone turned towards Jill who was smiling happily as she took another piece of the cucumber. Jill was five months pregnant, but had already gained a lot of weight. The reason to that was easy, Jill was eating like a horse. Kris couldn't even remember the last time she saw her big sister without something in her mouth.

"Where's Damien?" Kris asked as she walked over to sit down at a chair next to Aurore.

"New York." Jill said, pouting her lower lip.

"He left you alone? What if anything happens?"

Jill rolled her eyes at her sister. Kelly, Kris and Damien were extremely over protective of her. They watched her every move with wary eyes and it drove Jill insane. She could take care of herself, even though she was pregnant.

"He's coming home day after tomorrow. And besides, I'm not alone, I have you guys." Jill giggled, in the same time as she hitched a breath and put her hand towards her stomach. Kris was instantly on her feet as Kelly took a hold of Jill's elbow. Jill sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes.

"It's just kicking. Babies are supposed to do that." Jill smiled as she stretched her back, patting the top of her stomach as she looked down at it. "Hey, little gnome, please don't kick so hard. I don't want my skin to break."

The others laughed in the same time as the food alarm went off. Jill happily turned around, ordering everyone to gather up around the table. Kelly called for the girls as they walked out into the dining hall, and Ella and Sarah joined them by the table. Oscar snuck in underneath the table, prepared to catch any pieces that fell to the floor. Jill arrived a second later with the big casserole that she put down in the center. She had a huge gleaming smile in her face as she removed the lid. Everyone looked down into it, their eyes growing wide in disgust.

"What… what is that?" Tommy asked, swallowing hard.

"Octopus stew!" Jill smiled proudly. "I've had such cravings for octopus the last days!"

"Jill… It's purple. It's very, very purple." Kris said carefully, she too swallowing hard. It looked absolutely disgusting, the purple color, and the big chunks of suction cups from the octopus' tentacles.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Jill said as she filled her plate, happily beginning to eat the purple stew as everyone just stared at her.

Everyone stared at Jill in both amazement, shock and disbelief for a few seconds before shaking their heads, turning to each other.

"I'll put on some pasta." Kris then announced, leaving the table.

"Girls, you can go and play again if you want to." Kelly smiled, and Sarah and Ella left the table, Oscar following them, everyone relieved that they didn't have to eat Jill's food.

Kris returned a few minutes later, telling them that the water was boiling. Kris sat down next to her sister and husband, rubbing her knuckles. She was not really hungry. Today's pictures were still replaying in her brain.

"What's wrong Kris?" Kelly asked gently, she could of course immediately see that something was bothering her friend.

"Oh, just started a rough case today."

"What's it about?"

"Nothing that should be discussed by the dinner table." Kris chuckled.

"Well… We can't be more disgusted than we are due to that stew…" Kelly smiled, and Aurore, Kris and Tommy agreed to that while Jill filled up another plate.

"A woman was killed last night, she was kidnapped, dressed in a dress and a glass slipper, then attacked and eaten to death by mice and rats." Kris said.

Aurore, Kelly and Jill froze in shock and stared at Kris.

"Then a woman was killed today, lying in a room with three bed, three chairs and three bowls of porridge. She lived together with three bear dogs." Tommy added.

"Zeke knows both girls and he's worried that someone is attacking people around him."

"Do you think you're in danger?" Kelly asked worried.

"I hope not, but we'll keep ourselves on our toes." Kris said, the others agreeing.


	4. Pocahontas

**Okay sorry, I've forgotten about it, but here comes a WARNING - I'm making this story as gut wrenching as possible, and if you're sensitive, read with care :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pocahontas**

The house was quiet and still this early in the morning. A woman was sound asleep in a big bed with white cotton sheets, unaware of the world spinning around her, unaware of the cars driving outside along the roads, already busy driving to different jobs, different locations. The sound from the alarm on her night stand table made her stir, and she reached out an arm to push the alarm down onto the floor. The watch hit the floor and got quiet, and the woman smiled pleased as everything got peaceful and quiet again. Yawning widely she stretched her arms and stayed still for another good 15 minutes before she rolled out of bed.

"Ouch!"

Jenny sat back down in the bed and grabbed onto her sore foot. She had of course stepped onto the alarm. As usual. She smiled to herself, everyone has routines and habits that are hard to break. She sighed as she walked into the bathroom, taking a hot shower before wrapping her well trained body into a bathrobe.

She blow dried the long black hair, putting it up into a pony tail, before putting on make-up across the Indian features of her face. She walked by her dresser, seeing the picture frames on top of it. She sighed loudly and pushed her emotions back inside when she saw the picture of herself and Kino, her ex-fiancé. They had broken up almost a year ago after having a fight too many. She hadn't heard from him since, and it hurt inside of her. She missed him a lot, but she knew it was over. She had been sitting home alone several times with the phone in her lap, wanting to call him, although she had never done it. They were too different and all they ever did was fighting anyway.

After reading the paper and drinking her morning coffee, Jenny drove to the office. Getting into her room, she saw the mail had already been brought inside. She searched through the pile, opening all envelopes. There was not really anything that caught her attention, until she opened a white envelope. She read the note inside of it, frowning in confusion. She read it over and over again, but it didn't make any type of sense to her at all. She saw that the others had gathered up in the bullpen, so she grabbed the note and walked out to them.

"What do you got there?" Kris asked as Jenny walked up behind her.

"I've gotten a mail delivered to me."

"You look confused." Zeke stated as Jenny leaned against Kris' chair.

"I am. Do anyone of you understand this?" Jenny asked before reading out loud. _"Dauntlessly aside she flings, lifted axe and thirsty knife; fondly to his heart she clings, and her bosom guards his life! Still 'tis told by Indian fires, how a daughter of their sires, saved a captive Englishman."_

Everyone sat quiet around the table, no one of them recognized where the text was from.

"Well then, I'm gonna take it down to the library." Jenny smiled. "I'll be back."

"Sure you should go on your own?" Mica asked. "What if this is a note that has got to do with the killings?"

"This has nothing to do with any fairytale I've heard of." Jenny smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry. The library is not that far from here."

Before anyone could object, Jenny grabbed the note and her purse as she walked out of the building, deciding to walk over to the library. It was not very far away. As she walked, she began thinking. Something was so off, yet so familiar. She couldn't pinpoint it.

As she walked, the knot in her stomach got larger. She knew something was wrong. Arriving to the library, she walked up to a librarian and showed her the text. The older woman nodded and took Jenny to a section where she pulled out a book that she handed to Jenny.

Jenny sat down by a table and opened the book, beginning to eye through it. It was a book with poems, and as she searched through it, she found the poem "Pocahontas" written by the English novelist William Makepeace Thackeray during the 19th Century. Jenny read the poem, over and over again.

_"Wearied arm and broken sword  
Wage in vain the desperate fight;  
Round him press a countless horde,  
He is but a single knight.  
Hark! a cry of triumph shrill  
Through the wilderness resounds,  
As, with twenty bleeding wounds,  
Sinks the warrior, fighting still._

_Now they heap the funeral pyre,  
And the torch of death they light;  
Ah! 'tis hard to die by fire!  
Who will shield the captive knight?  
Round the stake with fiendish cry  
Wheel and dance the savage crowd;  
Cold the victim's mien and proud,  
And his breast is bared to die._

_Who will shield the fearless heart?  
Who avert the murderous blade?  
From the throng with sudden start,  
See, there springs an Indian maid.  
Quick she stands before the knight:  
"Loose the chain, unbind the ring!  
I am daughter of the king,  
And I claim the Indian right!"_

_Dauntlessly aside she flings  
Lifted axe and thirsty knife;  
Fondly to his heart she clings,  
And her bosom guards his life!  
Still 'tis told by Indian fires  
How a daughter of their sires  
Saved a captive Englishman."  
_

Jenny suddenly sat up straight in the chair. She knew she had heard about this poem before, and she knew there was a man that referred to her as Pocahontas.

She felt like throwing up when she realized who the killer was. But it couldn't be? Jenny felt how she was getting dizzy, the world was spinning and she grabbed onto the table. It couldn't be him. But deep inside she knew it was him. He had been acting very strange lately and he had been talking about fairy tales and how much easier life would be if everything was just a fairytale. Jenny had long wondered if that person was on his way to go nuts, crash into the wall, and now, she guessed he had. She had to tell the others.

She left the book on the table as she hurried out to the street, heading back towards the headquarters. Jenny jogged the entire way there, and when she was just a few corners to go, a van appeared next to her. She stopped frozen in her movement, looking around. Most people were at work at this hour, and very few people were on the streets. He walked out of the car, walking up to her he smiled.

"Where are you going Pocahontas?"

Jenny felt the hair rise in her neck as he walked up to her. She backed up against the wall as he walked close to her, very close. He then quickly grabbed her by her arms and shoved her into the van in one swift motion. He closed the door behind them as they struggled, Jenny fighting to get free, but this man was larger and more muscular than she was, and it only took a few seconds before he had tied her down.

He hummed on a song for himself as he got out and moved into the driver's seat, driving away to find a place to kill her at. Jenny recognized the song, it was the song that always was played in the background when she had been at his place. The song was called Imagination, and it was sung by Glenn Miller in the 1940's.

_"Imagination is funny, it makes a cloudy day sunny  
Makes a bee think of honey just as I think of you  
Imagination is crazy, you whole perspective gets hazy  
Starts you asking a daisy what to do, what to do"_

Jenny fought her tears. She was not going to cry. But she knew he would kill her, brutally like the other victims. She didn't know what had snapped inside his head, but something definitely had. She tried to look out of the window as he drove, she was wondering where he was taking her. Away from here. She saw the Edgar J Hoover building as they passed, and she swallowed hard. He had put a rag in her mouth, there was no use to spend energy on screaming. No one would hear her anyway.

She didn't know for how long they drove, and she didn't have the strength to keep her head up for the entire time. She lay still in the back of the van until he stopped the car and opened the sliding door. He pulled her over his shoulder and walked away with her through the woods, still humming the same song, over and over again. Jenny still struggled, maybe she still had a chance to get away. She tried to kick him, but he held a firm grip around her. Her movements didn't help her in any way.

They came out into a glade in the forest, and he suddenly dropped her. She was tied up and there was no way she could defend herself, and a look of horror escaped from her eyes as she saw the rocky ground come too close to her head. She didn't have time to think more thoughts before her head slammed hard against a rock on the ground and she felt the world immediately go black.

The man smiled to himself as she lay bleeding against the gray hard surface. He had arranged everything in advance and now he walked over and found a large stone. Smiling to himself, without hesitation, he shoved it hard against her skull. Watching her for a few seconds, he then leaned down over her.

"Sleep tight Pocahontas." He whispered before turning around, walking back towards the van, once again humming.

_"Imagination is silly, you go around willy-nilly  
For example I go around wanting you  
And yet I cant imagine that you want me too"_

* * *

"She should be back by now." Kris said worried as she paced back and forth in Tommy's office.

"Have you tried calling her?" Tommy asked, observing his nervous wife as he was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, several times. Tommy I'm scared." Kris said, stopping and turning towards her husband. "What if that note was a fairytale and something did happen to her? What if the unsub has taken her?"

"How long has she been?"

"Over two hours." Kris sighed. Tommy nodded as he let his arms fall down to the sides, before taking a few steps towards Kris, pulling her into a hug. She closed her eyes hard as she let him hold her for a few seconds.

"Okay, come on, let's go out to the others and see what they say." Tommy said, striking her hair.

Kris and Tommy called for everyone to meet up into the bullpen, and everyone quickly joined in. All of them had been working separately in their own rooms for the latest hour and a half.

"No one has heard from Jenny?" Kris asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Something happened?" Joanna asked worried.

"I think so. I mean, she's not back yet, and I have a real bad feeling in my gut." Kris said, biting her lip. "Maybe we should go out looking for her?"

"I think that could be a good idea." Zeke answered. "Mica, why don't you stay here and try to make sense of Jenny's note."

"Do we have the note?"

"If I know Jenny correctly, the original note is still in her office in an evidence bag. She probably wrote it down, she would not bring evidence out. She knows better." José smiled, and Mica nodded.

"That's true."

Mica stayed along while the others walked outside. They split up into different cars, driving to different libraries, trying to find Jenny. They kept asking around if anyone had seen her, but they were coming up empty. Joanna called around telling everyone that a librarian had identified Jenny, but she also told her that Jenny had left. She should've been back by now. Jenny seemed to have disappeared.

Kris was worrying sick when the car phone rang.

"Kris here." Kris answered immediately, hoping it would be Jenny.

"Hi Kris, it's Kelly."

"Oh, hi Kelly." Kris sighed as she sank down into her car seat.

"I just got a weird phone call. A man's voice, disguised. He told me that if I wanted to find the missing FBI agent I should go to the woods. I got worried you were in trouble."

"Not me, but Jenny's missing. Did he tell you exactly where to go?"

* * *

45 minutes later, everyone, including Kelly and the angels, met up at the location in the woods. Mica had joined in too, and she had told them that the text Jenny had gotten in the mail was written by William Makepeace Thackeray, a poem called Pocahontas. It fitted with the unsubs memo. Everyone got out of their cars and instantly began looking around. They could see tire tracks and they all agreed that the wheels must be from a bigger vehicle. They saw footprints too in the soft ground, and Peter began taking pictures and made cast from the prints for late comparison.

Everyone followed the footprints up a hill until they reached the glade. Everyone stopped in their tracks at the same time, staring at the body in the middle of the open glade.

The beautiful Indian woman was lying in the middle of the open space. She was dressed in brown leather clothes, barefoot, and there was blood absolutely everywhere. Kris took Kelly's hand as they both gasped, before Kelly took a deep breath and walked over to Jenny's body with wide strides.

As Kelly got closer, she put her hand towards her mouth. There was no way Jenny was alive. But just to make sure, Kelly bend down next to her and slid two fingers in underneath the long hair which were covered in blood, putting her fingers towards the neck. As she thought.

No pulse.

Kelly inhaled deeply as she straightened her legs, backing away from Jenny. Kelly didn't know her that well, but she was very fond of this woman, such a wonderful human being and just a joy to work and hang out with. She was so enthusiastic and she knew so well what she was doing. Kelly felt how she began breathing harder out of anger. Someone had brutally murdered Jenny, and that person would not get away with it. There was just no chance.

Kelly walked away to the others, who were all visibly upset. Jenny might be their on-the-side girl, but everyone loved her dearly. The fact that one of their own had been murdered made them all feel very angry.

This meant war.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 4 – Sleeping Beauty**

The office had never felt as depressed as it was now, everyone was sitting in silence around the table. They were all upset, and the picture of Jenny lying dead in the glade was haunting all of them.

"So this means someone is attacking people around you?" Tommy asked worried, being the first one to open his mouth since they had bet up. "That means any one of us could be attacked."

Kris looked at her husband as he was leaning back into his chair, his fingers drumming against each other as he thought out loud. Zeke was pacing back and forth in the bullpen where everyone – including Kelly and the angels – were sitting. After finding Jenny dead, they were all on the case. This crazy person had killed three women within 48 hours and needed to be stopped immediately before he killed someone else.

"I'm afraid so." Zeke said, dread in his voice as he walked up and down one of the rows with chairs were the agents were sitting. It was like a black cloud was hanging over the entire room, they had been through many difficult cases, but never before had they felt such hate towards an unsub. They had all promised that there was no way he would get away with it.

"We need to stop this." Peter said determined, speaking up what was on everyone's mind. "Now."

"But we have absolutely no clues what so ever. All we know is that the murdered people all have connections to Zeke."

"Could it be someone you sent away who wants revenge?" Kamili asked.

"Could be. There's a computer read out over all my cases on its way, but I've worked in this business for 30 years. That means a lot of people. It will take forever to go through all those people and we really don't have the time."

"Well, there's a lot of us. If we work together it will go faster." Janet said, and everyone around the table nodded.

"There's no other clues?" Sandra asked.

"I can go and talk to Ian, Catherine's boyfriend. I found his address earlier." Mica said.

"I'll go with you." Joanna offered, and Mica smiled at her. No one felt comfortable being alone anymore.

"Any other clues?" Kamili asked.

"No, none what so ever. The unsub knows what he's doing, he's used gloves and probably a hat or hood or something, there's no fingerprints, there's no dropped hairs. Our techs has tried to trace the notes but come up short." Kris said, looking over with worried eyes towards Kelly.

"There's gotta be something." Kelly said.

"There's nothing. Everything is absolutely clean. Until he makes a mistake, we're gonna keep chasing him. And I have a feeling it will be one hell of a chase." Kris whispered.

"Everyone make sure that kids and family members is at a safe place." Zeke said, and everyone nodded. "This person seems to be able to do everything possible, attack everyone as long as it fits the story's description."

Zeke turned around towards Kris and Tommy.

"I suggest that the two of you separate. You're such an easy target if you're both at the same place."

Both Kris and Tommy nodded as they turned around to look at each other.

"I'll stay with my sister." Tommy said, and Kris nodded. "We can take the twins to my parents."

"Great." Kris said with a dead and cold voice. She didn't like this a bit. She sighed as she turned around to Kelly. "Maybe you should get the girls out of the house too, I mean, just in case."

"I'll take them to Charlie's and make sure Aurore stays away."

"Can you get her out of the house?" Kris said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to try."

* * *

"I don't get it Kelly." Aurore said in annoyance as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest in the doorway. "Why can't I be here?"

"Aurore. Someone is attacking everyone near Zeke. I have no idea how the psycho's brain works, but I know that I've worked close with the FBI since I came here two years ago and I'm worried you're gonna get hurt."

"Why would he attack _me_?"

"I'm not saying he is! I'm saying he's attacking people around Zeke Mount and as long as it fits with the description of a story I think he could attack anyone."

"And what story would I be? Seriously? The tale of the cooking lesbian?"

"Aurore, I'm serious."

"So am I. I don't wanna leave you alone in the house if there's a killer on the lose."

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I will be careful! Come on, I'm just as safe here as I am at home. If this person is attacking people he or she knows, he knows where I live right?"

Kelly shuddered at the thought, turning around with her back towards Aurore as she began pacing.

"Kelly, it's ridiculous. You know damn well I'm better off here."

"Aurore…"

"Don't Aurore me. Stop pushing me away Kelly. Or actually, feel free to push me all you want, but I'm not leaving you."

"Aurore, please understand…"

"No, Kelly. You keep pushing people away, and it's about time you stop. You can't lock yourself into a closet every time something scary happens."

The words hit Kelly like a blade to the chest and she turned around towards Aurore, fire in her eyes. Most people would've backed away, but not Aurore Dupont. She stood still with her arms across her chest.

"I've been locked in the closet my entire life, how could I possibly know anything better!? Every time I was bad, people shoved me into damn dark closets, so excuse me for doing that! I'm trying to protect you here, don't you get it?! I don't want to lose you, I love you too much!"

Aurore stood still, taken back by Kelly's words. She had never heard Kelly talk about her upbringing, all she knew was that she was an orphan kid, just like Sarah and Ella had been. Kelly had also never said the words I love you to her before.

"Everyone I've been together with before has left me, or I left them when things became too difficult to handle. I'd rather run myself before someone breaks me down. It's a shield, I know, it's a way to protect myself from getting hurt. I don't wanna run from you Aurore." Kelly rambled, turning around to face Aurore. "I don't wanna lose you too."

Aurore bit her lip as she looked at Kelly. Tears were bubbling up in Kelly's eyes, even though Kelly was fighting her hardest to stop them. Aurore took a deep breath and walked up to Kelly, pulling her into a hug. Kelly hugged her back, dropping her face towards Aurore's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving Kelly. We'll all stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll drive the girls to Charlie's when we pick them up from school."

"I think it's safer if they stay home tomorrow, and we'll bring them to Charlie's as soon as I get back from work." Kelly suggested, and Aurore agreed.

* * *

The following day Kelly met up with everyone else in the bullpen again.

"Any notes?" Mica asked as she walked inside along with Joanna.

A mutually "no" was heard through the room as everyone was sitting down.

"Good, we don't want any notes." José smiled. "But I have a feeling whoever is doing this isn't done yet."

"No, we can probably expect dead people to show up until we catch the unsub." Mica agreed.

"Any updates about Mona York?" Zeke asked.

Kris looked at her boss. His skin was grayish, and his eyes had sunk down into his sockets. The eyes were lifeless and tired. He looked like he was falling apart, and Kris could only guess how hard this case was for him.

"Coroner's rapport. She was smothered with a pillow from the bed, no other violence. Time of death was about half an hour before we got there."

"If he wants us to save the girls, he should give us more time. He kills them pretty much right before we get the notes." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, it would make more sense if he actually sent the notes further ahead of the killing so we could at least try to stop him." Tommy agreed.

* * *

About an hour later, Mica and Joanna knocked the door to Ian's apartment. The door quickly opened and a man in his mid 20's appeared. He looked like he was on his way out, dressed casually in a t-shirt with print and a pair of well used jeans.

"Can I help you?" He smiled to the two women.

"I'm Agent Ulysses and this is Agent Walsh, we're from the FBI. Do you have a minute?" Mica asked front forward.

"FBI? Yes, eum, sure, I can spare a minute. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Mica smiled, and Ian moved aside to let the two women walked into the apartment. They all stopped in the living room, the two agents eyes were moving around trying to find any clues. But the place looked just like any young man's place.

"What can I do for you?" Ian asked and Joanna looked quickly at Mica before taking a deep breath.

"Do you know Catherine Jones?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. Is she in any trouble?"

"Maybe you should sit down?"

Ian took a deep breath as he sat down at the armrest of a couch.

"She's dead, right?"

"We're sorry." Joanna nodded.

"I had a bad feeling when she didn't meet with me last night. I tried to call her and I called her work but she hadn't come in. I figured she might be sick, so I was actually on my way over to hers right now..." The man rambled, obviously upset about what had happened. "How... How?"

Joanna met her coworkers eyes again before turning to the man.

"We're afraid she's been murdered. We don't know who did it yet, but the FBI is on the case. When we know something you will know something."

"We do need your help. Can you think of anyone who would want to harm her?"

"No, everyone liked her. She... she's such a sweet girl... Oh my God..."

Ian buried his face into his hands as he broke down in tears.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any notes. Kris and Kelly had worked together all day, going through files like the rest of the group. They had spent the day talking in phones, searching information and reading computer readouts. They had gotten a few names that sounded interesting, people who could be having hatred against Zeke, but so far they hadn't found any real proof of who could be doing it. They needed some sort of evidence, they couldn't just bring people in for questioning.

A few hours after lunch the mail was handed out, and Tommy came hurrying out from his office. He ran up to the gang, out of breath as he reached them.

"What's up Tommy?" Kris asked worried, reaching up her hand from the chair she was sitting on to gently place it on her husband's arm.

"There's another note. The mailman just brought it."

"Read it." Peter said, and Tommy brought it up.

"_She shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel! __AND DIE. This will be a tasty treat for all you to eat."_

Everyone sat quiet for a few moments, thinking it through.

"Sleeping beauty?" Kris suddenly said out of her head.

"That's right, she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fell into eternal slumber until her prince came and woke her up. How will we know who the note is connected with?" Mica asked.

Kris caught a glance to her side, and suddenly realized Kelly's face were covered in horror, the color had disappeared from her face and her eyes were on their way out of their sockets.

"Kelly? What's the matter?"

"Sleeping Beauty…" Kelly said, before rushing to her feet, running over to the nearest phone. Picking it up she dialed a few numbers, waited for what seemed like an eternity, before slamming the phone down. She went back to the chair, grabbed her purse and jacket before running towards the door.

"KELLY! Who is it?!" Kris yelled as she too grabbed her things, hurrying after Kelly.

Kelly stopped, turning around towards Kris.

"What's Sleeping Beauty's real name?" Kelly whispered, dread going through her voice.

Kris suddenly felt like she was falling through the ground.

"Aurora." She whispered as Kelly nodded as she swallowed hard, tears bubbling up into her eyes.

"Yeah. A tasty treat for you to eat? Aurore is a pastry chef. And she is home alone with the girls." Kelly said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Kelly almost fell as she ran into the house. Her heart was racing when she noticed the front door stood open. Running into the house, she came to a sudden stop as she watched her home. Everything was in ruins. The furnitures were misplaced, there was broken decorations all over the floor, the curtains had been pulled down from their hangers.

Kelly grabbed one of the armchairs as she saw the puddle of blood in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes hard and prayed that the blood did not belong to anyone she loved. Going through the house, she found it more empty than she had ever felt it. She walked slowly through the house, her legs where walking on their own as her lungs had to remind themselves to breathe.

She froze as she reached the kitchen.

A baking sheet was on the floor, cookies lying spread out across the room. The sheet had obviously been dropped. Among all the cookies were Holly, Ella's favorite doll. Kelly felt the tears of fear beginning to stream down her face as she slowly picked up the doll with a shaky hand. She held it hard towards her chest as she felt her body shivering from the tears.

Aurore.

The girls.

They were gone.


	6. Sleeping Beauty part 2

**Chapter 5 – Sleeping Beauty part 2**

A sudden rush of rage went through Kelly's body, and she dropped the doll to the floor as she began throwing things around her. She grabbed things on the counter, throwing them to the floor. She grabbed the bakery sheet and tossed it through the window, which immediately shattered into a million small pieces.

Kris ran into the kitchen and thanked for great reflexes as she ducked and managed to save her head when a plate hit the wall an inch over her head. Seeing Kelly panicking, Kris tried to stop her before she hurt herself. But Kelly wasn't listening, she was kicking the wooden counter, throwing down most of her plates on the floor, pulling out the drawers she turned them upside down.

"Kelly stop it! Kelly!" Kris tried but it wasn't working. Kris decided to get physical and she hurried carefully to Kelly's side, watching out as plates and silverware came flying through the air. Kris tackled Kelly, pulling her arms around Kelly's upper body she forced Kelly's arms down along her sides, while forcing Kelly down onto the floor into sitting position.

Kelly was crying out of fear and anger, and Kris put her nose against Kelly's temple as she rocked her back and forth. Kelly slumbered in Kris' arms, struggling at first, but it didn't take long before she let out a long and heart wrenching cry in agony, the pain she was feeling took over. Her girls were gone. All three. Kris closed her eyes as her tears streamed down her own cheeks, those girls meant a lot to Kris too, and just the sound of Kelly's pain was enough to make her shudder all the way to the bones.

They sat still for several minutes as Kelly tried to get her composure together.

"Kris…" Kelly whispered as she hitched a breath, and Kris pulled her closer.

"Kelly, let's look through the house. Maybe there's clues." Kris whispered, and Kelly nodded. They sat still for another few minutes before beginning to search through the house.

As Kelly walked into the bedroom she thought she heard the sound of someone crying softly and quietly. She looked around, grabbed a handle and she gasped when she pulled open the closet. She sank to her knees and held out her arms as the two small girls slowly made their way into her embrace, both of them burying their faces against her neck. Kelly closed her eyes hard as Sarah and Ella both cried against her shoulders, scared, but unhurt.

Kris heard the cries and she hurried into the bedroom. She exhaled when she saw Kelly sitting on her knees, hugging both her daughters, rocking them back and forth. A huge wave of relief washed over her, the girls were safe and sound. But fact still remained. Aurore was missing.

* * *

About half an hour later, Kelly were sitting in the FBI-office in a couch in Kris' private office. Kelly had both Ella and Sarah in her lap, still holding onto both of them hard. None of them had let go of Kelly's shoulder even once. Now they had both stopped crying, and Kelly were trying to find out what had happened. Kris were also in the room, and she kept brushing Ella's back up and down as they just sat in silence. The rest of the gang were still at Kelly's house, trying to find clues to what had happened. They had also found Oscar in the back yard where he usually spent his days, and they had decided to let him stay there for a while.

"Girls… Please talk to me." Kelly whispered as she brushed both their backs. "Tell me from the start what happened."

"Rory was making us cookies." Ella whispered, her face still against Kelly's shoulder.

* * *

_flashback_

* * *

"Are they done yet Rory?" Ella bounced excited, waiting for the cookies to be removed from the oven.

"They should be." Aurore smiled as she leaned down to take them out.

"Back a little girls, this plate is hot."

Ella backed and grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling her back a little too. Sarah was carrying Ella's doll Holly, she had been given permission to borrow it for the day. Ella had told herself and everyone around her that she was too big for dolls.

Aurore took the plate out and set it on the table, looking over her chocolate chip cookies, smiling to herself. These were great.

She was just about to tell Sarah and Ella that they could try one when she heard the sound of a door being opened. Something immediately made her tense up. That was not Kelly who had come home, she knew that. Dread went through her body, and she knew she had to act quickly.

Grabbing both girls by their hands, she ran with them into the bedroom.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Ella asked confused.

"Just follow me."

The two girls could sense Aurore's fear, and they didn't ask questions as Aurore pulled them into the bedroom. She opened the closet and motioned for the girls to climb inside. Ella and Sarah did, and Ella put a protective arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"I want you two to stay in here until I come back and open. Promise me that. Do not come out, during any circumstances."

"But Rory…"

"No, Ella, I'm serious. Stay in here."

Ella nodded as Aurore closed the door, leaving the girls sitting in the darkness. Sarah leaned in towards Ella, snuggling closer to her for comfort.

"Ellie, I'm scared." Sarah whispered, beginning to cry.

"Don't be." Ella whispered back. But truth was, she was just as scared.

-------------

Rory walked back into the kitchen, opening a drawer, just about to pull out a knife when someone attacked her from behind. The person put one glove-covered hand across her mouth, and one arm around her waist.

Aurore immediately struggled, trying to bite the hand around her mouth as she tried to thrash herself lose, twisting her body into unnatural angles. The person holding her was a lot stronger than her, and held her in an iron grip, and Aurore felt like giving up hope just before one of her hands came free. She managed to reach for the hot plate, throwing it towards her attacker. Both of them cried out in pain – Aurore after burning her hand on the hot plate, and the person after getting all the hot cookies and the plate over his head.

He let go of Aurore, and she ran out of the kitchen, into the living room. Her attacker was just behind her, and she tried to defend herself with everything around her. She moved the furniture, trying to gain some extra seconds by putting things between them. She threw everything she could get a hand on at him, but the man kept ducking and moving out of the way.

Aurore tried to see if there was anything about this man that she could recognize, but it was impossible. She only guessed it was a man. Tall, well built, dressed in black. He had a ski mask over his face, but there was something about him… Something about his eyes. Aurore felt the nagging feeling of recognition inside of her.

But she didn't have time to think. The man ran towards her, slamming her into the wall, and she cried out as the back of her head crashed into a painting, the impact immediately breaking the glass shielding it. Aurore thrashed her arms around her, managing to grab onto the curtain she pulled it down. It didn't slow down her attacker at all, and the man took a strong hold around her throat before he sent her flying through the room.

------------------

In the same time, in the closet, Sarah was crying loudly. Ella was trying to calm her down but there was no use. They had both heard Aurore scream out in pain, several times, and Sarah had put her hands towards her ears. She didn't want to hear all of this. Ella had moved as close to Sarah as possible, holding her hands over Sarah's smaller hands, holding them over her ears too. Ella was crying too, and she fought everything in her body to stay seated in the closet. She wanted to go out and help Aurore.

Both girls winced and closed their eyes when they heard Aurore cry out again, and Sarah began shaking from the amount of crying. She was leaning in on Ella, and Ella held her as hard as she could. Ella slowly began singing, quietly and softly, doing everything in her power to keep her sister calm.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes and watch her where she goes. And help her to be wise, help me to let go. Every mother's prayer, every child knows. Lead her to a place; guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe. I pray she finds your light and holds it in her heart. As darkness falls each night, remind her where you are. Every mother's prayer, every child knows. Need to find a place, guide her to a place, and give her faith so she'll be safe."*_

-----------------

Aurore blinked several times, the sticky blood getting into her eyes. She crawled up onto her elbows. She hissed as she tried to take a deep breath, and took one of her hands to hold it against her ribcage. She was losing the fight. Her attacker had now backed off and was leaning against the wall, watching her trying to get up onto her feet. He was pleased with his work and he knew getting her out of the building would not be a problem. She was no match against him.

Aurore managed to sit up, trying to bring one hand against her forehead but the pain in her ribcage immediately made her bring her hand back down again. She felt herself hyperventilate and she tried to slow down her breathing as she leaned her head forwards. She hardly felt the blood stream down over her face, and neither did she notice how red drips fell from her lips and nose, already creating puddles on the floor.

The attacker had obviously grown tired of waiting for her, and he slowly walked up to her. Aurore felt sick, dizzy and nauseas, but she began to crawl away on her knees when she saw the man coming closer.

Blood, sweat and tears stung in her eyes, and she fell down on one elbow as she tried to crawl. She whimpered in pain as her body screamed from the inside, in the same time as the man walked up and bent down over her. With one quick motion, he rendered her unconscious.

------------------

Ella and Sarah were both shaking in the closet. They had heard Aurore scream, they had heard things break, they had heard a fight going on. Now everything was quiet, all that could be heard was the two sisters crying against each other.

"Rory!?" Ella screamed. What was going on? Was she alive? What was he doing to her? Ella felt like the closet space was closing in on them, she felt fear she had never felt before. "RORY!?"

Ella immediately got quiet when the closet door opened. Both the girls held their breaths as a man peaked his head in, Aurore hanging lifelessly across his shoulder. The girls could only see the mouth and eyes of the man, and the lips were smiling.

"She can't be with you anymore." The man said with a dark voice, before he closed the door.

They heard the man walk away, and they could heard the front door close. Ella let go of her sister and began rising to her feet, but Sarah immediately grabbed her big sister and pulled her back down, clinging to her for all she was worth.

"No, Ella, please stay with me."

"He left Sarah, we can go out."

"NO. I wanna wait here until mummy comes."

"Mum might not be back until several hours. We can't just sit here."

"ELLA I don't want to go out!" Sarah screamed through her tears, and Ella looked down at her little sister. She sighed and closed her eyes as she pulled her into a tight hug, deciding to wait.

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

Kelly held onto both her daughters hard as they both cried into her shoulder after telling her what had happened. She felt herself shiver out of anger, the man had both hurt and kidnapped Aurore, but he had also upset her daughters, and put them in danger. Kelly cussed under her breath, wanting nothing else but to rip the man's head off.

Kris was sitting next to them, and as Kelly looked up, their eyes met. Kris could see the pain, the hurt and the anger in Kelly's eyes, and Kris put her hand onto Kelly's neck.

"We'll get her back." Kris nodded with a whisper. "We will. I promise."

Kelly nodded slowly as she leaned her head down and kissed Ella's head. Kris could see the others walk into the bullpen, and Kris patted Kelly's back before she left the room to hear about updates. The others sat down around the table in the bullpen, showing Kris a note that was tucked down into a folder.

"This was in the mailbox." Peter said as Kris read it.  
_  
"Luckily for the Prince, there are no children in this fairytale."  
_  
Kris immediately felt a million emotions run through her bones. The unsub had known there were kids in the house, but he had left them there. Why didn't he killed them? He had proven before that he could kill everyone that got into his way. Kris didn't know why he left them alive, but she was forever thankful for it. Just the thought of Kelly opening the closet and finding both her girls dead made her sick to her stomach, and she quickly forced the thought out of her head.

"Which fairytale is this?" Joanna asked as she leaned back into her seat.

"Which was the earlier note?"

"Sleeping beauty." Tommy answered.

"Who's the prince?" Mica asked.

"Kelly probably." Zeke said. "I bet she's to Aurore what the prince is to Aurora in the story. True love."

Everyone around the table nodded agreeing before Kris took a deep breathe.

"I'm gonna drive the girls to Charlie's and then take Kelly home. I'll stay with her until everything is cleared up."

"Good. We'll call if anything happens."

"Please do." Kris said as she rose, patted Tommy's shoulder before walking back to the office where the Garretts were sitting. Kris took Ella's hand while Kelly carried Sarah who was still very upset. She held onto her mother's neck with her small arms, and Kelly held her arms around her girl.

* * *

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Charlie asked as he welcomed them by the door.

"I don't know Charlie." Kelly said as she walked inside first, putting Sarah down onto the floor. Kris followed her inside, holding onto Ella's hand.

"We'll clear it up. Let me know if you need my help in any way."

"We will, thank you Charlie. And thank you so much for looking over the girls. It means a lot to me."

"They mean a lot to me, so of course I will keep them safe."

"Thank you." Kelly smiled before she turned towards her daughters. "Girls, you'll stay here with Charlie for a few days, okay?"

"I wanna be with you!" Ella immediately snapped, clinging onto her mother.

"I know Ella, but right now that's too dangerous."

"No, I wanna be with you!"

"Me too!" Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Kelly's leg.

"Girls, please understand. It's hard for me to leave you too, but this is for your best."

Both Ella and Sarah were crying, and Kelly knew she had to get out of there, or else she would never be able to. She broke away from her daughters, kissed them both before walking to the door. Both girls were crying loudly, screaming at Kelly for abandoning them, and Kelly quickly hurried to the car. Their cries hurt so bad.

Kris quickly followed Kelly while Charlie comforted the upset sisters. Kris got into the driver's seat of the car and observed Kelly next to her. She put her hand on Kelly's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Let's get Aurore back, right?" She smiled, trying to sound encouraging, but failed miserably.

"What if she's dead already?" Kelly whispered. "There was so much blood…"

"Kelly, until we've found a body there's still hope, you know that. We have to hang onto that fact.

Kelly nodded as she closed her eyes. She jumped slightly as the phone rang. Kris grabbed it.

"Kris… Hi sir. A new note? Yeah, we'll be right there."

Kelly turned to Kris as she hung up the phone.

"New note?"

"Yeah."

"What did it say?"

_"The wind, the wind, the heaven-born wind."  
_

_

* * *

_***The "prayer" in the closet is one mentioned earlier (in An Angel's Prayer) and it's from the song "A mother's prayer" :) **_  
_


	7. Hansel and Gretel

**Chapter 6 – Hansel and Gretel**

"It feels really bad to go home." Kris said worried as she walked inside her house.

"There's nothing we can do Kris. We figured out the note comes from Hansel and Gretel thanks to you and that book you bring everywhere, but we weren't able to figure out who Hansel and Gretel is, and it's already midnight. Zeke couldn't figure out who the note was connected to and if he can't figure it out, how could we do it? We'll go to bed and start up our brains first thing in the morning." Kelly said as Kris sighed.

Kelly didn't want to go home either, she wanted to find the killer and find Aurore. At least they hadn't found her body yet, but Kelly had a bad feeling that it was just a matter of time. Aurore was in her mind every damn second - where was she? Was she hurting? Was she dying? Was she tied up? Where was she? Kelly sighed as the hundred thoughts ran through her mind. Now sleep. She couldn't help Aurore if she didn't get a few hours of sleep. Now they had gone by Kelly's house to pick up Oscar, taken him for a short walk, and were now at Kris' place.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should-SHIT!"

Kris jumped back and put her hand against her chest, Kelly was just about to pull up her gun, as a person jumped out from around the corner.

"JILL! Don't do that! There's a killer on the lose, our nerves can't handle that!" Kris said, both relieved and angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Jill apologized, putting a hand onto her sister's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called and told me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, right. Where's Damien?"

"Sleeping on the couch. Do you want me to go and sit on top of him?" Jill grinned happily, making Kris and Kelly roll their eyes.

"No, that would kill him, but please wake him up."

Jill walked out into the living room, followed by Kris and Kelly, and in there they found Damien sleeping on the couch, just as Jill had told them. Jill grabbed his ear and pulled it, until Damien stirred awake. He looked around confused, and Jill smiled as she pulled his ear again.

"Oh, stop it." Damien murmured as he shoved her away. Jill giggled as she sat down into the couch next to Damien, and he slipped an arm around her large waist.

Kris and Kelly both sat down in the couch opposite them, and as Damien looked up and met their eyes, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"What happened?" Damien asked.

"Jenny Craig has been murdered. My house has been thrashed and Aurore is kidnapped."

"Holy crap." Damien gulped, as Jill put her hand towards her mouth, immediately embarrassed that she had been giggling and happy. "Can we do something?"

"Yes." Kris said, looking from Damien to Jill. "You can hide. Get out of town. Do something."

"Why, you think the killer will come after us?" Jill asked.

"Whoever is doing this is attacking everyone of us. I don't want you to get hurt, so we need you out of his reach."

"What story would I be?" Jill asked upbeat.

"Jill." Kelly warned sternly. She was angry as hell at this person, and she just wanted Aurore back. She had been walking around in terror all day, not knowing if Aurore was still alive or not. Jill being upbeat about the case ticked her off.

"Where do you suppose we hide?" Damien asked, looking over at Jill, then at Kris. "Where can I hide her? She's huge, she's like 300 pounds!"

"Hey!" Jill pouted and was just about to slap him when she saw what was on the counter across the room. "OH, cookies!"

Jill jumped to her feet and leaned over the jar at the counter, opening it and quickly emptying the entire thing into her mouth. The others couldn't do anything else but to stare at her.

"Hey, you can hide me at that Chinese restaurant downtown!" Jill smiled happily.

"We can't afford that." Damien sighed.

"Jill, please take this seriously. Whoever did this attacked and kidnapped Aurore when the girls were still in the house. He could've killed my girls, I found them crying in the closet. If you want to save your life as well as Damien's and your gnome's, you'd better get serious. We're trying to protect you but you have to help us a little, we can't protect everyone we know at once." Kelly snapped angrily.

Jill bit her lip as she put down the now empty jar of cookies. She looked down into the floor embarrassed before she looked up and met Kelly's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kelly. You know it's just my way of cooping."

"I know Jill, I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

Jill walked over and sat down next to Kelly. The weight of Jill sitting down in the couch made the cushions move and made Kelly fall towards Jill, who quickly slipped both arms around Kelly, hugging her close, much to Kelly's discomfort.

"You have every right to be. But we're a big gang Kelly. We can find Rory, we will find Rory. Even if it means get everyone we know on the case, we will do it."

"What if he has already killed her?" Kelly whispered, fighting the tears.

"He hasn't. He need her alive to complete his story." Kris said.

Kelly looked up at her with confusion.

"What?"

"There was another note about her. 'Luckily for the Prince, there are no children in this fairytale.' I think you're the prince, and he wants you to go and search for her. I think he's keeping her alive, at least until you get there."

Kelly closed her eyes as she leaned towards Jill's shoulder. This was no fairytale, it was a nightmare. Kris brushed Kelly's arm as she turned towards Damien.

"D, I don't know where you can hide, but I'm sure you can find a place."

* * *

Everyone slept bad that night. Jill and Damien stayed over the night, and already at 6 am, they all met up in the kitchen. Jill had already made breakfast, complaining about the gnome waking her up. Kris, Kelly and Damien were very happy to see that the food Jill had made was edible.

"Have you thought about where you can stay?" Kris asked after a long silence.

"A friend of mine owns a house right outside town. He's in Spain right now and I called him this morning. He's okay with us staying there."

"Good." Kris smiled slightly before they all kept eating in silence.

* * *

Meeting up at the office, Kris and Kelly could immediately tell something was wrong. There was a depressed cloud hanging over the office, and the silence was deafening. Walking away towards Kris' part of the building they found most members of the gang. Zeke was standing in the middle of the room, his clothes saggy and wrinkly, his head hanging in defeat and tears streaming down his eyes. A few feet away, a woman was trying to throw herself at him, but she was being held back by Peter's strong arms.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM AND INSTEAD YOU GET THEM KILLED! I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR HEAD! YOU KILLED MY BABIES!"

"Peter, get her out of here!" José said, and Peter pulled her out of the room, into another one. Joanna and Mica helped Zeke to sit down at a chair. He was falling apart, he looked like he had given up completely.

"What happened?" Kelly asked her angels who were standing along the wall, keeping out of the way.

"She's Zeke's sister… And obviously her kids, a son and a daughter, was killed last night."

"Oh my god." Both Kris and Kelly breathed.

"They were just eight and five years old." Kamili spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"Were… Were they killed… as the story?" Kelly whispered, and the three angels nodded slowly. Kamili turned around and walked away, this was hard on the tough angel, everyone could see that. Every time children were included, Kamili had a hard time cooping. Sandra followed Kamili and sat down next to her as Kamili sunk down in the corner, crying into her hands. Sandra put her arms around her and pulled her closer, holding onto her tight, comforting her friend as Kamili broke down.

Janet had her hands in her pockets, and Kelly could see anger burning in Janet's eyes.

"Jane? What did he do to them?"

"He… He gased them to death in an oven."

Kris stumbled, backing as she tried to find a chair. She backed right into her husband, who sat down in a chair, putting Kris in his lap. She leaned against his neck as he held her hard.

Kelly and Janet looked at each other, before looking around. Everyone was falling apart, there wasn't a dry eye in the entire room. The two of them knew they had to stay standing, the needed to keep everyone upright and sane, or else they would never be able to stop the killer and they would never get Aurore back.

"Where was the mother?" Kelly asked, shuddering.

"Locked in her bedroom. She heard the kids scream and she tried to break the door down, but there was no use. Her bedroom was located on the third floor, but she smashed the window and managed to climb down along the drain pipe. By the time she got to her kids the killer was gone and the kids couldn't be saved."

"Holy crap." Kelly said, looking through the glass doors to the other room where Peter were trying to comfort the grieving mother. "And no clues?"

"None what so ever."

Kelly sighed as she looked around. Kris and Tommy were comforting each other. Sandra was comforting Kamili. Mica and Joanna were comforting Zeke, and Peter and José was now comforting the mother. Everything was such a mess and Kelly had no idea how they would be able to get everyone's heads straight so that they could finish this. Things had gone too far.

They needed outside help.


	8. Little Red Riding Hood

**Okay guys, first off, thanks a lot for the reviews and feedback! You'll know I'll update faster with reviews coming in, I have 7 more finished chapters ;D**  
**Second off, we've been discussing ads and mal ware and spy ware and all those nasty things, and for you who haven't already, I suggest you download adblocker for your website. **  
**IE: **_http:// www. ie7pro .com / ad-blocker. html _  
**M Firefox: **_https:// addons. mozilla. org/ en-US/ firefox/ addon /1865?from= %2Fsv-SE%2F firefox%2Faddon% 2F1865_  
**(get rid off the spaces)**

**Okay, there, I've done my duty and informed all readers. Now you know your job, lol. **  
**Enjoy reading! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Little Red Riding hood**

Sabrina, Tiffany, Julie and Bosley met up with Kelly at the airport that evening. They had all flown in from different locations, but none of them had hesitated to drop everything and come when Kelly called them that morning. They all exchanged hugs before walking out to Kelly's car. Getting in, they drove in silence. All of them could feel the dread coming from Kelly and they knew this was very serious.

They all met up in Kris' house, where Kris had prepared their arrival with spare beds and mattresses. They had discussed staying separated, but then decided that there's safety in numbers. Everyone got settled on mattresses and couches in the living room, all of them with cups or glasses in their hands. Some of them had coffee, some had tea, Bri had a glass of scotch, her favorite drink.

"So, okay. Tell us what happened." Julie said as she put away her cup with coffee on the table, putting her chin into her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

"Well…" Kelly said, taking a deep breath. "12 people have died so far. 7 people who probably just was at the wrong place at the wrong time, then a woman named Catherine Jones. Followed her was Mona York and then…" Kelly looked down in her lap. She couldn't meet Sabrina's eyes.

"Then what Kell?" Tiffany asked, confused.

"He killed Jenny." Kris whispered, looking up to meet Sabrina's eyes.

Sabrina's brown eyes grew wide as she met Kris' eyes, and she panted.

"What?!"

"We found her in a glade in the woods, she had her skull slammed in." Kris whispered, her eyes getting teary again. She missed Jenny a lot and wished she had gotten off the case. Jenny had known there was something bad going on with this case, she had told Kris before that she had a bad feeling about it.

Sabrina rose to her feet and turned her back towards the gang, putting her hands onto her hip, controlling her breathing. Someone had killed a woman she had grown up along with, a woman she had known for many years. She maybe hadn't been having such close contact with Jenny the last couple of years, but Jenny still meant a lot to her, Sabrina had always seen that girl as a younger sister.

Sabrina put her hand towards a bookcase, taking another deep breath before she turned around.

"Let's catch this son of a bitch."

"Bri, I'm really sorry. She meant a lot to all of us." Kris said, biting her lower lip.

"I know." Sabrina said, smiling slightly. "Where do we move from here?"

Everyone sat quiet for a few seconds, and just as Tiffany was about to speak up, she was cut off by the phone. Kelly was sitting closest to it, and she grabbed it.

"Smith's residence, Kelly Garrett here."

"Kelly? It's Janet. Can you come to Sandra's place? Now. Bring the others."

The emotions in Janet's voice immediately made Kelly tense up, the hair in the back of her neck rose. She had learned how to tell the different emotions in her angels' voices apart, and now, she could immediately tell Janet was worried, and most of all, absolutely pissed off.

"What happened?"

"She's been attacked. Please just come here."

"I'm on my way."

Kelly hung up the phone, told the others what had happened and they all hurried out to the cars. With Julie and Tiffany in her car, Kelly drove fast to Sandra's place, and as they got there, Kelly burst through the doors. Getting into the house they immediately saw the three angels. All three were in the couch, Sandra was lying in Janet's lap crying her eyes out while Kamili and Janet tried to comfort her best they could.

Kelly hurried up next to the couch, putting her hand on Sandra's shoulder. She saw that Sandra was covered in blood, and her entire figure was shaking as she cried loudly. Kelly looked up at Janet and Kamili.

"Where is she hurt? Have you called an ambulance?"

"She's got some small grazes, but we've called an ambulance yeah. It should be here any minute." Kamili said, and Kelly looked back down at Sandra, noticing Kamili was pressing a towel towards her shoulder.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, carefully pulling her fingers through Sandra's hair, without getting a reaction from the blonde woman.

"Bedroom." Kamili whispered, and Kelly sent her a confused look before she straightened her legs and walked over to the bedroom, followed by Kris. Getting through the door, Kelly and Kris immediately gasped, putting their hands over their mouths, Kris grabbed onto Kelly's jacket with her free hand.

"Holy crap." Kelly breathed at the sight in front of her.

In the bed was Sandra's two beloved dogs, cut into pieces. There were blood absolutely everywhere in the room and Kelly felt how her stomach rolled over, as Kris left the room. Kelly saw there was a piece of paper among all the blood, fur, bones and meat, and Kelly carefully walked up to it. Grabbing a tissue from her pocket she carefully picked up the piece of paper, holding it up so she could read it.

_"My dear, you no longer need to fear the wolfs, but watch out for the woodman and his axe."_

Kelly carefully put the note back down as she walked back out into the living room.

"Hello Miss Garrett!"

Startled, Kelly turned around on her heels and let out a breath when she saw Captain James, Sandra's parrot.

"Captain James! What happened?"

"Woodman was here, woodman was here." The colorful parrot repeated, and Kelly sighed as she walked back into the living room. Sandra was still crying loudly in Janet's lap, and Janet and Kamili looked up at Kelly as she came back. In the same time, they saw the flashing of red and blue lights outside the house.

"Let's get her out." Kelly said, and the two younger angels nodded as they rose to their feet, pulling Sandra up with them. Janet and Kamili held their arms around Sandra's waist, holding her up as they slowly began making their way outside.

"We'll stay here and look around while we wait for my gang." Kris said, and Kelly nodded as she followed her three angels out to the waiting ambulance. Janet and Sandra helped Sandra into the arms of the paramedics, who helped her to sit down at the back of the ambulance.

* * *

"Sandra, we really need to know what happened." Kelly asked gently with her hands on Sandra's knees. It had been almost two hours, and Sandra had begun to calm down after getting a sedative at the hospital. They had put stitches at her shoulder and her wrist, but luckily there was no major damage, just some muscle damage that would heal with time. Now they were at Janet's place, seated in the couches. Janet were holding an arm around Sandra's waist as Kamili returned to the living room with a tray containing four cups of tea. Sandra nodded and smiled gratefully to Janet who pulled her fingers through her hair again.

"How's the arm? And shoulder? You want some painkillers?" Janet asked carefully, looking down to Sandra's bandaged left arm.

"It's throbbing, but it's okay." Sandra said quietly before swallowing some tea that Kamili had brought.

"Sandra. What happened? I'm sorry for pushing, but we really need to know so we can stop this man." Kelly said gently.

Sandra took a deep breath as she looked away, wincing slightly as the stitched shoulder was moved. She sighed and focused on a painting on Janet's wall.

"I… I got home as usual…"

* * *

Sandra put her keys into the door and walked inside, prepared to crouch down and say hi to her two West Highland White Terriers, as she always did. Walking inside, she was confused when they weren't there, jumping and barking by the door. They were always there, jumping up on their hind legs, their little tails wagging in rapid speed from side to side as they welcomed her home. Sandra frowned as she walked into her house, calling for the two dogs she walked around in the house, instantly worried. Where were they? A thought crossed her mind, maybe they were asleep in her bed? They usually spend their alone days resting in the bed, cuddling down underneath her cover, making themselves as comfy as possible.

With the thought of her dogs cuddling in her bad in her mind, she pulled up the bedroom door. And panted. The first thing that came to her mind was the blood. The blood. There was blood absolutely everywhere. On the walls, over the entire bed, over the floor, the carpet, the curtains. She put her hand towards her mouth, the stench was horrible, and she had to remind herself to breathe through the mouth. She walked closer to the bed, and then screamed in horror, screamed from the bottom of her toes.

Among all the blood was the curly fur from her beloved dogs, and she realized someone had cut her two dogs into pieces. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she rushed for the bathroom, being violently sick over the toilet. Tears began streaming down her face as she realized what someone had done. She stayed in the bathroom for about 15 minutes, crying and shaking, before she managed to get onto her feet and drink a mouthful of water from the sink, before trembling out into the house, to try and find her phone so she could call Janet.

She didn't get that far. As she rounded a corner leading to the living room she froze at the spot. There was someone standing outside the window in the living room, and Sandra felt like she was about to pass out as she recognized who it was. It was someone she hadn't seen in a long time, but the features of the tall woman's body was unmistakable.

Melissa Joan Bouvier.

Melissa was standing outside her windows, just standing there, waiting for something. Sandra was just about to make a move when an axe suddenly came falling down, and she screamed as she jumped back. She immediately clutched her arm, noticing blood pouring out from a cut.

Her attention was forced away from her arm as the axe hit the wall a few inches from her head, and she screamed as she backed away from the person wearing the skimask. He was trying to kill her. The man walked towards her as she turned around and walked away, running towards the phone. She grabbed it, dialed Janet's number. The man walked slowly towards her as she jumped at her spot, begging for Janet to pick up.

In the same time as she heard Janet's voice in the other end, the man grabbed her from behind. She screamed, she screamed Janet's name, she screamed for help, in the same time as she tried to fight him off. Slamming a hard elbow into his ribcage and flipping him over her shoulder she managed to get away, and she ran through the house. There was no where she could hide. No need locking herself into a closet cause she knew he could easily break through the wall with that axe. She knew she just needed to keep him away until Janet arrived, and Janet only lived 10 minutes away. Driving fast, she would get here within a few minutes. Sandra just prayed that she had a few minutes.

Sandra threw herself down as the axe came flying through the air, hitting the wall behind where she just had been. Crawling away under the kitchen table she then leaped through her feet as the man slowly went to get his axe. Sandra ran in to the living room, where her eyes searched through the room. Where the hell was her gun? In the hallway in her purse. Where the hell was the spare gun? In her bedroom. There was no way she was going back in there. She needed to get to the hallway, but the man was blocking her way. She needed to get around him, but she wondered how she would be able to do that without getting herself killed.

She suddenly remembered something and she slowly backed away towards a drawer in the corner of the living room. She kept eye contact with the man in hood all the time, staring into his cold eyes. There was something about the eyes, she knew this man. She was certain of it, but she couldn't place those eyes anywhere. As she took one step back, he took one step towards her, keeping the distance between them. When Sandra was a few feet away from the hidden riffle he threw the axe again. The sharp blade touched her shoulder and she cried out as she placed her hand towards the graze. The man launched himself towards her, wrestling her down towards the floor as Sandra screamed and thrashed, trying to get him away from her. He grabbed the axe from the wall and prepared himself to make a fatal blow to her neck when the sweetest sound in the world was heard.

"Get off from her or I'll repaint the wall with your brain!"

The man moved away and Sandra sent a fist to his temple to get him off from her. He stumbled to his feet and sent the axe flying in Janet's direction. She ducked and as she did he ran to the glass door leading to the backyard. Not stopping to open it, he covered his front with his arms, and crashed through the thin glass, running out across the backyard. Janet rushed to her feet, looking towards the glass, then towards Sandra, making up her mind where to go.

"Go after him." Sandra said determined, and Janet looked at her friend worried before running after him.

Sandra was still on her knees as the front door opened, and she jerked her head up, worried that the man had returned. She sighed deeply in relief as Kamili rushed inside with a gun in front of her. Upon seeing Sandra bleeding on the floor, she immediately rushed to her friend, putting the gun down in the holster of her pants.

"Oh Kam…" Sandra said, the shock bubbling up again.

"Sandie, are you alright? Where's Janet?"

"She… she…" Sandra tried, but couldn't get any words out, she was breathing too fast and her tears was making her choke. Kamili put her hands on Sandra's face, brushing away the tears with her thumbs as she tried to help Sandra calm down.

Kamili was just gonna ask Sandra again where Janet was when she came carefully climbing back through the broken glass door.

"He got away." She said before hurrying to Kamili and Sandra's side, dropping down to her knees. "Sandra honey, how are you, what happened?"

"He… he… killed… them…" Sandra whispered, breaking down in tears, falling down into Janet's lap.

Janet and Kamili looked up at each other with confusion and worry in their eyes.

"Killed who?"

"Bedroom." Sandra whispered, and Kamili gave Janet a confused look before walking over to the bedroom. She gasped loudly and shut the door before returning, tears in her eyes. She hurried back to Sandra and Janet, kneeling next to them again as she looked at Janet.

"Her dogs." Kamili whispered, as Sandra let out a cry in agony.

"Oh my god." Janet whispered, closing her eyes. She knew how much Sandra loved her dogs, they were a major part of her family.

Kamili stroke Sandra's hair, trying to see where all the blood came from, but she couldn't see anything when Sandra was in this position.

"Sandra, honey, come, you need to sit up."

Janet and Kam managed to pull Sandra up into sitting position, and while Janet held a tight grip around Sandra, Kamili looked her over. Both Janet and Kamili winced as they saw the cuts on her arm and shoulder, and Kamili went to the bathroom to get some towels to stop the blood flow.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch and call an ambulance and Kelly." Janet said, as she and Kamili pulled Sandra to the couch. Sandra slid down into Janet's lap, still crying in shock.

* * *

Kelly nodded slowly as Janet and Kamili finished off telling what had happened. Kelly was bubbling with anger inside, she was pissed off that someone had attacked one of her angels in her home, the killer had killed two of the creatures that Sandra loved the most.

Kelly rose to her feet when the phone called, and answered.

"Kelly here."

"Kell, it's Kris. We've all left Sandra's place now, the CSI's are looking it over, then I have arranged for a cleaning service to come here and take care of everything. We have all left back for my place."

"Okay, I'll come over and see what you got in a while."

"How's Sandra?"

"Calming down. Janet and Kam will stay here tonight I'm sure." Kelly said, looking over at the angels, getting a nod from both Kamili and Janet. They didn't plan on going anywhere tonight.

"Good." Kris said in a small voice, and Kelly took a deep breath.

"Mhm."


	9. Jack and Jill

**Lyrics: Mariah Carey - Anytime You Need A Friend**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Jack and Jill**

"Hey. What do you have?" Kelly said as she walked into Kris' house, where everyone was back on the mattresses and couches in the living room. Kelly dropped down next to Kris on one of the mattresses, and Oscar jumped out of Sabrina's lap and hurried to Kelly. Kelly patted the almost white fur as he cuddled down in her lap, which was not too easy since he had really grown big the last couple of months.

"Well, we searched through the house. The lock had been picked, but there were no fingerprints anywhere, he must've been wearing gloves. He left the axe at the scene, the others were gonna bring it to the lab so they could search it for DNA or prints. The others told me that they have finished going through Zeke's record, and there's three guys who could have motive to do this. José and Peter are checking through their alibis tonight and if they find anything that leaks they will bring them in tomorrow morning."

Kelly nodded slowly, wishing there was something more she could do. She wanted to find Aurore, but she had no idea where to look. She could be absolutely anywhere and it scared Kelly. Kelly stared down into the floor, feeling the tears burn in the sockets, but she didn't want to cry, not here, not now, not in front of her friends. She didn't want them to see her upset, she was the strong one and she needed to stay strong for Aurore.

"I'm gonna head for bed. I'm tired." Kelly said, swallowing hard as she got up and disappeared into the guest room. She laid down in the bed, on top of the covers, still fully dress, and she curled up into a ball. Oscar joined her and laid down in front of her, and she quickly pulled her arms around the dog, crying into his fur.

She felt so small, so inadequate, so very helpless.

Her Aurore was kidnapped and gone, and she could've been killed already. Kelly missed her so much she thought her heart was going to break into pieces, but she refused to give up hope before she was absolutely certain. But she needed to let go for a little while, she was scared to death, she didn't want to lose Aurore. She had finally found someone she could love that loved her back, and she had been jumping on clouds since Kris and Tommy's wedding.

Kelly let the tears silently fall as she was curled up into a ball in the bed, crying into Oscar's fur. The dog laid perfectly still, not moving a muscle, like if he knew she needed some release, and he wasn't going to disturb her.

Kelly jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her hip, but relaxed when she heard Kris' voice.

"Don't worry sweetie. She's alright. We'll get her back." Kris whispered as she smoothed Kelly's hair.

"When?" Kelly whispered back, swallowing.

"Soon." Kris whispered, putting her chin towards Kelly's shoulder. Kelly buried her face into the pillow again, the tears were unstoppable and she knew there was no point in keeping them in right now.

"Try to sleep Kell." Kris whispered, brushing Kelly's back.

Kelly nodded slowly, wondering if she could get some sleep, but she knew what Kris was about to do. Kris' singing always calmed her down, she had such a wonderful voice, and Kelly always relaxed when Kris sang her to sleep.

_If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way_

_When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit diminishing  
Just remember you're not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home_

_If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly  
Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
I'll be there forever baby  
I won't let go  
I'll never let go _

_Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright _

By the time Kris stopped singing, Kelly was sound asleep, her arms wrapped around the golden dog, who was also peacefully sleeping. Kris smiled a little to herself before grabbing a blanket and pulled it over Kelly and Oscar's bodies, before walking back out to the others.

"How is she holding up?" Sabrina asked worried as she watched Kris come out from the guest room. Kris looked into her friend's dark eyes as she slid down onto the mattress.

"She's not. We need to get Aurore back to her but I have not idea how to. I have no idea where she's at. She could be anywhere."

"What story is she? Sleeping beauty?" Tiffany asked, not expecting an answer, instead she just continued. "Sleeping beauty was placed in a high tower, right? So if she's gonna fit into the story he has to place her in a tower, and there can't be that many towers in Washington."

"First thing in the morning, we'll go to City Hall and see if we can get a map over the city's architecture and see if we can find buildings with towers." Sabrina said, nodding in agreement towards Tiffany.

"That's great." Kris nodded. "Really a good idea."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm really tired." Julie said, and the others agreed.

"Time for bed." Kris nodded, and all of them said their good nights before they spread out into the house.

Kris stayed awake for a long time, lying on her back in her bed, wondering what was going to happen next. Would they find the killer? In time? Who was he going to attack next? And when? Would they find Aurore alive? They had too, they just had to. Kris knew Kelly was on the edge of breaking, and leaving her girls with Charlie had been tough on the angel. But all of them knew Ella and Sarah were safer off with Charlie than at any other place. Kris closed her eyes as she thought of her own children, her own beautiful twins. They were at Tommy's parents, probably sleeping peacefully by now. She missed them like insane, but she was scared of being attacked at home and they would accidentally – or deliberately – be killed.

Just the thought of it made Kris shudder all the way into her bones, and she rolled over onto her side, her mind drifting off to her husband, wondering how he had it over at his sister's.

* * *

Kris rolled over in bed as she was abruptly shook awake by the phone. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted up the phone with a tired hand, placing it next to her at the pillow.

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Kris. It's Zeke."

Kris could immediately hear something was wrong, and she bolted up into sitting position.

"What's wrong?"

"You should get down to the hospital. The unsub struck again."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah. They were forced off the road last night on their way home. His sister is dead, he's badly injured."

Kris felt tears burning in her eyes as she gripped onto the phone tighter. She hitched a few breaths before swallowing hard, exhaling through her nose.

"I'll be right there."

Kris hung up the phone and jumped out of bed, quickly changing into some other clothes before she hurried out into the house. Casting a glance at her watched, she realized it was just 4:30 am, and she decided to leave the others a note. But she needed someone with her, and she rushed into the guest room where Kelly was sleeping restlessly, tossing back and forth in bed. Kris ran up to the bed and forcefully shook Kelly awake. Normally Kris always comforted Kelly after waking her up from a nightmare, but now, she didn't have the time. By the time Kelly got up into sitting position, Kris was already throwing clothes onto her, Kelly's jeans hit her straight in the face.

"Kris? What's going on?" Kelly asked with a yawn as she pulled the jeans off her face and shook her head, trying to get awake.

"Tommy's hurt. His sister is dead. Come on, you need to go with me."

Kelly gasped and jumped out of bed as she saw Kris tear stained face, and she quickly changed clothes before they headed to the car, Kelly getting into the driver's seat of Kris' car. Driving fast to the hospital, they found Zeke in the waiting room almost immediately.

"Zeke? How is he?"

"I'm not sure, they won't tell me much since I'm not family."

Kris nodded understandingly as she turned around for the admit desk, slamming her hand towards the counter for a few times to get the nurse's attention.

"Hi. Tommy Smith? Can I see him?"

"Only fami-" The young nurse began tiredly.

"I'm his wife."

"Oh, okay. Go through these doors, he's in room 3." The nurse nodded, and Kris immediately hurried off through the door, Kelly following her after telling the nurse she was Kris' sister. Kris turned quickly towards room 3 where she walked inside, finding a doctor bent down over her husband, together with two nurses in the room.

Kris immediately recognized the doctor, it was Taraji Sow, Kamili's big sister. Tara smiled gently towards Kris as she saw her in the door, and she stretched out her arm towards the two women, gesturing to them to step inside. Kris walked up to Tara's side with worried steps, up to the white bed, and she put her hand towards her mouth as she saw a man in the bed. It wasn't her husband. It was a pale man with cuts and abrasions all over his face and arms, a stitched wound by his left cheek. Kris didn't want to look at him, he looked so small and helpless as he was sleeping in the white bed with tubes and wires all over.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." Tara said supportingly as she patted Kris' arm. "He's been in surgery, his spleen was injured and we had to stop some internal bleeding. But the surgery went well and he should recover within a short period of time. He's got a fractured shoulder and fractured sternum and ribs, we're gonna keep him for a while, but don't worry. He'll heal."

Kris nodded slowly as she gently put a shaky hand on top of her husbands forehead. He almost immediately stirred slightly and opened his eyes after blinking a few times. He smiled lightly as he saw Kris, and he opened his mouth to talk, but choke on the word. Tara quickly leaned down over him.

"Mr Smith, hey. I'm Tara, I've been taking care of you since you were brought in. You're chest is injured, so try not to talk for a while. If you feel the need to sleep, don't fight it, I'm sure Kris will understand."

Tommy nodded slowly as he moved his eyes back towards Kris, and she leaned down and rested her lips against his forehead, making his forehead wet from her tears. Tara brushed Kris' back slightly before she turned towards the nurses.

"Let's give them some privacy." Tara smiled, before patting Kris' shoulder. "We'll be right outside if there's anything. He'll probably go back to sleep in a bit, he's on a lot of painkillers. I'll be back in about an hour."

Kris nodded, but didn't remove her head from Tommy's, as Tara and the nurses walked out. Kelly reached for Kris' hand, and Kris moved her head from Tommy's as she looked up at Kelly.

"Hon, I'll go out and talk to Zeke and the others. I'll be back later okay? Call me if there's anything."

Kris nodded and gave Kelly a grateful smile, and Kelly smiled back to her, before giving Tommy a reassuring pat on his hand before she turned around to leave the room.

"Kell." Kris said, and Kelly turned around. "Think fast."

Kelly smiled as she grabbed the car keys that were sent flying through the room.

"Take my car. Drive carefully." Kris said, and Kelly nodded before she left the room. She walked back out into the waiting area where she found Zeke sitting in a plastic chair.

"Zeke?" Kelly asked carefully as she approached him, he seemed to be lost in another world at the moment. He jerked his head up as he saw Kelly, then smiled slightly towards her, but Kelly could see the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"How is he?"

"He'll be okay. They'll keep him for a little while, Kris stayed with him." Kelly said as she sighed and sat down into another chair. "Do you know what happened?"

"I got a note last night, it's still in the office though, but it said '_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after_' so I got worried that maybe Jill and Damien was in trouble. I called them, but they were both okay and I told them to be careful, and then I figured we'll just keep an eye on them tonight and everything would be okay, maybe we'd even catch the son of a bitch. I didn't wanna worry Kris, that's why I didn't call you guys. But then this morning I got a call here from the hospital saying that one of my agents has been in a car crash."

"Have you been to the scene where it happened? Or talked to the police?"

"No, I went right here and called Kris."

"Okay. I'll go and get the others and we'll go and check out everything."

"Do so. Want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. Why don't you go home and get some rest? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Zeke nodded slowly. He was tired.

"Want a ride home?" Kelly offered.

"Please."

Kelly drove Zeke home before she drove back to Kris' house where she parked Kris' car and walked inside. Oscar met her by the door and she gave him a pat before she got into the kitchen and filled his bowl with some food. It was just passed 5 am, and she wondered if she should let the others sleep for a while before she woke them all up. Knowing she shouldn't go alone when there's a killer on the lose, she carefully woke Sabrina up. At least Sabrina was a morning person. She was very careful walking past Julie, she could easily kill in the mornings if you woke her up too early.

Sabrina turned groggily around and faced Kelly, and Kelly leaned down not to wake the others who were sleeping in the same room.

"Bri, there's been an accident. Can you go with me?" Kelly whispered, and Sabrina immediately nodded understandingly, getting up she changed her clothes quickly while Kelly did some fast-coffee. Sabrina soon joined her and got a cup as she sat down by the kitchen table. Sitting down she saw the note, and she pulled it towards her, reading it.

"Tommy's hurt. Gone to the hospital. K/K." Sabrina read quietly before looking up at Kelly. "What happened? How is he?"

"He's been in surgery during the night, he was awake but in a lot of pain when we got there. Tara, Kam's sister, was the doctor in charge, and she told us he's got some fractures by the ribs, shoulder and sternum, and they had to operate due to internal bleeding and a hurt spleen. But he should be alright."

"Thank God for that." Sabrina exhaled, but as she looked up at Kelly, she knew there was more to it. "But?"

"But his sister didn't make it." Kelly said sadly. She had only met Tommy's kid sister a few times, but she was a sweet girl and she knew she was close to both Kris and Tommy.

"Oh no." Sabrina said, gripping onto the cup. "Damn."

"Yeah. Kris is still with Tommy, I guess she wants to be the one to break those news. Zeke was at the hospital, he's the one who called Kris, the hospital called him. Anyway, I drove him home, and told him to get some rest while we check up the accident scene and talk to the cops."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let's get moving." Kelly nodded, and Sabrina put down her cup as the two of them got out and into Kelly's car. Oscar followed and Kelly let him into the backseat where he laid down. The yellow dog loved sitting in the back of the car.

"Should we call Jill?" Sabrina asked as she dropped down into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but later. She'll punch me if I wake her at this hour." Kelly smiled lightly.

"Hormonal huh?" Sabrina giggled.

"Just slightly." Kelly smiled. "Okay, a lot."

"Doesn't surprise me at all." Sabrina said as she leaned back into the car seat as Kelly backed out from the driveway.

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"No, not really. It was a few weeks ago now, I've been quite busy with other things and you now… it just gets pushed further off."

"Yeah, I know what it's like." Kelly nodded. "Everything certainly changed the last couple of years."

"Yeah, it's not like the good old days at the police academy." Sabrina smiled, the thought bringing back good memories from their first years together.

"I can't believe it was… 10 years ago that we met."

"Time flies." Sabrina nodded. "Wait, 10 years? Are we really that old?"

Kelly laughed slightly. "Yeah, we really are that old."

"Damn." Sabrina said, shaking her head. "What happened to the young three cadets that just graduated?"

"They became private investigators, got kids, some got married, some moved." Kelly said, before turning towards Sabrina with a grin in her face. "Some went to Rome and got knocked up."

"Hah, shut up." Sabrina smiled, shoving Kelly's upper arm. "Anyway, what ever happened, I want to say that life turned out quite well."

"Yeah. Except the fact that we're…"

"Old." Both of the angels said in chorus, before sighing loudly.


	10. Sabrina and Kelly

**Chapter 9 – Sabrina and Kelly**

Kelly and Sabrina drove to the police station where they asked around, showed ID's and was shown to the officer in charge of the accident report. They were showed to a room where three young cops were sitting around a small table, discussing a TV show. Kelly and Sabrina smiled to each other. That was them a few years back. Every break they could take, they got together to help each other through their pitiful days as cops.

Kelly cleared her throat as they got to the door, and all three cops immediately looked up.

"Hi, Robin Walters?" Kelly smiled, and one of the men rose to his feet and shook their hands.

"I'm Robin. This is two colleagues, Greg and Carl. Can I help you?"

"I'm Kelly Garrett, this is Sabrina Miller. We're here due to the car crash last night when FBI Agent Tommy Smith and his sister was hurt and killed."

"Oh, right. You're with the FBI?"

"We're helping them out, yes. We would be very happy if you would give us the accident report or tell us what happened." Kelly smiled, and the man nodded, walking up to the desk behind him he took a file from the top of a pile, handing it to Kelly.

"There's the report. Just sign and you can have it." Robin smiled, and Kelly signed all necessary paperwork before they took the file, thanked the officers and left. They got into Kelly's car again, and Sabrina began reading the file through as Kelly drove to where the accident took place.

"The 911 dispatcher got the call at 9:43 pm that there had been an accident at Wildlife Loop S, an anonymous call was made and when the helicopter got to the scene the caller was not there anymore." Sabrina said, making Kelly turn her head.

"The killer called it in?"

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders as she eyes through the file.

"Could be. We should try to get a hold of that tape and see if we can do a voice recognition. If this is someone Zeke know, maybe he can identify the voice."

"Clever move." Kelly nodded.

"Anyway, the helicopter got to the scene and called out the cops and fire department. Susan Smith… That's Tommy's sister right?"

"Yep." Kelly nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Susan Smith was declared dead at the scene while Tommy was taken with the helicopter to the hospital. The file says it's not an accident cause there is two set of tire tracks on the road, and you can see there car was deliberately pushed off the road."

"We're almost there." Kelly nodded.

True to her words, Kelly pulled over when they saw the long skid marks on the asphalt. Kelly and Bri got out, and Kelly let Oscar out so he could do what he had been whining about the entire drive. He happily ran over to some bushes and lifted his leg before he jumped around playing with himself. Sabrina and Kelly looked at him for a while with smiles in their faces. It was amazing how happy an animal can be, so full of life, its biggest worry is 'where did my tail go?'

Sabrina and Kelly shook their heads before they headed towards the accident scene. Sabrina had brought her camera and she took pictures of the skid marks, although she knew the crime scene investigators had already done it. She wanted her own copy. Kelly walked along the marks, trying to see what had happened.

"This is probably Tommy's car." Kelly said, pointing two some of the marks. "You can see on the set of tracks that the first car was deliberately shoved off the road."

"Look at the tire tracks Kelly. What do you see?" Sabrina asked, and Kelly knew from the sound her her voice that she was seeing something more than the obvious. Kelly crouched down next to them, and looked closer at all tracks.

"I don't get it." Kelly said, looking up at her taller friend.

"All eight sets look like each other. It must've been the same type of cars and tires to make all eight tracks look exactly the same."

Kelly's jaw dropped as she straightened her legs, pulling her fingers through her hair as she could hear the gear wheels go round in her brain. Her hand then dropped and she stared at Bri.

"But… Tommy was driving the SUV he's gotten from the FBI. They are specialized for the federal agents."

"Yeah. That can only mean one thing." Bri stated. "The killer is a fed."

"Or he stole someone's SUV."

"How do you steal an SUV from a federal agent?"

"I've done it." Kelly smirked and Sabrina rolled her eyes, grinning slightly. She wasn't at all surprised. "When we get back to the office we'll run a check and see if there's any SUV's that's been reported stolen."

"Good call. Let's go down first and take a look at the car." Sabrina added, nodding towards Kelly as the two of them made their way down the hill to where the black SUV, or at least what was left of it, was pressed into the trees. Both angels could see that the fire department had cut Tommy and Susan out, cause the roof and the doors were missing. Sabrina and Kelly didn't have to look much at it to realize they had been driving in a very high speed. It was nothing but a miracle that Tommy was still alive. Looking at that car, they wondered how anyone could possible get out of that piece of junk alive. He had been extremely lucky. In difference from his sister. Kelly swallowed hard as she saw the amount of blood at the passenger seat, the windshield and seat were all covered in dried dark red blood.

Spending a few minutes by the car, both Kelly and Sabrina walked back towards Kelly's car. Kelly smiled as she saw Oscar lying on his back next to the car, happily rolling around awaiting the next minute to see what it had to offer. Kelly put her head to its side as she got lost in her thoughts for a second, a bit jealous at the yellow dog. He had such an easy life. He got food served at specific times, he got to play during the afternoons and all days and night he slept in one of the beds or in his dog house in the backyard. There was no stress in his life. He just enjoyed every minute of life, and Kelly found it so unfair. She loved her life at most times, but in times like this, she wished she could switch into an animal that really didn't have any major problems as long as it ended up in a good family.

"Kelly?"

Kelly turned her head around as she heard her name being mentioned, and she smiled lightly to Sabrina. Sabrina had opened her car door and stood now with one arm resting over the rooftop and one arm resting over the door.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kelly said, opening the door to the backseat to let Oscar in before she got into the driver's seat. Turning around they headed back towards Kris' house. Sitting in the car, Sabrina looked over at Kelly. She still seemed to be very lost in her own thoughts. Sabrina didn't want to ask Kelly personal questions, but she could see how it was eating her up from the inside. Carefully she turned in the car seat, facing Kelly who had her eyes on the road, while her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Kell?"

Kelly turned one eye towards Sabrina for a second before she turned her focus back onto the road.

"What?"

"How are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Kelly snapped, but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad I'm just…"

"Scared." Sabrina finished for her, and Kelly nodded without removing her eyes from the wheel.

"Yeah. I love Aurore. I'm so happy I met her and the girls love her and she's just… So amazing. I haven't felt like this for anyone except Kris and… Aurore has helped me so much with my life. Everything doesn't feel like a mess all the time, it feels like I finally found some balance, and then… then this happens."

Sabrina nodded slowly, wondering how to respond to Kelly's statement. Sabrina looked over at Kelly and watched her face. Her facial features were tired and drained, and it was easy to tell that Kelly hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep in days, and she was stressed out. One question was going through Sabrina's mind and she hesitated a little before she carefully asked it.

"Are you over Kris?"

Kelly turned to look at Sabrina for a few seconds, her face showing obvious shock all over. Kelly then clenched her jawline and looked back towards the still deserted road. They both sat in silence for a while before Kelly cleared her throat.

"I… I don't know. I mean… I haven't stopped having feelings for her, I don't think that's possible…"

"But you love Aurore?"

"Yes. She makes me feel complete, and she just makes me feel so happy. She loves me."

"She does love you." Sabrina smiled, making Kelly turn her head. "I mean, I haven't seen a lot of you together, I've only seen you together a few times since you got together, but the way you look at each other and the way I hear you talk to each other. It's so easy to see Kell."

"She does love me. And she puts me first." Kelly said quietly, a smile spreading on her face.

"And that's all you've ever wanted, isn't it?" Sabrina smiled, patting Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly looked over to Sabrina, and Sabrina could see the tears build up in Kelly's eyes.

"Yes."

They continued to drive in silence for a while before the phone ruptured through the quiet air in the car, and Kelly pulled the receiver to her ear.

"Yeah? Oh hi Tiff. Yes, we're on our way home. No, Bri and I. Yeah. I'll tell you everything when we get back."

Kelly hung up the phone and kept driving.

"They're wondering where we are?"

"Yeah." Kelly nodded, putting her left elbow towards the window, letting her head fall down into the palm. "We need to talk about what to do next."

"Well, Tiff and I decided that we will go to City Hall and try to get some maps. Kris will probably not leave Tommy's side, and they are safe in the hospital I guess. Will you go and check on your angels?"

"Yes, I have to check in on Sandra." Kelly nodded. "Then head to the office and meet up with the others and tell them what we've done this morning, go through the report with them."

"There's the plan. Let's start with going back to Kris' place and get the others in on the plan too." Sabrina smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long before they got back to Kris' place, and Kelly and Sabrina walked inside followed by Oscar. Tiffany and Bosley was sitting by the kitchen table with cups of coffee in their hands, talking to each other while Julie was next to the table too, but with her head resting towards her arms that were resting towards the table. A cup of coffee was standing next to her head and a piece of sandwich was next to her too, but she seemed to be sleeping still. Tiffany was already prepared to go out for the day, even though the time was just about 6:30, even so she looked refreshed. She had been in the shower, her makeup was flawless, and instead of the wavy look she had been wearing for so many years, she had pulled up her hair into a tight chignon, a French bun in the neck.

Bosley was dressed and ready too, while Julie was still in her pajamas, with no make up on yet and her hair still curly from the night. Kelly wasn't even sure Julie was awake, but she realized it was still too early for that angel to be alert.

"Hey. What's been going on?" Tiffany asked as she saw Sabrina and Kelly walk into the kitchen, as Oscar hurried in happily with his tail wagging. Kelly turned around to the coffee machine and poured herself and Sabrina another cup, and as she turned around she saw Oscar hurrying out of the room with Julie's sandwich hanging from his mouth. Kelly rolled her eyes as she sat down next to the table.

"Kris got a phone call a few hours ago, Tommy's been in a car crash. He's pretty bad but the doctor said he will recover. His sister died in the crash though." Kelly said quickly, before sipping the coffee.

"Oh shit." Tiffany said as her eyes grew wide. "Is it the same killer?"

"Well yeah Zeke told me he'd gotten a note earlier and then the hospital called him. Kris is still at the hospital. Bri and I went to the police station and they gave us the file, and we also went to the scene of the accident. Tommy and his sister was without doubt deliberately pushed off the road, and we think they could've been by an identical car to Tommy's."

"What does he drive?" Bosley asked.

"An SUV that's sponsored by the FBI, Kris got one too out front." Kelly informed.

"So the killer is a fed?" Tiffany asked as Sabrina rose to her feet and walked over to the window.

"Could be. Or the killer stole some fed's SUV."

"How easy is it to steal a car from a federal agent?" Bosley asked with an eyebrow up.

"Kelly, are you sure Kris keeps her SUV out front?" Sabrina asked as she leaned against the window.

"Yeah I'm sure, she parks it right next to her mustang." Kelly said. She knew what Kris' driveway used to look like. She even had her own spot at it.

"Well, I see the mustang, but there's no SUV at the driveway." Sabrina said as she turned back to Kelly.

Kelly turned towards Sabrina in confusion as she rose to her feet and looked out of the window. Of course, Sabrina was absolutely right. There was no SUV on the driveway. Kris' mustang was there, Kelly's mustang was there, and Tommy's Thunderbird. But there was no SUVs.

"Which car did you take to the hospital?" Sabrina asked.

"The mustang." Kelly said in a small voice, trying to remember if she had seen the SUVs earlier that day.

"We came home in Kris' SUV yesterday. But Tommy's accident was about an hour after we arrived. Someone would've had time to steal the car and get out there." Sabrina said.

"Kelly, do you know of the SUV was there this morning?" Tiffany asked.

Kelly thought about if for another couple of seconds before she looked at Sabrina, then towards Tiffany and Bosley.

"You know when I think of it. I don't remember seeing it."


	11. Rapunzel

**Chapter 10 - Rapunzel**

Another hour later, Kelly rang the doorbell at Janet's place. Bosley was right behind her, while Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie who had eventually woken up were down at City Hall.

It didn't take long before Janet let in Kelly and Bosley, and Kelly could immediately see how tired Janet was. Kelly put a comforting hand on Janet's shoulder as she looked at her with weary eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm just pissed off and tired. We finally managed to get Sandra to sleep, and then she slept for about an hour before she woke up from a nightmare. She's been a mess, scared of every sound, scared when turning on the lights. I had to crawl down in the bed so she would feel safe enough to go to sleep."

Kelly nodded slowly as she patted Janet's shoulder. "She'll be okay, we'll help her through it."

Janet nodded slowly as she looked up at Kelly. Kelly looked tired and messy too, but Janet was really not the one wondering and asking about her boss' personal life. The trio walked into the living room where Kam was sitting leaned back in the couch, feet on the table, watching the news on Janet's TV. As she heard people approaching she looked up, and stared at Kelly.

"Hey, Kell, you look like shit." Kamili immediately stated, and Janet couldn't do anything but to roll her eyes. Kamili was always straight to the point.

"Just had a rough night."

"What happened?" Janet asked worried, leaning against the wall.

"Tommy and his sister was in a car crash, his sister didn't make it. Tommy's still at the hospital, and he's kinda bad. Kris is still with him."

"Oh shit. Our unsub?"

"Yeah, a note was left to the FBI. Something about Jack and Jill tumbling down a hill. Zeke called Jill and Damien and made sure they were safe, he never thought the note would be about Tommy and Susan." Kelly explained. "Anyway, Tommy and his sister was rammed off the road and hit a tree a few miles from here, and Bri and I have been to the police and the scene of the accident, and we realized he was rammed by one of FBI's SUVs."

"That shouldn't be so hard to find. One of the SUV's should be bruised and battered. We'll just go down into the garage." Janet said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wish it was that simple. Kris car has been stolen. The killer probably stole it and has now dumped it somewhere."

Janet and Kamili sighed loudly.

"Figures."

"What figures?"

Kelly looked up when she heard a small voice coming from the door behind Janet, and Janet twirled around and took Sandra's hand. Kelly observed her blonde angel as Sandra walked past Janet and sat down into the couch next to Kamili. Both Kamili and Janet immediately sat close to her, making sure she was comforted all the time. Kam patted Sandra's knee and met her ice blue eyes.

"How are you doing girl?"

"I've had better days. But right now I'm just pissed. I'm gonna wring this person's neck."

"Get in line." Kelly murmured, and earned a small smile from Sandra.

* * *

In the same time, at another part of town, she was getting ready to go to work. She had talked to her coworkers and gotten the word that Tommy and his sister had been in an accident and everyone was gathering up at the office. She finished her cup of coffee and put it in the sink before she moved into her bedroom and quickly changed into jeans and a blouse. Buttoning the last button she heard someone ring the doorbell, and she hurried over to open. Looking out through the peephole for a second, she then opened the door and let him into her house.

"Hey, come on in, what are you doing here?" She asked as she turned her back towards him, continuing into the bedroom to continue to get dressed.

He never answered.

She gasped in pain and shock as she felt something hard against her neck, pulling her backwards towards her chest. He was taller than her, and a lot stronger, and he lifted her by her neck up from the ground. She was kicking with her legs, trying to get him off from herself. He was the killer? Her brain was screaming at her to get away from him. She needed air. She needed to get some well needed air. The rope he held around her neck was choking her, keeping her from inhaling, and she fought her hardest to get away from him.

A well placed hit in his groin gave her freedom and she fell to the floor, gagging and coughing violently, in the same time as she began crawling away on the floor. Her gun was not far away. If she just could reach it, she could kill him. Cause he was trying to kill her, something that had hit her like a rock to the face. She would've never guess he was the killer. Why? She didn't have time to think about it, she needed to get away from him and get her gun.

Pulling herself to her feet she ran for her drawer. She could hear him get up onto his feet behind her and she took three quick steps before she reached the drawer. She slammed herself into the drawer, pulling out the top one she pulled up her gun. The same second as she reached it, he pulled the rope around her neck again. She tried to scream, but her airways was closed due to the pressure on her neck, and she felt herself suffocate. She twirled around and slammed him into her mirror, and he let out an angry roar in the same time as he dropped her again. She rose to her feet once again, head spinning from the loss of air, but she couldn't let herself lose focus. Not now.

She pulled herself up and grabbed the gun. She fired as shot in the same time as he pushed her, and he let out a cry in pain as the bullet slashed the flesh of his arm. Angry, he kicked the gun out of her hands, landed a kick in her head and then pulled the rope around her neck again.

* * *

Kelly, Bosley and her three angels walked into the FBI's headquarters by 8 am. Zeke, Peter and José was sitting by the desk in the bullpen and then smiled some half hearted smiles when they saw the others. Introducing each other to Bosley, everyone sat down by the table.

"Where is the rest of your guys?" Zeke asked tiredly.

"The other three are at City Hall trying to get an architectural map over the city to help find Aurore." Kelly said. "We checked out the crime scene too where Tommy got hurt and we've been to the police station. Tommy was definitely not in an accident, he was pushed off the car, probably by Kris' SUV. I've reported it stolen already."

"We've got some updates too but let's go through it when the others get here too." José said, in the same time as Joanna hurried into the room.

"Guys! We need to get to Mica!"

"What?" Everyone said, turning around in their seats as they heard Joanna call for them.

"I don't have time to explain. Just come on!"

They all hurried down to their cars and got into two cars, Kelly following Joanna and the guys to Mica's place. Parking outside they all hurried in as Joanna explained why they were there.

"There was a note for me in the reception as I got to the office today."

"What did it say?" Peter asked as he pulled up his gun.

_"If I can't get some of the rampion, which is in the garden behind our house, to eat, I shall die._

"What does that got to do with Mica?" Zeke asked as he too pulled up his gun.

"The quote is from Rapunzel. You know the princess with the long hair?"

No more was said before Joanna tried the doorknob. The door opened without a key and Joanna walked inside with her gun in front of her.

"Mica!?" Joanna called as everyone moved inside. Joanna who was first walked through the hallway, saw the shattered mirror and the blood on the floor. She nodded towards it so the other would see it before she continued into the house.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she turned towards the living room. Frozen in her spot, her gun fell to the floor. Peter, Zeke and José hurried to her side, and they both let out gasps too as they saw their coworker. Peter grabbed Joanna and pulled her away from the sight of her best friend while José just stood frozen. As Kelly, Bosley walked into the room Zeke walked over to Mica, taking her pulse, before he put his hand into his face, rubbing it, before walking out of the room. Kelly, Bosley and the angels all stood frozen staring at the dead agent, as José too left the room. The sight was not pretty.

Kamili, Sandra and Janet came into the room, putting their guns down.

"The place is empty." Kamili said quietly as they stared at the dead body of the FBI agent that was hanging in the living room.

Mica's long hair had been braided into a long and thick braid, and it had been pulled around her neck. Together with the hair and a thick rope, she was hanging by her neck from the roof in the middle of the living room, slowly swaying around as her body was hanging lifelessly. Her eyes were wide open, and even though there was no life at all behind them, Kelly could see how scared and horrified Mica had been the seconds before her life was stolen from her.

Kelly closed her eyes and let her head drop slightly as she heard the loud scream of agony coming from the hallway, where Peter had taken Joanna. Kelly didn't need to be near them to hear that Joanna was breaking down. Those two had been coworkers for almost 8 years and Kelly knew that they were inseparable friends.

"Kell?"

Kelly turned around and looked up at Kamili who was entering the living room. Kelly hadn't even noticed that she'd left it, but now the black woman was coming into the room with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Mica knew the unsub. And trusted him."

"How do you know?" Kelly asked as she followed Kamili to the hallway, where Kamili pointed towards the now open door.

"There's no forced entry to the door. She must've let him in."

Kelly nodded slowly as she looked out of the door. Peter was holding Joanna upright as she was crying her eyes out, shaking like a leaf. Without having any trouble, Peter scooped her up into his arms and her head fell towards his broad shoulder. Peter turned towards Kelly for a second.

"I'll take her home."

"We'll meet you there later." Kelly nodded as Peter walked out of the house with Joanna in his arms. Kelly turned around and met the eyes of her angels and Bosley. José and Zeke was standing leaning towards the wall. Kelly took a deep breath before turning towards the gang.

"Okay, let's figure this out."


	12. Debriefing

**Chapter 11 – Debriefing_  
_**

Kelly dropped off her angels and Bosley at the FBI headquarters several hours later before she took off to the hospital to check on Kris and Tommy. They had spent the entire morning at Mica's and together with the police trying to decide what had happened, and going through all details. Now it was past lunch time, and Kelly needed to get to Kris.

Getting there, she met Tara in the waiting hall as Tara was speaking to some nurses. Tara waved Kelly over as she saw her enter.

"Hey, how's Tommy doing?" Kelly smiled to Tara as the two of them began walking towards his room.

"He's probably sleeping, he fell asleep shortly after you left and Kris fell asleep next to him. I don't wanna throw her out, but it's not really visiting hours."

"I'll bring her with me." Kelly smiled as Tara let in Kelly in Tommy's room. Just as Tara had told her, Kris was sleeping next to her husband in the bed. Kelly stroke Kris' back, and Kris jerked up, staring at her husband in worry.

"Kris, it's me." Kelly smiled gently and Kris newly awoken face turned towards Kelly.

"Oh hi." Kris smiled for a second, before turning her head towards Tommy. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's okay." Kelly smiled shortly.

Kris looked at her, and she could immediately tell something was off.

"What happened?"

"Mica is dead." Kelly said, delivering it straight to the point. It would be heard to hear no matter how it was told, and Kelly always thought attack was the best way to handle a situation.

Kris hand flew to her mouth as she inhaled sharply, staring at Kelly with big eyes. She stared at Kelly as several seconds past by, she had no idea what to say. She had really grown close with everyone in the gang, and this meant she had lost another one of her friends. Jenny had been hard enough. Kelly moved closer to Kris and let her into a hug, pulling her arms around her as Kris let her tears fall towards Kelly's shoulder. Kelly held onto her friend for a long time, as she felt her own eyes getting moist too, before they let go of each other. Kris looked up at Kelly with pain and confusion in her eyes.

"Who is doing this to us Kelly?" Kris asked in a small childlike voice. Kelly brushed Kris' hair out of her face as she lowered her head and sighed.

"I don't know Kris. But we've got some clues and stuff to work on now, why don't you come with me to the office?"

"I don't wanna leave Tommy." Kris said, looking towards her husband who was sleeping on the sedatives in the bed.

"Well, with orders from Tara I'm supposed to bring you with me." Kelly said with a small smirk, and Kris nodded. Hospital rules. Meant to be followed.

Kris eased herself out of the bed, gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before she walked outside together with Kelly. Kelly drove to the office where they met up with everyone. The bullpen was filled with people, but the absence of both Jenny and Mica was screaming to all of them. Kelly and Kris sat down around the table in silence, none of them really knowing what to say. Joanna's eyes were bloodshot and her nose stuffy and red. It was easy to see that she'd been crying. She was now sitting in one of the chairs, with a blanket around her, sobbing slowly into it, as Peter kept a watchful eye on her all the time.

Sabrina was the first one to speak.

"How's Tommy doing?"

Kris looked up at Sabrina and smiled awkwardly.

"He's sleeping. But he should be okay. With rest."

The gang around the table nodded in agreement, before Sabrina continued.

"Well, we went to City Hall to try and get the architectural maps of the city, and the woman there was very cooperative. She was going to find the maps and call us when they were ready, but she said it could take a day or more."

"Well, when we get them you're going through them to see if we can come up with any leads on where Aurore could be?" Kelly asked, and Sabrina nodded.

"What about the axe from Sandra's house?" Janet asked, and Kelly looked over towards her angels, noticing that the two of them were holding hands. Sandra was upset. Janet was comforting her. As always. Kelly didn't even want to think what could've happened if Sandra had been killed. Kelly wasn't sure that Janet would've been able to handle it.

"We've handed it in to the forensics, but there's nothing on it that could possibly tie it to a person. No serial number, no fingerprints. The axe is of a regular kind that could be bought in any hardware store." José answered.

"And the blood in Mica's house?"

"Well… it's tells us that the killer probably was hurt in the attack, because the coroner told me that Mica didn't have any flesh wounds – she never bled. The blood belonged to the attacker."

"She put up a fight." Joanna whispered, and everyone nodded quietly to each other.

"You didn't get anything from the computer read outs?" Kris asked after a while, turing to José who had been looking through them.

"So far, even the possibles have been ruled off."

"Damn." Kris said quietly, putting her head into her hands, before jerking the head up as she heard the phone call. Everyone looked around, and after establishing that it was ringing in Kris' office, Kris got up and walked inside.

She returned a few minutes later, getting her jacket from the back of the chair where she'd been sitting.

"Damien needs to go to London for a few days, there was a trouble with his dad's company. I promised to go and get Jill." Kris said, smiling to the group.

"Well, it's time for lunch anyway." Everyone agreed, even though none of them were really hungry. Seeing one of your best friends murdered can somehow make you lose your appetite.

"I'll go with you." Kelly smiled to Kris, who nodded, before Kris turned to the rest of the angels.

"Why don't y'all go to my place and we'll order in?"

Everyone agreed on that before they got down to their cars, Kelly driving to Jill and Damien's place.

"Who could this crazy person be?"

"Right now, I think it could be anyone." Kris sighed as she answered her sister's question, before putting another piece of chicken into her mouth. They were all seated around the living room table, eating their take outs. Jill, Sabrina and Bosley had shared a happy meeting when they all arrived, and Sabrina had instantly teased Jill about being huge. Jill's jokes about Sabrina being a beached whale had driven her nuts when she was pregnant with Lucas, and Sabrina wasn't slow on returning the favor.

After chit-chatting for a while, they all got serious. They needed to solve the case, and they didn't have time to waste. Aurore didn't have time to waste.

"Well, Jill, while Damien is in London, we need to keep you somewhere safe." Kelly mentioned, making Jill jerk her head up.

"I'm staying here." Jill said, putting another piece of food into her mouth.

"No, you can't. We will be out all days searching and you shouldn't go with us, and you definitely shouldn't be by yourself." Kelly immediately backfired.

"I'll stay here." Jill said determined. "I'll lock windows and doors. I'll be fine."

"Jill, you're not staying alone." Kris said to her sister, giving her the 'out of the question-look'.

"I'm not a baby!"

"But you're carrying one!"

"So that means I can't defend myself? Come on. This is ridiculous. I will be fine." Jill said angrily as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe she can stay with Charlie." Kelly suggested, looking at Kris with a questioning look.

"You think that would be safe?" Kris asked as she took a sip from the Coke bottle.

"My girls are there, it's the safest place I know."

"Hey, I'm right here, stop talking about me like I'm not. I think I'm old enough to decide myself."

"Jill, stay out of this." Kelly said annoyed.

"Uhm, I don't think YOU have any business deciding where I go!" Jill snapped angrily. "It's not YOUR place to decide where I wanna be! It's up to me!"

"We're trying to keep you safe Jill." Kris defended, putting her hand on Jill's arm, but Jill immediately jerked her arm away, staring at her sister. Kris looked back at her, and Jill could see the worry in her sister's eyes. She knew they weren't trying to upset her, but this was ridiculous.

"I know you are hon, but the safest place is here, and with you guys. Not away from you."

"No, you're better off where nobody knows where you're at. Don't be so selfish, you're carrying a child now. Aurore wanted to stay, and now look, she's gone." Kelly murmured as she rose to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought of her still missing girl.

"But I'm not like Aurore!"

Kelly turned around and stared Jill into her eyes. Jill didn't back away from Kelly, but she could see the anger burning in the green eyes. Kelly was getting pissed.

"Would you stop arguing with me every time I suggest something!" Kelly snapped, growling under her breath, only to be answered by Jill gritting her teeth as anger bubbled up inside her too.

"I don't take orders from you, you're always trying to do this!" Jill said, getting up onto her feet, with a lot less grace than Kelly. Kris hurried to rise too, prepared to go between the two. Things were getting heated.

"I'm trying to keep you safe! Look at all the other times you didn't listen to me, and you always ended up hurt. Maybe if everyone would listen to me more often, half of this shit wouldn't happen!" Kelly cursed, her arms gesturing wildly as she spat the words out towards Jill.

"Who the hell put you in charge of everyone Kelly?"

"Guys, ENOUGH." Kris butt in, standing between Kelly and Jill, looking at both of them. "Jill, I know you're getting hurt by we not trusting your abilities, and Kelly I know you're scared and angry, but come on. Fighting against each other is not going to help us get Aurore back or keeping anyone safe. Let's cool down."

Kelly sighed loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest again, walking out of the room. Kris put her head down for a second and looked over at her sister.

"Jill, let's go for a drive, okay?" Kris smiled, and Jill nodded at her, putting up a smile for her sister.

"I always enjoy a drive."

Kris pulled her sister into a hug before turning around to the group of people still sitting around the living room table. No one had dared to speak during the growl.

"We won't be long. Just blow off some steam." Kris smiled before the two sisters left the room.


	13. Sisters

**Chapter 12 – Sisters.**

_"To my beautiful big sister, the amazing Farrah Fawcett."  
- Cheryl Ladd, TV Land Awards 2010._

Kris followed her sister out of the house. Jill was already walking up to Kris' car, lowering herself down into the passenger seat with some effort. Kris jumped into the driver's seat before she pulled out on the road.

Both of them sat quiet for some time, just driving around on the pretty much empty highways, driving up to more deserted areas, not following any signs, just driving around, clearing their thoughts. Kris sent off looks towards her sister from time to time, noticing how she looked discomforted, and as Jill let out a small whimper, Kris pulled over.

"Jill, are you okay?"

Jill opened her eyes as took up her head that had been resting towards the head rest. She smiled lightly to her sister as she noticed Kris being worried, one of Kris' hands were resting on her shoulder as the other was on her stomach.

"I'm fine. Just some prelabors or something."

"You sure?"

"My doctor warned me about them. You know, stressing out can cause it. You should know that."

Kris nodded slowly, she remembered her painful prelabors when they all had been together at Sabrina's place in Boulder's Creek. That was one vacation that had put a huge scar in Kris' memory.

"Yeah, I know. You tell me if it gets unbearable okay? In that case I'm taking you to the hospital just to make sure everything is okay in there."

"Everything is fine Kris, I'm just a little stressed out."

"We all are." Kris sighed as she turned on the engine again and pulled out on the road. "There's a lot going on now. And I can't believe Jenny, Mica or Susan are gone."

"They all meant a lot to you right?" Jill said quietly as she observed her sister.

Kris just nodded slowly. They did. She had grown very close with all three of them, but maybe Susan the most. Tommy's kid sister, whom Kris had knows since she first met Tommy in collage. They had never really hung out alone, but they still had grown very close friends over the years. They had lived apart for many years, but Susan had moved to Washington about a year ago, and they had met up now and then, having a good time together.

Jenny was so different from anyone else Kris had ever met, and since the case in Boulder's Creek, Kris and Jenny had really gotten along. They had worked well together and Kris had kinda seen herself as Jenny's mentor along the way. She had helped and supported Jenny in difficult times, and she just wished she could've gotten her out of the case before she got killed. But it was too late now.

"You okay sis?" Jill asked carefully as she put a gently hand on her sister's shoulder. Kris turned her head towards Jill and nodded slowly.

"I just want this guy caught."

"Yeah, we all do, it's been too long and gone too far. But you know, sooner or later this guy will screw up and we will get him."

"We? You're not catching or chasing any bad guys Jill. You know when I was pregnant you guys didn't let me do anything at all."

"No, I won't. I'm gonna stay safe to protect my gnome. Mama's boy doesn't wanna get hurt."

Kris jerked her head towards her sister and stared at her for a second, before looking back at the road. Staring straight ahead for a seconds with her mouth hanging open she then looked back at Jill.

"You're having a boy? Why haven't you told me!"

"Oh, well, I haven't checked it with ultra sound or anything, but… I just have this feeling."

"A boy Jill." Kris said, her face shining up in joy. "That's sensational."

"I want to name him Andrew." Jill smiled, putting her hands onto her big belly, rubbing it gently.

"That's a beautiful name Jill." Kris smiled happily. It was great to hear some good news for a change. Kris then smiled, looking over at her sister. "You're gonna be an awesome mother."

"This thing is going to kill me. If he's anything like your trolls…"

Kris let out a laughter, before smiling happily. It felt good to laugh, even if it was just for the moment.

"You're handling my trolls fine Jill, and you know it. They love you very much."

Jill smiled to her sister as she leaned her head back towards the headrest. She did like those trolls, even if she would never admit to it. They were driving her insane, but she couldn't imagine how life would be without them. She did love them. She wondered what her kid would be like. A mixture between her and Damien? Two free spirits, two very adventurous people, and most of all, two very curious people. Jill had sent a silent prayer that the kid wouldn't become a monster. But what were the odds?

"You know Kelly didn't mean to snap." Kris sighed as she sunk deep into the car seat. "She's just so very worried about Aurore."

Jill sighed as she looked over towards her sister.

"I know Kris, and I'm not mad at her. Or you for that matter. I'm just tired of being treated like I don't exist, like I have nothing to comment on. I might be pregnant, but I still make my own decisions and take my own turns in life."

"I know you do and I remember how difficult I found it when everyone tried to keep me safe when I was pregnant. It gets on your nerves. I know you can take care of yourself, we're just worried that you'll end up in the middle of something and we won't be there to help you out."

"Look, Damien is home in a day or two. Until then I'll stay at your place. Your place got bullet proof glasses and I'll stay in the couch in front of the TV all day anyway."

"I can go for that." Kris smiled. "I'd rather have you alone at my place than you being alone at your place. I know our place got higher security."

"It does. And I feel safer there."

"But you will have to pay for food."

Jill laughed out loud, and nodded.

"I promise I will pay for everything I'll eat."

"Everything. I'll make a list."

Then I'm fine with it." Kris smiled, looking up in the rear view mirror she frowned slightly. The black car had been behind them for the last couple of crossroads and she was getting a bad feeling in her gut. Jill noticed what Kris saw and she looked back.

"That dude is still after us?" Jill commented. She too had seen that car earlier.

"Yeah. I was just going to say." Kris said, looking up into the mirror. "Should I?"

"Get away from him. Now." Jill said through her teeth.

Kris didn't need to be told twice. She put her foot onto the gas pedal and held onto the wheel as she drove through the deserted roads. The person in the car behind them weren't slow on following, and he kept in the butt of the car all the time. Both Kris and Jill gasped as the bumper of their car was hit forcefully from behind, throwing them both off for a while.

The cars were going fast, and the wooden areas were spreading out around them on seemed dangerous right now. This speed and those trees… They could end up like Tommy… Or Susan.

"KRIS, SWERVE!" Jill roared as Kris took the corner with too little turning of the wheel, and Jill couldn't help but to feel so very helpless as she watched her baby sister trying to keep control of the car. Kris was a good driver, but the road was rocky and they were going a lot faster than Kris was used to. When another steep shoulder came ahead, Jill grabbed onto the steering wheel and helped her sister round the corner.

"Jill!" Kris hitched, her fear very audible in her voice.

"Kris. Stay calm. Put the gas into the floor. I'll help you out." Jill said, trying to keep her voice steady not to upset her sister. Jill reached over as far as she could and put both hands on the steering wheel, but Kris wouldn't let her steer, her hands were gripping the wheel hard in panic. Jill looked over at her sister for a second before taking her eyes back on the road. Jill could tell Kris was out of it. She knew Kris had been in car chases before, and she didn't understand why Kris was reacting the way she did. Kris seemed to have blacked out completely.

The car behind them bumped into their back again, and both Kris and Jill bumped back and forth in the car. Kris let out a cry in pain as her ribcage slammed into the steering wheel, and Jill winced and let out a gasp as her belly bumped into the gear stick, whereupon she closed her eyes for a second.

"Jill, be careful, you're gonna get hurt!" Kris cried out, noticing her sister's discomfort, not having time to care about her own pain.

"Kris. Stay calm. Close your eyes and let go of the gear. Let me drive."

"WHAT!"

"I'm serious! Let go of the wheel!" Jill snapped, but remained cool.

Kris took away her hands from the steering wheel and she put the hands over her eyes.

"Pedal against floor sweetie. Don't let it up unless I tell you too." Jill said. She had never driven a car from across the seat in this speed, but she knew how to handle a wheel. The dust was fogging the air around them, making it harder for both drivers to see where they were going, but Jill managed to keep the car on the road.

"How the hell can you steer while being in the passenger seat!" Kris asked as she sat still in the seat, her eyes closed shut. She didn't want to see what Jill was doing.

"Keep your eyes closed honey." Jill said calmly, so calm that it made Kris tense up even more. How could she possibly be so calm in situations like this?"

"Why am I doing this?" Kris asked, eyes closed hard, foot pressing down the pedal.

"So I don't scare the shit out of you." Jill said as Kris could feel the car swerve rapidly to the side, making Kris bump into the window with high force.

"Sorry Kris!"

"Jill! How can you stay so calm?"

"You remember when you learned to ski?"

"WHAT?"

"Do you remember when you learned to ski?"

"Yes, what has that got to do with-"

"The instructor told you how to fall so you don't hurt yourself."

"Yes and?"

"Well, I've been thought how to crash." Jill said, the car swerving rapidly again, the dust fogging the air even more, and Kris could hear the tires screech against the curb.

"We're gonna crash?" Kris asked quietly.

"Not unless –"

Jill didn't even get to finish that sentence before the attacker slammed into them again, once again sending Kris into the wheel and Jill hard into the gear. Letting out a loud yelp in pain, Kris opened her eyes and grabbed onto the steering wheel as Jill fell back into her seat, wrapping her arms around the tummy.

"Jill! Jill?"

"Drive." Jill whispered through clenched teeth, holding onto her baby she prayed he was okay.

Kris barely managed to get a hold of the wheel before the other car came up next to them, and landed a well placed hit towards the driver's side, forcing the car to spin. Both Kris and Jill grabbed onto whatever they could find before the car served dangerously off the road, and both Kris and Jill knew they had lost control of the car. There's one thing when an ordinary driver feels that they've lost control, but when a professional driver has lost control of a car, there's no turning back.

The car twirled around, making huge clouds of dust around it before it went off by the edge of the road, the back of the car going down the hill first. Kris had her feet on the break, slamming in the hand break too, but it didn't seem to be helping at all.

The hill weren't that steep, and lots of bushed kept slowing down their paste, but both Kris and Jill were screaming in horror as they went down. Kris turned around to look back, wondering if there was any way they could make it down, but Jill slapped her head back into place.

"LEAN BACK KRIS!" Jill screamed at her sister, as she pressed her head back into the headrest. She knew they would slam into something, and she wanted to have her neck for a few more years. She wanted the same for her sister.

Kris grabbed onto one of Jill's hands as Jill's other hand held a protective grasp around the belly, both of them closing their eyes hard, seconds before the car slammed straight into a tree.


	14. Bad feeling

**Chapter 13 – Bad feeling**

"Jill? Jill? JILL, talk to me!"

Kris unbuckled herself with shaky hands as she tried to reach her sister. Jill was out cold in the passenger seat, and Kris felt tears watering her eyes as she managed to get out of her seat belt, and she reached over to put two fingers against Jill's neck. Reaching over with her arm, she felt an intense pain coming from her ribs. She closed her eyes for a second and bit down as she stretched further, needing to make sure her sister was okay. She let her hands touch Jill's neck and she sighed in relief. Strong pulse.

Kris swallowed hard as she looked over Jill for any visible damage, happy that she couldn't find any she put one hand on Jill's stomach. She exhaled as she got answered by a kick. Kris leaned down and kissed Jill's belly.

"Good baby. Stay strong okay, promise that to Aunt Kris, and I promise to get your mommy back." Kris whispered before sitting back up, putting her hand onto Jill's shoulder. "Please wake up Jill. We both need you."

Kris looked at her unresponsive sister for a few more seconds before her brain sat in, and she pulled up the car phone. Putting it to her ear for a second, she then cursed loudly and slammed it back in place when there was no dial tone. Of course there wasn't. Kris felt the tears burst out of the sockets, she felt so exhausted, she didn't want to deal with this anymore, she just wished it could be over. Her sister was still unconscious, and they were… Where were they? Kris looked around, trying to see anything. The dust had settled, which made Kris come to the conclusion that she too had been out for a while. Kris slowly tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't budge.

Getting frustrated, Kris turned her feet towards her door and kicked it with both feet. Nothing happened and Kris cursed loudly as she kicked it again. And again.

And again.

Letting out all her emotions and frustration on the door, it finally fell completely off the car, landing with a slam on the ground. Kris wiped her face as she turned around for Jill. Looking over her sister again, she noticed Jill was still out.

Kris patted her sister's belly once more before whispering to Jill to hang on, she would be right back with help, and then Kris turned around and jumped out of the car. She gasped slightly as her ribs protested, putting one arm around the ribcage she swayed for a second. She could feel her legs wobble underneath her, they were shaky, but still whole. She barely had had the time to feel though her body. Every part of her was sore, and she knew she would probably be even more sore later, but she seemed to be in one piece. Her head was spinning dangerously as she rose to her feet, but after wobbling a second, she looked around. Looking down, it looked like the trees opened up slightly further down, and Kris realized that was the only way she could go. Kris pulled herself together, took a deep breath and began making her way through the trees.

Her legs were shaking, and her entire body was telling her to rest. She closed her eyes and held onto a tree as her world blacked for a few seconds, and as she closed her eyes she felt like she was being thrown around in a roller coaster. Swallowing hard she opened her eyes, getting her focus back, she kept walking through the wooden area. The trees slowly opened up and she walked out onto an open field, and she almost immediately felt hope disappear from her body. The area she had ended up on was completely empty. Just fields and woods as far as she could see. Not a building. Not a person.

The shock coming over her, she sunk down on her knees and buried her face into her hands. Things were just happening too fast and she felt like she was losing control. People around her was dying one after one. She had lost three great friends and almost her husband, and now maybe her sister was hurt badly. She had no idea. She needed to get help to Jill, she needed to get her to a hospital, but right now, she couldn't move. She was still on her knees, and felt her entire body shake as the tears began streaming down her face even more. She had gone through many difficult cases, but she was wondering if any case had brought as much pain to her heart as this one. She knew she didn't have to wonder. The answer was easy - no, no other case had been this difficult before.

Slowly she slipped down into lying position on the field, just to breathe for a second.

* * *

"Miss? Can you hear me?"

"Where…?"

Jill let her eyes dart around at where she was at, her eyes meeting a pair of dark brown eyes of a man.

"Don't worry miss, you're in an ambulance. We'll take you to the hospital. Can you tell me your name?"

"Jill." She answered with a shaky breath.

"Jill, are you hurting anywhere?"

"My head hurts…" Jill whispered slowly as she closed her eyes, trying to remembering what had happened. Her mind was fuzzy and as she fought to remember what had happened, she came up short.

"Jill, how are you doing?" The medic asked, and as Jill opened her eyes he shined a penlight into her eyes. She followed it slowly as she forced herself to take slow and deep breaths. She was feeling sick.

"What… happened?" Jill asked slowly.

"You've been in a car crash. We'll be in the hospital within a few minutes. Can you tell me your last name?"

"Munroe." Jill whispered slowly before looking confused at the medic. "Car crash?"

"Yes, a car that drove by saw your car among the trees and called for us. How old are you?"

"31."

"How far along are you?"

Jill's hands slipped up onto her stomach as she gently smoothed it.

"19 weeks…" Jill said as she took a deep breath, preparing herself to ask a question she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer of. "Is my baby okay?"

"They'll check you over at the hospital, but I can hear clear breath sounds."

Jill smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. Her head was spinning dangerously. As she closed her eyes, a scene replayed in her head.

_"LEAN BACK KRIS!" Jill screamed at her sister, as she pressed her head back into the headrest._

Jill's eyes popped open as she heard herself scream to her sister, flashes of images popping up in her brain. She stared at the paramedic who looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Kris." Jill said in a small voice, tears beginning to make their ways out from the corners of her eyes.

"Who is Kris?" The paramedic asked as he leaned closer to the woman in front of him.

"My sister. I… I think… she was driving…"

"There was no one else on the scene. You were alone in the car." The paramedic reassured her.

"What is she was thrown out? You need to look for her."

"I'll radio the police and tell them to look around, okay?"

Jill closed her eyes in gratitude as she listened to the paramedic call in to the police about the fact that there might be another woman out there. As she closed her eyes, she saw images again of her and Kris holding onto the steering wheel together as they tried to keep the car on the road. The images were fuzzy, it was like a dream was replaying in her brain, which she could only see small parts from as she tried to remember it.

"We're here."

Jill opened her eyes slowly as the driver stopped the ambulance, and the two paramedics rolled her out of the vehicle.

"Car crash, woman, 31, 19 weeks pregnant. She was unconscious at the scene but has been conscious during the ride."

"Jill?"

Jill looked up and saw Tara's face. Tara smiled gently but yet worried at her as she grabbed onto the chart from the medic as they pulled Jill inside.

* * *

Kris opened her eyes. She didn't know for how long she had been lying in the grass on the field, but as she looked at her watch, she realized she must've fallen asleep. They had gone out driving shortly after lunch – now it was past 3 pm. Kris slowly sat up, before rising to her feet. Her brain told her to sit down, but she refused to listen. She needed to get to her sister.

Kris slowly made her way back through the woods. She remembered she had just followed the straight line down, so she walked back the same way. It only took a few minutes before she saw the car. She sighed heavily as she walked back to it, worried about what she would find, and angry and upset with herself that she hadn't been able to get help. Walking back up to the car, she look inside, and panted.

Where was Jill?

* * *

"Tara? How are they?"

Tara looked around when she heard her sister's voice, and her face turned into a confused look.

"They?"

"Kris and Jill?" Kelly asked as she hurried up next to her angel.

"Jill is here and she's okay, but Kris has not been brought here."

"But… they were together." Kelly said quietly as she looked at the doctor in front of her.

"The paramedics and the police has looked around in the woods. They haven't seen Kris anywhere. Jill was alone in the car."

Kelly put her face in her hand, rubbing it slowly as she looked back at the others. The entire big gang was there, except Peter and Joanna who had gone home to get some rest.

"How is Jill?" Sabrina asked worried.

"We're waiting for the plates from the CT, but I think she got away with a concussion. Her midwife is in with her now making sure the baby is okay, but there didn't seem to be any problems. She'll stay for the night but you can probably bring her home in the morning."

"We need to find Kris." Kelly said, turning to the others.

"Someone should stay here with Jill." Sabrina suggested, and Kelly turned towards her, smiling with a nod.

"Why don't you and Bos stay here? The rest of us go to the scene of the accident and find Kris." Kelly suggested.

"Can we see her?" Sabrina asked Tara.

"As soon as the midwife in done and we've transferred her to a private room I can let you see her. If you just sit down here and wait I'll be with you the moment she's settled."

"Thank you Tara. And will you call us if Kris is brought in?" Sandra asked.

"I promise."

The group divided and most of them headed back out to their cars in search for Kris.

"Miss Garrett?"

Kelly turned around towards Zeke, who was standing by his car.

"Maybe we should part. She might not even be at the scene, and there's about half hour drive there. We've wasted an hour if she's not there, so maybe one or two of us should check around here. Her place, the offices."

"Good call." Kelly agreed.

"I'll check our office." Zeke nodded.

"I'll go to her place." José said, then turning to Zeke. "And then we'll meet up?"

"Yep, call me when you've checked her place. And be careful."

"I will."

Kelly got in together with Julie and Tiffany, and she took the lead out to the scene which address she'd gotten from the police. Her fingers were drumming at the steering wheel as she drove, and even people who didn't know Kelly could easily say that she was nervous, worried and upset.

"Kelly, don't worry, we'll find her." Julie said as she sat in the passenger seat. "She's fine. She probably went to get help."

"It doesn't make sense." Tiffany said, making Julie turn her head and Kelly look up in the mirror.

"What doesn't?"

"There's no note yet. The killer has always made sure we find a note before we find them or at the scene. This… This feels wrong."

"You say it's not the Fairy tale guy who did this?"

"I have no idea, but I just had a feeling about it." Tiffany said, leaning back into the seat. "Just a _bad_ feeling."


	15. Peter Pan and the Mermaid

_**hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback so far, it boosts my self esteem so much! Keep 'em coming!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Peter Pan and the Mermaid.**

"Sabrina? Mr Bosley?" Tara smiled as she walked up to the people she had been introduced to earlier.

"Hey, doctor, how is Jill?"

"Plates seem okay, she does have a concussion but nothing that should cause her any permanent damage, she just needs to take it easy for a couple of days."

"What about her kid?"

"The midwife told me she's got some heavy bruising over the stomach, she probably slammed her stomach into something, but she's been thoroughly checked through, and the baby is fine."

"That's good." Sabrina and Bosley smiled as Tara nodded.

Tara showed them through an hallway, leading them towards Jill's room. "She's in there. If you need anything just have a nurse page me."

"Thanks." Bosley smiled before he opened the door for Sabrina, who hurried inside.

"Hey, Jill, how are you doing?" Sabrina smiled gently as she walked up together with Bosley to Jill's bed.

"Bri? Bos? What are you two doing here?" Jill asked surprised as she saw her two friends.

"Tara called called Kelly and told us you've been taken here. Kelly is with the others looking for Kris, but we've decided to stay here and keep you company."

"What are you doing in town?" Jill asked, her face frowning.

Sabrina looked worriedly at Bosley before looking back towards Jill.

"Honey, you don't remember us coming?"

Jill shook her head slightly, before putting her hand towards her face, rubbing it slowly she then put her hand down onto her stomach.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sabrina asked carefully as she sat down in the bed.

Jill's head rested heavily in the soft pillow as she thought back, trying to remember the last thing she did. Closing her eyes, she saw images in front of her again, still very fuzzy, and they really made as much sense as a dream. She opened her eyes slowly and met Sabrina and Bosley's eyes.

"I… I remember being over at Kris' cooking dinner with Kelly and Aurore."

"What did you cook?" Sabrina asked gently, trying to help Jill remember.

"Octopus stew."

Both Sabrina and Bosley made some disgusted faces before giggling to each other. That was so typically Jill. Eating whatever she felt like.

Sabrina smiled to Jill and brushed her arm as she grabbed onto the phone and called Kelly's car.

_"Yep?"_

"Hi, Kelly it's Bri. I'm with Jill and I have a question for you."

_"Shoot."_

"When did Jill make octopus stew with you?"

Kelly was quiet for a few seconds as she thought back in her memory before answering.

_"Must've been Monday evening. Yeah, it was Monday."_

"Monday, okay, thanks."

_"Why?"_

"I'll explain later." Sabrina said quickly, hanging up the phone before looking down at Jill who's big eyes were wide open in worry.

"What day is it today?"

"I'm gonna go outside and talk to your doctor. I'll be right back."

"Bri!" Jill cried, grabbing onto her arm. "What's wrong with me?"

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure you've just bumped your head a little but I want to speak to your doctor. Hang on. Bos is here with you."

Sabrina walked out and asked the nurse at the desk for Tara, who showed up a few minutes later. Upon seeing Sabrina's concerned face, she immediately hurried her steps.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. But I think Jill could have amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Just for a few days but… She didn't remember me or Bosley flying in. When I asked her what the last thing she remembers was she answered making octopus stew. And that was Monday evening."

"Monday? That's four days ago."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll be right in and I'll do some tests to make sure everything is okay. Just give me a second."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Kelly. Kelly, she's not here."

"She has to be somewhere." Kelly said annoyed as she made her way through more of the bushes. They had found the scene where Kris' car was slammed up against a tree, and they had frantically been running around through the wooden area trying to find the missing sister. While searching they had also made clear that Kris had been forced off the road too, just like Tommy. There was no question about it.

"Kelly. She is not here." Tiffany said, grabbing onto Kelly's arm. "She must've gone up to the road and hitch jacked her way home or something. She's not here."

"But what is she's been tossed out?"

"She would've answered us calling for her." Tiffany said calming, holding onto Kelly's arm with a firm grip.

"What if she's unconscious?"

"Kelly, listen to me. We've searched the entire place. She couldn't have flown that far in this type or area. And the car hasn't twirled nor has it rolled. I'd say that door has been kicked out. She must've left by herself, probably to go and find help."

Kelly nodded slowly, the wise angel always made sense, and Kelly knew she was right.

"Come on, let's go around town and find her." Tiffany said gently, leading Kelly back up to the cars.

Julie, Janet, Sandra and Kamili followed them up, and as they got to the cars they all took a second to gather themselves. That hill was not too steep, but long and rocky enough for all one them to need a minute to catch their breaths.

Kelly reached into her car and called José phone, and he answered a few rings later.

"Hey, José. Have you found her?"

_"Nope, she's not at the office or home. I'm going to meet up with Zeke in a minute."_

"Okay. We're heading back to town, we'll go and check up other places too. I'll catch you later."

Kelly hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"Kam, why don't you guys drive to our office and we'll drive to my place. I have a feeling she's trying to find me."

"We'll call when we get there." Kamili nodded as the three girls got into her car. Julie and Tiffany got into Kelly's car as they headed for Kelly's house.

* * *

"Jo, how are you doing?"

Joanna looked up through her tears at Peter, and made a great effort to give him a small smile. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he knew she was not alright at all. How could she possibly be okay after seeing her best friend dead?

Peter sat down next to her and put his hand on her cheek, drawing her to him he let his lips gently connect with hers. She didn't resist, she needed him right now, and unknown by the rest of the gang, the two of them had been dating on and off for months. They just hadn't been sure of telling their coworkers yet. The kiss was soft and gentle, but Joanna slowly let go of Peter's lips and let her head drop down towards her chest again.

"I can't do this." She slowly whispered, leaving Peter in confusion.

"Do what?"

"I don't know how to go on without Mica. I… I miss her so much."

"Sssch." Peter said, pulling her into his arms. "I'll help you through it. We'll catch the killer and he's gonna pay big time for this."

"What if we can't catch him?"

"Have we ever failed a case?"

"No, but… but some time has to be the first."

"No. It doesn't. Listen honey, we will catch this person. Sooner or later he will pay for his crimes."

Joanna nodded slowly as she listened to her boyfriend, feeling safe in his arms. They stayed in the position for a while before Peter slowly let her out of his embrace, putting a finger under her chin he lifted her face to meet her eyes.

"Why don't you take a bath and I'll make you something to eat?"

Joanna nodded slowly, before rising to her feet disappearing into the bathroom. Peter stayed sitting for a while just looking after her, before rising to his feet too, walking into the kitchen. Slowly he opened the fridge to get something to eat, and something suddenly caught his eye. On one of the milk packages in the fridge was a post it placed, and he grabbed it and pulled it out, staring at it.

"_Silly boy, there is no Never Never Land. You can't live forever._"

Peter just stared at the note, very aware of the fact that the note was referring to Peter Pan. Peter Pan… Peter. He could feel the hair in his neck rise as a creepy feeling went through him, and he swirled around dropping the note to the floor. He knew he needed to get his gun and warn Joanna, and he took three long strides out of the kitchen.

He yelped in surprise as someone grabbed him from behind and the following second he fell to the floor, landing on his back, gasping in pain as he begun bleeding too death without any type of warning. His hands went instinctively to his stomach, and he could feel the blood sipping out through his fingers, which were trying to cover the large wound. Pain was shooting through him, but he looked up, trying to see who had done it. The sight of a black figure standing next to him, wiping off the shiny silver blade of a sword caught his corneas, but he was too weak to stop him. He was bleeding too much. The man was wearing a ski mask, and Peter cursed under his breath, wanting to know who the person was, but he didn't recognize him. The eyes and mouth were showing through the mask, and Peter could see the man's lips crook up into a smile before he sent the sword flying down towards Peter again, stabbing him in the stomach several times before leaving Peter helpless and unmoving on the floor.

The black figure let the sword drop to Peter's lifeless figure before he went on for his next victim. He hadn't done two stories in one day before, but he needed to speed up his actions cause he knew the others could be on his tracks. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom, peaking through the key hole he could see how the red haired woman was already resting peacefully in the tub, with a cool blanket over her eyes. The unsub smiled to himself. It didn't get better than this. It was ridiculously easy. Slowly he turned the doorknob and walked inside with secure steps. Joanna moved slightly in the tub and smiled a little.

"Hey honey. You were right, a bath is always relaxing." She said quietly, fully thinking that the man walking inside was Peter.

The unsub smiled to himself before he sat down on the edge of the tub, and Joanna slowly pulled up a wet hand to remove the moist towel from her face. Her face quickly went from peace and calm to plain horror as she realized it was not Peter sitting on the edge, but a man with a black mask covering his face.

Joanna tried to find words to say, but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Who was he? Was he going to kill her? Yes, probably.

_"It's the only way. You must return to the sea, where you were born; where you belong." _The man said with a raspy voice, and Joanna's brain suddenly clicked. She knew who the voice belonged too.

Joanna just stared at him, a million thoughts going through her mind, but still leaving her blank. She sat like paralyzed in the bathtub, having no idea what to say or do. She knew he would kill her. He had killed the others. But why? She trusted him, and she knew the others did too.

He had killed Jenny. And he had killed Mica. And all the other people. Where was Peter? Had he killed Peter too?

She was abruptly shaken away from her thoughts as he suddenly launched himself towards her, grabbing onto her neck with both hands and pressed her down below the surface. She immediately begun thrashing her arm and legs, twisting her body as she tried to get away from the iron grip of his fingers. But there was no use, he was so much stronger than she was, and she soon felt the bathwater run down through her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe. Her eyes were wide open in terror and she kept eye contact with her killer as he slowly drowned her.


	16. Snow White

**Chapter 15 – Snow White**

Kelly drove quickly through town to her own place, and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kris sitting on the steps leading up to the front door. Kelly slammed on the brakes, making Julie cuss out under her breath as Kelly jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

"Kris! Kris, are you alright!"

Kris looked up at Kelly, her cheeks wet from tears, her nose red and stuffy. Kelly sat down next to her, putting her hand onto Kris' cheek, brushing her tears away with her thumb. Kris let her head fall down to Kelly's shoulder and Kelly gently kissed the top of her head.

"Kelly I lost her. He must've taken her, she wasn't there when I got back." Kris whispered through the tears.

"Are you talking about Jill?" Kelly asked, followed by Kris looking up and meeting her eyes with a small nod. "Sweetie, Jill is at the hospital and she is fine."

Kris looked up at Kelly with big eyes, before exhaling loudly in relief.

"I… I thought… I… How did she get there?"

"Someone drove by and saw the car and called paramedics. Where were you?"

"I tried to get help… Jill was unconscious…"

Kelly nodded slowly, she almost felt like laughing a little at the irony of everyone missing each other by seconds to spare. Kelly moved her hand to Kris' shoulder and rubbed in carefully.

"We should get you to the hospital and let Tara or someone look you over."

"I'm fine. Really."

"I still want Tara to look you over. Come on, let's go." Kelly said, rising to her feet, gently pulling Kris with her. Kris winced badly as she tried to get up, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kelly.

"Where do you hurt?"

"My ribs." Kris said in a small voice. "I slammed them towards the steering wheel."

Kelly nodded as she carefully put a hand around Kris' waist, steadying her to the car where she slid down in the passenger seat, as Julie and Tiffany got into the back seat. Kelly drove out into the road before she called Kamili and told her that they had Kris and she was safe. Kamili promised to call José and Zeke, and Kelly hang up the phone.

* * *

"Kris! Are you okay?"

Kris walked up to the bed and pulled her sister into a close hug, before sitting down in the bed. Her ribs were protesting slightly but she had been given painkillers to ease it.

"Two cracked ribs, slight concussion. Are you okay?" Kris said worried, putting a hand on her sister's stomach, noticing her wince slightly Kris immediately felt her heart rate speed up as she begun to panic. Jill saw the look of terror on Kris face and she quickly grabbed onto Kris' free hand.

"I'm fine kiddo, and so is Andrew. Really. My stomach is just bruised and you touched a sensitive spot, but we're both fine. They're just keeping me for precaution. And I too got a slight concussion."

"And amnesia." Sabrina added.

Kris looked with big eyes from Sabrina to Jill, worry shown all over her face.

"Just for a few days. Tara and a neurologist has checked her over and she's fine, she just… doesn't remember the last couple of days." Bosley said, smiling reassuringly to Kris who looked from him back to her sister.

"Honey, I'm sorry about everyone. Sabrina and Bosley has told me what's been going on." Jill said, squeezing Kris' hand slightly. Kris nodded slowly as she bit her lip, looking away for a second. Kelly who was standing next to the bed put her hand on Kris' back, rubbing it gently for support.

"Jill?" Kelly said, making Jill slowly turn her head. "Andrew? You're having a boy?"

"I think so. I haven't double checked with an ultrasound but I think it's a boy."

The room brightened up into a mutual smile, right before the door opened and a nurse peaked her head in.

"Hi everyone. I'm sorry but Miss Munroe should really get some rest."

"We'll be out in a second." Bosley insured the nurse who smiled lightly before leaving the room.

"You'll be okay here by yourself?" Kris asked as she hugged her sister again.

"I'll be fine, I'll be sleeping. Besides, I'm not by myself, I have my gnome here to keep me company." Jill smiled, getting a smile from Kris' face.

"There's also two cops outside your door just in case." Tiffany said. "I called them earlier. I've called Damien too just to let him know. He'll be back by tonight."

"Thanks." Jill nodded with a smile, as everyone shared their goodbyes and left the room.

"I wanna see Tommy while we're here." Kris said as they all walked through the hallway, and Kelly nodded understandingly.

"Why don't we go to the office and meet up with the others and you'll be there later?" Janet said, who had been sitting outside the room with Kamili and Sandra.

"Sounds like a plan." Kelly smiled, as she and Kris walked down another hallway as everyone else left the hospital.

Kris and Kelly walked inside Tommy's room, and Kris sat down in the bed as Kelly waited behind, not wanting to ruin a husband and wife moment. Kris carefully sat down in the bed and brushed her husband's hair. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, seeming confused for a while before his eyes settled on Kris, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Hey hon." He whispered, his voice dry and raspy.

Kris got out of the bed and grabbed a cup of water, helping him to drink a couple of sips from a straw before she sat back down. He was groggy and in pain, and he looked around confused before he laid is head back into the pillow, closing his eyes as he remembered what had happened. His eyes suddenly popped open in fear.

"Oh… Sus?" He whispered, every word bringing him a lot of pain from his injured chest.

Kris grabbed onto Tommy's hand, not letting go of his eyes with her own. He instantly knew what had happened to his kid sister, without Kris even needing to tell him. He could read it in her eyes, her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes as pictures of his kid sister screaming in the car during her last seconds in life back to him, and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. The ECG started beeping and Kris cast a worried look in Kelly's direction, and Kelly was just about to hurry outside to get Tara when she rushed inside together with two nurses, the alarm had gone off at the nurses station. Kris moved away but remained close as Tara checked him over and quickly sedated him. He was in too bad shape to freak out at this point.

"What did you tell him?" Tara asked calmly as she check all his vitals as Tommy drifted off.

"Nothing, but he asked about his sister. And well… silence is mightier than the word sometimes." Kris said quietly.

Tara nodded slowly, understanding perfectly. She didn't even want to imagine what losing a sister felt like. She wasn't sure she would ever get through losing her kid sister.

* * *

"How's Tommy doing?" Zeke asked as Kris and Kelly walked into the office.

"He knows his sister's dead and now he's sedated." Kris said quietly as she dropped down into a chair.

"And how are you doing?" José asked as he observed his coworker.

"Got a headache, sore everywhere, but I'm fine." Kris said, before changing the subject. "Where's Joanna and Peter?"

"They should've been here by now." Zeke said, looking at his watch anxiously.

"Have you called them?" Kris asked, her concern growing worse immediately.

"Yes, no answer." José answered as he paced back and forth in the room.

"Let's get over there." Kris said rising to her feet. Everyone was quickly at following her and Zeke led the way over to Peter's house, where they all had been told that the two of them would be staying.

* * *

As they got there, they all pulled up their guns immediately as they saw that the front door stood open. José was first in, followed by Zeke and then the women and Bosley as they all kept their eyes open in search for the unsub. Walking inside, José suddenly stopped as he gasped and hurried inside. The others turned his direction and noticed the agent bathing in his own blood. José dropped to his side and put his fingers towards Peter's thick neck.

"Someone call an ambulance, he's still got a pulse. Very, very weak though."

"Guys, come here!" Kamili called out, making the others turn. The three younger angels had kept walking through the house to make sure it was empty.

"I'll make the call." Tiffany said as she turned around and went back to the phone she'd seen in the hallway, as José pulled off his jacket and pressed it by the major wound in Peter's abdomen. Zeke knelt next to Peter too, pulling off his jacket too he tried to cover the other stab wounds.

Kelly, Kris, Sabrina, Julie and Bosley went to the bathroom where Kamili had called from, where Janet and Sandra already was. Stopping in the door, Kris immediately turned her head away, getting out of the room, hurrying out of the house. She couldn't breathe in here. Joanna was lying underneath the water in the tub, signs of drowning were very visible in her face. There were nasty bruises around her neck, and the thick red hair that usually were up in a pony tail when Joanna were in the tub had now been released, and placed to make sure it was seen. Her legs were tightly wrapped together with a thick rope, and they were hanging out of the tub over the edge of it.

On the wall, a note was written with something that looked like red lipstick.

_"Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. Look around, anyone you know?"_

Everyone stared around among themselves for a second, before locking their eyes at Janet. Janet looked at them before frowning, laughing it off.

"Oh, bullshit! Why would I be Snow White?"

"You're the only one with black hair, well except me, and you do have red lipstick on." Sabrina pointed out.

Janet looked over to the mirror, seeing her reflection. She had red lipstick on, and she remembered she had found it in a drawer yesterday, feeling like putting it on this morning. It was one of the very few times in her life that she had actually put it on, take some attention away from the bird nest in her hair.

"The one day I wear red lipstick!" Janet exclaimed, before turning around to the bathroom cabinet. Grabbing a napkin she quickly removed the lipstick, walking back to the gang.

"There, now it doesn't fit me."

"Wait... you never wear lipstick, do you?" Kelly said, fear building up. She had never seen Janet wear lipstick before.

"As I said, I just got some today. I found it in a drawer yesterday, it's the first lipstick I used the last years."

"He's seen you today." Kelly said, worry making her voice vibrate.

"I think she's right." Sandra said, looking over at her friend with very concerned eyes.

"This is insane!" Janet exclaimed, throwing her hands out.

"Jane, you know he's attacking everyone. Let's just keep together until he makes his move and then we'll catch him." Sandra smiled to her friend. Janet looked at Sandra then rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, everyone needs to have company all the time. Cause it doesn't have to be me and we shouldn't focus on just one person."

"That's very true." Kelly said, looking around the group that seemed to be very much smaller. "Everyone has to make sure to not leave anyone behind."

Everyone nodded as they heard commotion in the other room, walking outside they noticed paramedics had burst in to help save Peter's life. Everyone stood back as they let the pros do their job. José and Zeke turned around towards the women, both of the men were covered in blood.

"Jo?" Zeke asked as he begun taking his sweater off to hand it in as evidence, just like José was.

"I'm sorry." Kelly said in a small voice. "She's been killed."

Everyone stayed inside to talk to the police as the paramedics took Peter out. Kelly walked out together with them, finding Kris sitting in a hammock in the garden. Kelly joined her, sitting down next to her, putting her arm around Kris' waist. Kris dropped her head down to Kelly's shoulder, and the two of them just sat in silence for an entire hour before the rest of their gang walked outside. They didn't need to talk, Kelly knew exactly what Kris was thinking. There was so much things going on right now, and Kelly knew words were unnecessary. Kris just needed the support.

"Come on, let's all go to the office." Zeke said. "Peter will probably be in surgery for hours and we all need to get some food and rest if we're gonna be able to find the killer. I'll call on the way and order in."

Everyone nodded slowly as they got into the cars, driving to the office where they gathered up in the bullpen. Zeke and José and driven by the Chinese restaurant around the block and picked up everyones orders on their way, and they all divided everything after their taste.

"No apples?" Janet grinned as she grabbed onto the only box containing her favorite dish. The others in the room stared at her with big eyes and she sighed loudly.

"That's not fun at all." Sandra pouted towards her friend.

"Aw, I was just kidding." Janet smiled, patting her friends cheek before she begun eating.

"Worst joke of the year." Sandra sighed as she dug in on her box.


	17. Trouble with the law

**Thanks for all reviews guys, they brighten up my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Trouble with the law**

"We're getting fewer." Sandra sighed as she was resting in Kamili's couch late the same evening, her head against the armrest.

"Well, Peter, Tommy and Jill will be fine, all three of them just needs to take it easy for a while." Tara said as she sat down next to her sister in another couch, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She had arrived here just a few minutes ago, getting off her shift at the hospital.

"That's good to hear." Kamili smiled as she leaned towards her sister's shoulder. All of these people getting killer or hurt really made her want to spend more time with her family and friends. Morgan was hiding at his mother's place right outside town together with Yasmin, and Tara had been staying at Kamili's for the last couple of days.

"I miss Yasmin and Morgan." Kamili sighed, and Tara lifted a hand and patted her sister's arm.

"I know sweetie, but they are fine and safe."

"Yeah, I know." Kamili smiled. "And that's the most important."

"Do you think Zeke or José will be attacked soon?" Sandra asked out of the blue.

"Probably, they are the only ones left to go."

"You're left too." Sandra stated, raising her eyebrows towards Kamili. As Sandra said it, Tara instinctively pulled Kamili closer, she did not want her kid sister to get hurt, or anything worse.

"Speaking of this…" Kamili said, changing the subject away from her. "Isn't Janet taking a little too much time in the bathroom?"

Sandra sat up into the couch, straightening her back. "JANET!"

"I'll be right out!"

Sandra smiled as she heard her friend reply, and she carefully laid back down in the couch, moving around slightly as she tried to get comfortable. Her shoulder and arm were throbbing painfully.

"You should take something for the pain." Tara said, making Sandra open her eyes and look up to the older sister. "I can prescribe you something if you're out."

"It's okay, it's just a little sore." Sandra smiled gently, in the same time as she heard footsteps approach the living room. Janet soon came into view in the doorway, and all three of them instantly knew something was wrong. She was clutching her stomach with one hand, the other hand was grasping the door frame. She was pale as a ghost, the black hair seemed even darker as contrast. They could tell she was sweating, and her knees were wobbling underneath her.

"Jane?" Kamili breathed, sitting up straight just like the other two did too.

"I… I don't feel too good." Janet whispered, blinking time after time as she tried to keep her eyes open, in the same time as her legs gave in underneath her and she sunk to the floor. Tara's doctor instincts immediately kicked in and she jumped to her feet, rolling Janet over to her back as she told Kamili to get her bag pack from the hallway.

* * *

Kelly's head was resting in the palm of her hand as she drove the car through town. Kris was in the passenger seat, she too lost on thoughts. Kelly stopped the car as the street lights turned red, and she thought back of just a little while ago, when they had been home at Kris' place.

_"Kris speaking." Kris said quietly as she answered the phone. _

_"Aunt Kris, when are you coming to get us?" _

_Kris smiled to herself as she heard Ella's voice in the other end of the phone. _

_"Soon honey." Kris answered, fighting to keep her voice steady. So many emotions were welling up inside and she knew she was on the edge of a breakdown. _

_"We miss you and mum." Ella said quietly as Kris closed her eyes._

_"I know sweetie. We'll be over soon, okay?"_

_"When?"_

_"I… I… Let me talk to your mum okay? Hang on."_

_Kris put the phone away as she walked over to the kitchen where the others were. They all looked up at Kris and got quiet as they saw the tears in her eyes. Kris gave them all a small smile, trying not to upset them._

_"Ella's in the phone." _

_"Is everything alright?" Kelly immediately asked, rising to her feet._

_"Yeah, she's just missing us."_

_Kelly nodded as she followed Kris to the living room, picking up the phone._

_"Ella?" _

_"Mum, we miss you, you and Aunt Kris need to come here." Ella said, and Kelly could easily hear how upset she was. She could hear someone stomping impatiently in the background._

_"Mama, come!" _

_Kelly closed her eyes as she heard Sarah call for her in the background, and she took a deep breath._

_"We'll be over in a little while, okay?"_

_"Promise?" Ella said, and Kelly could already hear the happiness in her daughter's voice._

_"I promise."_

_

* * *

_

"Kelly?"

Kelly turned her head as she felt someone tuck her arm, and she jerked her head around towards Kris.

"What?"

"Drive."

Kelly looked up and noticed the light had shifted to green, and she could suddenly hear the honking from the other cars horns behind her. She quickly hit the gas and hurried down the street.

It didn't take long before they reached Charlie's place, and both women jumped out, walking up to Charlie's house they let themselves in with a spare key. It only took a few seconds before two little girls slammed right into them with open arms.

"Mommy!"

Sarah slammed into Kelly as Ella hugged Kris, then they switched places. The smiles across the girls faces was something Kelly really had missed. It had only been a few days but that was way too many days in Kelly's book. She wanted her girls home at once. All her girls.

"Mommy, how is Rory?" Ella asked, taking both Kelly's and Kris' hands in hers.

"I don't know yet honey."

"When will she be back?" Sarah asked as she reached up and took Kelly's hand in hers.

"Soon sweetheart, soon."

"She was making us cookies. Will she do that again when she gets back?" Sarah asked, tugging Kelly's hand.

"I bet she will." Kelly smiled down at Sarah, who brightened up in a wide smile.

* * *

"What's wrong with her Tara?" Kamili said as she was leaning down over her sister who was on her knees next to Janet, who was still on her back on the floor, fading more every second. Tara was examining her with worried eyes as she was talking to Janet, trying to get her to respond.

"Tara?" Sandra said quietly, tears streaming down her face as she was sitting next to Janet, slowly pulling her fingers through her hair.

Tara removed the stethoscope from Janet's chest and looked up at Kamili for a second.

"Sis, go and get the car up on the driveway, we need to get her to the hospital ASAP."

Kamili nodded slowly as she got out of the room to get the car up to the door. Tara rolled up Janet's sweater and applied pressure to her stomach, resulting in Janet quietly groaning in pain.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Sandra whispered through her tears, fear of losing her friend was filling out every inch of her body.

"I think she's been poisoned. We need to get her to a hospital and run blood tests." Tara said, her hands still moving over Janet's stomach.

"The car is up." Kamili said as she rushed back into the room.

"Come on, help me get her into it." Tara said, and Kamili hurried to her side, helping her grabbing onto Janet and pulling her up, pulling Janet's arms over their shoulders, and holding on tight to her waist. With Sandra opening doors, Kamili and Tara got Janet into the backseat, Tara getting in next to her as Sandra and Kamili got into the front seats, Kamili behind the wheel. Sandra turned around and leaned over and grabbed Janet's hand, holding onto it tight to let Janet know she was there all the time. In the car, Tara grabbed onto Kamili's car phone and called the hospital.

"Hi, it's Tara, is Mark there?"

_"Yes, hold on for a sec."_

"Who's Mark?" Kamili asked, looking up into the mirror.

"A coworker." Tara answered, before her attention turned to the phone.

_"Tara, what's up?"_

"I'm bringing in a friend, can you book up Trauma One and make sure to meet me at the entry with a gurney?"

_"What's wrong?"_

"She's nauseas, been vomiting, having stomach pains and diarrhea, sweating, blurred vision and palpitations. We need her checked right away, I'm afraid she's been poisoned."

_"We'll be waiting outside. ETA?"_

"10 minuted I'd think, maybe less, my sister is behind the wheels."

_"We'll be outside." _

"Thanks." Tara said as she hung up the phone, looking over Janet who was wincing badly. Tara leaned down over her, stroking her hair. "Are you having stomach cramps?"

Janet nodded slowly as she hitched a breath. She was having trouble exhaling, she felt like she was inhaling breath after breath, but as she tried to exhale she just choked.

"Hang on Janet, we're almost at the hospital, we're gonna help you out." Tara said, noticing Janet having trouble breathing.

"We're almost there Jane, don't worry." Kamili said from the front seat as she drove fast through the city. Luckily there were not much traffic out on the streets since it was close to midnight.

But they were not totally alone in the street.

As they rounded a corner in fast speed, Kamili had crashed through the red light in the crossroads, and as she steered up the wheels out on the straight line, she saw the flashing of a red and blue lights behind her as she looked up into the rear view mirror. Cursing under her breath, her mind was battling on pulling over or keep going to the hospital.

"Janet? Janet!"

"What's wrong?" Kamili said, looking up into the mirror.

"She's unconscious." Tara said calmly, but worry could still be heard in her voice. "… and she's having trouble breathing. We need to get her help fast, there's not much I can do here."

Kamili looked up at the police car behind her, which was signaling to her to pull over, but instead she clenched her jaw together and pressed the gas pedal down into the floor, making the tires screech towards the asphalt as Kamili forced the car to hold it's position on the road.

Coming up in front of them was several cars spread out in three different lanes, but Kamili didn't hesitate as she pushed the car up into 80 miles per hour, the skilled driver in the police car had no trouble staying right behind her.

"Crap."

Kamili looked up into the mirror again as she heard her sister's choice of words, and she felt thousands of emotions well up inside her when she watched her sister move around in the back seat, starting up CPR on their lifeless friend.

* * *

Kelly sighed as they came home, getting into the living room Sabrina, Julie, Tiffany and Bosley were seated in the couches talking. Kris soon joined them, handing Kelly a cup of tea she turned on the TV to see if there was anything on it. The TV blasted on and showed a wild police hunt that was taking place in the neighborhood, and everyone in the room looked up to watch it.

Kelly recognized the car immediately. A red and black mustang, with a true 5.0 liter 302 cubic inch V8 engine. The car was shown from another angle, and zooming in on the license plate Kelly put her head into her hands and sighed loudly.

"Does it say AWESOME on the plate?" Sabrina asked, putting her head to its side to read better.

"Kelly, isn't that…?"

"Kam's car." Kelly nodded as they watched Kamili making another sharp turn, driving right past the red lights with now three police cars following her. Other cars had to swerve drastically and they missed Kamili with inches to spare. One of the other cars swerved not to hit Kamili, and drove right into one of the police cars instead. Both the police car and the other skidded across the asphalt, coming to an abrupt halt later, while Kamili kept going, according to the news reporter she was up at 95 miles per hour.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kelly asked confused as they all kept their eyes on the TV screen. "Where is she going?"

"Isn't that right down the block from the hospital?" Kris suddenly noticed, and Kelly straightened her back. Kris was right.

Two sharp turns later, Kamili's beautiful machine did a sliding stop up to the emergency entry of the hospital. Everyone in the room watched as a doctor and two nurses met up with them with a gurney, and Kelly put her hand towards her mouth and held her breath as she watched Tara jump out of the car, helping the other doctor to carefully pull out Janet's lifeless body from the backseat. Getting out of the car, Tara immediately jumped up onto the gurney and straddled Janet, doing chest compressions as a nurse put an oxygen mask over Janet's pale face, running inside through the sliding doors.

Kamili and Sandra were just about to follow them inside when five police cars pulled up behind Kamili's car, and Kelly could see through the bad camera from the chopper that Kamili was agitated and annoyed at the cops. Both Sandra and Kamili did put their arms up into the air, showing the police that they were unarmed and cooperative.

"Let's get down there and help them out." Kelly said, jumping to her feet and hurried out.

* * *

"We're almost there." Kamili said, making a steep left turn, for a second removing her foot from the gas pedal, letting the car skid through the curve before pressing the pedal back into the floor.

Skidding through the curve, they soon came to an sliding stop outside the emergency room where Mark and nurses were already waiting. Tara quickly helped Mark to get Janet out of the car, she still wasn't breathing and she had lost all pulse. Even though the crazy ride, Tara had kept performing CPR, but Kamili could tell her sister was getting agitated.

Getting there, Mark and Tara put Janet down onto the stretcher as Tara jumped up onto it to continue chest compressions, as she was giving her coworkers orders. Kamili watched her sister disappear into the hospital, and sending Sandra a look Kamili knew they needed to save Janet. Sandra was breaking down completely, she was shaking and crying, holding onto the top of the car cause she was ready to fall apart. She hadn't said a word during the entire ride, the only noises coming from her was heart wrenching sobs and cries.

The two of them was just about to hurry inside too when five police cruisers came to abrupt halts, surrounding them. Kamili looked over to Sandra, and both of them sighed loudly. Damn cops. Both Kamili and Sandra knew there was no need to do this too quickly, they couldn't help Janet inside the hospital anyway, that was Tara's job. Putting their hands up in the air, the officers walked up to them with their guns drawn.

"Ladies, hands against the hood of the car, feet apart!" One of the officers shouted, and both angels followed procedure. Sandra looked around for any familiar faces since she had worked within the Washington Police Department, but she didn't see a single old partner.

Just their luck.


	18. The Police and the Princess

**Chapter 17 – The Police and the Princess**

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to…"

"Officer, listen, my best friend has been poisoned and was having a cardiac arrest in the back of my car. I needed to get her to the hospital." Kamili said in annoyance as an officer walked up behind her and felt through her body for any weapons.

"… speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense…" The officer kept going as he cuffed Kamili's hands behind her back, to which she groaned loudly irritation.

"SIR! My best friend was dying in my car! I needed to help her!"

"You put multiply people in great jeopardy with your driving. You can explain to the judge."

"This is ridiculous!" Kam cried out as she was lead over to a cruiser, placed in the backseat. Sandra soon joined her, in the same time as they saw Kelly's car come screaming to a halt close to them. Kelly jumped out and hurried up to the officers.

"Stay back." One of the officers said, holding up his hand towards Kelly, indicating for her to stop. Kelly walked right past him and up to the officer standing next to the car where her angels was.

"Sir, these are my employers. They are ex cops and now private investigators. They don't have sirens in their cars, but they would do whatever it takes to save another coworkers life. I'm sure you'd think the same."

"What's your name?"

"Kelly Garrett. We all work for Charles Townsend Investigator Firm."

"Charlie Townsend? Good."

"Then you can let them go?"

"Nope, it's good cause he can afford bailing them out." The officer smirked as she shut the door in Kamili's face. Kelly sighed loudly as the officer walked over to Kamili's car, where two other officers were already searching it through.

"Officer, this is ridiculous. If she had been driving another car she would've had sirens on and we wouldn't have this discussion."

"Ma'm, I don't care who they are, who you are or who you work for. These girls broke the speed limit, drove against red lights and put fellow drivers in danger. You can bail them out later."

Kelly angrily stomped her foot into the ground, but Kris who had walked up next to her put a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Officer, I'm with the FBI." Kris said, showing off her badge. "They are working with us, and we need their help. There's a serial killer on the loose who's attacked mine and their team and everyone is on edge right now."

"I don't care. They are going in, you can take it from there."

Kris held hard onto Kelly's upper arm as Kelly was about to throw herself over the officer.

"Kelly, come on. Give it up."

"Greg! Weapon."

The officer they had been talking to moved his head aside when he heard a fellow officer call for him, showing off a gun.

"Does she have a permit for that?"

"Of course. We all have concealed weapons. We're detectives remember?" Kelly said angrily.

"Pfft, female detectives." The officer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We solve more crimes than you do, you male chauvinist pig!" Kelly snapped angrily whereupon the officer turned towards her and his eyes tensed.

"Do you want to go with them in the back of the car?"

"Make me."

"Kelly, stop it." Kris said, roughly pulling Kelly towards her. "Just stop it."

Kelly turned and faced Kris, before stomping off towards her own car.

* * *

In the same time, at another location in town, Aurore was fighting to open her eyes. Her body felt weak and heavy, and she couldn't move her limbs. Lights came to her eyes as the eyelids slid apart slowly, and she blinked several times, the bright lights stinging badly in her eyes. She wanted to lift her arm to rub her dry eyes, but she couldn't get the arm to move, no matter how much she tried. She sighed loudly as she tried to move her head around to see where she was, but the head wouldn't move either.

Fear of being paralyzed went through her, and she could feel tears sipping out from the corners of her eyes. Her entire body was aching, and she had never felt so useless and helpless in her entire life.

She had been beaten, kidnapped and she guessed she had been drugged. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was a pastry chef. She didn't have much money, she didn't have a big house, she didn't have a fancy car. She knew she had been mixed up into all of this because she was together with Kelly and as she closed her eyes she remembered a conversation she had had with Kelly just after they began calling themselves a couple.

* * *

"_What's bugging you Kelly?"_

_Kelly's head jerked up as she was sitting in the couch next to Aurore. They had a blanket over them, and an old movie was rolling on the TV. Between them were a bowl of popcorn and they both had a cup of tea in their hands. Aurore had been observing Kelly for a while, she seemed to be lost, her mind far away into another galaxy. _

"_Nothing." Kelly smiled lightly, moving away her head from Aurore, but not before Aurore could see the tears build up in Kelly's eyes. _

_Aurore searched for Kelly's hand underneath the cover, finding it she squeezed it. _

"_Kelly, I can see something is bugging you. Please get it off your chest."_

_Kelly looked away, but sighed loudly, and Aurore could see how tensed she was._

"_I'm just… I'm just scared that you'll get hurt."_

"_Why would I get hurt?" Aurore said, squeezing Kelly's hand again._

"_I work with violent people, and sometimes people hurt people around me to get to me. And I'm just so afraid that you would get mixed up into something and get hurt because of something I've done in the past."_

"_Do you seriously think something could happen to me due to something that has happened before?"_

"_Yes. Ella and Kris got kidnapped once because of a mistake I did as a teen, with a man named Justin Matthews. His friends kidnapped Kris and Ella, to force me to help them get Justin out of jail."_

"_Were they okay?"_

"_Ella got hit by a car when she escaped and she broke her arm, hurt her hip, but she was okay. But… I was so scared. So indescribably scared. I've never felt fear such as that before, and I was ready to do anything to get them back, no matter at what cost. I knew they were taken and hurt because of me, and that hurt more than I could've ever imagined. Kris was taken along with her, and Kris was almost killed. Had Jill and the cops gotten there a little later… I don't even want to imagine what life would've been like. It took me a long time to get over that Aurore, to get over the fact that due to my ex boyfriend, Kris almost got killed, Ella could've been too."_

"_It wasn't your fault Kelly, it sounds like those guys…"_

"_Yeah, I know I wasn't the one holding the chain around her neck, but it took a long time to understand that, or listen to the others. Kris told me over and over, but I really felt responsible. She means a lot to me, she's like my kid sister."_

"_I know she does." Aurore smiled. She knew the two of them were extremely close. _

"_Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself."_

"_I'll stay out of everything Kelly." Aurore smiled. "And if they try anything I will beat them over the head with my baking roller."_

_Kelly let out a small laugh as she turned her head around, her face going back to serious. _

"_Aurore. I want you to tell me… To tell me if things get to complicated. If you're afraid or worried. I'd rather be apart from you than see you dead or hurt."_

"_Kelly, I will not leave you because I'm scared. I wouldn't leave you in danger."_

"_Aurore. I just don't want you to get hurt and I want you to know what you're getting involved with. While getting involved with me, you're getting involved with my work, and it's a dangerous living. I… I just want you to be sure of what you're doing, or else I don't wanna keep going on with this."_

"_Kelly. I'm not afraid. I'm not leaving."_

* * *

Aurore wasn't sure she had thought anything through, but she didn't blame Kelly for anything. She had been warned, and now here she was. Her entire body ached, she was thirsty, cold and hungry, and she wondered if she had ever felt so miserable in her life. Probably not. Sighing loudly, she opened her eyes slowly again, blinking towards the light that burned in her eyes. Her head jerked to its side when she heard movement next to her, and she immediately regretted it as the world swayed around her. Even though she was lying flat on her back, she felt like holding onto something, feeling like she was about to fall.

Someone was standing next to her, and she tried to get her eyes to focus. Recognizing who it was, she immediately knew he wasn't there to save her. He was the one who had taken her in the first place.

"Are you awake princess? That was not the deal. You're my sleeping beauty, and you're supposed to be asleep until the prince gets here." The man said, grabbing onto her arm.

Aurore could feel the cold needled being pushed through her skin, and into her arm, but she didn't have any strength to get him away from her. She could feel the liquid going into her vein, uncomfortable, but not painful, and seconds later, a wonderful feeling came over her, protection from the pain she was feeling all over. Soon everything became dark, and she drifted off to the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kelly."

"Don't be Kam, I'm not angry. Let's get to the hospital and check on Jane, and on the way there you can tell me what happened." Kelly said as she walked out from the police station together with Kamili and Sandra, who she had bailed out under Charlie's name.

They all got into the car, Kelly driving towards the hospital. Everyone else had disappeared back home to Kris' place to get some sleep – it was passed four am.

"We all went to my place, we ate, we watched TV, and just relaxed in the couch. Tara came home and joined us, and as we prepared to go to sleep, Janet came out from the bathroom. We had just begun to realize she had spent almost half an hour in there, and when she came out we realized something was wrong, she was pale, sweating, and she told us she's been vomiting a lot, and she felt like something was ripping her stomach up from the inside. Tara immediately took care of her, and said we needed to get her here as soon as possible. We got her into the car and just drove here. I saw the cops but Tara was doing CPR in the back of the car cause Janet stopped breathing, so I couldn't pull over, I just knew I needed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"You did the right thing Kam." Kelly said, smiling gently to Kamili who was sitting in the passenger seat. Kelly then looked up into the mirror and caught a glance of Sandra who was sitting quiet in the back, looking to be lost in her own world. "Sandra? How are you doing?"

Sandra jerked her head up and looked up at Kelly, looking very tired and drained.

"I'm okay, I'm just worried about Janet."

"We're almost at the hospital, I'm sure she's doing okay. Good thing you had Tara at the scene."

"Yeah." Both Kamili and Sandra agreed.

Getting to the hospital a couple of minutes later, they all walked inside trying to find Tara. The nurse went to get her, and Tara met up with them in the waiting room, pulling them with her to another floor, down a hallway.

"She's doing okay, we're giving her antibiotics. We've checked her liver, and it doesn't seem to be any damage to it. We've drawn a CBC and blood culture to check what bacteria might be present, and that will take about 12-72 hours to grow, but we're still treating her, and she should be okay. She had trouble breathing as you know but she's stable now, we're just giving her help through a nasal cannula for a while."

"So… She's going to be okay?"

"If she stays stable and the antibiotics are helping, yes, she should be fine." Tara smiled, stopping outside a door where the four of them stepped inside. They all walked up to Janet's bed, surrounding her. Tara quickly checked her over before leaving the room to give them some privacy. Kelly stayed back as Sandra sat down in the bed next to Janet, putting her hand onto Janet's cheek, as Kamili stood next to the bed, taking Janet's hand. Janet slowly opened her eyes as she could feel someone touching her face, and she forced a smile onto her lips as she saw Sandra.

"Hi girl." Sandra whispered, leaning down she kissed Janet's forehead. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry." Janet whispered as Sandra straightened her back, her hand moving to Janet's other hand which were resting across her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked, standing by the foot of the bed, looking worried at the younger woman.

"Weak and tired mostly." Janet said quietly, squeezing Sandra's hand. "But I felt worse a couple of hours ago."'

"I bet." Kamili smiled, leaning over she carefully brushed Janet's hair from her face. "You'll be okay girl, my sister will see to that."

"Yeah, I will." Janet smiled lightly, her eyes closing for a second before she opened them again. "What happened really?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being sick in the bathroom… and then I was in the back of the car."

"Well, we put you in the back of the car when we realized how sick you were, and you eventually passed out in the car. We got you here, Tara brought you in." Kamili said, then smiled. "Then Sandra and I were arrested and Kelly bailed us out."

Janet's eyebrows rose as she looked over at her darker and younger friend.

"What?"

"The cops didn't like my driving." Kamili smirked.

Janet giggled lightly before closing her eyes again, feeling herself beginning to drift off. She was so tired. She opened them and smiled to her friends.

"All of you should get out of here, go home and get some sleep. You all look like shit."

"That comes from you?" Kamili smiled, making everyone in the room let out a soft laughter of relief. Janet smiled as Kamili leaned down and pulled her up into a hug.

"Get better okay?"

"I will." Janet smiled before Kamili let go of her.

Everyone around the bed smiled lightly as they all shared their goodbyes with Janet, before leaving the room. Sandra looked back towards her friend when she got to the door, and she noticed that Janet was already sleeping peacefully. She was probably exhausted.

Kelly drove Kamili and Sandra home to Kamili's place, and then headed to Kris'. Getting out of her car outside the house, she checked the mail box, more out of habit than curiosity. Seeing a small envelope inside, she pulled it out in the same time as she rubbed her eyes. She was tired, so very tired. It had been a long day, and Kelly had been up and going for over 24 hours. And the night before, she hadn't slept many hours before Zeke had called Kris. She felt like she had been up for 48 hours, running on coffee only. The bed was yelling for her to come and lay down. Now she blinked her eyes as they focused on the text on the note stuck inside the envelope.

"To the Prince." Kelly read on the outside of it, sighing she opened it and read it as she walked inside. _"Make it blue! Make it pink! Make it blue! Make it pink! Make it bleed!"_

Kelly stopped halfway up to the house. She instantly knew it was about Aurore. Did this mean she was still alive? She had to be.

She just had to be. They were getting closer, Kelly could feel it. She just hoped her gut was right.

* * *

_**I guess you all have your ideas on who the killer can be... Well hang on, it will be revealed in the next chapter!**_


	19. The Unsub

_**Lyrics in this chapter: **_

_**Glenn Miller - Moonlight cocktail.  
Glenn Miller - Shake down the stars  
Glenn Miller - Stairway to the stars**_

**

* * *

Chapter 18 – The unsub**

"_No conscience, no remorse... it's an easy way to live."  
__- Buffy and the Vampire Slayer, episode "Angel", 1997_

A scream of someone dying is unexplainable. It will get stuck in you brain and echo in eternity, and if you care about it, it could easily eat you up. A lot of criminals give up and hand themselves over to the police cause they can't take the memories of their victims last seconds on Earth. Their smell, their surroundings, their eyes and their screams pierce through the brain and leave bad scars that are impossible to ignore.

If you listen. If you care.

He didn't care. He did hear the screams when things got quiet. But he had been around dying people his entire life and he had seen so much already. He had grown indifferent to people dying, he had grown indifferent to the pain and suffer death brought to friends and families of the victim. He just didn't care anymore. His conscience was wiped out and he didn't feel like he needed it. What good would come from a conscience anyway?

He didn't bother the screams. But he kept remembering their eyes. He stared them right into their horrified and panicked eyes as he squeezed the last piece of life out of their bodies, and those eyes were filling his dreams. He didn't have nightmares though. He woke up well rested, and he wondered how that was even possible. He knew he had definitely been in this business for too long. After a while you just stop caring. He had realized that. He had done it for too long and it had gotten to his brain. It had infected his brain. It was used to see horrible things and now, well, yeah, things had just bubbled over. He felt like if he had been filling a balloon the last thirty years of his life, and now there had been to much, and it just burst, creating people to scream out in shock.

He stood still in the living room for a second and listened to the music. Glenn Miller. It was always on in the background.

.

_Follow the simple directions and they will bring  
Life of another complexion where you'll be king.  
You will awake in the morning and start to sing  
Moonlight Cocktails are the thing._

.

He walked into the kitchen where he put on morning coffee for himself, and as he waited for the machine to finish, he looked over at the table. In front of him on the dark wooden table was pictures scattered out, pictures of the FBI gang and the angels, and the other people he had already killed. At the back of every snapshot was a few words written down, names of stories, fairy tales. He was gonna go through all stories, and kill as many of them as possible. He didn't care if some of them survived his attacks, he just kept going after his schedule. His plan was to get to the last story.

He didn't know why he did it.

But he knew he had to do it. He had to. The voices screaming in his head told him he must go through with it, go through every story until the very last one, the last one was going to be the major finale. He had this planned, he had had this planned for months. Just looking at these people made him sick to his stomach and he wondered how long it would take for them to figure out who he was. It wouldn't be long. They were smart people, he knew that, and the new people who had been called in were smart too. But he didn't care about them, he didn't have any stories for them and he didn't plan to attack them.

And something else had also changed his plans a little. The car crash with Kris and Jill. He hadn't been responsible for it, he hadn't pushed them off the road, and he wondered who was trying to destroy his schedule. They were messing with his plan, and he was happy that both Kris and Jill made it through, because they were part of other stories that had to take place before the big one. The big one that was supposed to shake everyone in the ground, and it was going to be his finale.

Maybe he could walk through all the stories before they found out that he was the one doing it all. He feared that maybe they would catch him by the next. But he was going to be careful. He had worked in this business for many years and he had no plan on getting caught. He knew what the FBI's were looking for and he knew what the angels were looking for. He knew what they were thinking. He knew how they processed the clues. They also kept him updated on everything they knew, so it was very easy to always be a couple of steps ahead.

He unconsciously smoothed his arm, the arm that a bullet had ripped through as he killed Mica. He hadn't felt any pain. He had been so caught up in the moment, with adrenaline, that the cry he had done was more of shock than pain. When he had gotten home he had carefully nursed it himself, not knowing or daring to go to a hospital with it. Antiseptic liquid and compresses would have to do, and now it was itching and throbbing. Having some old painkillers home, he had washed them down. He peeled away the compress a little, looking over the wound he could tell it was starting to get infected. But he couldn't go to the hospital. He knew the others had called around and if someone came in with a gun shot wound, they would be notified.

.

_Crush every rose, hush ev'ry prayer  
Break every vow, do it now  
I know I can't go on without you  
Shake down the stars_

.

He had other things he could take too for the pain. A few years back the head of the FBI had forced him to see a shrink, they had seen that he was getting tired of life and indifferent to everything around him. Maybe it would help to talk. Talking about everything had quickly brought up major anxiety attacks, and when they didn't stop he had been given pills to control it.

It didn't take long before he had gotten addicted. He had over used it and managed to get it on the black market when his doctor refused to write out more. After working half his life neck in neck with the crime business, he knew where to go and what to expect. After a while, the drugs he had started with didn't affect him, at least not what he could feel, and he had moved onto heavier stuff. He had started with benzodiazepines, but before he knew it, he was injecting heroin.

He knew the drugs were killing him mentally and physically, and he knew the others were aware of that something was not quite right, but they didn't question their boss. He had too much respect and was such a private man, that they didn't want to interfere into his business, snoop into his private life.

At sometimes, he wish they did.

He sighed as he looked over the pictures again. He was confused, he was so confused over his own emotions that were rushing through his body and mind. He couldn't explain what had happened to him, but he knew something had changed, and he knew it wasn't for the better. He couldn't control his actions, and he killed people. He actually killed people. He had worked for so long and so hard to get killers off the streets, but now he was one of them instead. He couldn't tell what his brain had done with him, it kept pushing him, forcing him to do stuff he wasn't too sure of. He had killed people, many people, people he loved dearly, people he had been working with for so many years.

He had even killed his own niece and nephew.

Suddenly struck with anger over what he'd done, he grabbed onto the snapshots and begun ripping them into pieces. He wanted to get rid of them. He needed to get rid of them. He needed to get rid of all of them, but he knew he wouldn't just need to get rid of the pictures. He had to get rid of the people too. They were getting on his nerves, they were stepping on his toes. He had no idea why he suddenly had grown such a hatred against the world, but he knew they needed to be destroyed. Just like he did. And he knew that if he followed the stories, if he did everything right… He too would be destroyed. She would kill him. He knew her. He knew she would.

.

_Can't we sail away  
On a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hill?  
Can't we sail away  
On a little dream and settle  
High on the crest of a thrill?_

.

He walked out from the kitchen and out into the hall where a mirror was hanging on the wall. Staring at himself in the mirror, he didn't recognize his reflection. All he saw was hate and pain behind his eyes. Hate against the world and hate against how his life had turned out. Hate against every bad thing he had gone through which had made him the killer he was today. Hate towards the business which had formed his life and made him become one of the hated people. That was what he saw in the mirror.

Zeke Mount was not the same person he used to be. Zeke Mount was dead, since a long time back. His soul had died, from seeing and hearing everything, he had just broken down. He didn't know himself anymore.

He just didn't know himself.

* * *

**Were your guesses correct? :D**


	20. Morning

**Chapter 19 – Morning**

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Damien said as he entered the hospital room at noon. He smiled as he saw Jill sitting up in the bed, leaning back towards the headrest, her arms on top of the belly.

"Hi." She smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "I'm fine."

"I leave town for a day and you get into a car crash. Jeez Jill." Damien grinned, his hand smoothing the belly that he cared so much for.

"Not my fault." Jill smiled. "That just means you're not allowed to leave us."

Damien smiled as he kissed Jill again, before showing up the bag he'd brought.

"The doctor said you can go home."

"Yey!" Jill smiled happily as she carefully sat up in the bed, her legs leaning down over the edge of it as she grabbed the bag and looked down inside of it to see what Damien had brought for her. Changing her clothes, she then moved over to the wheel chair Damien had brought with him.

After taking care of all necessary paperwork, they drove home to their place, Damien holding an arm around Jill's waist all the time to the kitchen, where he knew Jill was heading. She was hungry, of course, even though she was also one of the few people he knew who actually liked hospital food, not surprising thought - he had never found a dish that Jill didn't like.

"Jill, you should sit down and let me do food." Damien offered, worried about Jill doing more than she could handle.

"Damien, I'm fine, we're both fine. I promise."

"Honey, I know you're okay, but I promised Tara to make sure you're resting, and I just don't want you overdoing anything."

Jill turned around to her man and pulled her arms out, and he smiled as he pulled her in towards his body, pulling his arms around her he held her as close as he could, the stomach being in the way, and he knew about the bruises covering it so he was careful not to put any pressure on it. He had been scared to death when Tiffany had called him and told him what had happened, but he was glad that after all, they were both okay. Now she slipped out of his arms, putting one of her hands on top of the tummy, smoothing it carefully over the sore spots. Damien carefully put his hand on top of hers, their fingers tangling together.

"Come on, lay down for a while." Damien said, pulling her with him towards the bedroom where Jill slipped down in the bed. He pulled the cover over her and she closed her eyes to rest. Damien sat with her for a few minutes, just looking at the beautiful woman in the bed as she was breathing in and out. He found it so hard to understand how lucky he was. He still remembered the first times they met, after the races in Europe, he could tell she was interested in hanging out with him and at first he had rejected her – several times. He was not interested in a relationship, at least what he thought. To be honest, he had thought Jill was just like the other girls. Flocking around him because he had money, fast cars and fast boats. But after agreeing to go out with Jill, she quickly swept the rug away from under his feet, and he had fallen right overboard. She was his pirate's lady, a fantastic woman, and he had never met anyone quite like her, that was something he was sure of.

She had broken his heart when he found out she was working to set him up, but he has decided right away up there on the roof to fight for her. He had seen something in her eyes, something that gave him hope. He had seen sadness, he had seen her hate towards herself for putting both of them through it, but mostly, he had seen love. He knew she loved him, with all her heart. She hadn't planned on falling in love with him, but she had. She really had, and he knew it wasn't just an act. Everything they had said to each other was from the heart, and Damien had decided right as he left her there with the diamond in her hands that he was not going to let her go, not without a fight.

He had served 12 months in jail. Spending every day there thinking of Jill, he had done volunteer work and straightened himself up. He had helped the police and other bureaus with diamonds thefts, giving them tips and help how to solve crimes, and soon he had walked out onto the streets. He had started his journey in Europe as he tried to find Jill but soon found out that she had retired and was now living in Washington. Without hesitating, he took his things and moved. Seeing her at the wedding had been out of coincidence, but he hadn't felt joy like that in a year.

* * *

"Sabrina, Tiff? Have you gotten the architectural maps yet?" Kelly asked as they met up in the kitchen that morning, Kelly coming in after taking a morning walk with Oscar who now laid down under the table, hoping that any breakfast might fall down.

"No, but I've planned to go down there now after finished breakfast and see if they got them." Tiffany smiled.

"Great." Kelly sighed as she sat down in a chair.

"We saw this." Sabrina said, nodding towards the note on the table that Kelly had received last night, or well, early that morning. "Is it about Aurore?"

"Well, I can bet my life that it's about Sleeping Beauty, so yes, it must be Aurore." Kelly nodded.

"Does it mean she's still alive?" Julie asked through sleepy eyes.

"I hope so. If not, we would've found her already." Kelly said, and the others could actually hear some slight hope in her voice. Maybe she was alive. But what state was she in then? "Is Kris still sleeping?"

"I think so." Bosley said, sipping his coffee.

Kelly nodded and got out of the kitchen, knocking Kris' door. When no one answered she peaked her head in, seeing Kris asleep in the bed with her arms wrapped around her koala bear. Kelly walked up to her and carefully pulled her fingers through the blonde curls. A pair of tired blue eyes slowly appeared, and Kris smiled lightly as she saw Kelly.

"Good morning." Kelly said, whereupon Kris answered with a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Got a headache." Kris said in a small voice, shifting slightly she immediately stopped and inhaled sharply.

"Do you want to sleep for a little longer?" Kelly asked, not liking to see Kris in pain.

Kris nodded slowly as she rested her head deeply into the pillow and Kelly brushed her arm, getting out of the bed she disappeared into the kitchen and filled a glass of water before returning to Kris side. Digging in her purse she found the small jar of painkillers, and she took out a pill that she handed to Kris.

"Here, take this and sleep in a little. We're gonna go to City Hall and see if we can get the maps, and I'm gonna check in with my angels and see how Janet is doing."

Kris nodded as she washed the pill down before going back to sleep, and Kelly sat still for a few seconds, just watching her sleep. Kelly then smiled to herself before getting back into the kitchen. Sabrina was in the phone while the others were finishing up their coffee. As Sabrina hung up, she smiled to the gang.

"Jill and Damien is back home."

"Good. I'll call and check on her later too." Kelly smiled. "Kris is gonna sleep in another few hours, let's all meet back here for lunch, okay?" Kelly said, gesturing for Oscar to go with her. The dog happily followed her, his tail wagging as always. Kelly got into her car, Oscar in the backseat, and she drove over to the hospital. If she knew her angels right they were already there.

* * *

As she figured, as she walked into Janet's room, Sandra and Kamili was already sitting next to her, keeping her company. Kelly was delighted to see Janet in sitting position, looking tired, but better than the last time they met her. Sandra was right next to her and Janet had her head against her shoulder, and Kamili was by their feet, happily eating Janet's pudding. They all smiled to Kelly as she entered.

"Hey guys." Kelly smiled, walking up to the bed, she sat down next to Kamili. Putting her hand on top of Janet's foot, she smiled towards her. "How are you doing?"

"Tired, weak, exhausted, been sick during the night, but I feel better."

"Tara told anyone the status?"

"They've gotten the CBC back and she said it was mushroom poisoning." Kamili answered as she swallowed down the pudding. She had talked to her sister earlier.

"At least I avoided apples." Janet grinned tiredly, and Sandra patted her head.

"That didn't help much." Sandra smiled, wrapping her arm around Janet's shoulders.

"Mushroom poisoning? When did you eat mushrooms?"

"There's mushroom in that dish I ordered from the Chinese restaurant yesterday."

"So the killer could work at the restaurant?" Sandra asked.

"Or he delivered it to the bureau?" Kelly suggested.

They didn't know but they would certainly look it up.

"Anyway, Tara said she's responding fine to antibiotics and her vitals are stable. She can probably go home with pills within a day or so." Kamili smiled, nudging Janet's foot.

"Good to hear." Kelly smiled. "Have you heard anything about the others?"

"Both Tommy and Peter are recovering nicely. Peter's stab wounds were all stitched together and luckily the blade didn't pierce any major organs. They've given him a lot of blood and they managed to save him at the last second pretty much. I actually think José and Zeke are with him now, Tara told me they had called down and asked if they could see him. Tommy is still in a lot of pain but Tara told me he's doing better."

"Good to hear. Hopefully we can catch the man doing this and get everyone out on their feet again." Kelly said, looking towards Janet who had her eyes closed as she was leaning towards Sandra. Sandra looked down and carefully smoothed Janet's cheek with the back of her index finger.

"I think someone wanted some beauty rest." Kamili smiled.

"Totally. She needs the rest I guess." Kelly said putting her head to its side.

"Why don't we let her sleep for a few hours?" Kamili said, getting ready to get out of bed. Kelly agreed, but Sandra was still carefully smoothing Janet's cheek, holding onto her with a protective arm around her back, Janet's head resting towards Sandra's neck.

"Sandra?" Kelly said gently.

"I don't wanna leave her." Sandra whispered, not letting go of Janet with her eyes. "I… I know she's okay… But I was so scared. I thought she was gone forever when Tara started… you know. I… I can't lose her, and right now… I just… want to be with her for a while."

Neither Kelly or Kamili said anything as Kamili walked up to Sandra and put her hand onto Sandra's back, brushing it up and down.

"Stay here with her Sandra, it's okay. Both Kelly and I know how much she means to you."

"Thanks." Sandra said, letting go of Janet with her eyes and turning to Kamili, and then Kelly. "Thank you for letting me off."

"Sandra, she's your best friend, of course you should stay with her if you want to." Kelly smiled gently. "We'll be back later, okay?"

Sandra nodded, grateful to have some free time with Janet, and she smiled as Kamili and Kelly left the room. Being left alone, Sandra leaned her head down and rested her cheek against Janet's head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Sandra whispered to Janet. "You're my best friend, and I can't go through what we went through after Melissa's death again. There's no way. I… I can't lose another part of me. I know Tara promised me you'll be fine, but… I was just so scared. So very scared."

* * *

Kris rolled in her bed, her eyes opening slowly as she looked around, trying to remember where she was and what was going on. Reality slowly set in and she sighed loudly, sitting up into the bed. Seeing a glass of water next to her on her nightstand, she grabbed it and drank a couple of mouthfuls. She was very thirsty. The jar of painkillers were there too, but she decided to let them be.

She put her koala away as she slowly eased herself out of bed, swaying a minute from moving too fast, her brain felt like it didn't keep up with the movement. She steadied herself by holding onto the walls for a few seconds, before slowly walking out into the house. It was quiet and lonely, and Kris wrapped her arms around her as she sighed. She missed her kids. She missed her husband. It had been too long since she lived her life, and she missed it enormously. She knew they needed to wrap this up now, but it was harder since everything was happening so fast. Everyone had pretty much been attacked and they were all just waiting for the next one to happen, praying that they would either catch their unsub or at least that he would leave a trail, a clue, something for them to follow up on.

Kris put on the coffee and then walked out to the mailbox to get her mail. Pulling out the newspaper and some bills, she immediately froze when she saw an envelope with just her name on it. Since her crazy stalker right before her wedding, she wasn't too fond of finding notes like this. She slowly opened it up, leaning against the fence, and she swallowed hard as she read it. It was most definitely from their unsub, and another note meant another killing.

Walking back inside, she immediately grabbed her phone and called Kelly, who picked up instantly.

"Yes?"

"Kelly, Kris. I've gotten a note."

"What does it say?"

"_Can she save him before the last petal falls?"_


	21. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 20 – Beauty and the Beast**

Damien was sitting in the kitchen flipping through a magazine that had landed in his mailbox that same morning. He wasn't really paying attention to it, he was just eying over the pages, but as he turned a page, he almost dropped his coffee cup onto the table. He carefully put it down without letting go of the page with his eyes. On the page was a picture of him and Jill cut out and taped stuck. Someone had drawn around and onto the picture with a black marker, creating a mane around his face, and big claws over his hands.

Over the picture was the text "_Does the beauty really deserve her beast?_"

Damien knew they were being targeted, and a chill went up his spine. He wasn't going to let any type of serial killer touch his wife again. He decided to get the person immediately if he tried anything, he knew he could do it. Pushing the magazine away he rose to his feet and hurried down towards Jill's room. He got halfway before he stopped. A man was standing, wearing black and a hood, in the living room. The two of them just stood still for a second, staring at each other, Damien could feel the adrenaline pump in his veins as he stared at the man's cold eyes. The man took a step forward, and Damien could see the shiny blade of a small knife reflect towards the sun outside as the man moved.

The man suddenly attacked, with one quick motion the blade went flying through the air. Damien didn't hesitate for a second as he jumped up into the air, landing a perfect karate kick towards the knife, sending it flying towards another direction. The knife slid away and landed underneath a bureau.

Damien landed perfectly on his feet, and stood still again, looking at the man.

"How are you going to defend yourself without your weapon?" Damien smirked. "You should just surrender."

The man let out a laugh as he took a step towards the knife. Damien pulled up his eyebrows as he observed the man, beginning to walk through the room too to get to the knife. Damien was closer. The both observed each other as they both slowly walked towards the knife, but suddenly things seemed to go way much faster than Damien was realizing. No slow motion here. When Damien looked away for a second to get an eye of the knife, the man lurched himself towards it, grabbing it before Damien even had time to react. The man then took two quick leaps and was suddenly throwing himself onto Damien with full force, throwing them both backwards over a small table. They both crashed down onto the floor, Damien cussing loudly at his mistake.

The pain in his side came from nowhere. He could feel how the man pressed the knife into his side, and Damien bit his lip to not scream out in pain. The man was on top of him still, pressing the knife deeper into his body. Damien felt like the air was being pressed out of his lungs without allowing him to inhale, and he knew he had to get this guy off from him. But they were pretty much at the same size, and Damien could tell this man was in good shape too, just as Damien was. Knowing he wouldn't get many opportunities he raised a fist and brought it down hard towards the man's cheek, and it was enough to get the man slightly off balance – and for the excruciating pressure against his side to subside for a second. Damien grabbed the man by his shoulders and tossed him off from him, breaking away from him, putting distance between them.

He realized his mistake too late. He had put distance between the two of them, but he had put the man between him and Jill. Damien could see the man smiling through the mask, and he cussed underneath his breath as he heard Jill move around in the other room.

"Damien?" She called out tiredly.

"Jill! Stay inside and lock the door!" Damien shouted, but it was too late. Jill appeared in the door frame, and the unsub quickly took a hold around her neck, putting the knife towards her stomach. Jill was shaken by the movement, she hadn't expected this, and feeling the cold blade through her thin top, she felt anger rise inside. There was no way this man would hurt her baby. Casting a glance towards Damien, she could immediately see he was covered in blood. Anger boiled over and Jill decided to act.

"Get off from me!" Jill snapped angrily, grabbing the man's arm holding the knife she twisted it out of her way, moving around she flipped the man over her shoulder before he had time to think more about it. The man landed on his back, and Jill managed to land a hard kick into his side before he scrambled to his feet.

The man quickly recovered, with frustration building up inside of him he grabbed a vase with flowers standing behind him, and before either Jill or Damien could react he slammed it right across Jill's head, and she fell to the floor, not moving.

"Jill!" Damien called out, quickly dropping down to the floor next to his woman, his head leaning down over her chest and mouth. She was breathing. She had a pulse. There was a gash by her temple and blood was already pouring out freely. She slowly opened her eyes as Damien put his hand towards the gash, and she met his eyes. Nodding slowly she told Damien she was okay, and he brushed her hair before he looked up, wondering where the man was for the second. He never got to catch another glance at him before something hit him over the head, and he fell down onto the ground next to Jill, who quickly sat up, looking over Damien. Seeing the bleeding wound in his side, she put her hands towards it, pressing down as tears begun streaming down her face.

She looked up. The man was not in the room. Jill knew she needed to get an ambulance to the scene, and most of all she needed to get help if the killer hadn't left the house, which she was sure he hadn't done.

Scrambling to her feet, easier said than done when the world swayed around her and the blood from her temple was hot and sticky towards the side of her face. She grabbed onto the couch as she pretty much fell over it, grabbing onto the phone she called Kris' place. She let it right for a couple of times before she slammed the phone down, calling another number Kelly quickly picked up.

"Yes?"

"Kelly, it's… It's Jill."

"Jill, Kris, Kam and I are on our way to your place." Kelly said quickly, stopping herself as she heard Jill cry. "Are you okay?"

"No, you have to get here, and call an ambulance on the way, I think-ARGH!"

Jill screamed and dropped the phone as she felt pain spreading across her back, feeling like she was on fire. Screaming she twirled around, her knees wobbling as she twirled too fast, and she grabbed onto the couch as her legs wouldn't carry her. She looked up, seeing the man standing a few feet away with a teapot in his hands, smiling.

"Have you read Beauty and the Beast?" The man asked, and Jill looked up at him, wincing, crying and breathing hard. She couldn't open her mouth, she just stood their, fighting not to fall.

"DID YOU EVER READ BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" The man screamed, and Jill nodded in fear.

"Yes, yes, I have. My mum used to read it to me." Jill answered through the cries, swallowing hard.

"You know how all things in the house came alive?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the things."

Jill took a deep breath as she looked at the man, trying to remember the things from the book.

"Eh… a candlestick, a clock… a teacup."

The man smiled before he tossed the teacup towards her, and Jill screamed as she throw herself away from it. It missed her head, to where he had been aiming, but crashed towards her shoulder, and she screamed out in pain as she throw herself down onto the floor, beginning to crawl away to take cover. Her shoulder immediately protested and her upper body slammed to the floor, and she gasped in pain as she hit the hard surface. She took a deep breath before she got herself up, trying again to crawl away, her shoulder and back complaining painfully, but she didn't have time to worry about it. The man followed her, laughing, before he suddenly stopped as he heard the front door opening. Cussing he ran for the back door, and Jill collapsed behind a couch.

"Jill!" Kris screamed, hurrying through the house, seeing her sister she immediately fell down next to her. Jill was lying on her side, her arm hanging dead towards the floor. She was crying and shaking, and Kris winced as she saw the burns across Jill's back. Jill was wearing a thin top, but it hadn't covered her sensitive skin from the boiling water. Kris saw the blood running from the side of her head, and she jumped to her feet and returned with a towel, pressing it towards the side of Jill's head.

"Dam… Damien…" Jill whispered as Kris pulled her fingers through her hair, and Kris looked up after Kelly or Kamili. None of them were still in the house, and Kris realized they had left to go after the unsub.

"Jill, hang on, the ambulance will be here any minute. Stay still and try to calm down, you need to calm down for Andrew's sake, okay? Deep breaths. You take deep breaths and I will take care of Damien, okay?"

Jill nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down and to push the pain into the back of her head.

"Good girl. Can you put a hand towards the towel here? You're bleeding quite a lot." Kris asked, and Jill moved around slightly, before getting into a position where she could put her hand towards the towel.

Kris smoothed her hair once more before rising to her feet, looking around the room until she found Damien. She swallowed hard as she saw all the blood around him, and she knelt next to him. His eyes were halfway open, Kris could see the pain in his eyes through the small slits his eyes created. She swallowed hard and was just about to find something to press against his side when she heard movement by the door. Looking up she saw paramedics rush inside, and she quickly made her presence known by showing up behind the couch. The paramedics immediately saw that Damien was in worse condition than Jill, and tended to him first as Kris moved back to comfort her sister.

* * *

Outside, Kamili and Kelly were running through the neighborhood, trying to catch the man they had seen leave through the backyard. Both Kelly and Kamili held their guns in one hand as they ran as fast as they could, pressing their legs and muscles to the breaking point. It was in the middle of the day, on a Saturday, but even so, the streets were quite empty. The rain was hanging in the dark clouds on the sky, and the chilly wind made people curl up in their couches and watch movies instead.

The man rounded a corner, jumped over a fence, and kept running over the lawn. Kamili throw herself over the fence with ease, as Kelly rounded the house the other way, trying to cut him off. Kamili was close to him, and she was seething with annoyance at not being able to catch him. Stopping for a second she aimed her gun towards him, but he tossed himself over the fence, not giving her a clear shot. She tucked the gun at the back of her pants and kept running, tossing herself over the fence too and kept running after him along the street. She saw how he tossed himself into a car and went off into a flying start down the street. Aiming towards the tires, Kamili shot severals shots before giving up.

She looked towards the car that was fleeing off, and suddenly the scene played out in slow motion in front of her. Kelly, who had been running around the house to maybe cut him off if he decided to go that way, ran right out into the crossroad as he drove out into it in high speed. Kamili's hand flew to her mouth as she watched Kelly see the car in the last second, preparing herself as she jumped up onto the hood of the car to prevent being hit by it, and she rolled over the top of the car before slamming down onto the asphalt, not moving.

* * *

Kris was in the back of the ambulance together with Jill who was up on her side on a gurney, her arm tied stuck due to the injured shoulder, a compress towards her temple, and she had a cool blanket over her back, where blisters had appeared on the red and swollen skin. The medic was taking care of Damien, trying to control the amount of bleeding and keep him awake. Damien and Jill were holding hands, and Kris watched the two of them with tears in her eyes. They really were the perfect couple, and she was so happy they had found their way back to each other.

Thinking of finding their way back, she wondered what had happened to Kelly and Kamili. She had been at the house for about 20 minutes, but Kelly and Kamili hadn't returned, and she prayed that they were both okay.

Another thing that captured her mind was that when she had left the house, she had tossed a glance into the kitchen. On the table there had been a small vase, with a single rose in it, with all the petals lying on the table.

_When the last petal drops…_


	22. Hospital

_**Lyrics: Collective Soul - Sister Don't Cry**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Hospital**

"Kelly! Kelly speak to me!" Kamili yelled in a high pitched voice as she ran down the street towards Kelly who laid breathing on the asphalt after being struck by the car.

"I'm okay." Kelly said said weakly as she tried to sit up, putting her palms towards the pavement she pushed her upper body up, gasping out in pain she let her upper body fall back down towards the ground. The pain hadn't been immediate, but now the searing pain was rushing through her body like hot liquid. Kamili fell down onto her knees next to her, her hands going over Kelly's body to see what was wrong. She saw the problem immediately as Kelly's left leg was shorter than her right, and twisted around. Kamili winced as she put her hand on top of Kelly's head, brushing her hair out of her face. Kelly held her eyes closed hard, and Kamili could see the tears making their way out. Kelly's breathing was labored and she had begun to tremble – it was easy to see that Kelly was in a lot of pain.

"Kell, your hip looks like it's been dislocated. I'm gonna run and call an ambulance, okay? Hang on, I'll be right back." Kamili said as she gently pulled her fingers through Kelly's hair, before jumping up onto her feet. She saw that the lights were on in a nearby house, and she hurried up to the door, ringing the bell.

A man in his 50's opened, staring at Kamili as she had interrupted his peaceful day. He was dressed casual, and held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Can I help you?"

"My friend has been hit by a car, could you please call an ambulance?"

The man's jaw dropped as he took two steps out onto his stair, looking to where Kamili was pointing he saw Kelly lying on her side in the middle of the road, not being able to move.

"I'll call for one, absolutely." The man nodded as he turned his eyes back to Kamili.

"Tell them her hip seems dislocated." Kamili said in a breathe, as she began to head back out. The man grabbed onto her arm and she twirled around, looking at him.

"Hang on." The man said, disappearing a few steps into the house he quickly returned with a thick blanket, handing it to Kamili, who smiled gently.

"Thank you sir."

Hurrying back out to Kelly, her pale and sweaty face scared Kamili. She knelt next to her again, carefully draping the blanket over her. Kelly winced as the blanket was laid across her hip, the burning pain was absolutely excruciating.

"Hold on Kelly, there's an ambulance on the way. They will get you to the hospital, where they will give you anesthesia and muscle relaxation, and put the hip back in place. It will be okay." Kamili said gently as she pulled her fingers through Kelly's hair, trying to keep her calm, also trying to get her to think of something else to push the pain away, even though Kamili knew that would be impossible, she could at least try it. "I got the license plate."

"I have the plate too." Kelly whispered through shallow breaths, still with her eyes closed shut.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It was Kris' car." Kelly said in a weak voice, in the same time as they heard sirens come around the corner. The ambulance stopped a few feet away and two male paramedics quickly jumped out and began to attend to Kelly.

* * *

Kris was pacing in the waiting room, both Jill and Damien had been brought into different rooms, and Kris was biting her thumbnail as she nervously paced. Not only was she worried about Jill and Damien, it had been a long time since she'd gotten here and Kelly or Kamili hadn't shown up yet.

Her worry increased a considerable amount when she watched the doors to the ambulance bay being opened, and her mouth dropped as she watched Kelly being strapped down onto a stretcher being rolled through the doors. Kamili was walking behind the medical people, talking to one of the doctors. She hurried out to them, and as Kamili saw her, she quickly hurried up to her side, and put an arm around Kris' stomach, keeping her away from the gurney.

"She'll be okay, don't worry, she'll be okay. Come on, let's sit down." Kamili said, pulling Kris towards the couches.

"What happened?" Kris asked, tears slowly streaming down her face as she looked towards the room where they had taken Kelly.

"She was hit by your car, whoever has stolen it ran her down as she tried to cut him off. Her hip is dislocated and she passed out from the pain in the ambulance but don't worry, I'm sure she'll be okay." Kamili said, brushing Kris' back up and down. "How is Jill and Damien?"

"I don't know really. This is getting insane. Jill got out of the hospital a few hours ago and now she's back here, together with Damien. Everyone is ending up here, and I'm worried about how this is going to end up." Kris said, taking a breath. "Anyway, Jill got burns from the unsub throwing hot water onto her back, and her shoulder was injured from him throwing a teapot onto her. She was mostly worried about Damien, who has been stabbed. The stab wound was deep but the paramedics said it seemed like it missed the major organs."

Kamili nodded, looking at Kris who looked like she was falling to pieces. Reaching over she took Kris' hand.

"Don't worry, everyone will be okay."

"I hope so."

"Miss Smith, Kam?"

The two of them looked up when they heard someone talk to them. Looking up they saw a male doctor, which Kris knew had followed Jill inside. Both of them got onto their feet, Kris shaking hand with the doctor as Kamili just smiled to him, the two of them knew each other through Tara.

"How are they Joe?" Kamili asked.

"I took care of Miss Munroe when she arrived, and she's gonna be okay I'm sure. We're still waiting for x-ray results on her shoulder, which I fear there could be a crack in. We've done a cat scan too due to the cash by her temple and she told me she has already suffered a concussion and amnesia not too long ago so we just wanna keep an eye on that. I've put ointment over the burns on her back and then covered it with petroleum compresses, and covered them with dry compresses. She's on an IV while waiting for the x-ray results to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated which is easy to happen with this kind of burn. Due to the head wound and that she already had one before, we want to keep her over night just for observation. Her midwife have been in too and made sure her baby is okay. When you take her home later she's gonna need help changing the compresses, since the burn is on her back."

"I'll make sure to help her." Kris smiled. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me." Joe said, gesturing to Kris to come along.

"I'll stay here and wait for updates on the others." Kamili said to Kris, sitting back down into the chair.

Kris nodded to Kamili before following the doctor along the hall, down to a room with several beds, all covered with curtains around them to give the different patients privacy. Joe removed one of the curtains a little and let Kris in before pulling the curtain back, leaving the sisters alone.

Jill was on her side, her arm stuck in a sling, eyes far away. When she heard someone enter, she looked up, and upon seeing her sister her eyes got filled with tears.

"Kris…"

"Sssh, don't cry." Kris said, hurrying to her sister, putting her hand carefully towards Jill's waist. "Damien will be okay, I'm sure of it."

"There was so much blood." Jill whispered, fearing that she would lose the man she had finally found again, and just the thought made her heart feel like someone was holding it in a hand, squeezing it so she couldn't breathe.

"Jill, don't worry. Tara and Mark is taking care of him, and I'm sure he will be fine." Kris said, worriedly observing her sister who was way more upset than was healthy for her right now. "Jill, you need to force yourself to calm down, otherwise I'm gonna ask the nurse to give you a sedative. You know you need to stay calm, you're gonna hurt yourself and your baby otherwise."

Jill nodded slowly, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but it was so much easier said than done. Closing her eyes, pictures of Damien came up into her mind, and the tears kept rolling. Kris noticed it, and she moved closer to her sister, leaning over her she pulled her fingers through Jill's hair, trying to make her calm down. Leaning close to Jill, but making sure not to touch her injured shoulder, she did what she always did when she didn't know what else to do.

She sang.

_Overseas through the air  
Touched your heart down with care  
All the thoughts left behind  
Soon will catch you in time  
Well, if I could, you know I would  
Let salvation reign on you  
So, won't you push away  
All this pain that you've been through_

_Sister don't cry  
Sister don't cry no more  
Sister don't cry anymore_

_While the scenes shuffle 'round  
Let your world anchor down  
Pull your heart from your sleeve  
First react then believe  
You won't always get thunder  
To warn you of storms ahead  
So bury all this pain  
And get on with your life again_

_Conquer some serenity  
Lay yourself in fields of poetry  
Close your eyes to all you see  
Lay your weary head here with me_

* * *

Kamili was in the phone with Charlie updating him on everything as she saw Tara come out through the sliding doors leading into the ER about two hours after they had brought Kelly inside. She dropped off some charts and looked around for Kamili, and upon seing her she walked up to Kamili, leaning against the wall as Kamili finished up the conversation, hanging up the phone, looking worriedly at Tara.

"How is Kelly?"

"Stubborn." Tara smiled. "We've taken x-rays and put her hip back in place, luckily all joints are whole and it doesn't appear to be that much muscle damage, so she should recover nicely. We've given her painkillers and she's signing herself out."

"She's what?" Kamili asked, her jaw dropping. She herself had dislocated her hip once and she had been in the hospital for days.

"She's stubborn as hell I've realized. She's going out with painkillers and crutches." Tara smiled, rolling her eyes, in the same time as they both turned their heads and looked at Kelly who was unsteadily limping out on a pair of crutches. Kamili hurried up to her, and Kelly smiled slightly towards her.

"I'm fine. Where is Kris?"

"With Jill, they're waiting for plates, and they'll keep her over night since the unsub banged her head, again." Kamili explained to Kelly as she steadied her with an arm around her back.

"How are Damien?" Kelly asked, looking over at Tara who had tended to Damien first, then taken care of Kelly afterwards.

"He is okay, the stab wound was quite deep, but we didn't see the need to take him into surgery, so we just stitched him up good. A couple of days discomfort, then he'll be okay too. We're gonna keep him overnight too, he's being taken into Jill's room as we talk." Tara said, leaning against the wall.

"Sounds good."

"I called Charlie and he told me that Bri and Tiff has gotten the map over the city, and they have begun checking through the different towers, but there are many, and he suggested I take some of the locations and divide." Kamili added.

"Sounds like a good plan. Should we check on Janet while we're still here?"

"Yeah, I was just going to suggest it." Kamili smiled, putting a hand on Kelly's back.

"Don't overdo yourself Kelly." Tara said with a raised eyebrow as she looked over Kelly before she looked at Kamili. Kamili nodded as in 'I'll make sure she doesn't' as the two of them moved to another floor to find the other two angels. Finding Janet's room, they walked inside, and smiled happily as they saw Janet up and alert.

"Hey guys!" Sandra and Janet said in chorus as Kelly and Kamili stepped inside, but both their smiles changed when they saw Kelly. She had been cleaned up, but they could still see she had been hurt – the crutches were giving her away.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really. Dislocated the hip but it's back in place. Some abrasions and some bruising. Was hit by a car, I'm fine." Kelly said before they could say anything. "How are you doing Janet?"

"I'm okay, just tired, they are running some more tests, then I can probably go home." She smiled.

"That's great." Kamili smiled, Kelly nodding along.

"So what's going on?" Sandra asked, not believing for a second that Kelly was fine.

"Jill and Damien were attacked, they are both here at the hospital but should be fine. The others have the map over the city so we've planned on going out and help them search for Aurore." Kelly said.

"You want help?" Sandra asked, knowing she should be out there helping, not sitting in the hospital all day.

"It would be great." Kelly said gratefully.

"It's time I help with something." Sandra smiled, leaning down she kissed Janet's forehead. "I'll pick you up later."

"Go girl." Janet smiled. "I'll be here."

The trio smiled to her before turning around to leave the room, only to be stopped by Janet's voice.

"Guys."

Twirling around, they all looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always." The trio chorused with a smile before leaving the room.


	23. Robin Hood

**Chapter 22 - Robin Hood**

Kelly, Sandra and Kamili met up with Tiffany, Sabrina, Julie and Bosley at a diner to get some lunch while they went over the map. All of them had just stared at Kelly as she slowly and uncomfortable had limped inside. She had abandoned her crutches already and were clinging to Kamili's shoulder instead, hating to walk on crutches.

"So, there are about 30 buildings including towers in town." Sabrina said as they were all seated. "We've got all names of private owners or company owners, and we've spent the morning comparing the names with the computer readout we've gotten with likely suspects from Zeke's life. So far we haven't found any match, but Tiffany and Bosley has said they can sit down and keep going through it."

"Great." Kelly smiled, nodding to her old colleagues. "We others will start dividing the addresses and go around among them and look for Aurore."

"Yep." Sabrina nodded. "Zeke and José are out looking over some of them already, I promised we would call them and update them."

"Yeah, it's still Zeke's case so of course we have to update him." Kelly nodded, in the same time as the waitress came to the table, putting down everyones food on the table. Julie stared at her food for a while, wondering why she ordered something that demanded for her to use chopsticks. Looking around the table, she realized there was no other silverware on it, she chopsticks would have to do.

Everyone observed her as she tried to eat the noodles with the chopsticks. Holding back their laughs by stuffing food in their mouths.

"How are you doing Julie?" Kelly giggled, earning a grimace from Julie. "You know you could ask the waitress for a fork."

"I'm gonna do it." Julie said determined. She wasn't going to let a chopstick destroy her lunch.

"Well, better for us. More amusing this way." Kamili laughed.

"Ow!" Sandra cried out. "Who kicked me?"

"Oh, sorry, that was meant for Kamili." Julie immediately excused herself, making Kamili laugh at Sandra. Sandra pointed her tongue towards Kamili and stole a potato from her plate.

* * *

Half an hour later, lunch break was over, and Kelly gave Tiffany and Bosley the keys to the office so they could sit alone and go through the papers and names in silence. Sabrina and Julie had taken a couple of addresses, and Kelly, Kamili and Sandra took some others. Everyone had tried to get Kelly to stay with Bosley and Tiffany at the office, which meant she could lie down in the couch, but Kelly Garrett is a very stubborn lady.

Sabrina had called Zeke and told them where everyone was heading, and he said he was still out looking up some addresses together with José.

Kelly, Sandra and Kamili got out of the car by a big field. At the end of it was a small, and old abandoned building, with a high tower.

"Let's check it up." Kelly smiled, slowly getting her body out of the car, grabbing onto Kamili's shoulder, Kamili wrapped an arm around her. Just as they began walking, the phone called. All of them turned around towards the car, Sandra walked back to it and grabbed the phone.

"Kelly?"

"Nope, Sandra here."

"Oh, hello. It's Bosley. We found a note in the office."

"What is it saying?"

"_You take from the rich and give to the poor, but where will your merry men be while the rich takes from you your life?"_

"Robin Hood." Sandra immediately said, looking over at her two friends.

"Yeah. Look, Kamili and Kelly haven't been attacked yet, so promise me to be careful out there."

"We will Bosley, I promise."

Sandra hung up the phone and turned around back to the two other women.

"What did he say?" Kamili asked.

"There was a note at the office, referring to Robin Hood. So, if you see King John or the Sheriff of Nottingham, let's take cover, okay?" Sandra said, walking towards the tower with Kelly and Kamili, helping Kamili to steady Kelly too, but not wanting to get too close to her injured side.

The building was locked, but all three of them knew no one was caring about this place.

"Pick it?" Sandra said, reaching into her bag to get her pick-a-lock kit. Kelly gestured for her to go through with it. Sandra pulled up the kit and got down onto her knees as she begun to pick the lock. Sandra was not the one who usually did it, and it took a little longer than both Kelly and Kamili wanted it to.

"Screw that." Kamili sighed after about five minutes. "Watch out Blondie."

Sandra scowled, but moved away, and steadied Kelly as Kamili looked up, and jumped up to grab onto the beam over the door. She swung herself out and crashed the door open with both her feet as they collided with the door.

"There you go." Kamili smiled, gesturing to Kelly and Sandra to walk inside as she once again steadied Kelly.

"You know, if you're gonna crash open every door, there won't be any doors to practice on." Sandra sighed.

"You can practice on Kelly's front door." Kamili grinned, earning a scowl from Kelly. "Oh Kelly, you know, you'll get wrinkles if you scowl like that."

"You two, and Janet, has made me 20 years older in the last year." Kelly sighed, to which Sandra and Kamili agreed on.

"Yes, I think we have. You know, I think I can see some gray hair coming through." Sandra laughed, as they reached some stairs.

"Don't push it." Kelly warned, before stopping at the stair. There was no way she could make it up. "So, I will sit down here and you'll go up and see if Aurore is there?" Kelly smiled, and Sandra and Kamili nodded as they carefully helped Kelly to sit down in the stair.

Sandra and Kamili hurried up the stair with quick steps until reached another door. Sandra tried to open it, realizing it was locked too. Kamili looked at Sandra and sighed. Looking at the door she realized she couldn't kick it up, there was not enough of a platform to get a steady ground and there were no good beam above the door. Kamili sighed and pulled up her gun.

"Fire in the hole!" She yelled so Kelly would be warned ahead, before she shot open the lock.

"Well, that's another way to do it." Sandra smiled. "But that way you will also run out of ammo."

"There's more in my purse. And in the car." Kamili smiled, leading the way upstairs. Getting to the last door, Kamili waited impatiently as Sandra picked the lock. If Aurore by any chance was inside, they didn't want to risk hurting her.

Kamili helped Sandra to pick the lock, and Sandra smiled proudly as it clicked open. Kamili pushed the door open, and cussed under her breath as it was empty. They all wanted Aurore back.

"Well, maybe we get lucky at the next place." Kamili said as the two of them walked downstairs. Kelly was lying down in the stair with her eyes closed, drowsy and obviously very uncomfortable, and Sandra and Janet both helped her to stand up.

Getting out of the building, the three of them begun walking over the big grass field with picnic tables spread out across it. There was no people here right now, it was a bit out of town and not close to any homes. Seeing Kelly's pain, Sandra and Kamili helped her to sit down by the picnic tables to take a break for a minute, Kelly sitting down on the bench with Sandra next to her, as Kamili was still standing up next to them.

Both Kelly and Sandra suddenly froze when they felt the wind of something passing them in high speed, and both of them stood frozen for a moment before they looked around the area, up the hill from the grass field where they were standing.

"What was that?" Sandra asked, turning around towards Kelly.

"I don't know? A bullet?" Kelly said worried, looking around. She had felt the wind just like Sandra, the draft of something going past them in high speed. Kelly felt fear bubbling up inside of her, that had felt like a bullet, and a millions emotions welled up inside of her, memories of bullets grazing her head made her feel dizzy. But she wasn't hit.

"No."

Sandra and Kelly turned around towards Kamili. She had spoken in a small voice, and Kelly and Sandra's eyes grew wide as they now watched her standing paralyzed staring down at her chest, where an arrow were stuck in her flesh.

"Oh my God." Sandra inhaled in a shaky breath, before they rushed into action.

"Sandra, call an ambulance. Tell them to get a chopper here." Kelly demanded, standing up to get to Kamili's side as Sandra ran away.

Kamili wasn't moving, she was just standing still as she stared down at the arrow. Her hands were around the arrow, but a few inches from it, she didn't dare to touch it.

Kelly took Kamili's shaky hands, moving them down to her sides as she looked at the arrow. Blood was seeping out, but not much, and Kelly guessed the arrow was in the way, keeping the blood inside. But the location of the arrow told Kelly of them that this was serious. Kelly grabbed onto Kamili's waist as her legs gave in, and both of them sank down onto the bench. Kelly brushed Kamili's thick, black dreadlocks away, trying to get Kamili's focus away from the arrow, but Kelly could see Kamili was in shock.

"Hey girl, kiddo. Hang on, okay?" Kelly said gently, taking care of the younger woman.

Sandra suddenly sat down on Kamili's other side, and Kelly looked up at her.

"They're flying a helicopter here." Sandra said, looking worriedly at Kelly, before looking back towards Kamili, who was still staring down at her chest as tears began making their way down her cheeks. Sandra carefully brushed away the tears with her thumb, and Kamili slowly turned her head and looked towards Sandra.

"Hey." Sandra smiled lightly. "How are you doing?"

"It… hurts… to… breathe…" Kamili whispered, having obvious problems with inhaling.

"Just take it easy, slow breaths. There's a helicopter on its way." Sandra said, one of her hands were wrapped around Kamili's while her other hand was smoothing her hair. "Just hang on, you'll be okay."

It didn't take long before a helicopter landed on a nearby soccer field, and two men came jogging towards the three women with a stretcher. It didn't take long before Kamili was loaded into the helicopter, and both Kelly and Sandra got in next to her, the paramedics gently lifting Kelly into it. Kelly held Kamili's hand during the trip to the hospital, but kept out of the way from the medics. She looked down at the younger woman who was lying halfway up on her side on the gurney with her eyes closed as she tried to breathe in the oxygen mask. She looked so very uncomfortable.

Sandra's mind drifted off slightly as she sat there next to her two friends, and she couldn't believe how quickly this year had passed. Kamili had joined the team in September last year, and now October was making their days gray and rainy. The year had been filled with both smile, laughter, pain and crying, but they could all say it had been quite a good year, and as every good thing, it has its ups and downs.

Sandra missed Melissa though. She missed her so much, and she found it insane that over a year had passed since she was murdered during a case. Sandra still remembered the weight of Melissa's body in her arms as she died, and she remembered how Melissa had fought so hard to breathe through the poison which had spread throughout her body via the blood and Sandra knew that was a memory which would probably never leave her mind. But she had worked through it, and she had forced herself to remember Mel with joy and happiness.

Last month, Janet and Sandra had driven up to the valley where they had spread out Melissa's ashes over the huge lake, and they had just been up there talking about past cases and memories. It had been a good day, and even though Janet and Sandra both felt like a piece of their hearts were missing, they knew Melissa was with them all the time.

Sandra and Janet also drove by Melissa's parents once in a while. They knew Clara and John took it hard when they came, the two angels reminded them so much about their lost daughter, but they weren't trying to forget about her. Even though it had been tough in the beginning, the tension in the air was pretty much washed away as Clara and John now opened the door with smiles across their faces, embracing Sandra and Janet into their arms and home as if they were their own daughters.

Sandra wasn't really a religious person, but she did think that everything that happened happened for a reason. She thought everyone's life are decided in advance, with multiply crossroads and endings, and we all have our destiny. And now Sandra smiled slightly as she looked down at Kamili, still holding onto her hand. Melissa's death had been one of the hardest things she'd ever gone through, but it it had brought something good too. Sandra had wished so many times that they never had taken on that case, but if they hadn't been working on the case, maybe they wouldn't have met Kamili Diallo, a women Sandra had grown very fond of. They were all great friends, and got along so well.

"ETA in 5."

Sandra was brought back to reality as the man flying the chopper talked, and Sandra brought her eyes down to Kamili, who was still whimpering into the oxygen mask. The medic was trying to stop the bleeding which had started when Kamili laid down. Sandra winced as she looked at the arrow, it had pierced her, entering into the chest, exiting in her back, where most of the blood was coming from. The paramedics fought to keep her still, which was difficult due to the position she was in. She couldn't lie on her back, which would put pressure to the arrow in her back, but she couldn't lie completely on her side, which they feared would put too much pressure on her chest. Sandra swallowed hard as she stroke Kamili's hair, she knew Kamili was strong, but she couldn't survive everything.

They landed on the roof on top of the hospital, and, where Tara was waiting impatiently for her sister together with another doctor and a couple of nurses, prepared to bring her into a trauma room. Kelly had told the paramedics to warn Tara, and they had called in a warning to her so she knew what – and who – was coming in. Sandra and Kelly moved out of the way as Kamili was loaded onto a new gurney, crying in pain as she was moved, and Tara quickly joined up next to the gurney, putting her hand on top of her kid sister's head.

"Hang on sweetie, we're gonna help you out." Tara whispered as she leaned down over her sister, getting her into the elevator to immediately take her down to the operating room.

"Tar-" Kamili inhaled painfully, being scared and in pain.

"Don't talk. Promise, don't talk." Tara said, still with her hand on top of Kamili's forehead. "Just be quiet and we're gonna help you feel better. You need to be strong for me, okay?"

Kamili nodded slowly, staring into her sister's eyes. She could tell Tara was terrified.

* * *

"I'll call and update Charlie." Sandra said about an hour later, as Kelly was lying down on a couch in the waiting room, her hip protesting painfully. Kelly nodded slowly, feeling anger inside as she wished her youngest angel would be okay. She knew Kamili was strong, and she knew the doctors here were good, but still, she was wounded badly.

Sandra returned not long after, lifting Kelly's body she placed Kelly's upper body into her lap, careful not to move the hip. Kelly winced a little before she relaxed.

"I didn't see anything Kell."

Kelly looked up at Sandra, who had spoken with tears in her voice, and Kelly felt sadness rise up as she watched her young friend battle her tears. Kelly grabbed onto Sandra's hand.

"I don't know who the killer is, but I know he knows what he's doing. If he plays after his plans, he's not supposed to be seen or leave tracks, and so far, what we have from him is very little, which makes me think he knows what he's doing too well. Maybe he works as a cop or anything like that, and has been doing it for probably a couple of years." Kelly said, Sandra nodding quietly. "Sandra, sweetie, don't blame yourself for not seeing him, it was not your fault, I didn't see anything either, and Kamili is going to be fine. Her sister and the other doctors knows what they are doing, and they will make her fine again."

The angel nodded again and looked down at Kelly with thankfulness in her eyes.

* * *

They spent a total of three hours in the waiting room, none of them wanting to move from their seats until they knew how Kamili was. As they saw Tara approach, they both sat up straight to meet her, Sandra standing up.

"How is she Tara?" Sandra asked immediately, and Tara gestured for them to sit down. They all joined up into the hard couches, and Tara took a deep breath. Kelly and Sandra could tell this was hard on her.

"Well, she's in recovery, under strict observation. The arrow went through the pectoralis major, cracked two ribs, created a lot of muscle damage before it slit through her left lung and nudged the left ventricle of the heart. It then exited through the rhomboid, creating quite the muscle damage." Tara said, taking a deep breath. "Half… Half an inch closer to the heart and she would probably be dead."

Kelly saw the pain in Tara's eyes, this was not just a patient, this was her kid sister. Kelly couldn't even imagine what type of roller coaster she had been through. Giving her support, Kelly carefully patted Tara's knee, and Tara looked up at her with a grateful smile before she took a deep breath and continued.

"We have her on breathing support and I want her to stay sedated for a while until we're sure she's out of the woods. I'm not sure yet if we need to go in and do further adjustments. It should've been good to stabilize her ribs and take a second look at the heart to make sure there was no tearing, but she was cracking through surgery so we needed to get her back."

"Tara." Kelly said quietly, fighting the tears that were burning in her eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The first 48-72 hours are critical. But she… She has to be okay. She just has to." Tara said, losing her voice towards the end of the sentence.

"I didn't know an arrow could make that much damage." Sandra said quietly, holding onto Kelly's hand.

"I don't know much about arrows, but I have seen a couple of them before when people come in after being hurt by them, mostly during practice. I can tell you I've never seen this type of arrow before, one of the male nurses thought it could be specially made. I've saved it for you if you want to compare it in a trial or anything."

"Thanks." Kelly smiled. "So now what?"

"As said, I'm going to keep her sedated until I know everything is healing completely, and I can't let you in to the ICU right now. Why don't you guys go and try to find the asshole who did this and I'll take care of my sister in the meantime?"

"Will do." Kelly nodded as all three women rose to their feet. "What about…"

"I can call Morgan if you want to." Tara smiled.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled, shaking Tara's hand as they departed.


	24. Aladdin and Alice in Wonderland

**Chapter 23 – Aladdin and Alice in Wonderland**

"Where have you been?" José asked as he let in Zeke into his house. "You told me you were just going out to get some coffee, you've been gone for over an hour. You know with this killer on the lose, I'm really on edge and… Are you even listening?"

José observed his boss as Zeke walked into the building, his fists opening and closing as he walked.

"What's wrong?"

Zeke turned around, staring at José for a few seconds before throwing himself down and pulling the rug away from underneath his feet. Unprepared, José fell backwards and slammed the back of his head and his back towards a drawer. Cussing loudly he put a hand towards the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing!" He screamed in a high pitched voice towards his boss, but he knew what was going on. He realized it as he looked at the older man, seeing the eyes burning, he knew Zeke was the one who had killed or at least tried to kill everyone. Anger rose up inside José, and he threw himself towards Zeke with all the strength he had.

The two men crashed into each other, José tackling his boss with his head first into Zeke's stomach, both of them screaming angrily as they tossed each other around across the hallway floor. José managed to roll up on top of Zeke, sitting down over him he pinned him to the floor and landed several clenched fists to Zeke's face.

"You son of a bitch!" José screamed, anger bubbling over, and he was taking it out with his fists. Knowing he had the killer they had been searching for the last week, his emotions were more than he could handle, and if Zeke had let him, he would've probably beaten him to death right here and now.

But of course, Zeke had other plans. As another fist came towards his face, he moved his head to the side just as it was about to hit, and José's fist hit the floor with high force. José cussed loudly, leaning forward, and in the same time, Zeke throw himself to the side, slipping out from underneath José, quickly landing a hard quick towards his ribcage. José throw himself up onto his feet, throwing himself towards Zeke again. Zeke punched him off, José covering himself. Both of them had done a lot of training within the FBI and both of them were great boxers. They both managed to get a few hits on each other, but José knew his boss was a better fighter than he was.

Zeke suddenly managed to get a powerful hit towards José's neck, then sending a hard karate kick towards the side of his head, and José fell to the floor.

José saw in the corner of his eye how Zeke grabbed onto a lamp that was standing on a small table in the hallway. Trying to get to his feet, he only got a few steps until his world turned black as Zeke slammed the lamp into the back of his head.

José fell lifeless back to the floor, and Zeke laughed to himself as he did. Whistling to himself, Zeke rolled José into the mat.

* * *

"Lets get in touch with the others and tell everyone what's happened." Kelly said to Sandra, her hand on the angel's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to a friend of mine. He works in an store that sells arrows among other things, he can probably tell me where I can find people who's bought it." Sandra said, holding onto the arrow in a small plastic bag, which a nurse had brought to them before they left the hospital.

"Good, call me if you get anything."

"Immediately." Sandra nodded, then stopped and looked at Kelly. "Kelly, you should get a cab, don't drive by yourself."

Kelly nodded, she was in a lot of pain even though the heavy painkillers and she wasn't sure if she would be able to drive. Kelly got into a cab as Sandra got into a car, it was time to wrap this up, and they needed to wrap this up now. Kelly went to the FBI office, looking for Zeke and José. None of them had answered their phones, and Kelly didn't have time or energy to go around and search for people, she knew that. The only person she was going to search for was Aurore and the killer.

Kelly leaned against the window, feeling the tears burn in her eyes, anger, fear and worry bubbling inside her body. She felt like screaming, she felt like throwing things apart, she felt like blowing something up. She knew Kamili was one of her weaker spots, Kamili had something special about her. Kelly didn't know why she had such maternal feelings towards Kamili, maybe it was because Kamili was the newest of the angels, or maybe it was because she didn't have the same experience as the other two, or maybe because she was the youngest. Kelly didn't really know, she just couldn't figure out what it was that made Kamili so special, but she knew she had taken Kamili under her wings like a mother hawk, and she was scared to death that her little baby bird wouldn't make it through.

She felt dizzy and she knew she needed to get her head straight, but she was so tired. She hadn't slept regularly in a week, her body was sore and tired and she was going on adrenalin and coffee. Kelly told the cab driver to go over to José's place and see if she could find them there. As she was sitting in the car, a nagging feeling came over her, telling her that she had forgotten something very important, something she needed to know, something important.

Getting to José's place it became visible for her. Several police cruisers and an ambulance was parked outside his house, and Kelly slowly worked her way through them. Getting through the crowd, she saw José on the asphalt. He was wrapped into a carpet, lying on the solid ground, his head had taken all of the blow which was easy to see since the blood had been streaming out over the sidewalk. The window from the top floor was open, and it was easy to understand that he'd been tossed out head first. Kelly limped over to the door, seeing a note stuck to it, she grabbed onto it and read it.

"_There's no such thing as a flying carpet."_

Kelly sighed. Aladdin. Another story. Now everyone had been attacked except for her, and she had a feeling she was next in line. She hardly thought getting hit by that car had been planned from his side, and she had a feeling she would have a long day in front of her. Clenching her jawline, she turned around to talk to the cops.

After talking to the cops, Kelly was sitting in the cab again.

"Where are we going now?" The cab driver asked her, turning around in his seat.

"Well, I need to tell Zeke..."

She left the sentence hanging in the air as it suddenly hit her, hit her like a hard slap across the face. Her jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide.

Holy crap.

"How did I not see this?" Kelly snapped angrily at herself, before realizing the driver was staring at her confused. She gave him the office address, and he nodded and pulled in the gear.

* * *

Getting to the office, she paid the cabdriver and made her way upstairs, grateful that they had an elevator in this building so she didn't have to make it up the stairs. Walking as fast as she could inside, using the wall to steady herself, she found Tiffany and Bosley sitting around the table in the middle of the room, looking up at her as she came inside. Kelly hurried over and fell down exhausted into the couch.

"Kelly, I've tried to call you, I know who it is!" Tiffany said with the breath stuck in her throat, tossing herself to her feet with a paper in her hand, waving it into the air.

"I know too." Kelly said, her eyes burning with anger. He had done it right in front of them. How could she possibly have missed it? She was so angry at herself for missing it, she should've caught onto it sooner and maybe lives could've been saved.

Sandra ran in at the same time as Sabrina and Julie came inside. Kelly had stopped to use a pay phone on the way there and told them to get to the office.

"I've got it!" Sandra said, her face registered pure shock. She was just as upset as Kelly was, she couldn't understand either how they could've been so close to him, but still hadn't realized it.

"Zeke Mount." Kelly, Sandra and Tiffany said at once, looking around at each other, their voices filled with dread.

"How did you find out?" Sabrina asked all of them.

"I asked my friend at the store that sells arrows. He sent me over to the only store he knew who especially make arrows, and the owner knew it was Zeke's arrows right away. Obviously Zeke has been competing with the bow and arrow, and he has ordered them special to fit his liking." Sandra said, out of breath as she showed up the arrow into the air.

"José is dead. He was with Zeke. Only Zeke would've been able to get so close to everyone and not raising suspicions. Who would suspect their boss? Who would suspect the head of the FBI? It makes totally sense. Everything makes sense. They all trusted him, hell, we all trusted him, we let him close and he took advantage of the trust. And we've been telling him our every move, that's how he knew exactly what we were up to and where we've been." Kelly said, her arms waving around as she talked.

"Kelly, I know where Aurore is." Tiffany said, handing the map over to Kelly.

Kelly grabbed it, and looked over it. Not seeing what Tiffany was referring too, she looked up at Tiffany.

"Help?" Kelly said. She didn't have time for games anymore, she wanted her answers delivered to her in a straight line.

"Look at the name in the middle, the one I circled." Tiffany said, smiling proudly to herself.

"Tez Kenoum?" Kelly read. "What the hell is that kind of name?"

"It's an anagram. Rearrange the letters and it will spell Zeke Mount." Tiffany explained.

"Let's go." Kelly said, grabbing her purse which she had thrown next to her in the couch. "Let's bring her home."

Kelly was just about to try to stand up when the phone rang. Bosley rose and quickly clicked on the speaker which he had done so many times earlier in his life.

"Townsend Agency."

"Hey guys, it's me." Kris voice came out in the other end.

"Hey Kris, where are you?" Kelly said, smiling as she heard Kris' voice, but still being anxious, knowing Kris didn't know who the killer was yet.

"Zeke and I are out on our way to the woods, he's got a lead on Aurore."

"Zeke?" Kelly said, feeling how her heart jumped up into her throat, she had to grab onto the couch not to fall. "No, no, no get out of the car!"

"Why?" Kris asked in the other end of the line.

"JUST GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Kelly yelled, feeling herself beginning to panic, bile rising up into her mouth and her head begun spinning. He was going to kill her.

"Would you calm down?" Kris voice was heard, and everyone could tell she was confused, and scared. Kris knew Kelly's voice, and hearing Kelly so scared made Kris terrified. Kelly took a deep breath, leaning closer to the speaker box.

"Listen to me, Zeke is the killer. We've got him nailed. All evidence is pointing towards him."

"What!"

"Everything makes sense. I don't have time to explain, but it's him, Kris! He did it! He killed and tried to kill everyone!"

The sound of a phone moving was heard through the box, and soon Zeke's voice came out. It sounded so dark and raspy, everyone could tell something was wrong, very very wrong.

_"Tut, tut, child! Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it."_

Everyone stared at the speaker box after he'd spoken, no one of them understood what he meant with it – except Sabrina.

"Stop quoting Lewis Carroll, Kris is not Alice in Wonderland. Let her go Zeke, we're warning you, do not hurt her. We know you killed everyone, and hurt everyone, and we're gonna bring you down. We're gonna come after you, you can't hide. Don't get another killing on your shoulders." Sabrina said, her voice so dark and monotone it even gave Kelly chills up her spine.

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?" _Was all that Zeke answered.

"If you lay a hand on her I will personally come after you and wring the neck of your shoulders!" Kelly yelled through the speaker box, resulting in an evil laughter coming back into her face.

_"Slay the dragon, noble Prince! You must kiss your princess before she falls under the curse of an eternal slumber."_

"Are you talking about Aurore now? We know where she is Zeke, and we're gonna go and get her, trust me on that one." Kelly said, feeling her body shake out of anger.

"Please go noble Prince, you should hurry if you want to save her. But the others of you have to stay there. Trust me, I have the place bugged, and I will know immediately if you leave. If anyone else but the Prince leave the office or uses the phone to call for backup, I will kill Alice right here and now."

With that the distinctive click of a phone being hung up in the other end was heard, and everyone was left in silence before Kelly carefully rose to her feet, wincing as she did, but determinedly walked around the desk and pulled open a drawer from which she grabbed another gun, loaded it and put it in her purse together with the other loaded gun. She grabbed a knife, a stun gun and pepper spray, tucked the knife down into a shoe and the stun gun and pepper spray at the back of her jeans, and then limped out of the office without saying a word.

She was prepared for anything that could possibly block her path. She knew her body was not in shape to fight, but when it came to Aurore and Kris' life, she would kill anything in her path to save them.

* * *

In the car, Kris stared at Zeke. She couldn't believe it was happening, and her head was spinning so fast. She felt like she was going to be sick. She leaned towards the window, so far away from Zeke as she could, the window feeling cold against her sweating skin. The sound of the doors locking scared her, and she jumped in the seat, staring at her – former – boss.

"Are you okay? Need some air?" Zeke asked, seemingly as friends as always.

"Uhm, yeah actually, do you think you could pull off somewhere?" Kris asked, hoping she would get a chance to get away from him if they pulled over. She inhaled sharply and swallowed hard as Zeke made a sharp left turn, and Kris knew he was going the wrong way from what he'd told her earlier.

"Where are we going?" Kris whispered, not wanting to look at her boss again. He was scaring the daylights out of her.

"The woods. Fresher air there."

Kris closed her eyes and took another deep breath, feeling the tears beginning to stream down her face as she tried to keep calm.

"I'm fine. I don't need fresh air. I'll just roll down a window..." Kris said, trying to do so as she spoke. But there was no use, the windows were stuck, and she could feel how Zeke accelerated the car, pressing it up into faster speed. "Really, I'm fine. Lets turn around and go to our lead..."

The gun came from nowhere, and Kris couldn't help but to stare at Zeke as she felt the cold barrel of the gun being pressed towards her temple. Meeting his eyes, she knew she wasn't dealing with her boss anymore. The eyes didn't belong to him, they belonged to some psycho she'd never met before, and she knew already he was ready and prepared to kill.

"You still have a rabbit hole to fall into, Alice."

Zeke drove further out into the woods, and as he stopped he turned towards Kris who was trembling and shaking in the seat next to him. The gun was still towards her head, and he smiled as he told her to move her back towards him and put her hands behind it.

She did what she was told, not know what else she could do, and he quickly pulled a pair of hand cuffs around her wrists. He then walked out of the car, walked around it and opened Kris' door, pulling her out. One hand around her upper arm, the other hand was holding a gun towards her head. Kris was crying hysterically, she had no idea how she could possibly defend herself as she was in this state. He absolutely had the advantage in this, and she knew there was no way Kelly would get here in time to save her. Kelly didn't even know where she was. Kelly would find her eventually though, that was one thing Kris was certain of.

She just wondered for how long she could stay alive.

Zeke answered her thoughts quickly as Kris saw an old farm come into view. In the middle of the open area between some old ruins, left overs of old houses, was an old stone well. Kris' eyes grew wide in horror, and she tried to fight back, tried to get out of Zeke's grip, but he was a lot stronger than she was, and she knew she didn't have anything to say about all of this.

He forced her up onto the top of the stony edge of the well, and Kris closed her eyes. She feared what was coming.

"_You know kid, if everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does._" Zeke said, once again quoting Lewis Carroll.

Kris heard the words, but didn't really comprehend. She was waiting for the fall. And only a few seconds later, she felt Zeke's hands pushing her down into the well. Arms cuffed behind her back, there was no way she could slow down the fall as she fell about 30 feet down into the black hole.


	25. Meet the Dragons

**Since at least you my dear friends are so quick with reviews, here's another chapter! :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Meet the Dragons**

With the map over the steering wheel, Kelly drove quickly towards the place that Tiffany had circled for her. She was in the phone with Charlie as she drove, trying to get his help to find out where Kris was. Kelly knew she didn't have a lot of time if she was going to save both their lives.

"Kelly, did he quote Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes. I think he's gonna kill Kris by dropping her into a hole or from somewhere high. Can you think of anything Charlie?"

"I'm gonna go through his files and get back to you. Stay safe."

Angrily, at everything Kelly slammed the phone down, tears of fear bubbling up inside of her. Everything felt like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

Getting her focus back up onto the road, she suddenly stopped when the road was covered in bushes, there was no way she could get through them with the car. Sighing angrily, she parked the car, jumped out and pulled up the knife she had with her, beginning to cut herself through the bushes. There was thorns covering them, and she could feel how they ripped holes into her sweater, making the blood find its way out through her skin as the thorns grased her. Not having time to bother, Kelly just kept going.

She was cussing her way through them, going over and over in her brain just how much she hated this man and what he'd put them all through. Kelly usually had a good eye and gut about people, she could usually tell which people were going to put her through hell and which people were the good guys, but she had not seen this coming. He had seen like the perfect gentleman, strict and bossy, but she hadn't seen anything evil in him. He had totally taken her by surprise and felt like if she had fallen flat on her face.

As Kelly stumbled out through the thick and thorny bushes, she cussed loudly right before she stumbled out into a glade.

"The prince had a horse and a sword in the story, I don't get how this is fair." Kelly muttered.

As on a cue, suddenly a big brown horses was standing tied to a tree in full gear.

"What the…" Kelly said, her eyes growing wide.

"Ask and you shall recieve."

Kelly twirled around, shocked as she recognized the voice. Kamili, Sandra and Janet were all standing behind her, dressed in look alike dresses but in different colors. Sandra was wearing pink, Janet was wearing blue and Kamili was wearing green. Kelly stared at them as they all swayed with wands around themselves, making them small, only a few inches high, flying around in the sky.

Kelly quickly shook her head and decided not to ask questions. Going with the flow, Kelly easily got onto the horse, seeing there was a sword hanging in front of the saddle she wondered if she would have to use it. It was one weapon she wasn't all too familiar with – really, who used swords nowadays?

The second she got on the horse, it was like he knew where they were going. Without thinking he ran into the bushes to get up to the castle, and Kelly quickly drew the sword to cut the bushes away as they hurried through them. She never understood how the horse didn't hurt himself, but the horse didn't seem to have a problem with the thorns, he kept going forward, determined and powerful he made his way out of them, gallopping up along the stony road to the big castle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kelly said as they stopped outside for a second to let Kelly take a look at the scenery – a big castle which was spread out like a horse shoe, and they were right now standing in a big open stony area in the middle of the buildings. There was a canal going further away with a bridge where you could cross, and the sound of the water flushing through the canal to get to other places with help from the stream sounded so very unrealistic.

Actually, everything seemed very unrealistic.

The horse suddenly shifted color, suddenly shining in a deep blue color. Kelly stared at it, and watched how it within a second shifted to pink, then back to blue. She looked up and noticed Janet and Sandra butting heads weather the horse was supposed to be blue or pink. She smiled as Kamili came up behind them and slapped them both at the back of their heads, making the horse brown again.

The horse decided that they had seen enough and he gallopped up the stone stair, into the open door of the castle and through the biggest hall Kelly had ever seen. It was so dark and so quite, Kelly wondered if everyone in the building was either asleep… or dead.

Not quite everyone.

The sound of something moving behind her made both her and the horse turn in a heartbeat, and Kelly's eyes first grew wide in surprise, then they narrowed in anger as she watched the man responsible for all of this standing behind her. Zeke Mount. Kelly heard how she begun growling, and Zeke smiled before smoke came around him and he let out a loud and sharp wheezing sound, as his body transformed.

Kelly stared, in shock, horror - and amazement. The creature now coming towards her was nothing that Kelly had seen except in movies and her brain had no idea how to process it correctly. The creature slowly came towards her, on four short and crocked legs it more crawled than walked, the heavy, heavy body weighing it down. The skin like a crocodile looked so hard and rough, and the long tail seemed to go on forever. Kelly estimated it to be at least 30 meter long – and then the body of the creature was probably at the same length. She had no idea dragons existed.

But here in front of her was a enormous live, purple dragon, nostrils as the size of her upper body, three feet big green eyes which shifted like a cat's eyes in the light. It opened its mouth slightly, and Kelly could see the razon sharp white teeth almost sparkle towards the blackness of the mouth.

"Let's go." Was all Kelly needed to say to the horse before the horse set off in full speed, the dragon hurrying after. Even though the short legs, it was a lot quicker than Kelly would've ever imagined.

"She needs a sheild!" Kelly suddenly heard Kamili yell, and a sheild suddenly appeared in Kelly's hands. Kelly looked up at Kamili with wondering eyes.

"To make sure you don't get your skinny ass burned by the fire!" Kamili grinned.

"Fire?"

The heat of fire suddenly made the horse go faster, and as Kelly turned around she could see the burning inferno coming from the dragons nostrils.

"Yes, okay, got it! Good idea Kamili!"

The horse ran through the building, seeming to know its way around, but then again, Kelly began questioning the horse as they suddenly were up on a very high platform. Kelly had no idea what this was, but they had run up stairs that seemed to end in nowhere, and now they were outside, very high over the roof of the building, on top of a small platform that pretty much just fitted the horse. There was a wide crack in it, and the horse easily jumped over it – but that's where they had to stop. Going forward, they would fall to a certain death, and going backwards – there was the dragon climbing up the stair. It was spreading its enormous purple wings, and Kelly wondered how this could possible end in her favor.

"KAM! I NEED HELP!" Kelly screamed, and she could immediately feel how her horse transformed underneath her. It grew bigger and bigger, and Kelly could feel how a pair of huge wings grew out from underneath her. It didn't take long before she was sitting on top of a big dragon, shifting in beautifully green. He was dressed in thick metal armor, and Kelly smiled to herself. Kamili was brilliant.

Her dragon lifted from the platform and soared up into the sky, the other dragon following her.

"I think it should be pink." Sandra said, making Kelly's dragon immediately shift into pink, where upon it became blue. Then pink, then blue. The colors suddenly splattered into each other, making the dragon become splattered with pink and blue colors. It looked like someone had tossed two buckets onto him.

"Could you two damn muppets stop it! You're taking my concentration away! Kamili, hit them and then make this dragon black!" Kelly screamed to the three fairies, a smack was heard and the dragon went black. "Thank you Kam!"

"Black is such an ugly color!" Sandra sighed loudly.

"Hey!" Kamili immediately protested. "Don't complain about black when you have black people around you."

"You're not black, you're brown." Janet said, Sandra agreeing.

"Let's make her pink!" Sandra suddenly said, raising her wand.

"You do so and I'll turn you into a frog and then run you over with my car, twice!" Kamili growled, raising her wand as a warning.

"We should make her blue and put a white hat onto her, she would look like a smurf." Janet giggled, Sandra immediately agreeing.

Kelly tried to block out the muppet's chitchatter as she suddenly felt burning heat behind her, seeing fire coming towards her she quickly made her dragon dive to get away from the flames that were going upwards, to where she was a second ago. The Zeke-dragon suddenly began chasing them, spurting fire like Kelly had never seen before, and it seemed like the entire sky was shifting in hot red air. Kelly's dragon suddenly turned around and faced the other, opening his mouth the fire immediately froze to ice.

"Zeke's dragon form is purple. It's too close to my beautiful pink." Kelly heard Sandra say. "I'm gonna give it an ugly color."

The purple dragon quickly shifted to blue.

"Hey! You said you were going to give it an ugly color!" Janet immediately protested, the dragon changing to pink.

"YOU TWO!" Kelly roared, as her dragon suddenly dived again, Kelly holding on with her knees for all she was worth. He landed on the platform, looking up Kelly saw the other dragon come towards her, and a plan quickly went through her head.

The dragon didn't waste any time as he saw Kelly dive. He quickly went to attack, diving down towards them, head first. Kelly's dragon waited on Kelly's signal, she could feel the muscles in his body tense up, he was shaking and trembling, every fiber in his body was prepares, as he was waiting for the right moment.

"NOW!" She screamed, and the dragon flew back up towards higher altitude as Kelly rose from his back and stuck the blade in right behind his front leg. The dragon let out a gutwrenching scream in horror and pain as it fell down into the darkness below them.

Kelly sat still on her now soaring dragon as her brain tried to process what just happened, but the more she thought about it, the more unreal it seemed. Shaking her head, she patted the dragons wide neck, scratching his hard skin as he began to carefully make his way back down into the building. Landing down on the ground, it quickly turned into a pink horse. Then a blue horse. And then a pink horse.

"Guys! Why does my animals keep changing color?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"I like blue!" Janet said innocently.

"I like pink!" Sandra answered, just as innocently as her friend.

"Let's find my princess." Kelly told the horse, deciding not to care about the muppets, and as the horse got down into the big hallway again, he took another turn than earlier and hurried up some other stairs. They seemed to go upwards forever into a round tower before the horse stopped outisde a door. Kelly quickly got off, patting the horse's head before she opened the door.

She almost fell to the floor as she saw Aurore lying on her back on a stone bed, pale skin white as snow, seemingly to sleep peacefully. Kelly walked up next to her, put a hand towards her neck, smiling pleased when she could feel the jugular pump blood through her body. Kelly brushed Aurore's hair away as she licked her lips, before leaning down over her, kissing her soft lips passionately.

* * *

_**No, I'm not smoking pot, I promise! **_


	26. In the rabbit hole

_**The last chapter really confused you huh? :D Well it will be explained, promise! Thanks for all the reviews, you're all awesome!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 25 – In the rabbit hole**

Kris was shivering as she was sitting down in the bottom of the deep well, half her body covered in ice cold rainwater. She was resting her upper body and her head against the stony wall of the well, her back screaming at her every time she even breathed. It hurt so bad. She had banged her body several times against the walls on her way down, and even though she guessed she hadn't fallen that far, it was still enough for her to be in a lot of pain. Her legs had hit the ground first, and the intense pain she had felt in her legs when she landed had still not subsided. She had a feeling her ankles were broken, that fall and that sudden stop, the pain had been more intense than anything else.

She felt blood on her arms and legs, and she knew she had probably grazed her entire body on the way down as she tried to stop herself, to get a grip off the stone walls. But there was no use, especially not with her hands cuffed behind her back.

'What is taking Kelly so long?' Kris wondered as she fought to keep her eyes open as she sat down in the well. She knew a few hours had already passed since she talked to Kelly in the phone.

It had stopped raining, but the water that covered half her body was freezing cold. The mud at the bottom of the well underneath her wasn't helping neither, that too was cold. Kris wondered how many hours she could survive down here. She was a California girl, but she could handle cold so some limits, but she had been here for two or three hours already and her body was shaking painfully. She needed to get out. She was happy she was not claustrophobic, but that didn't mean she could sit here forever. She could survive for a week maybe since she had rainwater she could drink – if it hadn't been this cold. She rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. How ironic.

She remembered all the times she had gone through the ice when she had lived up north together with Jill after their father passed away, not too long after their mother's death. She had spent almost two years up north with Jill and their grandparents, and her grandfather had taken them out ice fishing many times. Which you did best on the huge lakes. She had gone through the ice more times than she could count, but had managed to crawl up from the holes where she had gone through, and Jill and their grandfather had always been close to help her get warm. She shrugged as she remembered the shock when the ice cracks underneath your feet and you fall handless into the freezing water without more than half a second's warning.

You can't breathe in that temperature, your lungs can't expand. You're suffocating out of cold, and your muscles don't work. The ice gets to your brain within the matter of seconds, you can't even think in that water. Your body and brain is subconsciously screaming for you to get yourself out of there, to get up into the heat of the air, to get up into the air filled with wonderful oxygen, to be able to breathe, to be able to think, to get the body to start working again.

Kris hardly remembered how she had unawarely grabbed the ice-picks around her neck and climbed her way out of the water without even giving it a seconds thought. Getting out of the water and the cold was everything that mattered, it was not like she had to tell her body twice what to do. There was only one option after going through the ice – get back up or else you will die.

She wondered what her chances were now to get away from the cold, the water and the mud. Could she climb up? With her hands behind her back? Maybe if she put her back towards on side of the well and the feet towards the other? Maybe she could "walk" herself up? It wasn't all that far.

Kris carefully tried to raise to her feet, but she gasped in pain as her back and legs caused her great discomfort. She tried to move her legs carefully, but there was no use. She couldn't even move her toes, and she feared that both ankles were broken, or at least badly injured. It wouldn't surprise her though, falling that distance, and then slamming her legs first in underneath her towards the stone ground. She should be happy she was even alive.

She tried again to rise onto her legs, but all that happened was her managing to cry out into pain. She realized there was no use, even if she managed to stand up, she would never ever be able to climb the entire way. She just had to wait until help arrived, whenever that would be.

Kelly were supposed to come for her, but something had obviously gone wrong, cause Kelly had yet to arrive. Fear for her friend's safety and health bubbled up and she could feel tears building up into her eyes. She leaned her head back against the wall and let them fall. Pictures of her family came to her as she closed her eyes. Pictures of Kelly, Jill, Tommy and the twins.

God, she missed her twins so much it tore her heart in two just thinking of them. The two of them brought her so much joy, and she wondered how she could've been so blessed to have two wonderful little kids such as her trolls. Closing her eyes, she remembered back to just a few weeks ago.

* * *

"Elly, elly!" Jacob shouted as he hurried to the door. Kris looked up, always wondering how her boy could sense Kelly coming. She had begun to realize he probably recognized the sound of her car, the sound of her footsteps. She hadn't even parked her car on the driveway, but Jacob knew his favorite person was coming to see him. He was now up by the front door, impatiently banging on it. Kelly was dragging, at least in his world.

He shined up as the door opened, and he ran out and threw his tiny arms around one of her legs.

"ELLY!"

Kelly laughed as she bent down and picked the boy up into her arms, he was always there to greet her as she came through the door, and she loved him, she definitely felt like he was her son, and Kris used to joke about that. Most kids were their "father's sons", "mother's daughter" or so, but Jacob was without hesitation "Kelly's son". He loved Kelly and would immediately run away from both Kris and Tommy the second Kelly arrived. Kris wasn't sure how it came to that, but she remembered how Kelly had cut the cord and held him all the way to the hospital, and she'd been babysitting a lot. The bond between them was stronger than ever.

Kelly walked into the kitchen with Jacob on her hip as she greeted Kris with a kiss to the cheek, and Kris smiled as she watched Jacob cling to Kelly, holding onto her sweater as he tried to reach for her hair.

"Elly, wrooom!" He laughed, and Kelly immediately knew that that meant. Grabbing onto him she lifted him up into the air, letting him pretend he was an airplane. He loved flying through the air, making "wrooom"- sounds as Kelly dived and lifted him up again. She flied him all the way into the living room where Tommy was playing with Jess, trying to help her to develop her talking. Kelly smiled and greeted Tommy and Jessica as she sat down onto the floor. Jacob immediately rushed off and came hurrying back with two cars that they were supposed to play with. He smiled proudly as he handed one of the cars to Kelly.

"Elly's 'ar." He shined brightly, prompting for her to take it, grinning proudly as she did. He sat down onto his diaper covered behind and immediately started playing with his car, driving over Kelly's legs and around on the mat.

Kelly had played with these so many times, she knew what he wanted her to do. Getting onto her knees she began chasing him with her car across the mat. Jacob smiled, bounced and laughed as he began crawling across the room with his car towards the floor, Kelly following him smiling just as much herself.

Later that evening, they all had dined together and Kris and Kelly was cuddled up in the couch together as Tommy was working the night shift for a friend. Jessica was bouncing in Kris lap as Jacob was in Kelly's, snuggling towards her warm chest, loving the sound of her heartbeats that gave him an incredible amount of comfort. Jacob let out a small whimper in his sleep and kicked his legs slightly against Kelly's belly, and Kelly gently brushed his back, talking gently to him in her most motherly voice. Jacob quickly calmed down and kept resting his head towards her upper chest. Kelly smiled and looked over to Kris who was trying to get Jess to stop bouncing in her lap.

Kelly couldn't help but to laugh at Jess as she was bouncing around, making her mother sigh loudly and 'ow' now and then as Jess hit the wrong spots. Kris knew Jess would be bouncing around forever if she didn't stop her, this girl was truly a Munroe and they do have too much energy, Kris had begun to realize it, although she still refused to believe that she by any chance had this type of energy. Aunt Lydia had assured her that she did. Jess had fallen asleep quickly too as soon as Kris held her still, and soon both of the kids were sleeping towards the angels' chests that were heaving up and down as they rested in the couch. Kris leaned her head towards Kelly's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

There was no way she could stop the endless flood of tears that were coming her way, streaming down her cheeks. Thoughts and emotions she couldn't stop screamed at her, from her heart, from her head. Would she ever see her kids again? Her two beautiful little human beings, they brought her joy and happiness which she had never imagined was even possible, but they were growing up so fast. Tears kept falling as Kris wondered if she would be able to experience them growing up. She wasn't sure. She had no idea for how long she could hang on down here. She was hurt, she was hungry and she was most of all very, very cold. The water down here was freezing and the chilly October evening wasn't helping at all. Her teeth were already chattering.

She knew there was nothing she could do until someone came and got her from here, and she had a very distinct feeling that her savior would be Kelly, who else could it possibly be? Kelly had saved her sorry ass so many times, and here she was again, needing help, needing Kelly's help.

She was an FBI agent, she shouldn't be this helpless, but seeing Tommy hurt had turned her life around. And losing Jenny, Mica, Joanna, Susan. They were all great friends and everything had hit her so hard, she hadn't been prepared at all that anything like this would ever happen. She wondered how she could possibly get back to the FBI if she survived this. There was no way she could ever trust anyone fully anymore, after finding out it was Zeke, she had no idea how to trust anyone. She had trusted him, she had definitely trusted him.

To keep herself sane down in the well, she began to ponder about her future - if she would have any.


	27. Princess Aurore

_**Lyrics: Watch You Die – Unter Null**_

_**Thanks Ally for the help with this chapter! :D  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 26 – Princess Aurore  
**

With the map over the steering wheel, Kelly drove quickly towards the place that Tiffany had circled for her. Luckily the hip had been dislocated on her left and she drove with her right leg, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She had pulled the seat belt on, then realized how insanely much it hurt, so she decided to keep it off. She was in the phone with Charlie as she drove, trying to get his help to find out where Kris was. Kelly knew she didn't have a lot of time if she was going to save both their lives.

"Kelly, did he quote Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes. I think he's gonna kill Kris by dropping her into a hole or from somewhere high. Can you think of anything Charlie?"

"I'm gonna go through his files and get back to you. Stay safe, and be careful with that hip Kelly."

Angrily, at everything Kelly slammed the phone down, tears of fear bubbling up inside of her. Everything felt like a frickin nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, and she wondered how it could've gotten so out of hand. She should've seen that it was Zeke a long time ago. She should've been able to figure it out, and angry with herself, she slammed her palm down towards the steering wheel again.

The place where she was going was normally about a 45 minutes drive from the office, and normally Kelly would've been able to get there fast. But there was a lot of traffic on the road and Kelly felt like it would go faster if she went out and ran. Sighing, she knew she couldn't do that, but this was taking more time than she had.

It did gave her time to think though. To think about Kris, Aurore, Ella, Sarah, and everything that had been happening. She felt tears burn in their sockets as she saw a picture of Jenny in front of her, she had been really fond of that girl and she'd been sick to her stomach when she realized what had happened. It was not fair, Jenny was a wonderful person and she definitely didn't deserve to be killed like that. Although none of these people deserved to be killed as they had been. Zeke had one very sick and very twisted mind, obviously. Kelly was so angry with herself that she hadn't been able to see it until now – when it was very much too late.

Everyone had been hurt or killed already, except her that was. She wondered if Zeke would attack her too, and when? Where would he come from? She was the only one so far who hadn't been attacked by him so she didn't expect anything else but to meet him face to face, and end all of this right then and there.

The traffic slowly moved and she gave the car some light gas through the thick traffic, and soon, to her happiness, the traffic cleared out and she could push the car up into faster speed. She needed to get to Aurore.

And she needed to find Kris. That part was eating her up, she didn't know where Kris was, and maybe Aurore was dead already, and Zeke was killing Kris as she was driving here? Would she lose both of them? Earlier her brain had told her to go and find Kris first, since she knew Kris was alive when she called. Maybe she didn't have enough time to save her if she went to Aurore's location and then went to Kris.

But what if Aurore was still alive and hanging by a thread? Her brain was battling back and forth, and at last she had decided to get to Aurore first – she didn't even know where Kris was and while Charlie was looking as fast as he could, Kelly was going to get her girlfriend.

The major road had turned into a smaller gravel road, but Kelly had no problem with keeping her car onto it even though she was going at a high speed. She could see car tracks on the road, they looked new and she recognized those tracks. They were definitely from Kris' car or another of the FBI SUVs. Kelly knew she was at the right place, and she pushed the gas pedal even harder towards the floor.

It didn't take long until she came to an old castle, not very big, but still a castle. It has hidden in the woods, and Kelly was amazed that places like this still existed in the capital of their country. She parked the car close to the entry and got out, her hip very sore from sitting down, but she didn't have time to care. She looked around, seeing the castle. Two floors from what it looked like on the outside and on the far corner from where she was was a stone tower heaping up towards the sky, Kelly estimated it to be another two floors up. Aurore had to be there.

Determined she began walking, then she stopped and turned around in her car. A feeling in her gut told her it was not going to be as easy to get her as it looked, and she opened the back of her car and grabbed her Kevlar west and quickly put it on. She grabbed a gun holster which she pulled over her shoulders and tucked the two loaded guns into each of the holsters, letting them hang by the side of her chest. The pepper spray and stun gun was scuffing towards the small of her back, but she could feel them, and that made her feel safer. She finished by throwing a jacket over her upper body, zipping up.

As she now was prepared, she closed the trunk of her car and walked up to the house. Her hip told her to slow down the tempo, but her brain told her to get to Aurore and get out of there. Gasping in pain at the first step, she took a second to collect herself before pushing the pain back, to keep going up the steps, she pulled up the big wooden doors to the building, and walked inside. She walked right out into a huge hall that was bathing in flickering glow from hundreds of candle lights. Kelly looked around, there were candles absolutely everywhere, making the otherwise so dark and grey room shine up into a yellow light. Usually candle lights calmed Kelly down but not now, now she felt unsettled and they made her nervous.

The sound of a gun being unsecured made her twirl around, almost losing balance as she put weight on her hurt side. She was not alone. She turned around in circles, trying to locate where that sound had come from. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and she twirled towards it and watched how Zeke Mount stepped out of the shadows.

.

_Destroyed by your malfunction  
Pick up pieces of disease  
Slow death from love and loss  
You can't see the truth you hide_

.

His face were shimmering in the glow of the candles, and his yellowish teeth from the years of coffee looked even more yellow in this flickering light. The candles were lighting up his face, shadows dancing towards his bone structure, making the skin look luminescent. He was smiling as he walked up towards her, and she could see the silver colored revolver in his right hand. Kelly tensed her muscles, she could feel the adrenaline pump along with the blood in her veins, she was being prepared for his attack. She knew it would come, and she clenched her fists as she slowly waited, watched and observed.

"So the prince finally arrived? How's that hip of yours?" Zeke said in a dark voice, and Kelly could feel the hair in her neck stand up prepared. She watched him move. He would not kill her.

"The prince always win Zeke. The villain never does and you know that." Kelly said, her voice coming from the end of her throat. She was growling, she was so angry at this man for everything he had done, all pain he had caused. She wanted to rip him to pieces.

"Well all stories doesn't have their happily ever after, Kelly, and your story won't have it."

"You're wrong Zeke. My story will have a happily every after, but you Zeke, you won't have one."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I will stop you. I don't know who you are. I thought I knew before, but something obviously happened with you Zeke. I don't know what and I don't care why you are doing this, but I'm not going to let you continue."

"I will not continue. This is the finale story. You and I, are the last part. The last chapter. This is where it all ends."

"Why am I the last part, the last story, the last chapter?"

"You're not. But you will help me write my last part. I need you to write my end."

Reality suddenly crossed her mind and she understood what he meant. Her mouth was hanging open for a while before she closed it and clenched her jaw.

"I will not kill you. I will not let you come away that easily."

"Kelly. You have no choice. The last story is called _Kill – or be killed_."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kelly… You know the answer. Look in your mirror. You're just like me."

"How can you say that?" Kelly spat out, getting more and more angry the more he was talking.

"Maybe not now... Maybe not for a long time... But eventually, you'll become me. You will see too much of this world too, you will stop caring about life anymore and there's no other way out than kill or be killed."

"No, Zeke. I'm nothing like you."

"I thought that too." Zeke said, smirking as he did. "But I see it in your eyes... The hate... Your humanity will slip from you, one day, you will become a monster. A killing machine, who won't budge for anyone."

"I don't question my humanity. I don't kill people for satisfaction or pleasure. I am nothing like you."

"Heh. You don't understand. And you won't understand until the day when the villain is staring you in the face…"

.

_I watch you fade away,  
I will watch you die  
I watch you fade away  
And I have watched you die  
And I will watch you fade away  
And I will watch you die  
And I watch you walk away  
And I will watch you die_

.

Kelly felt herself roll her eyes as she let out a small laugh. He truly was insane. Zeke took a step closer to Kelly, they were just a few feet away from each other and she could feel how all her senses were strained to their maximum, just waiting for the right moment. Zeke leaned closer to her and whispered.

"… and the villain will kill you."

Kelly stared at him as he backed off a little, still with the wide smirk in his face. He was going to do something, that Kelly knew very well. And he did. His right hand suddenly flew up towards Kelly, and she didn't waste any time. She kicked up her foot and kicked the gun out of his hands, in the same time as she fell to the floor as she lost balance, and she slammed her injured hip hard into the stone floor. She gasped in pain and felt her world go black for a second as the pain got so intense, but she had to stay awake. She looked after the gun, and saw how it flew across the room, skidded over the floor and crashed right into one of the many candle sticks. The candle fell over, and Kelly suddenly realized her mistake.

He had done it way too easy.

The candle stick fell to the ground, and only a few seconds later, fire was spreading in rapid pace through the room. She realized he must've put out gas or something over the floor, cause it didn't take more than a few seconds before hot flames were shooting up, licking the walls.

Kelly looked away in shook as the fire spread and Zeke seized the second of distraction. He ran towards her and landed a hard kick towards her hip. Kelly screamed out in pain, he knew her weak spot and she knew he would take advantage of it. She cussed and kicked her right leg towards his knee, sending him sprawling to the ground. He quickly recovered and jumped up on top of her. He quickly brought his upper body up and prepared it to cause injury to the woman underneath him. Kelly didn't have time to move her head before a hard right hook slammed towards her cheekbone, and she could feel the skin get slashed from the ring on his hand. She cussed loudly and as he brought down his hand again with full force, she moved her head away, causing him to slam his fist hard into the stone floor. He yelped in pain and she quickly pulled her knees up to get leverage underneath him, and with the help of her strong legs she kicked him off from her, even though her hip was protesting loudly. Zeke rolled, for a few feet, quickly managing to stop himself before he rolled into the growing fire.

.

_I hate the ones that ruined you  
The ones that scorned and hated you  
I watch you walk away  
And they will watch you die_

.

He turned around to met Kelly, and she didn't hesitate, she grabbed her stun gun from her lower back and put it against his chest, and pressed the button. He fell to the floor as seizures went through his body, and Kelly watched him shake on the floor. She didn't help him, she didn't feel any emotions inside, she just watched him twisting in pain as he was on his back.

Kelly knelt next to him, pulled up her knife and put it towards his larynx, staring down into his cold, lifeless eyes. He was still smirking. She knew she was giving in to what he wanted, but she didn't care. She hated him, she detested everything he had done. But there was one thing she needed to know before she did anything. She leaned down, so close so she could feel his awful breathe, and she never let go of his eyes as she stared dead into them.

"Where is Kris?"

Zeke smirked still before he took a deep breathe.

"She's in the rabbit hole at my farm."

Kelly thought about the answer for a while before it came to her. She knew where Kris was. Zeke were renting a farm not far from here where he grew vegetables and got away from the world once in a while. Kelly had been there together with Kris once as Zeke had invited them over. Kris couldn't be anywhere else.

Kelly could feel the smoke stinging in her eyes and the air was getting thick to breathe. She needed to get out of here, she needed to go and get Aurore and then she needed to get Kris. She didn't have time to fight with Zeke. But he wouldn't let her go.

He suddenly swung his arm up and the knife fell out of her hand. She lost balance and fell hard with her upper body down onto the ground as he quickly sat up. She could feel him grab the pepper spray from her back and she instantly crawled away from him, trying to get to her feet. He wouldn't let her, instead he grabbed onto her hair, tossed her down onto the floor with her back towards it and pushed the button on the spray bottle.

Kelly screamed as the pain hit her face, she felt like someone had just tossed acid in her face. She instantly closed her eyes hard and she felt tears stream out. Her reflexes told her to rub her eyes but she knew she couldn't, that would make it worse. She fell forward down onto her hands, her upper body spasming as she coughed harshly, her nose and ears running and she had trouble catching her breath. She smoke didn't help either, and she knew she needed to get out of the smoke, the heat of the fire. She needed to get out, now.

Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed onto her gun and listened. She couldn't see anything and she kept her eyes closed, trying to push the fire in her face into the back of her head along with the pain, and she listened for any sound coming from Zeke. It didn't take long before she heard him move around next to her, and she didn't hesitate. She didn't have time for this anymore. Twirling around blindly, she fired bullet after bullet as she heard him move. When she heard him scream out in pain, and then heard the thump of someone falling to the ground she took off.

.

_I hate the ones that ones that ruined you  
The ones that scorned and hated you  
In all their glory they watch you die  
And i will watch you fade away_

.

She was crying, coughing and gagging, the pain in her face was beginning to fade a little in difference from her burning hip, and she forced her eyes open. She needed to get out of this room, it was covered in fire. She needed a way out, and she needed it fast, she could feel her lungs getting filled with the smoke and she felt how she was getting nauseas and dizzy. As she forced her eyes open she gave it a couple of seconds to look around, and she saw the door. There was fire around the door, but the door stood open. Kelly took a deep breath before she got up onto her feet, swaying a little as the air was harder to breathe up here, and then she forced her legs to run. She didn't have time to care about her hip nor the pain, she forced her legs to move under her. She stumbled and almost fell several times, but she managed to miraculously stay on her feet. She ran out of the door, out of the room, and then fell to the floor as she came outside, her legs not carrying her. Still coughing and gagging, she turned around and slammed the door shut with her right foot. The fire was locked in, together with Zeke. At least for now.

She could feel the world get black for a few seconds, and she realized she was on the edge of passing out. Her chest heaving in rapid speed, and she was dangerously scared of what would happen to her, Aurore and Kris if she closed her eyes for just a second. It would feel so good to just rest her eyes for once second.

Shaking her head, she told herself she had to get up. If she stayed here she would pass out and burn to death. Kelly scrambled to her feet again, her head spinning dizzily she looked around for a second. As she saw the stair, she knew there was no where else she could go but up. Determinately she ran for the stair, or more stumbled to the stair, beginning to climb it as she held onto the walls. The spiral stair wasn't that long, but long enough for Kelly to feel like she was dying out of exhaustion, and the kept seeing black dots dancing in front of her eyes. The pain was making her faint. She had managed to open her so very sore eyes a few millimeters, and she winced as the dim light hit them.

She closed her eyes for a second and sent a prayer to a higher power when she got to the door. '_Let Aurore be here, and alive_.'

She sighed in relief as the door flung open, it being unlocked and she almost fell to the floor when she saw Aurore lying on her back on a stone table in the room. Kelly hurried up next to her and sat down next to her body, putting two very shaky and grey fingers towards Aurore's neck, then let out a laugh in relief as she felt the pulse. Weak, but steady. Kelly laughed in joy and new tears came down her face, and she leaned over her for a second before she tried to wake her up. Her hand on Aurore's shoulder, she shook her several times, calling her name, but Aurore remained still. Kelly looked her over for injuries, and she could see the gash on her head, and the burns on her hand and arm.

With her hands that were covered in black ashes, she turned Aurore's pale arm over and she could immediately see that Aurore had been getting injections. She had been drugged, and not only once.

Kelly sighed and she could feel tears of exhaustion, pain and frustration fall down her cheeks. She needed to get Aurore out of here and she sure wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Kelly sighed, and she could hear the cracking from the fire downstairs, she knew she needed to get the two of them out. Grabbing Aurore by her waist, she carefully pulled her over her shoulder, her arms and upper body hanging lifelessly across Kelly's back, her front legs towards Kelly's chest, Kelly holding onto them over her knees. Kelly grunted, Aurore was a couple of pounds heavier than herself, and with Kelly's bad hip, this was nothing she wanted to do more than once, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Damn, Ella is easier to do this with."

* * *

Kelly wasn't sure how she did it, but she managed to get Aurore down the stairs and she stumbled out of the building. Walking away with Aurore from the building to keep her safe from the fire, Kelly eased her down into the back of her car. She got into the trunk and got a blanket that she covered her with before she eased down into a seat and leaned back, grabbed onto the phone and called for an ambulance and firemen. She looked over her shoulder at Aurore in the back seat, not having the energy to even go back into the car and look her over. She could see her chest heaving in and out, and that was what mattered. She turned her head and looked towards the building, being able to see through the window into the room where she had been fighting with Zeke not too long ago.

Yellow-orange flames were bursting out everywhere, rising to the sky and making the air hot and black.

As Kelly looked inside, she saw Zeke's figure standing in the middle of the room. The fire was licking his feet, spreading up his legs, and Kelly just stared emotionless as she watched Zeke get covered in the flames. He was lifting his arms up, screaming in pain for a few seconds before he fell to the ground. Kelly watched it all, the thought of helping or even caring about it was not even in her book. She felt relief and joy that he was dead, and she realized she was enjoying watching the flames burn the flesh off his bones.

His story was over.

.

_I watch you fade away  
And I will watch you die…_

.

_.  
_

_

* * *

**So oookay, Kelly didn't kill Zeke by flying on a dragon ... What are you guys thinking of me anyway, lol! :D I might be nuts but not thaaaat nuts! :D**  
_


	28. Get to Alice

**Chapter 27 – Get to Alice**

"Let me look you over."

"I need to get to another friend of mine, she's probably hurt too."

"We'll drop your girlfriend off at the hospital and follow you to pick your other friend up, if you let me take a look at you."

Kelly sighed and obeyed the paramedic. Her face was still burning and she felt like she was passing out, the world was spinning dangerously. She was sitting in the ambulance next to the stretcher where Aurore was still unconscious, both of them breathing into oxygen masks to get rid off the smoke from which Kelly was still coughing. Kelly had a blanket around her shoulders, she was shaking and trembling and felt very, very cold.

The paramedic checked her sore and dry eyes over, used baby shampoo on her skin to help with the pain, and then gave her some eye drops that would make her cry more, telling her that was the easiest way to get it out of her eyes. They cleaned the gash on her cheek and taped it, and just as they finished that they arrived to the hospital.

"Why don't you stay in here and we'll bring her in, and get back to you so we can pick your friend up?" One of the medics told Kelly, who nodded as she leaned back into the ambulance. "Good, we'll get Dr Sow too, you keep the mask on."

Kelly obeyed and watched them roll Aurore out of the ambulance, hurrying inside with her. Kelly closed her eyes for a minute as she breathed in the soft oxygen, a million thoughts rushing through her brain. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled tiredly as she saw Tara sitting next to her. The two medics were back too, one of them was already driving out from the bay and Kelly realized she must've dozed off.

"How is the hip Kelly?" Tara asked after Kelly had given them directions on where to go, and Kelly looked over at Tara weakly.

"It hurts like hell." Kelly said in a small voice, and Tara nodded as she pulled out a shot with morphine, injecting it into the bend of Kelly's arm without hearing any complaints. She then looked Kelly over, continuing where the paramedics took off, checking her blood pressure, pulse and other vital signs. She noticed Kelly was cold sweating, but her skin was on fire, and Tara raised an eyebrow as she put a thermometer under Kelly's armpit. The thermometer beeped 102 in the same time as they reached the location.

"Look for a well." Kelly said weakly as Tara and the medics nodded, getting out of the ambulance Kelly stayed seated.

Tara and the medics jumped outside, and it didn't take long before they saw a well standing not too far from where they had parked. Tara grabbed a flashlight and looked down into the well, calling out Kris' name without getting a response. But she could see blonde hair in the bottom of it, and they quickly called for back up via the radios.

A firetruck that Tara had called for drove up to the farm just a few minutes later and the rescue team quickly began making their way down into the well, sinking down a paramedic into a harness together with a backboard to get Kris onto it. They didn't know how injured she was from the fall. Kelly was sitting at the back of the ambulance, observing them as they tried to get Kris up.

Kelly put her hand towards her mouth when Kris came up with the backboard that she had been strapped onto by the paramedic with the help of the firemen. Kris was dead pale, her otherwise so pale skin had now taken a shade of light blue, her lips purple. Her face was bruised, and the second she was pulled up, the other paramedics and Tara went into action, covering her in blankets as they looked her body through. The firemen cut off the cuffs with bolt cutters, and the medical team immediately put needles into her hands and arms in the same time as they rolled her towards the ambulance. Kelly moved aside and got back inside the ambulance as they pushed Kris in.

"Will she be okay?" Kelly asked worried as she got looked over Kris, carefully brushing her damp blonde strings of hair away from Kris' face. Tara shined a penlight into Kris' eyes, without getting any type of reaction from the cold angel.

"Tara?"

"There's no way yet to tell if the cold has caused any brain damage or not, but her legs are definitely injured, she has bruising and wounds all over her body, she probably tried to get out or hurt herself falling down. Or both." Tara said as he checked her temperature. She looked at the thermometer and frowned in worry.

"Is it low?" Kelly asked, which immediately seemed like such a silly question.

Tara avoided her questions as she pulled up a stethoscope and listened to Kris' chest. She listened on her chest for what seemed forever according to Kelly. Kelly was getting nervous. She couldn't see Kris' chest moving. Was she even breathing?

Was she even alive?

The paramedic hooked her up to a portable ECG. She had a pulse. But it was so irregular and weak it made Kelly feel sick to her stomach. She stopped asking Tara questions and instead she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Kris had to be okay. She had gone to her second, if she had taken Kris first, maybe she wouldn't be this frozen down. The angst was screaming from the top of its lungs inside of Kelly and she felt like crying, but not due to the pepper spray, pain or smoke this time. She couldn't lose Kris. There was no way she would survive it.

She sat quiet the entire way to the hospital where Kris was unloaded and Tara rolled her into the hospital together with two nurses who met up with her outside. Kelly carefully limped into the waiting room slowly as she watched them roll Kris into a room. Tara had told Kelly to sit down and wait and they would come and get her to have a second look at her, to make sure she was okay, and Kelly carefully shuffled her body into the waiting room.

Kelly sighed and held onto the wall as she exhaled. Everyone was safe. Everyone was at the hospital recovering. Zeke was dead. Kelly felt like if for the first time in several days, she could exhale, she could relax. She hadn't slept more than an hour a day during 4 days since Aurore was kidnapped, and she could feel how exhausted she was. Not only was she tired, but she was hurt, she had been pepper sprayed and she had been so pumped up on adrenaline, her legs were shaking like leaves now. The black dots in front of her eyes were growing bigger, and she felt the cold sweat run down between her shoulder blades.

As she stood in the waiting room, she could see everyone else seeing her, rising to their feet they walked up to her. She had called Charlie from the ambulance and she wasn't surprised to see everyone else here. Bosley tucked an arm around her waist, but she couldn't get herself to move from her spot.

"How is Kris and Aurore?" Sabrina asked.

"I… I don't know." Kelly whispered in a weak voice. "I don't know."

"You've done a great job this week Kelly. You got everyone back safe, and saved lives of those you could've." Sandra said, putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "I'm proud and happy to have you as my mentor."

Kelly wasn't listening. She felt how the adrenaline that she'd been running on the last days was disappearing from her body, and she suddenly felt so very weak. Black dots were dancing in front of her eyes, colors were blurring together, the others voices were a low buzz in the background. The ground was coming closer to her face, and she felt the need to close her eyes for a second. Just for a second. What harm could that possibly bring?

Bosley held onto her as she shocked them all when her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. Sandra and Bosley knelt next to her as Sabrina quickly ran away to get help. Kelly was lying in Bosley's lap, pale and the sweat running down her cheeks. Bosley gently brushed her hair out of her face as he tried to get her to wake up.

"Kelly? Kelly sweetie?"

Two nurse came with a gurney and checked on her before lifting her up onto it, asking the others different questions as they took her to an exam room. The gang looked after them as they left.

What just happened?

* * *

As Kelly opened her eyes, she could see bright lights in her eyes and she tried to move away from it, turning her head to its side. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes being very, very dry and sore.

"Welcome back Miss Garrett, how are you feeling?"

Kelly shook her head slightly as she tried to comprehend who was talking to her and where she was. Focusing her eyes, she saw one of the doctors she had begun to come familiar with since she had pretty much spent half her days at the hospital the last week. The doctor leaning down over her smiled slightly as he shined the penlight into her eyes, before putting it away. Kelly's eyes darted around the room. Why was she on a gurney? How did she get here?

As if the doctor was able to read minds, he answered her questions.

"You passed out in the waiting room, probably from exhaustion from what your friends has told us. We heard you've had a rough week."

Kelly nodded slowly. _Rough week?_ She felt like if Satan had chased her around in hell with a pitch fork towards her butt as she jumped around on rocks trying not to fall down into the bubbling lava. She had lived through better days so to speak.

"Can you follow my finger?"

Kelly followed his finger as it went to the sides, up and down. Her eyes were very sore and dry still and she had to fight to keep them focused.

"Well we've examined you and you seem okay, bruising and cuts all over, and you were covered in ash, but we've cleaned you off and taken care of everything. You've got some bruised ribs and you should not walk too much on that hip, I've been told you dislocated it earlier, so try to stay off it for a few days. You've got a nice black eye, but your eyes seem to be okay after that spray you got into them, they will be puffy, red and sore for a few days though. You've got a fever of 102 too but we've put you on ice to help you bring it down. We'll get you something to eat and drink and then you just need plenty of rest before we release you."

Kelly wasn't listening, she had two names running around in her head. "I need to be with my women."

"We're gonna move you upstairs in a few minutes and we have already made sure you'll share the room with Miss Dupont."

"How is she?"

"Drugged up, we're bringing her down but it will take a couple of more hours, she probably won't be awake until tomorrow afternoon I guess. There's really no way to tell yet, but all tests look stable, she's been underfeed and dehydrated so we're helping her with that, but we'll know more when she wakes up. She has some cracked ribs and burns on her hand and wrist, and a gash on the head that's been cleaned up, but no major injuries."

"How's Kris?"

"The woman from the well? They are working on getting her temperature up to normal, but her vitals are stabilizing. When they've stabilized her enough she will be taken into surgery due to her injured ankles, they need to be reset for her."

"But… she'll be okay?"

"She's go a long road a head, but with a lot of physical therapy she should be better." The doctor smiled.

Kelly leaned down into the pillow and closed her eyes. Everyone was safe. _Everyone was safe_.

Orderlies came in with a bed, and with some support Kelly managed to move over to it almost by herself. She noticed she was dressed in a hospital gown and she had an IV connected to her left hand. The orderlies rolled her up to another floor and into a room and Kelly's head immediately turned as she saw Aurore in the bed that was already in the room. She looked peaceful.

The orderlies stopped the bed and secured the wheel before leaving the room, and as soon as they were out, Kelly carefully moved out of the bed, grabbed the IV stand with her and used the IV stand as a crutch as she limped over to Aurore's bed, sitting down next to her hip, taking her hand that wasn't bandaged. Kelly sat still and just watched her, hoping that there was no brain damage from the drugs and that her Aurore would wake up soon and let her know that everything was okay.

A small knock on the door made Kelly turn her head and she smiled lightly as Sabrina, Bosley, Julie, Tiffany, Janet and Sandra walked inside.

Sandra was the first one to reach Kelly, she ran up to Kelly's side and hugged her closely. Kelly was first taken back by the sudden rush of endearment, but it didn't take long before she pulled her arms around Sandra, holding onto her close as Sandra cried in relief. Kelly held her for several minutes before everyone gathered up around her. Kelly looked over at Janet, and as she let go of Sandra, she put a hand onto Janet's shoulder.

"Are you okay Angel?"

"Yeah, I've been released. How are you doing? You look like shit."

"Tired, weak, sore. I'll be fine though."

"What happened over there Kelly?" Sabrina asked as she put her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"I will tell you everything in the morning okay?" Kelly sighed. She was not in the mood of going through everything right now.

"Kelly, you look so tired. Why don't you lie down and get a couple of hours sleep?" Bosley suggested.

"I don't want to leave Aurore and I need to check on Kris." Kelly said determined.

"Kelly, we'll be here and with Kris all the time, checking on both of them. If anyone of them begins to wake up, we will get you immediately, okay?" Sabrina smiled, nudging Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly sighed and then nodded.

"Deal."

Bosley slipped an arm around Kelly and moved her back to her own bed, and helped her to get down in bed, pulling her cover over her body. She closed her eyes and she was more tired than she thought as sleep immediately swept over her.


	29. Waking up

**Chapter 28 – Waking up**

15 hours had passed since Kelly brought Kris in to the hospital. Kelly had been released after her fever had gone down, and her bed was now occupied by Kris who was, just like Aurore, sleeping peacefully. Kris had been in surgery and both her feet and ankles were surrounded by casts. Kelly was sitting in a chair between the two of them, her eyes moving back and forth all the time. She moved her head towards the door as it opened, and she watched how Jill walked into the room. She was walking slowly with her arm stuck into a sling, and carefully eased herself down into a chair next to Kris.

"How are you doing Jill?"

"I'll be okay. The shoulder will heal, I should know by now, how many times haven't I hurt it? I've been released with the instructions to take it easy, but I can't seem to get home. Bosley promised to live with me though until Damien recovers."

"How is Damien?"

"Stable. He's been awake on and off and he should be alright."

"Glad to hear that Jill."

"How are you doing? I heard you passed out as you arrived?"

"Yeah, it's been a hectic week and I dislocated my hip when we ran after Zeke after he attacked you. It's really sore but I'll be okay, promise."

"Good." Jill smiled slightly as she shifted awkwardly in her chair, still not taking her eyes from her sister.

"Sure you okay Jill? You look uncomfortable."

"I am but it's okay." Jill said, turning to look at Kelly with a grateful smile. "Kelly… I… I don't know what to say but… thank you doesn't feel like enough. You saved me and Damien, you saved Kris, twice. I'm not sure what I would've done without you Kelly, and you almost got yourself killed in the progress."

"Don't worry about it Jill. I just did what I had to."

"You should ask the FBI for a raise." Jill smiled.

"I don't work for the FBI Jill?" Kelly asked, suddenly feeling worry about Jill's injuries to the head.

"No I know you work for Charlie Kelly, but come on, you done the FBI's work a lot. You deserve to get a bonus or token of appreciation from them."

Kelly smiled, leaning over she put her hand onto Jill's unwounded shoulder.

"I should. But I don't care about that, I'm just happy most of us are okay." Kelly smiled, rubbing Jill's shoulder. "There's just one thing that puzzles me."

"What's that?"

"In your story… Are you Beauty or the Beast?"

Jill looked at Kelly for a second before a hurt smile broke out into her face and she shoved away Kelly who was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, that is not nice!"

Kelly laughed out loud as she reached over and patted Jill's head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I bet you thought of that line for several hours."

"Yeah I did actually, I've been waiting impatiently to ask." Kelly laughed.

"I thought people were supposed to get some rest in hospitals."

Both Jill and Kelly immediately turned towards the bed as they heard Kris' voice coming from it. Jill rose to her feet and put her hand onto Kris' forehead and Kelly stayed seated in the chair, but she reached over and took Kris' hand.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you doing?" Jill asked, taking Kris' other hand.

"I hurt." Kris said in a small voice. Everything was so sore and and just the thought of trying to move made her horrified.

"I'll go and get Tara." Kelly said, grabbing the crutches she had gotten back she limped out of the room to find the doctor. Kris nodded slowly as Kelly left the room, leaving the two sisters alone. Jill smiled to her sister as she squeezed her hand, and Kris tiredly looked up at her.

"You okay?" Kris asked her big sister as she squeezed her hand.

"Better than you." Jill smiled, yet worry in her eyes. "You scared us kiddo."

"Wasn't part of my plan. Where's Zeke now?"

"No where. As far as I know, Kelly took him out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know what happened Kris, Kelly hasn't told anyone anything yet. When everyone's recovered slightly and are walking the healing path we'll all sit down and talk. I know Kelly needs to talk this through, there's been a lot things going on, and after saving you and Aurore she passed out in the waiting room. She seems to be physically okay, mentally I'm not sure."

Kris nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a second, but opened them as she heard people enter the room. She pushed open her eyelids and saw Tara and a nurse walk inside, Jill moving out of the way.

"Hey Kris, how are you feeling?" Tara asked as she administered painkilling through the IV.

"Had better days."

"Yeah you were in bad condition when we got you out of the well, but you responded well to treatment. Your ankles are broken so we took you into surgery to stabilize them and now they're all wrapped up. The casts will be on for about a month, and there will take a lot of training from your side to get you back onto your feet, but I know you're a strong person, and you have lots of people around to help you out." Tara smiled as support to Kris, who nodded. "Other than that you've got scrapes and abrasions over your arms and back, but there's nothing major and it has all been taken care of. I'll keep you for another night and then we can let you home along with your new best friend."

Kris raised her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at Tara, and Tara smiled as she pointed to the wheel chair in the end of the room. Kris sighed and leaned down deeply into her pillow.

"Well, if you don't have any questions, I suggest you rest as much as you can. I'll be back later and check on you and the nurses will be in regularly with pain killing, you'll be needing it. I'll prescribe some for you too and I'm sure someone can pick it up for you."

"Thanks Tara." Kris smiled, and Tara smiled to her, then her pager made a sound, and she looked down to it, before excusing herself and she ran out of the room, the nurse following her closely.

The three looked after them as they left, but they knew this was a hospital and other people needed help. Kris turned her head and looked towards the other bed in the room, realizing it was Aurore on top of it.

"How is she?" Kris asked, looking from her to Kelly.

"She's been drugged quite a lot, and she hasn't woken yet." Kelly said in a small voice.

"That's why it took so long to get to me?" Kris asked, and Kelly nodded slowly.

"I… I made a choice after we spoke in the phone. I wanted to come and get you but I didn't know where you were so I went to Aurore first. Zeke was there and we fought and as we did I found out where you were. So I got Aurore out, went here, got an ambulance and Tara with me and went to pick you up." Kelly explained in a small voice.

Kris nodded, and closed her eyes for a while. Emotions were welling up inside, Kelly had chosen Aurore first even though she knew Kris was in danger. Kris knew she was being silly but she could feel jealousy build up inside of her and she slowly bit the inside of her cheek not to say anything inappropriate.

"Kris sweetie, why don't you rest a little?" Jill asked, squeezing her sister's hand. "You need some rest."

"On one condition." Kris said, looking up at Jill.

"What's that?"

"That you get out of here and get some rest too." Kris smiled, and Jill broke out into a light smile too.

"Yeah. I'll take you up on that. Bosley promised to give me a ride home and keep me company.

"Sounds good." Kris smiled, closing her eyes.

Jill leaned down and kissed Kris' forehead, and Kelly gently squeezed Kris' shoulder slightly as their eyes met.

"I'll follow Jill out. Get some rest and I'll be back later."

Kris nodded, and then watched how Kelly walked Jill outside, usually letting Jill use her as support, but now Kelly was unsteady on her crutches. Neither of them spoke on their way out, and they found Bosley in the waiting room, where he was waiting to take Jill home. As Bosley took Jill out from the hospital, Kelly decided to take a walk towards the ICU to check on her angels. She found two of them almost immediately, both of them were pacing outside Kamili's room, both of them crying and holding hands. Kelly could feel panic rise up inside of her as she realized something had happened, and probably nothing good. She hurried up to them, and as they saw her they both pulled their arms around Kelly, and she hugged the two of them close.

"Come here, let's sit down, talk to me." Kelly said in a gentle voice as she led them over to a couch. They sat down on each side of her, and Janet was the first one who was able to talk.

"We were sitting in there with her and she seemed peaceful and calm and then the machines went nuts and the alarm went off… Tara and other doctors rushed in and they tossed us out and…"

Kelly held her two angels hard as she fought the tears herself. Every one was out of danger coming from Zeke, and everyone had started to recover nicely, but Kamili was obviously not safe yet. Kelly knew that arrow had caused a lot of damage, and she prayed for her angel to hang on. They needed Kamili, she was a great part of the team and all of them had really become close. The thoughts of losing her made Kelly feel sick. The door to Kamili's rush was shoved open, and a stretcher with Kamili on it, surrounded my nurses and doctors, were brought out. Kelly, Janet and Sandra immediately rose to her feet, and as Tara saw them she told another doctor to get her down to the OR and she'll run after in a sec.

Kelly, Janet and Sandra could tell Tara was nervous, something was definitely not right, and Sandra put her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"There's tearing to her heart, and we need to go in a fix it. It's not strong enough to heal by itself and we need to open up and take care of it, it seems to be leaking. I… I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

All three of them nodded as Tara took a deep breath before she ran down after her sister and coworkers. Kelly, Janet and Sandra all sat down in the couch again, none of them speaking since no one of them knew what could be said at the moment.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Kamili had been taken into surgery, and as Kelly looked at her watch on her wrist she realized it was close to 9 pm. Kelly knew Sandra and Janet were out in the waiting room, probably resting in a couch towards each other. Kelly was sitting in Kris and Aurore's room, Kris had been given painkillers that had knocked her out, and Aurore had yet to wake up. Kelly was now waiting for Aurore, sitting next to her in her bed, holding onto her hand.

Kelly wondered how long it would take for all of them to get back to where they used to be. She knew she had to talk to the police and the head of the FBI and Charlie to explain everything that had happened, and she knew everyone had a lot of healing to do – both emotionally and physically. She knew Charlie and the head of the FBI were all ready making arrangements for funerals and Kelly knew Sabrina, Julie and Tiffany were helping them with everything.

Kelly's head jerked to look at Aurore as she suddenly felt fingers grip around her hand, and she smiled as she noticed Aurore stirring slightly. Kelly licked her lips before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Aurore's dry and cracked lips. As Kelly moved her head away, she met Aurore's tired eyes. They were looking at her with confusion in them.

"Welcome back sweetie." Kelly smiled as she carefully stroke Aurore's hair away from her forehead.

"You slayed the dragon." Aurore cracked out, her voice being hoarse and raspy. Kelly took the cup of cold water with a straw, and help Aurore to drink. Kelly then put her head to her side as she let her hand rest gently towards Aurore's cheek.

"The dragon?"

"…. Oh it must've been a dream." Aurore smiled weakly. "I had this dream about you slaying a dragon to save me. Janet, Kam and Sandra were the three fairies and… It felt so real."

Kelly giggled slightly as she looked Aurore into her eyes. She had missed her eyes so much and she was so happy that her woman was safe and recovering.

"I might not be a Prince Charming but damn I saved your ass." Kelly smiled, observing Aurore with gentle eyes. Aurore smiled before closing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked carefully.

"Weak."

"You in pain?"

"No, just tired. What happened anyway?"

"Zeke Mount kidnapped you, and kept you drugged. I found out where you were, he cut me off and tried to kill me. But I killed him instead."

"You killed him?"

"Yes."

"Kell…" Aurore said weakly, she tried to read the emotions inside of Kelly's eyes, and she usually knew how to do it well. But now they were so far away, filled with way too many emotions than Aurore could keep track of for the moment.

"We'll talk about it later. You should get back to sleep."

"Can't you lie down next to me?" Aurore asked, and Kelly nodded as she smiled and slid down next to Aurore in the small hospital bed. They cuddled together, both of them had missed each other even if Aurore had been out of it, and now they couldn't get enough of the other person. Both of them were exhausted, and it didn't take many minutes before both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Kelly?"

Kelly pushed her eyes open as she felt someone gently shake her awake, and she blinked around as she tried to comprehend where she was. She turned her head and saw Tara standing leaning over her.

"Tara… How's Kam?" Kelly asked quietly not to wake the two patients in the room.

"Critical but the surgery went well. We did open heart surgery and repaired the wall of the heart that was tearing. She's fallen into a coma, but she's reacting well to lights and sounds so… Well, she should wake up… She's in bad shape, but I think she will be alright. She… she has to."

"She will be okay." Kelly nodded, pulling Tara into a hug. "She has the best care here, I'm sure you can help her."

"I hope so." Tara said, trying to make a smile. She wasn't sure herself and she feared for her sister's life.


	30. What happened?

**Chapter 29 – What happened?**

Fire was cracking over her head, the heat was burning the clothes off her back. The intense pain were burning the skin off her flesh in her face and she felt like screaming, but the smoke forced her air back down into her lungs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream. He was coming after her, and she turned around and fired her rifle, again, again and again. She could see that the man was screaming as he fell back into the flames, but she couldn't hear it. The sound of the rumbling fire from the explosives were taking over all other sounds, and she had to get out. Kelly climbed the last piece of the stair and got up onto the roof, where she was safe from the flames licking the walls of the stone house. A house that had been the same color as the sand earlier, the light almost white sand, was now black from ashes and grime.

She whipped her head around and saw the silhouette of a man's body down among the flames. Not only one man either, there were over 40 people burning to death below her, and she wondered how she could've been so lucky to manage to get out in time. She knew someone had to be watching over her. She put her glove covered hand towards her nose, the smell was suddenly rising through the air along with the heavy smoke. The smell of flesh being burned made her suddenly stumble away from the edge of the building, fall down onto her knees at retch violently.

Staying on her knees for a few seconds she pulled off her backpack and found a bottle of water. Washing down the awful taste of bile, she then washed her mouth off with the sleeve of her jacket, tucking the water back down into her backpack, throwing it up onto her back. She needed to get out of here.

She stumbled to her feet, knowing her friends were somewhere she ran across the flat roof top, getting to the edge she stopped and looked down. Her friends had to be somewhere. She was about two floors up from the sand covered ground, when she suddenly heard that sound she had come familiar with the last time. It sounded like a firework – the only difference were that it was going the wrong direction. It was coming straight towards you instead of going up into the air, and instead of going off in beautiful colors and sparkling lights, it blew up everything in it's path, buildings, vehicles and all living things.

The sound of a missile coming towards you.

Kelly sent out a long string of unpretty and well chosen words as she saw no other way out than to get off the building and run. Getting off the building was easy, but she wondered how far she would be able to run after jumping two floors down. Looking back, she saw the missile coming through the sky and she knew she had would find out sooner or later just how far she would get. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and jumped.

* * *

With a gasp Kelly shot up in bed, her heart pounding its way out of her chest and tears streaming down her face. She felt through her body, searching for injuries, and was relieved to find that she was in her bed wearing a night gown. She was not over there. In the hellhole she had been before.

Her hand unconsciously moved over her shoulder, and she could feel the scar from the old days, from a tough time that had put huge scars in her memory. She wanted to forget. It had been so many years, she should've passed this a long time ago, but it wasn't all too rarely she dreamed nightmares about that case.

"You okay?"

Kelly moved her head around and looked at Aurore who sat up in the bed too, carefully putting her hand on top of Kelly's shoulder. Kelly nodded slowly as Aurore rubbed it slightly, wanting to get Kelly to talk. Kelly just shook her head and eased herself out of bed, grabbing one crutch for support, moving out to the back yard. She walked outside, and leaned her back towards the wall of the house. Rain was pouring down outside, it had been for days, and Kelly wrapped her arms around her.

Aurore came outside too, wrapping herself into a robe she walked up to Kelly and stood besides her, observing. She knew pushing Kelly wouldn't help a bit, she just had to let Kelly take her time and tell her everything when she was ready. She walked closer to Kelly and wrapped her arms around her, getting no complaints from Kelly as Kelly pulled her arms around Aurore.

It had almost been a week since Kelly got Aurore out of the tower and both of them had been home for a few days, taking it easy. Ella and Sarah were back home too, and it had been a very joyful reunion as the four of them got together. Kris and Tommy were home too, Tommy's parents living together with them to help the two of them out and taking care of their grandkids. Peter was home, his brother making sure he got all the help he needed. Sandra and Janet were staying together, and both Jill and Damien were home too, Sabrina and Bosley staying at their place. Everyone was doing better, all they waited for was Kamili. 5 days had passed since they had brought her back into surgery and she was still in a coma. Kelly had been over every day to check on her and make sure Morgan and Yasmin had time to go outside and get something to eat.

"You know you promised to talk with Charlie and the FBI man today right?"

Kelly nodded slowly towards Aurore's shoulder. She knew, they had given her the week but she had to go there and tell them everything. She was supposed to meet up with everyone at her office in a few hours. She wasn't looking forward to it really, she wasn't looking forward talking about everything that had happened.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Kelly looked up into Aurore's eyes. She knew Aurore wanted to know what had happened, and maybe it would be easier to explain everything just once. Aurore needed to tell the FBI her story too even though the case was over – Zeke was dead. But in the same time, Kelly didn't want Aurore to hear all the horrible things that had happened, Kelly wanted to keep her safe and happy.

* * *

At noon, Kelly and Aurore had dropped off Ella and Sarah at the neighbors and went to the Townsend Agency. As they walked inside, Aurore with her arm around Kelly to get the weight off her hip, the smell of freshly made coffee reached their noses and they smiled happily – everyone was already here. And more people than Kelly expected to see. Kris, Jill, Sandra, Janet, Tiffany, Julie and Peter were in the couches around the stone table. Bosley was sitting behind the desk, where he felt the most comfortable. Sabrina was at her favorite place behind the bar with a glass of coke in her hands. The head of the FBI rose to his feet as Kelly and Aurore entered. Kelly had never met him before, but now the taller man with black hair and a neat beard and mustache walked up to her, shaking her hand. Introducing himself as Scott Thomas, Kelly then introduced her and Aurore, before they all took a seat in the office.

Bosley picked up the phone and called Charlie and Kelly smiled at him as he was waiting for Charlie to pick up.

"I thought that was my job and you retired."

"Oh just humor an old man will you?" Bosley smiled as Kelly sat down next to Kris, who had been helped out of her chair and both her casts had been neatly put up onto the table. Kelly placed her hand onto Kris', sending her a glance. Kris smiled and nodded, she was okay, but Kelly could see in Kris' eyes that she was tired and in pain. She knew those injured ankles were giving Kris a lot of pain and discomfort, but she was happy that Kris was breathing and alert.

Kelly looked over the gang and saw Janet and Sandra in the opposite who were both pouting.

"What's up with you two?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"We thought Charlie was going to be here." Sandra said, her arms crossed over her chest, Janet nodding along.

"I am here angels." Charlie's voice spoke through the speaker phone.

Sandra and Janet both mumbled off some incoherent words, and Kelly couldn't help but to smile.

"First off, how is everyone?"

Everyone looked around among each other, wondering who would speak up first. They could hear Charlie clear his throat.

"Well since all of those who are here… are here, I take it that you're all on your way to recovery.

Everyone agreed loudly and nodding.

"How is Kamili?"

"Still in a coma Charlie." Janet answered, biting her nails awkwardly. "But she's stable, Tara thinks she'll wake up any time now."

"I see. So whom am I talking to?"

Everyone smiled and then said their names out loud so Charlie would know who was present.

"So. From the start. Anyone care to explain everything?" Mr Thomas asked gently as he put his hands into each other and looked around the room.

Kris took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, it started with Zeke calling us all in and telling us that we had a new case on hand. A case that was very personal to him cause he knew the murdered girl. Then everything quickly went out of hand. More people were killed, his niece and nephew, Jenny, Aurore got kidnapped, Mica and Joanna was killed, José was killed, Sandra were attacked, Janet was poisoned, Jill and I were in a car crash, Tommy and his sister were in a car crash, Kamili was shot with the arrow, and I was dropped into a well."

"How did you find out it was Mr Mount?" Mr Thomas asked, listening as Kris had spoken.

"We were three persons to find that out." Tiffany said. "Sabrina and I checked up the architectural maps over this town and I found out that one of the buildings were owned by a person named Tez Kenoum, which if you rearrange the letters, you will get Zeke Mount."

"I checked up the arrow that hit Kamili and the manufacturer of it told me Zeke Mount was the only one that had ordered them." Sandra added quietly.

"And it hit me when I saw José dead. It had to be someone that knew the teams well, so he could fit all stories with looks and personalities. It was the only thing that made sense. And thinking of it, most killings and attacks took place during the night or lunch hours when he was alone at home – without an alibi." Kelly said, looking around at the people in the room as she spoke.

"So what did you do then?"

"Well Kris called and told us she was with Zeke, and I told her straight out he was the killer, the unsub. He took the phone and told us that I was the only one allowed to come and get her, and if someone else butted in he would kill 'Alice', aka Kris, immediately. So I took the map and decided to go to Aurore first cause I didn't know where Kris was, and I needed to know that first before I could go there. I called Charlie and asked him to check it up while I checked out the place where I figured Aurore would be." Kelly said, grabbing onto Aurore's hand. "I went there and found Zeke almost immediately. He had put up candlelights everywhere, and at the first scuffle the lights fell to the floor. It didn't take many minutes before the entire room was a burning inferno. We wrestled for a bit, he stole my pepper spray and sprayed me, and I grabbed my gun and shot him point blank, then I just rushed out of there, ran up to Aurore, flung her over the shoulder and got her outside where I called paramedics and fire department."

"Are you sure Zeke got killed in the fire?"

Kelly nodded slowly, and she could feel Aurore squeeze her hand gently.

"Yeah I'm sure. I saw him burn to death through the window." Kelly said in a cold, emotionless and monotone voice. "He's gone."

"And then you got Aurore to the hospital, went back for Kris and then back to the hospital?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, this case is closed since both the leader for the team and the killer is dead. I'm very sorry for everyone losses, and I'm truly shocked and sad that this could've happened. I'm gonna get my leaders and employers in the future under better observation to make sure anything like this will never happen again." Mr Thomas said, shame very audible in his voice. "Peter, if you want it, I'm offering you Zeke's position as the Unit Cheif. You take all the time you need to heal, and if Mr and Mrs Smith wants to work under you, they are allowed to."

Kris nodded to Mr Thomas as he spoke. She wasn't sure how this would work out, but she knew before work questions came in mind, she needed to let her ankles have time to heal first. And Tommy had a lot of healing to do too and she planned to be there with him all the time through the process.

"Sounds good sir." Both Peter and Kris agreed.

* * *

"I know it's eating you up, why don't you just speak to me?"

Kelly twirled around towards Aurore as they were sitting in the car, Aurore behind the wheels. Aurore's eyes were wide open and puppy like and Kelly sighed. She couldn't resist that look.

"About what?" Kelly said quietly as Aurore turned her attention back to the road. After going through all of this, getting killed while driving and not keeping the attention on the road would seem kinda ridiculous.

"About choosing me over Kris."

"I love you Aurore, you must now that, I have been stressed out and so scared during this time. I refused to give up hope on you, I was sure you were still alive and I haven't been more relieved than when you woke up and showed me you were alright. But talking to Kris in the phone and hearing how scared she was and Zeke threatening her… It made me think. What if you were already dead, and I would lose both of you for going to you first? I kept going over in my head a scenario where I got to Kris and found her dead, knowing that maybe I would've had time to save her."

"But Kelly, both of us are okay so why are you replaying it?"

"I… I don't know actually. I… I never thought I would have to chose between the two of you. I love you both so much, more than I can possibly explain and I've been so, so very scared. First when I thought Kris had been kidnapped too when she was missing and I thought both of you were gone. I wouldn't have been able to go through it and the scare that I might lose Kris cause I chose you first. It was horrible."

"Do you wish you had gone to Kris first?"

"No. Zeke was setting the castle on fire. You would've probably been dead if I had tried to find Kris first."

"Maybe that was his plan?"

Kelly drummed her hands nervously at her knees as she looked over at Aurore for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he was testing you. You told me Kris was pretty much dead when you got her out of the well. If you would've been there sooner she would've been better and recovered faster. So maybe he was testing you. Maybe he had planned on Kris to die if you chose me first. And if you had chosen Kris first I would've died."

"You mean he was checking me to see whom I would go to first, and the one I went to second was supposed to be dead at the time I got there?"

"He told me something… A quote… I was so out of it but I had my glimpses that I remember slightly. And if I recall correctly he told me _'Life is change. Growth is optional. Choose wisely.'"._

"Choose wisely. Maybe he was testing me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have Kris alive right now. Maybe… Maybe I almost killed her cause I chose to go to you."

"Please Kelly. You can't have these thoughts. Both Kris and I are alive and that's all that matters. Please don't beat yourself up."

"Easier said than done Aurore." Kelly muttered, before leaning her head into the palm of her hand, the elbow popped up against the car door. "This is more than I can handle Rory, and I want to get out of this business."

Aurore suddenly shot up to stare at Kelly, reaching out she put her hand onto Kelly's shoulder.

"What? You're quitting?"

"No, well. I don't know. This is all I know how to do, but I'm not happy doing it anymore if all it does is getting people I love hurt. It tore my heart knowing you were taken because of me, and that's nothing I ever want to put your or myself through again."

"Kelly, you once told me that you can't ever get away from this business. You started with it and you have been doing it for too long. It's a part of who you are and if you leave you will leave a part of yourself. You can't walk out Kelly, but maybe you can get into the same position with Charlie or something. Either way, you kinda just have to deal with the situation."

"You're right. I will have to deal with this, I'm just wondering how right now."


	31. Kamili Diallo

**Chapter 30 – Kamili Diallo**

She could hear voices, but they were so fuzzy. It was like if they were far away in the distance, whispering. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could hear them. She tried to concentrate, and it didn't take long before she recognized the voice. She had missed that voice and she loved listening to it. She tried to focus on what he said, she didn't want to miss his voice anymore, she didn't want to miss out on a single word that her husband said.

"_Open your eyes Kamili, I know you can do it. Do it for me honey, let me see those pretty eyes." _

Kamili heard what he said, and she tried to open them up. But her eyes wouldn't do what she wanted them too, they didn't want to slide open at all.

"_Daddy, is mum awake soon?"_

Kamili could feel herself smile within and she could feel her heart get warm when she heard her daughters voice. That girl meant so much for her and she wanted to leap up and hug her. Kelly's brain was trying to get the muscles to respond, and soon she could see bright lights forcing its way in through her eyelids as they fluttered open. She blinked several times as she tried to focus, and the first thing she saw was her husband's dark eyes. She felt fingers squeeze around her hand, and she tried to squeeze back. All Morgan got was her fingers slowly moving, but it was enough to make him happy.

"Hey baby. Just stay relaxed okay? You will be okay."

Kamili blinked a few times, the eyelids were so heavy, but she didn't want to take her eyes away from Morgan. She fought through the medications and she could feel how she gradually became more and more alert. She managed to squeeze Morgan's hand and he smiled at her, his hand on her forehead, gently brushing her hair.

Kamili's eyes let go of Morgan's and her eyes darted round. Where was she? She felt like she had been sleeping for weeks, and her head felt like she was having a really bad hangover. As her eyes moved around, she saw the white walls, white floor, white roof with bright lights, and all around her was more machines that she could count. She saw blinking digits, curves and tubes, and she realized all of the endless amount of tubes and cords were coming her direction. She was definitely in a hospital.

She wanted to talk to Morgan, and she turned her head to meet his eyes, and she tried to open her mouth to talk. She could feel the hard surface of a tube in her throat and she suddenly felt like if she was choking. She felt panic run down her spine as she was so confused, trying to understand what was wrong and why he wasn't helping her. She fought to catch her breath, feeling her body scream for oxygen. Morgan immediately noticed how her eyes grew wide in alarm and he hurried to push the alarm button next to the bed, before he moved close to Kamili, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Sweetie, don't panic, it's okay."

Morgan suddenly moved out of Kamili's vision and was replaced with Tara's gentle face. She smiled slightly to Kamili, placing her hand on her cheek where Morgan's hand had been.

"Kam, look at me, here, look at me. Don't worry, it's okay. Relax, okay? The tube is helping you breathe. Relax and it will be okay. I need to look you over and if I see that you can breathe well on your own I can take it out, but I need you to stay calm before okay? I know it feels strange but you can do it. You hear me?"

Kamili nodded slowly, tears streaming out from the corners of her eyes. Tara smiled as she noticed Kamili relax a considerable amount, and she squeezed her hand gently before putting the stethoscope in her ears.

"Okay, try to take deep breaths for me honey, but your respiratory system is still recovering so don't push it if you feel pain, okay?"

Kamili nodded and tried to do some deep breathing as her sister listened to her heart and lungs. Kamili closed her eyes as she did, she felt weak and tired, mostly she felt sore absolutely everywhere. She tried to remember what happened, but everything was so blank for the moment. Everything was just a blur of different pieces from different memories replaying in her head.

"Kam?"

She opened her eyes and looked at her sister who had a light smile on her face, but Kamili could see the worry in her sister's eyes.

"You feel okay?"

Kamili nodded slightly and her sister smiled brighter, before looking up at the nurse on the other side of the bed. She looked over the chart that the nurse handed her before turning her attention back at Kamili.

"Well equal breath sounds so that tube is ready to come out. I'll turn off the vent, disconnect the hose from your tube, and then I will count to three and when I do I want you to blow out as much as you can. Then we'll get you some water, okay? Your throat will be very sore for a few days."

Kamili nodded, and not long after Tara was helping her to drink from a paper cup. Tara carefully helped Kamili to lie back down and get comfortable before pulling on a nasal cannula.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tara asked, sitting down in the bed and putting her hand on top of her kid sister's stomach.

Kamili shook her head slightly, everything was so fuzzy. She did remember parts from the meadow, from the chopper, but everything was blurred together like a confusing dream, the memories weren't in order and she only saw small bits of them.

"You were checking out a tower with Kelly and Sandra, and the unsub you've been chasing shot an arrow into your chest. It pierced the left lung and did some tearing to the heart, and then exited in your back. We took you in for surgery and got it out and put the lung together, but then we had to take you in again later to do some repair work to the heart cause the tearing grew and it began leaking. The disturbed heart rhythm put you in a coma, and we're gonna make some neurological tests on you to make sure everything is alright. But otherwise, you'll be sore, tired, weak, out of breath for a few weeks, and I want you laying down today, okay? Tomorrow we'll help you sit up. It's gonna take some time to rehabilitate but we're gonna help you every step of the way, okay? You'll probably be allowed to go home in a week, and I'm gonna be staying with you and Morgan to make sure everything is okay and help out with Yasmin. Try to rest today and tomorrow we can sit down and talk through about everything that happened and will happen."

Kamili nodded, giving her sister a small smile for an answer.

"Are you wondering anything?"

"How… long… have I… been out?" Kamili whispered, having a hard trouble forming the words.

"A total of ten days."

Kamili stared at her sister for a few seconds before blinking her eyes. So that's why her head felt like she'd been sleeping for a week after the worst party night in her life.

"I'm very glad to have you back girl. You scared us there." Tara said, robbing her sister's stomach.

Kamili shook her head slightly, moving her hand to catch Tara's. Tara smiled and squeezed it, in the same time as she looked out and motioned for Morgan and Yasmin to come inside. Morgan sat down on the other side of the bed, and he sat Yasmin down next to Kamili, still holding onto his daughter, afraid that she would toss herself over her mother in sheer joy.

"Mommy is awake!" Yasmin exclaimed happily, throwing her arms up into the air, wanting to climb up to her face, but Morgan held onto her. Kamili looked at Morgan with pleading eyes, and Morgan could see in them what she wanted. She wanted to be close to her daughter. She hadn't seen her in a long time.

Morgan lifted the girl by her armpits and put her down next to Kamili's shoulder, and Yasmin got up onto her knees, leaned over her mother and kissed her cheek with her small lips. She then sat down, looking at her mother she put her head to its side and smiled.

"I love you mommy."

Kamili could feel tears of love build in her eyes, and she carefully moved her arm to touch her daughter's arm with the back of her hand.

"I love you too girl." Kamili whispered, her voice being hoarse and raspy.

Morgan smiled as he bent down and kissed Kamili's forehead, then sat back down into the bed. Tara patted Kamili's stomach a little and Kamili turned towards her.

"I'm gonna go out and inform everyone that you're awake."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Some bumps, bruises, some fractures, but everyone is recovering nicely. Don't worry, everything is over. The case is solved and closed, everyone has been released and are back in their homes. We've just been waiting for you to wake up."

Kamili nodded. She wondered how everything had turned out, but she was too tired to ask questions now. The fact that it was over and everyone was safe was everything that mattered at the moment.

* * *

"Kamili!"

Kamili felt herself jump slightly in the bed as Sandra's loud voice was heard as the door was pulled up in a haste. Kamili just stared at Sandra as she ran in and pulled Kamili up into a tight hug. Kamili gasped for air as Sandra held her a lot tighter than she was supposed to, and as Sandra heard her gasp in pain she immediately dropped Kamili down onto her back into her bed. Kamili gasped in pain as she fell, and Kelly who was sitting next to her winced and put her hand onto her shoulder. Kamili squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push the pain away.

"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry Kam!" Sandra immediately said, putting her hand onto Kamili's shoulder, wondering if she needed to out to get Tara or if Kamili came through it.

"It's okay." Kamili whispered in a tight voice. "I… I just wasn't prepared."

"I'm really really sorry."

"It's okay Sandra." Kamili said, the pain finally moving aside. Kamili looked up at Sandra and noticed tears building up in her eyes, she grabbed onto Sandra's hand and squeezed it. "I'm okay, really."

"You scared me so much when you got hurt and then you got worse and they brought you into surgery and I thought you would die and I was really really scared and I like you too much so you're not allowed to die on me especially when Janet was bad too and I just thought I would lose the both of you and I don't think I would be able to handle losing more right now cause…"

"Wow, honey. Punctuations and commas is needed in a sentence you know." Kamili smiled, rubbing Sandra's hand. "I'll be fine. I'll just rest for a while and then I'll get up kicking your ass in work outs as before."

Sandra nodded as she brushed tears away from her face. She was so relieved.

Kamili turned her head and let go of Sandra's hand to grab onto Janet's hand. Janet walked closer to her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"How are you doing Jane?" Kamili asked as she let go of Janet's hand to rest it on the bed. Her arms were just as tired and weak as the rest of her body.

"I'm better than you are." Janet grinned. "Really, I'm doing a lot better, your sister has been amazing. I'm still on some pills though to make sure there's nothing getting damaged but I'm fine. We've all just been worried about your sorry ass."

Kamili laughed slightly before immediately inhaling sharply in pain. All three of them observed Kamili as she again pushed the pain aside.

"Wow, don't make me laugh." She whispered, Kelly could see the tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

"I'll get Tara." Janet said, the others looking up at her, nodding.

"I'm fine." Kamili whispered.

"You're in a lot of pain, I can tell. Let her get your sister." Kelly said, stroking Kamili's arm gently.

Kamili wasn't strong enough to argue, and she was in a lot of pain. As her sister came in and checked her through a minute later she let Tara give her a large amount of painkilling through the IV. It only took a few minutes before Kamili's eyes closed and she drifted off to a welcomed sleep.


	32. Number One

**_Lyrics: Ronan Keating - If Tomorrow Never Comes_**

**_We're soon coming to an end with the story if you haven't figured that out, but there are still some pieces I wanna deal with before I leave the story. After this there are four more chapters, then a funny one shot is waiting for you before we get very serious with a story named Medal of Honor ... ;D Hang on and keep R&R-ing, it makes me haaappy! :D_**

**_BlueOrbs998 helped out a lot with the end of this, thanks for that! _D_D  
_**

**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Number One**

"ELLY!"

Kelly smiled as she walked up along the driveway to Kris' house, still limping but the pain had begun to settle to dull aching. She smiled as she could already hear Jacob call for her through the door. Putting her key in the lock, she hardly had time to open the door before it flung open and the little boy stumbled out. Kelly felt her smile grow from ear to ear, she was so happy to see the little boy again, something she hadn't done since the case had started. Jacob had obviously missed Kelly cause now he ran out and pulled his arms around her leg, holding onto her pants hard with his small fingers. Kelly leaned down and pulled him up, and he smiled as he hugged Kelly around her neck.

"Jacob 'oves Elly!"

"I love you too boy." Kelly smiled as she kissed his cheek, walking inside with him as she hugged him closely. Kelly slowly walked into the house and walked into the kitchen where she found Tommy and his father Roger sitting by the table feeding Jess. They turned around as they heard someone enter, and both of them smiled as he saw Kelly walk through the door frame. Kelly and Roger hadn't met many times, but seen each other at the wedding and some other times now and then.

"Hey there. How are you doing Tommy?"

"I'm doing better, thanks. Still sore but I'm doing better."

"Good to hear. I just thought I should check on Kris." Kelly smiled and Tommy nodded.

"She's in bed as far as I know. I think Martha is with her." Tommy said, looking towards his dad who nodded in agreement. Kelly smiled as she put down Jacob in his chair by the table and he immediately tried to turn around to follow Kelly. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be back Jacob, wait here for me." Kelly whispered, and as if he understood he relaxed and turned his attention to his grandfather and dad instead.

Kelly straightened her back and walked over to Kris and Tommy's bedroom, knocking the door she then opened it and looked inside. Kris was lying in bed, her mother in law Martha sitting next to her. Already from the door frame, Kelly could see tears rolling down along the sides of Kris' face. She felt her heart tug, and she walked up to the bed, smiling slightly to Martha before putting a gentle hand on Kris' shoulder. Kris looked up at Kelly, no one of them said a word, but they both read each others minds. Martha cleared her throat before giving the women a smile, then walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
_

.

Kelly walked around the bed and laid down into it next to Kris, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"You in pain?" Kelly whispered, earning a nod from Kris as the tears kept welling out from the corners of her eyes. Kelly swallowed hard, hating so much to see Kris like this. "Have you taken anything?"

"Yeah, it took some pills a few minutes ago." Kris said in a small voice, tears stuck in her throat.

"The pain will pass soon sweetie. You're doing such a good job handling this, and you know we'll help you through it. I'm here, okay? Talk to me, it will help you take the focus away."

"I was waiting for you Kelly."

Kelly pulled her brows together as she looked at Kris not immediately understanding what she mean. Kris wasn't looking at her, she was staring up into the room, her eyes and thoughts seemed so far away. Kelly didn't say anything, instead she waited for Kris to keep talking.

"I was waiting for you. Down there. You knew I was in immediate danger but you chose to go and pick up Aurore first. And I was so cold, I thought I would die down there and I couldn't understand where you were, why you didn't come for me."

"Kris, sweetie. I had no idea where you were, but I knew where Aurore was. You know that if I had known at which location you were heading I would've gone to you first in the blink of an eye to make sure you didn't get hurt, and I've been beating myself up so much over having to do that choice." Kelly said, feeling the tears burn in her eyes. "It's one of the hardest choices I've ever had to made, but I had no idea where you were. Zeke told me as we fought in the castle, he told me where you were, and right after that I fought so hard to get out of there so I could hurry to your location. I thought I would lose you and I beat myself up so bad about it. I was so scared, and even more scared when they got you out of there, I didn't think you were still alive at first, and I've already seen you dead once, and you know… That was enough. I don't ever want to go through that again. I love you Kris, and you know I do."

.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

.

"I have one question." Kris whispered as she turned her head to look at Kelly.

"What would that be?"

"Am I first or second?"

Kelly smiled as she leaned closer to Kris, placing a kiss onto her forehead. Breaking away she put her head to its side and smiled.

"You will always be my first."

Kris smiled as million of mixed emotions welled up inside of her, and she leaned her head closer to Kelly's. Kelly smiled as she sat up into the bed.

"Come on honey, let's get you outside. Let's get some air, it's beautiful weather outside and we're lying in here where it's dark and stuffy."

"Kelly…"

"Nope, let's go outside."

Kris smiled as she stayed in lying position on the bed. Her legs were aching so bad and she really didn't want to move anywhere. Her back was sore too, and the cracked ribs from the car crash was not helping at all. Every movement sent pain through her body, and her mind was so dizzy. It had been 11 days since she got hurt but she didn't feel much better.

Kelly walked around the room, grabbing Kris' wheelchair she pushed it up to the bed, then she walked over to the bed and carefully slipped an arm behind Kris' back, helping her to very carefully sit up onto the side of the bed. Kelly let Kris take a minute to breathe before helping her over to the wheelchair, helping her to move the heavy legs over to it, before moving around behind the chair. Kelly gently pulled her fingers through Kris' hair as she was settled, and Kris looked up and smiled at her.

Kelly pushed Kris outside and onto the porch, where they had a hammock standing. With the same caution, Kelly helped Kris over into the hammock, before grabbing a pillow which she placed on the small table in front of them, then she carefully lifted up Kris' legs onto the pillow. Kris winced as she let her head fall back onto the backrest of the hammock, and Kelly grabbed the blanket in the hammock, pulling it around Kris' shoulders before she sat down next to her, slipping an arm around Kris' back again, also pulling the blanket around herself. Kris sighed as she let her head fall down onto Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly pulled her close, carefully not to cause pain to her back or ribs.

They sat there for several minutes, just watching the sky. It was the middle of October now, and the last days had been rainy and cold. Today, glimpses of sunlight was shining through the clouds, and lightening up the rain drops still stuck on the grass in the backyard. It was chilly outside, but the weather was more beautiful than it had been in days and the air was so clear.

.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
_

.

"Do you know what is going to happen next?" Kris asked about 30 minutes later.

"The funerals are next week." Kelly said quietly.

"Gonna be a long week I fear." Kris whispered, her head still on Kelly's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it will get quite long. But you know, my shoulder will be there too."

Kris broke out into a faint smile as she snuggled closer to Kelly's shoulder, wondering how many times these shoulders had been offered to her as comfort. More times than she could count, that was for sure. She could always be certain that when she didn't feel well, Kelly would always be there and offer her a shoulder to cry on.

"I know that. Thanks Kell."

Kelly pulled her closer and gently kissed the top of her head, and was just about to say something when the sound of a kid crying echoed through the house. Both Kris and Kelly instantly knew from who the sound was coming. Looking around they saw through the big windows how Jacob was running with short steps through the dining hall, Martha running after him. She managed to grab onto him, and she looked out towards Kelly and Kris. Kelly smiled and waved her out, and Martha put down Jacob and opened the door. The crying boy instantly ran up to the hammock, his small arms waving in the air.

Kris sat up straight not to fall as Kelly leaned down and helped the boy up into her lap. The second Kelly's hands grabbed him, the tears stopped and a smile appeared onto his face.

"Aw Jakey!" Kelly smiled as he stood up in her lap, hugging her neck before sliding down into sitting position in her lap, facing her.

"Maybe I'm being ridiculous, but I was sure I was the one to give birth to him." Kris giggled, a grin on her face.

"I cut the cord." Kelly smiled as she tickled Jacob, making him laugh and bounce.

"Yeah, that must've been excruciatingly painful for you…" Kris said, rolling her eyes, but still with a big smirk on her face.

"I do believe I was there delivering your children and letting you crush my hand. That hurt." Kelly smirked back, her eyes locked at Jacob. Had she looked over at Kris, she would've been met with a deadly glare, but still with the Munroe sparkle in her eyes. Instead Kelly had all her attention to the boy who was still happy and giggly in her lap.

"You're my boy, aren't you Jake?"

"Yep yep!" Jacob nodded widely in rhythm with the bouncing.

"Tell mommy that." Kelly giggled.

"I Elly's boy!"

"Oh come on!" Kris sighed, punching Kelly slightly, making Kelly laugh out loud.

"Elly mommy too!" Jacob giggled, making both Kelly and Kris looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "You mommy too! Mommy.." Here Jacob pointed a small index finger towards Kris. "Mommy Elly." The index finger changed position and was now pointing towards Kelly. "You mommy too!"

"Kelly, what did you teach him!" Kris said, her eyes opening in shock, but still with a smile on her lips. He was adorable.

"I didn't do this! Hey, remember, I had to tell Ella not to call you mama when she was younger? That was fun. I think you did that on purpose to me."

"I feel left out."

Kelly and Kris turned to the door as they heard the sound of Kris' husband standing there. He was leaning carefully towards the door, and both Kelly and Kris smiled and giggled as they saw him. They were just about to answer when Jess came running.

"Daddy! Daddy! I made a poo-poo!"

Kelly and Kris both laughed out loud as they watched Tommy's face turn pale.

"Look honey, you're not left out at all." Kris laughed.

Tommy pointed his tongue towards them before returning into the house.

"Mama!" He called out, making Kris and Kelly laugh even more. Tommy and diapers were not best friends, and that was no news. It didn't take more than a few seconds before Martha came and picked up her little granddaughter.

"I thought you had learned how to do this now?" Martha smiled at her son.

"I have and I've done it several times, but you know I can't lift her up, I'm not allowed to bend." Tommy smiled, absolutely taking advantage of his injuries. His arm was still in a sling from the crack in the shoulder, and his sternum and ribs still caused him a lot of pain, but he was recovering well. At least physically. Emotionally was worse, he was having nightmares from crashing his car, basically all he could remember from the dreams was his sister's scream. He knew he had a long road in front of him.

.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
_

.

He walked away together with his mother and daughter, leaving Kelly and Kris alone with Jacob again. Kelly looked over at Kris, noticing that she was looking up into the sky, watching the clouds slowly roll by.

"You feeling a little better?" Kelly asked, finding her hand, squeezing it.

"Yeah. Talking always helps."

"That's why friends are so important." Kelly smiled, and Kris looked up at her, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Kelly. For existing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie." Kelly smiled, placing another kiss on top of Kris' head. Closing her eyes, she hoped she could keep her promise. With this job, she knew her life could end so much faster than she wanted it too, and it scared her.'

.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_


	33. Babysitting

**BlueOrbs998 wrote a lot of the last part of this chapter, thanks for that! :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Babysitting**

Sandra and Janet walked into Kamili's hospital room where the angel was still in the white bed. They had been there every day, making sure their coworker was doing better. Morgan and Yasmin was there every day too, but during daytime they were at work and kindergarten. 2 weeks had passed since Kamili got hurt, and she had recovered enough to be able to go home. Since Morgan worked late and Kamili didn't want to spend another day in the hospital, Sandra and Janet had promised to bring her home and stay with her until Kamili and Morgan got home.

Now as they walked inside, a nurse was standing next to her, preparing some things on a tray. Kamili's focus was on the tray, and both Janet and Sandra could immediately see that Kamili was upset.

"Hey girl." Sandra smiled as she got up next to the bed. No reaction from Kamili who kept staring at the tray with big eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Janet asked as she stood by Kamili's head.

"Oh yeah, things are fine. We just need to take some blood samples before she's off." The nurse explained.

Both Sandra and Janet immediately understood why Kamili was so tensed up. She hated needles. Earlier when she had been so sick, she hadn't had the energy to freak out, but now all the tubes and cords were off from her body, she was sitting up in bed, being alert, and she definitely had enough energy to freak out.

"Are you sure you should do it? She hates needles. Maybe we should get her sister in?" Janet suggested, putting a hand on Kamili's shoulder.

"I can handle it." The nurse smiled, in the same time as she lifted up the needle. Turning towards Kamili, it only took a second before Kamili tossed herself out of bed, stumbling over to the end of the room before anyone had a chance of stopping her.

"Kamili! Be careful! You're not supposed to move that fast!" Sandra walked over to her friend, pulling her arms around her to steady Kamili who was leaning against the wall on wobbling legs. "Come on, let's get back to the bed."

Kamili was in pain, that was easy to see, she was holding a firm hand towards the stitches at her chest, but she would not budge.

"I don't wanna…" Kamili whispered, her voice cracking with tears.

"Okay, you're right. I'll get her sister. Can you get her back in bed? She's not supposed to move around yet." The nurse asked tiredly as she walked out of the room. Sandra and Janet led Kamili over to the bed and helped her to lie down on her back, before Sandra sat down next to her.

"It's not that bad, really Kam." Sandra smiled.

"Yes it is." Kamili said with a weak voice, but still determined.

"You're being a baby sis."

Kamili pouted as she looked up at her sister who had just entered the room, and Tara took a seat next to Kamili on the opposite side of Sandra. She lifted Kamili's hospital gown and made sure the stitches were still okay from Kamili's moving too fast, and she smiled relieved when everything was intact.

"Kam, you know it only hurts more if you're tensing up so you need to think of something else." Tara said as she fastened the thin belt around Kamili's upper arm.

"OW!" Kamili cried out, trying to steal back her arm from her sister.

"Cut it out. I'm not even holding the needle yet." Tara smiled, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm preparing." Kamili said in the most vulnerable voice she could get.

"Just try to focus on something else." Tara smiled as she felt around by Kamili's armpit with her thumb, searching for the blood vessels.

"Like what?" Kamili cried, staring at her armpit and her sister's fingers.

"Look, it's Charlie!" Janet suddenly called out, pointing towards the window.

Both Kamili and Sandra jerked their heads around and looked out, before Kamili sighed and looked back at Janet.

"Ha, ha, funny."

"It worked didn't it?"

Kamili stared at Janet for a second before she looked down at her arm, where her sister already was filling up a small glass canister with blood.

"Wow! I didn't feel a thing." Kamili smiled, and Tara looked up at her with a wide smile.

"I told you it doesn't hurt if you're relaxed and focusing on something else."

"I don't see him."

All three women turned around towards Sandra who was still staring out of the window, trying to see the mythical boss.

"Oh sweet Sandra." Janet giggled as she shoved Sandra slightly with her elbow.

"Wait, how do you know what he looks like?" Sandra suddenly said, looking at Janet with distrust in her eyes.

"Sandra. It was a diversion to get Kamili's attention away. I could've called out Santa Clause instead."

"Oh." Sandra said, then broke out into a wide gleaming smile. "I knew that."

Everyone in the room let out a small laugh, in the same time as Tara pulled the needle out from her sister's armpit, wiping it off and placing a small compress there, covering it with tape.

"There sis. We'll run these tests, but I'm quite sure they won't show any infections or anything else so why don't you get dressed and I'll fill in your release papers for you?"

"Great." Kamili smiled, and Tara nodded as she took the samples and left the room. Sandra and Janet tossed up the bag with Kamili's clothes up into the bed and Sandra then helped Kamili to sit up onto the edge of the bed.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Sandra asked, but Kamili shook her head.

"No, I can do it." Kamili smiled, taking the bag both Janet and Sandra immediately stopped her.

"No heavy lifting." Sandra smiled, grabbing the bag from Kamili who rolled her eyes, but knowing very well she wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy as long as her sternum was healing. Sandra put one arm around Kamili's waist and followed her into the bathroom where she dumped the bag and then let Kamili get dressed in private. As she was, Janet walked outside to find a wheelchair. She returned a few minutes later, seeing Sandra sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"She's not done yet?" Janet asked worriedly, knowing very well Kamili wasn't as though and strong right now as she thought she was. Janet walked up to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Kam, you doing okay?"

When they didn't get an answer, Sandra jumped down from the bed and quickly hurried up to the door.

"Kam? Kamili?" Janet said, knocking the door again, looking over to Sandra with panic building in both their sets of eyes. "Kam, we're coming in."

Janet pulled open the door, and both of them looked in to see Kamili sitting on the toilet, lid down, leaning forward and breathing heavily, taking sharp inhales of pain. She was dressed in jeans only, holding onto the bra in her hand. Kamili and Sandra looked at each other, then Janet walked outside to let Sandra help her. Sandra walked inside and put her hand onto Kamili's shoulder.

"You in pain honey?"

Kamili nodded, tears falling from her eyes, landing on her hands that were in her lap. Sandra leaned down and took the bra away from Kamili's hands, putting it back down into the bag, and instead she pulled out a big comfortable hooded sweater with a zipper in the front. She pulled it around Kamili, noticing how Kamili winced just by lifting her arms to pull them through the sleeves. Sandra then pulled the zipper up and held onto Kamili's waist as she slowly and gently helped her back to the bed where Kamili laid down onto her back. Janet walked outside to get Tara back, and the two of them walked into the room a minute later. Kamili was still on her back, fighting to keep the tears in and the pain back, as Tara sat down next to her, carefully rubbing her stomach.

"Sweetie? What happened?"

"I… I stretched down… it hurts…"

"I'll get you some painkilling. You can get pills if you don't want the needle, but the needle has stronger effect."

"I can take the needle, just help me." Kamili whispered, and Tara nodded before leaving the room, as Sandra moved around and got up into the bed next to Kamili, holding her hand. Janet stood next to the bed too, close to Kamili's head as she put her hand on top of Kamili's forehead. Tara returned a second later, and Kamili looked away, facing Janet, and closed her eyes hard as Tara sterilized a spot at Kamili's armpit and pressed the needle in through her skin. Both Sandra and Janet were talking encouragingly to her and Tara soon pulled the needle out, and took it out of sight. She then sat down in the bed next to her sister, opposite Sandra, placing her hand on Kamili's leg.

"Good girl. Now just breathe and the pain will be gone in a few seconds." Tara smiled, Kamili turning her head to her sister, meeting her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the painkilling was wearing off earlier? You must've felt it?"

"I… I didn't think… it would hurt this bad…"

"You will be in pain for a while Kam, I've told you this and there is a reason why I prescribed painkilling for you. That arrow caused a lot of damage Kammy, not just to your heart, and it's important that you give it time to heal. You know, I told you, we cut through your sternum and that is going to cause you pain. It's so important that you keep taking the pills as I described them."

Kamili nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as she felt the pain slip away and the wonderful drugs took over. The trio carefully helped her to sit up and then move down into the wheelchair. Sandra took her bag with stuff and also got the painkillers from Tara.

"You'll keep her company until I'll get there? You'll might enjoy it cause those meds will probably knock her out." Tara smiled to Sandra.

"We'll stay with her, we're looking forward to it." Sandra smiled, before following Janet who was pushing Kamili out to the car.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Sandra smiled as she held the door open with one hand, holding an arm around Kamili's waist with the other. Janet was holding an arm around Kamili's waist too on the other side of her, the drugs had kicked in and left Kamili very drowsy, which Sandra and Janet of course was taking advantage off, having fun on her behalf. They helped her to the couch where she collapsed exhaustedly with her head onto a pillow. Sandra pulled a blanket over her before the two of them got into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Sitting down next to Kamili, both Sandra and Janet were quiet as they listening to Kamili mumbling. She was definitely feeling the effects from the drugs her sister had given her, and her brain was lost in space. Both Sandra and Janet watched and observed with smirks in their faces as Kamili was quietly humming "Bad bad Leroy Brown", or at least the melody of it.

"He's bad, bad, bad, bad Brrrrown. Bad bad baddest town…"

"Badder than old King Kong, meaner than a junkyard dog…" Janet sung along, only to be receiving angry glares from Kamili.

"I'm siiingiiing."

"You're singing it wrong Kam!" Janet giggled, earning even more angry glares.

"I know what I is siiingiiing!"

"What song is that?" Sandra asked, not being too familiar with American songs.

Janet could see Kamili's eye twitching before she flailed her arms out from the couch.

"ONLY THE GREATEST SONG EVEEER! Eveeeer. Eveeeerrrrr. Evrreeeeerrrr. Errrrrrrrvvrrrrrrr….. Rrrrrrrrrr…"

"Sandra, see what you did!" Janet said, leaning over to punch Sandra slightly, as both of them were enjoying listening to Kamili rolling her tongue.

"Errrrrrrrrr… rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… I like that, it tickles my tongue! EEEERRRRRRR."

"Janet? Don't you have your tape recorder in your car?" Sandra asked, whereupon Janet nodded. Sandra smiled brightly before she ran out and got the recorder, beginning to tape Kamili's thoughts to use in the future.

"Being a lesbian is cool. That's cool that Kelly can do that... be all lesbian. Gaaaaay. She's gay. Do you know of herrrrr gayness? It's kinda awesome. To be gaaaay." Kamili said, Janet and Sandra biting the inside of their cheeks as they fought hard not to laugh at her. The otherwise so clever angel was now high, and wasn't making much sense at all.

"Okay, Kam." Janet agreed, sipping the tea they had gotten from the kitchen earlier.

"I wonderrrrrrrrr if Krrrris is too. I totally get a weirrrrrrrd bisexual vibe frrrrom herrrrrrr."

"If you say so... You really think she's bi?" Sandra asked, her eyebrows raising towards Janet, both of them smirking, the tape recorder rolling on the table.

"BI. BI BIIIII BI BI. BEEEEE. BEEE. BEEAAAD BAD BAD LERRROY BRRRRROWN!"

Both Janet and Sandra were laughing out loud as Kamili once again was singing, or at least trying to, not making much progress.

"Who is bi?" Kamili then asked, randomly answering Sandra's question. "Bi. Bi. Bee. Buzz buzz little bee."

"Okay, I can see your brain is in another plane of existence." Sandra laughed, trying to keep herself from choking on the tea.

Kamili suddenly laid still, holding both her hands towards her nose. "I have to sneeze. Bullshit. Okay I sneezed."

"No you didn't." Janet said, pulling her eyebrows together in confusion.

"WELL THEN I STILL HAVE TO SNEEZE! EMERRRRRGENCYAAAAAY!" Kamili exclaimed in panic. Sandra put down her tea and walked over to Kamili, putting her hands on top of her head.

"Calm down honey, calm down. You won't sneeze."

"This is awesome. Oh God, I'm gonna pee myself if I don't quit laughing." Janet said from the chair she was in, getting hiccups from the amount of laughing she was doing. She pulled her feet up into the chair and pulled her arms around them, bouncing due to the hiccups from time to time.

Sandra was pulling her fingers through Kamili's dreads, massaging her head to make Kamili calm down. It seemed to work, Kamili shut her eyes and all of the sudden she started making noises with her mouth. Her arms went out in front of her, and her hands gripped the air like if she was holding onto a steering wheel.

"VRRRRRROOOOM!"

Sandra and Janet watched in amusement how she made all different kinds of car noises, occasionally moving her hand down to switch gears. Her feet were stomping towards the armrest of the couch as she used the clutch and the break, back to the gas pedal.

"I thought Jill was the only one who drove invisible cars while sleeping." Janet giggling, wishing the others were here to watch and later make fun of Kamili. "Hey, Kam. Are you driving somewhere?"

"TO GET THE CHOCOLAAAAAAATE!" Kamili snapped out, steering her invisible car around the corner.

"To get the chocolate?" Sandra smiled, the looked up at Janet. "Oh gosh, we did promise Tara that Kamili is now on a strict diet to make sure her heart is being taken care of?"

"I think we did, but we didn't think it through." Janet nodded. "How are we going to keep her away from all her beloved candy?"

"I have no idea. It's gonna be a challenge."

"WHEEL OF FORRRRTUNE!"

Both Sandra and Janet looked down at Kamili who suddenly had called out the name of the American television game show created by Merv Griffin.

"What?" Both Sandra and Janet asked in confusion, still smiling though.

"I'd like to buy a vowel!" Kamili exclaimed happily, snuggling into her pillow as she spoke.

"Errr... okay? Which one?" Sandra smiled, playing along more to amuse herself than Kamili.

"X!"

"That's not a vowel -" Janet begun saying, only to be cut off by Kamili.

"GIMME AN X!"

Janet laughed, leaning toward to pat her friend's head. "Okay, here's an X."

"THREE A's! TWO E's! A T, Y, and N! WHAT DOES IT SPELL!" Kamili rambled in high speed, her Southern accent getting thicker the more she rambled on. Her words were blurring together and both Janet and Sandra had trouble understanding what she said.

"Uh...?" Was all that came out from Sandra's mouth as she looked at Janet.

"BAD BAD LERRRROY BRRRROWN…" Kamili began singing again.

"It does?" Sandra said confused, still looking up at Janet who just shrugged her shoulders.

"She got some of the letters right."

"... Beeee." Kamili sighed, before her arms flung out and she begun driving her invisible car again. Again she grabbed the steering wheel made out of air and begun turning it around, as she begun mumbling to, well, her pit crew. "Lap 24 completed. Bring her in nice and easy. Rear tire goin' out, Rex."

That was then followed by what seemed to Janet and Sandra to be just a long round of random noises.

"Ding dong ding dong, squeak squeak AH ROOOOOOOOH. BOING BOING BOING."

"This is frickin crazy. It's like watching a cartoon." Janet smiled, her face bright red as she tried to calm down her hysterical giggling. Kamili seemed to be drifting off more and more, and now she sighed, closed her eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Did she fall asleep?"

Sandra who was now sitting up on the backrest of the couch leaned down and carefully poked her slightly. Kamili smiled and without opening her eyes she began humming.

"You arrre the dancing queen, young and sweeeeeeet only 17, oooh yeeeeeh."

"Is it fully possible that these drugs have damaged her brain?" Janet smiled, still fighting through the hysterical giggles that were escaping her throat along with the occasional hiccups.

Kamili slowly turned around and rested on her back, crossing her arms over her stomach as Sandra leaned down close to Kamili.

"Kammy, are you brain damaged?" Sandra giggled, as Kamili opened one eye, and lifted up a hand to push her away.

"Go away you stupid muppet!"

Sandra laughed as she straightened her back, looked up at Janet who was laughing too.

"That seemed perfectly normal to me."

"Yay, Kam, you're still in there!" Janet exclaimed happily through the laughs.

"Oh you dumbass white women, wherrrre is my carrrr?" Kamili suddenly asked, without opening her eyes.

"Your car?" Sandra said, biting her lip as she looked worriedly at Janet.

"Her car." Janet said, her too swallowing her laughs and biting her lip. Oh-uh.

"My carrrrr." Kamili nodded, still with her eyes closed, resting on her back.

"Well... uh... It's getting worked on." Sandra said carefully.

"What… did you do… to … my caaaarrr?" Kamili asked, her eyes suddenly shooting open.

"It was impounded by the police after we dropped of Janet at the hospital and I went to the police station to go and get it for you and I tried to drive it and when I drove it I forgot how powerful it was and kinda wrecked it and it fell apart." Sandra said in one breath.

"That was a long sentence." Janet giggled.

"… What?" Kamili asked, the drugs not letting her comprehend everything, and Sandra had spoken very, very fast.

"It will come back as it was. Promise."

"If I wasn't this drrrugged and was able to use my arrrms I would punch you on yourrr butt. I will save that forrr laterrr. You two arrre insane and my need to kill you is incrrreased by this damn drrrug - wow, look at the spiderrrs on the ceiling. I need to get some bug spray and kill those motherrrs."

"Kammy honey, you should close your eyes and get some rest, really." Sandra smiled with her most motherly tone. "Do you want us to help you to bed?"

"Fine herrre." Kamili murmured, closing her eyes. She was tired. Sandra smiled as she got out of the couch and tucked Kamili in underneath the blanket and made sure she was comfortable. By the time Sandra straightened her back, Kamili was sound asleep.


	34. Emotions

_**Lyrics: Amy Helmuth - You're Near**_

_**A little longer chapter this time! And today is Midsummer in Sweden - June 25th. It is also a year since Farrah Fawcett passed away, the wonderful golden hair goddess who we will all remember for eternity. So, this chapter is absolutely dedicated to our wonderful resting Angel, who, as the legend she is, will never be forgotten. **_

**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Emotions  
**

Kelly was holding Ella in one hand and Aurore was holding Sarah's hand as the four of them walked up towards the chapel. All four of them were traditionally dressed in black dresses, Sarah holding onto Ella's tattered rag doll Holly under her arm. The sky above them were covered in massive dark clouds filled with water, hanging ponderously above the crowd of people that had gathered up outside the chapel this early morning. There were a lot of people present already, waiting outside the large wooden doors to the chapel where Jenny's ceremony would be held. Some of them were holding umbrellas in their hands, prepared for the sky to start crying along with the rest of them.

The mood among the people were just as desolate and depressed as the crowd that awkwardly greeted each other, some of them had never met before and some hadn't seen each others in years. No matter how long it had been or if they were complete strangers, they all had the sorrow in common, the sorrow of losing a wonderful and dear friend or coworker. She had been a great woman and they all knew it would take a long time before her name fell off their lips. Jacali "Jenny" Craig would forever remain in their memories and their hearts.

Kelly saw Sabrina stand next to three older people , and Kelly decided to join them.

"Oh hi." Sabrina smiled tiredly. Kelly could see that her friend was exhausted, and she understood that planning one of your closest friend's funerals was probably excruciatingly draining, no matter how strong of a person you are. Sabrina took a breath before introducing them to each other. "Kelly, Aurore, this is Jenny's uncle Etu and his wife Rozene, they are the ones who raised her. Kelly, you know my dad. Etu, Rozene, this is Kelly Garrett, she worked a lot with Jacali and she's the one who got her to this town, and this is Aurore, and then we have Kelly's daughters Ella and Sarah."

Kelly smiled as Sabrina introduced everyone, leaving out the relationship between Kelly and Aurore. Kelly shook hands with Etu and Rozene, then got a hug from Sabrina's father. He had come to town the day before, to join his daughter and keep her company, and he knew Jenny from the times Sabrina and Jenny were best friends.

"Hello, it's an honor to meet the ones who brought Jenny up. She was a wonderful girl and I'm so sorry it ended this way, I wish it hadn't had to come to this. She was a great coworker and most of all a fantastic friend. I miss her a lot, she was a joy to have around and there will definitely be a void at work from now on. I'm so very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Etu smiled gratefully for the support. His wife had not been able to conceive, and when Jenny's parents had died when she was just 5 years old in a tragic car accident, they had taken Jenny as their own, raised her as their daughter. They had not seen much of each other the last couple of years, but kept contact through phones and letters. "Jacali spoke often about you, she was very fond of working together with you. She said you took her under your wings and she felt safe around you. I wish for nothing more."

Kelly smiled, feeling the tears burn in her sockets. Things would definitely be different without Jenny. For sure.

Within a short amount of time, pretty much everyone had gathered up outside the chapel – Janet and Sandra, Kris in the wheelchair, Tommy, Jill and Damien, Bosley, Tiffany, Julie and Peter. They were not alone though, there was plenty of other people there too, some that Kelly recognized, some that they had never seen before. One of the people who stood out from the crowd as someone that Kelly did recognize was Kino, Jenny's ex fiancé.

Kelly and Aurore looked over her shoulders as she saw Kamili in the corner of her eye, walking slowly as she was being steadied by her husband's strong arms. Tara was walking next to them, holding onto Yasmin's hand. The four of them walked up to the gang outside the chapel and Aurore, being a long time friend with Kamili, wrapped her arm around Kamili's free side.

"It's so great to see you up from bed. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay." Kamili smiled weakly, out of breath just by the short walk from the car. "Just… taking it easy."

"She's doing great." Tara smiled to Kelly and Aurore, who looked up at her and smiled gratefully, happy that Kamili was on her way to recovery, in the same time as the big doors to the chapel was opened by a priest dressed in black clerical clothing.

Not a minute too soon - just as they began walking inside, the sky opened up, big drops falling towards the ground, impossible to dodge. Everyone hurried inside best they could, and spread out among the wooden benches where Bibles were placed out in front of them. Their eyes were all looking at the white closed casket in front of all the benches, surrounded in more flowers that anyone could possibly count. Kelly saw the big flower arrangement she and Aurore had bought together, with red and yellow flowers. Ella and Sarah had both made drawings to Jenny, and Kelly had given them to the people in charge of the funeral, and she saw the drawings now neatly placed out next to the casket.

.

_I promised I wouldn't cry  
Knowing you lost your life;  
Far too young and without a say,  
So I sit here to sing and pray._

.

The priest spoke, but Kelly didn't listen to what he said. Her thoughts were lost on all the memories she had with Jenny, all cases they had worked on together, especially the first case far away in Boulder's Creek. Jenny had been such a tough chick, but away then, she had been so unsure with herself, worried and insecure. She knew herself as a reporter, as a journalist and as a writer, she knew how to get information and she had been amazing at getting research for both Kelly and the FBI, and they all knew she would be so hard to replace. Back then, she had been good at her job too, but she had been mixed up with her fiancé's troubles and Kelly remembered so well how Sabrina had arrived with Jenny on the doorstep. Jenny had been so guilty for pulling them into her trouble, but Kelly had been happy that she did - they had grown to become great friends and later a hell of a team at work.

But mostly, Kelly had seen Jenny as a girl that needed to be taught and Kelly had done just that, taught her everything she knew and helped Jenny with all her problems and answered all her questions. She was definitely going to be missed, all the late nights they had spent talking or the too long lunches during work hours. Discussing cases and research and just watching and complaining at how the baddies and every day heroes in the old movies '_wouldn't have survived that if it were real_'. Kelly certainly missed having her around, spreading joy and awesomeness throughout the offices.

_It's so hard to see  
This life pass right in front of me.  
I look all around and see sad tears,  
But inside I know you're near.  
I will make you proud._

.

The priest sang. They all sang. Kelly sang too, even though she never really got what she was singing. She wasn't comprehending, her brain wasn't present at the moment, her mouth sang by itself, her tongue creating sound without her telling it too. It was just following and imitating what the people around her was doing. She didn't have to think about it. The nuns had thought her this psalm just like many others, and her brain knew the words.

She was thinking of how anxious and hesitant Jenny had been at her own abilities to work for the FBI and she remembered how worried she had been about not doing a good impression at Zeke. Jenny had even knocked Kelly's door late one evening and they had ended up talking for hours with a glass of wine in their hands and a deck of cards on the table. Jenny had told Kelly about how worried she was over this new job, she wanted to kick ass and she was so worried that Zeke wouldn't like her and fire her.

Right now, that would've been a good thing, and Kelly swallowed hard how she had pushed Jenny to keep going, to keep working for Zeke. How he would warm up to her and she would like working there.

Instead he had brutally murdered her. In cold blood he had just caved her head in.

.

_You'll look down on me and smile.  
And I still see your face in the clouds  
__Every once in a while.  
It's so hard to see  
This life pass right in front of me._

.

Kelly sat staring right forwards into the wall behind the casket. The high wall was painted with a crystal white background, then with several images painted over the wall. A river flowing, green trees, children playing. On one of the clouds in the sky on the wall was three angels dressed in white observing everything going on underneath them.

Kelly never tried to stop the tears as they began falling. She stared right towards the wall, lost in her own thoughts as tears spilled from her eyes, streaming down her face, leaving her cheeks wet. Kelly remembered all the times she had been talking to Jenny, all the times she had pushed her to keep going when she wasn't sure if this job was for her. Kelly had told her she was great at it, and losing Jenny would be a big loss to the teams.

Kelly knew she had pushed Jenny to keep working for Zeke. And that had become her death. If she hadn't pushed her to keep working, Jenny would probably have quit her job and done something else. Maybe she wouldn't have been killed. Maybe she would still be alive. Maybe... _Maybe_...

.

_I look all around and see sad tears,  
__But inside I know you're near.  
I watch the stars every night;  
Watching as they shine so bright.  
I named one after you;  
J'aime mon etoille beaucoup._

.

Kelly knew that she would not feel better if she kept going over things like this, it would not bring Jenny back and it would not make anything better, but she couldn't help it. Zeke was dead and she had gotten her revenge. It was over and she knew that, but the angst was eating her up from deep within and she couldn't help but to blame herself for Jenny's death. There was an endless stream of tears that were flowing from her eyes as the angst was bubbling in her heart, and she didn't even try to stop them. She wasn't aware of the people around her until she felt someone nudge her arm, yanking at her dress. Looking down, she saw the big brown eyes of her daughter look back up at her. Ella clung to her arm, staring at her mother's face, not really understanding what had happened nor what was going on. All she understood was that her mother was really upset, and she didn't want her to be.

As Kelly looked down at Ella, she gave her a little smile as she pulled her hand over her hair. Ella didn't believe her mother's smile for a second though and instead she climbing up into her lap, wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck. Kelly hugged her back, grateful for the support and comfort, and she held her oldest daughter tightly as she cried into her shoulder and the brown curls.

"Don't cry mommy." Ella whispered, making Kelly cry out even more, resulting in Ella holding onto her even tighter.

This month had been a roller coaster ride, and she couldn't believe all that had happened. It felt like a horrible and twisted nightmare that she just couldn't wake up from. Everything was so wrong. So very, very wrong. She felt drained and exhausted. Her injuries had healed for the better even though the hip still complained, but she knew she was lucky to even be alive. Everything could've been so much worse, but Kelly knew that even though most of the people closest to her was still alive and recovering, the losses had been devastating.

.

_It's so hard to see  
This life pass right in front of me.  
I look all around and see sad tears,  
__But inside I know you're near.  
I look all around and see sad tears,  
But inside I know you're near._

.

As the priest got quiet, everyone begun making their way up to the casket to leave flowers on top of it. Ella climbed up into Kris' lap as Kelly pushed the wheelchair, followed by Tommy, Aurore and Sarah. The twins were staying home with Tommy's parents, which had seemed as the most logical choice. Kelly pushed Kris and Ella up to the casket, where they all dropped off their flowers, sending a small thought to Jenny as they placed the red roses onto the top of the white wooden casket. Kelly could hear and see that Kris were crying too – there wasn't many dry faces in this small chapel.

Jacali Craig had been and was still very loved, both in her life and after it.

* * *

"Ella, I told you not to eat all that!" Aurore laughed, still with some motherly seriousness in her voice. Ella looked up at her and put on the best pair of puppy eyes she had in her.

"I… didn't… eat… it." Ella said, trying to swallow down all the dough she had in her mouth. She knew she was busted, her mouth was filled with dough and she had flour all around her mouth and on top of her nose. Her master plan of stealing the cookie dough had failed.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me Ella, you know that." Aurore laughed as she handed Ella a towel to wipe off her face with. Ella sighed loudly as she took the towel from Aurore, wiping her face off as she swallowed the last of the dough.

"I see if mommy wants bake too!" Sarah smiled, grabbing an already finished cookie and rushed out of the room. Aurore smiled at the youngest as she left, before turning around to see Ella grab a cookie when she wasn't looking.

"Ella!"

Sarah walked out into the living room, but got stuck in the door frame as she saw her mother sitting in the couch, staring into the wall. She was sitting by the television, but the set was not turned on. Silent tears were streaming down Kelly's face as she seemed lost in trance, and Sarah didn't know if she should go there or back. Deciding to go back, she did walk back into the kitchen, and Aurore looked up at her as she saw the sadness in the girl's eyes.

"What is it Sarah?"

"Mommy sad."

Aurore looked out through the door, not being able to see Kelly from that angle, but still looking, before Sarah walked up to her. Sarah climbed up onto the counter again with help from the chair, and she sat on the edge with her legs dangling.

"Hm? Why do you think that?" Aurore asked, putting a hand on the girl's knee.

"Mommy always looks sad. But she hasn't since she met you, I thought she would be happy. But now she's sad again." Ella said, standing on the floor still, rocking slightly on her heels.

"Mommy's like Eeyore." Sarah said as she looked down to Ella, who nodded in agreement.

"Like... Eeyore? Your mom?" Aurore asked, shocked at what she was hearing. She had only seen Kelly sad a couple of times, she knew Kelly was hiding her emotions well, but she thought she had been able to read her. Maybe Kelly was more depressed than Aurore knew about.

"You've never seen her sad like we have. She used to look like this all the time…" Ella said, exaggerating a very deep frown. "Like Eeyore."

"Rory makes mommy smile." Sarah smiled, grabbing the baking roller to try and roll out the dough as she was talking.

"Yeah, mommy only ever smiled around Aunt Kris. I think... mommy's kinda sad about Aunt Kris." Ella said, agreeing with her sister.

"You do? Why?" Aurore asked, curious and surprised about the gossip and insider information about her girlfriend that she was now getting.

"I don't know." Ella answered awkwardly, her hands going into her pockets as she leaned back towards the counter.

Aurore looked at her, sure that Ella had a reason behind her statement, but she sighed, knowing that just like Kelly, there was no use pushing these girls. They told her what they wanted to say, the rest would stay within and only come out if they felt ready to say it. Instead, Aurore gave Ella and Sarah a gentle smile.

"I'll try to make her smile again."

"Mommy's pretty when she's happy!" Sarah exclaimed happy, still trying to roll out the dough by herself.

"Well, I'll do my best to keep her happy. You know, she's gone through a lot, it might take some time before she's all happy again... But I think I'll manage to do it. I have my ways, girls." Aurore smiled, whereupon Ella's nose wrinkled. Aurore let out a chuckle as she leaned down and kissed the top of Ella's head.

"Now can we finish cooking?" Aurore then smiled, helping Sarah to roll out the dough.

* * *

As the last plate of cookies were finished, Aurore sent the girls out into the garden to play before she cleaned up in the kitchen, and then walked out into the living room. Kelly was still staring straight into the wall, appearing to be very far away with her mind. Oscar was stretching out on the rug in front of the couch, and Aurore smiled as she sat down on the floor, scooting the Labrador up in her lap, hiding behind his young head.

"Ahem!" Aurore cleared her throat behind Oscar, peeking out from behind she could see Kelly turn her head and raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"You know, you upset the little ones when you look so said. You look like Eeyore." Aurore said, hiding behind Oscar and changing her voice as much as she could, trying to pretend that is was Oscar who was talking.

"Eeyore?" Kelly asked, her voice dull and monotone.

"Now, now Kelly. How we gonna get a smile on that pretty face?" Aurore said behind the dog, still changing her voice.

"Are you 12?" Kelly smirked tiredly, not really in the mood for games and jokes.

"Nope, not even one yet! Kelly, as your dog, I must tell you that you're making your oh so loving girlfriend here very upset."

Kelly sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before looking back at Aurore who was peeking out underneath Oscar's ear. "You're not even 12. You're 5. You're 5 and I'm Eeyore. What a pair."

"Kelly, look into my sweet little puppy face and –" Aurore began, but was cut off as Oscar turned his head around and licked Aurore on the lips. Aurore groaned loudly and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, letting go off the puppy, as Kelly once again rolled her eyes, but now at least fighting a chuckle.

"Okay, thanks for the help Oscar." Aurore sighed, watching the dog wag his tail as he leaped up into the couch, rolled over onto his back and stretched out all four legs into the air.

"Lazy." Aurore stated before moving up in front of Kelly, getting serious.

"So, your kids are alarmed. What's up?"

Kelly sighed, wiping the small smile away from her lips. "Nothing. I don't know what they're talking about."

"Oh please. I haven't know you that long but even I can tell when you're upset." Aurore said, trying to get Kelly to talk to her, even if she knew that was a difficult task. If there was one thing Aurore had learned about Kelly, it was that Miss Garrett was very, very stubborn.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Kelly asked, looking down at Aurore who was still sitting on the floor, she pulled up her knees, but lowered them back down as she realized her ribs were not okay with that yet. "How you're feeling! Kelly, sometimes it seems like Kris is the only one who can get anything out of you."

"I tell you everything."

"No, you tell me what you want me to know. Our relationship isn't going to work if you can't share anything with me."

"Is this what you're going to do? Threaten me so I tell you how I'm feeling?" Kelly snapped angrily, feeling the pressure and not sure on how she was supposed to handle it.

"I don't want to. And I can't... make you reveal anything to me. I won't do that, I won't beg. But I'm asking, simply asking, for you to tell me what's going on."

Kelly sighed as she looked back up onto the wall, staring far away into the distance. She took a couple of deep breaths, happy that Aurore let her take a minute to gather her thoughts before answering.

"What do you think is going on?" Kelly finally squeezed out.

"I know people died. Friends of yours. I almost lost Kamili… and I wasn't even awake to know my friend was hurt." Aurore said, swallowing hard as she thought of when Kelly had told her Kamili was in very bad shape. Kamili was one of her best friends since several years back, and she didn't want to lose her. "You were hurt too and I don't wanna imagine a life without you."

"People died. So many people. I'm supposed to be so good at saving people. At being the hero. But I couldn't save any of them." Kelly whispered, and Aurore could hear how her voice was about to crack.

"That wasn't your fault." Aurore said sternly, determination in her voice.

"Like hell it wasn't. He was right there... Right there, Aurore. I should have known. I should have sensed it. I'm supposed to know these things, right? That's what makes me Charlie's lead detective, and I... I fucked up. Zeke was there in the room with me day after day and I still didn't know." Kelly said, the sadness in her voice being replaced with anger as she furred her brows and pulled them together, her fists clenching in her lap.

"It's not your fault for being human, Kelly! None of this is being laid on you to feel guilt over. Nobody knew it was him. Nobody, Kell." Aurore said calmly.

"I was supposed to. That's what makes me... me. I know things that others don't. I can go on a hunch and be completely right. Solving a case completely based on what my gut tells me. But this, I was so blind. So in denial to believe anything my gut was telling me. Or I wasn't listening. I should've..."

Aurore rose to her feet, scoot Oscar aside, and he let out a loud sigh as he jumped down onto the floor and stretched out on top of their feet. Aurore wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist, pulling her close.

"You know, what you did was very brave. You trusted someone and they turned out to be no good. So what did you do? You fought him, and you won. You had your hip dislocated, you got pepper sprayed in the eyes and you were trapped in a burning building and still managed to kill him and save me. Tell me how many people would be able to do that? You are amazing Kelly. And you know what? You've learned. You're brave, Kelly Garrett, the bravest woman I know. Who knows how many people he would've killed had you not done what you did. You saved me. You saved Kris. You saved a lot of people."

Kelly swallowed hard as she looked over and met Aurore's gentle and loving eyes for a second, before quickly moving her head back to stare at the very interesting spot on the wall.

"I never felt rage like that before. I never... I never hated someone like that. I shot him, and I didn't care. I watched him burn to death, I could smell his flesh burn off his bones, and still, I felt nothing. _Nothing_. I didn't care that he screamed while burning. I listened to it, and maybe the only feeling I had was satisfaction." Kelly said, then took a pause as she clenched her jaw. "What kind of person feels satisfied at seeing someone burn to death?"

Aurore sat quiet, she really didn't have any answer to that, at least nothing she could come out with at the moment. Kelly slowly dropped her head onto Aurore's shoulder, and Aurore instinctively pulled her closer. Kelly let out a shaky breath as she whispered, in one of the most vulnerable and scared voiced Aurore had ever heard, Kelly's voice shaking out of fear.

"I'm scared... I don't want to end up like Zeke."

"You're not... Kelly, look at me." Aurore said, grabbing gently onto Kelly's chin and tilted her head towards her, their eyes meeting. "You're nothing like him. Don't ever think that you are."

"You don't know that. He was a good man, once. He was excellent. He protected people with his life. And one day it was gone. I could wake up one day, and it'll be gone." Kelly said quietly.

"What'll be gone?" Aurore asked in confusion, not understanding where Kelly was going.

Kelly took a deep breath, looking away from Aurore. "... My heart."

"Kelly, you have a great big heart. I doubt that one day you're going to wake up and not have it. I love that about you. Your heart, Kell. You love and protect so many."

"I'm sure I've scared you now." Kelly said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, it takes more than this to scare me. I kinda pretend I was in a horror movie, which makes it easier to deal with." Aurore smiled, making Kelly turned towards her, a faint smile on her lips, shining through the teary eyes.

"The evil fairytale man?" Kelly smiled.

"Yeeeah, I'm sure I'll come up with a better name for him though." Aurore nodded thoughtfully, attempting to make Kelly smile. Instead Kelly put her face into her hands, leaning her upper body towards her knees, and Aurore could feet herself beginning to shake as Kelly broke down in tears. Aurore immediately pulled her closer to her, kissing her temple over and over as she rocked Kelly back and forth.

"It's okay, I promise. It's over. Don't let him haunt you, don't let him be the reason to you feeling bad. Don't let him water your angst. That way, he wins. And don't ever let him win. He's dead. He's gone. His story is over. You won. Don't give him the pleasure of knowing that he can still haunt you."

Aurore just held Kelly as Kelly let all her emotions out, the tears welling out of their sockets. Aurore whispered quietly to her, not knowing what else to say, and finding that silence had great power sometimes. She kept rocking her, holding onto her tight, as Kelly cried for several minutes, before sucking it up, taking a deep breath and straightening her back. Aurore smiled at her and rubbed her back, and Kelly turned to meet her eyes.

"Live with me?" Kelly whispered, a faint smile on her lips. Aurore froze in the movement, not prepared for that at all.

"What?" Aurore breathed, her hand stopping at the middle of Kelly's back.

"I wanna wake up next to you every day. I want this to be your home. I want you to live with me and my girls." Kelly blurted out, not thinking about what she said, just speaking straight from her heart.

"This is sudden -"

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked yet. Okay, stupid I know, but..."

Aurore leaned forward and put her hand on Kelly's cheek, turning her head towards her and met her lips with her own, pulling her into a passionate kiss. As they slid apart, their eyes met, Aurore's eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Okay?" Kelly asked, hardly understanding what was happening at the moment.

"Don't hog the covers anymore though." Aurore added with a smirk, and Kelly let out a small laugh, looking up she looked out of the window, suddenly realizing Ella and Sarah were standing in the door on their way into the living room.

Aurore looked up and saw them too, both of them wondering how long the girls had been standing there and how much they had heard. No one said anything though as Ella and Sarah made their way to the couch, climbing up into it. Sarah sat down in Aurore's lap as Ella snuggled down into Kelly's. Upon seeing the girls cuddle down, Oscar immediately felt very left out and crawled over Sarah and Aurore to get into the middle. Aurore sighed loudly as the big yellow dog moved clumsy over her and she turned towards Kelly.

"This is a very small couch."

"Get used to it." Kelly smiled widely, her mood had suddenly brightened several shades.

It would work out. It always worked out.


	35. New family members

**Chapter 34 – New family members**

"Mommy, there's something wrong! The bee is missing!" Yasmin sighed as she hurried through the living room to where Kamili was resting in the couch. Kamili opened her eyes and looked up at her daughter who was tangling with her pink sweater. Her little features were twisted in anger as she was being uncomfortable in the sweater.

"Oh sweetie, come here, let me help you." Kamili smiled as she pushed herself up into sitting position, just that little movement leaving her out of breath.

Yasmin stood in front of her with her arms stretched out, and Kamili tried to pull the sweater off her daughter, but her chest was protesting painfully as she tried to reach up her arms.

"Can you get the sweater off sweetie?" Kamili asked as she lowered her arms back into her lap, and Yasmin looked at her mother before she pulled the sweater off herself, handing it to her mother. Kamili smiled as she took the sweater from Yasmin, turned it around and held it up for her daughter to dive into it.

Yasmin pulled it on and smiled happily as the bee on the sweater now was on her front, and she looked up at her mother with a gleaming smile.

"It was just on back and forth!" Yasmin smiled, proud that she had found out what the problem with the evil sweater was.

"Backwards baby. It was on backwards." Kamili corrected gently. Yasmin nodded before running out of the room, leaving Kamili to lie down in the couch again, a faint smile on her lips.

When she once again heard footsteps approaching, she opened one eyes, and then smiled as she saw her sister walk into the room. Tara lifted Kamili's legs and sat down in the couch, putting Kamili's legs into her lap, putting her hands on top of Kamili's knees.

"Hey girl."

"Hey." Kamili smiled tiredly.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired."

"Yeah I bet. Are you sure you're up for the ride?"

"Yeah, I want to go. It was my idea and I want to see Sandra's face."

"Just promise to take it easy, okay?"

"I promise, don't worry."

"I will always worry about you, you know that." Tara said, stroking her sister's legs.

Kamili looked up at her sister, seeing the strained expression of her face, she reached up her hand, grabbing onto her sister's hand.

"How are you doing?" Kamili asked gently, squeezing her sister's hand. Tara bit her lower lip, swallowing, not really knowing what to say. "Tara, I'm sorry for scaring you, for putting you through this. It must've been hard on you."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you. I was sure we would lose you when we took you in the second time, you were in such bad condition. I… I didn't think you would survive. I sat with you through the entire surgery, but I couldn't help out. I was in shock, I just sat next to you all the time and watched them work on you and it was probably the hardest thing I've done in my life. I don't ever want to go through that again Kam, I love you so much." Tara said, tears streaming down her face as she finished.

Kamili carefully sat up into sitting position and without a word she pulled her sister into a hug, holding onto her hard. Tara pulled her arms around her kid sister and the two of them hugged for a long time, Tara crying into Kamili's shoulder as Kamili gently brushed her back and hair.

"I'm still here Tara, and I have a lot to do yet before anyone of us will leave. I am so sorry for scaring you, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I will be fine, you know I will. I'm not leaving yet."

"I love you so much." Tara whispered into her shoulder and Kamili smiled.

"I love you too sis."

"Why you sad?"

Kamili and Tara pulled apart when they heard the voice of a little girl, both of them looking down at Yasmin who was standing by the couch, looking up at them. Tara smiled as she leaned down and pulled Yasmin up into her lap. Yasmin looked up at Tara and put her small hand towards her face.

"Aunt Tara is wet."

Tara smiled as she wiped her tears off with her sleeve, smiling slightly as she did.

"Why are you sad? Mum is awake now so we can be happy again." Yasmin smiled, not understanding what all the tears were about.

"I am happy mum is awake Yasmin, I am, so very happy." Tara smiled, brushing Yasmin's hair as she looked from her to her sister. "I am so happy."

"I am too!" Yasmin nodded, climbing over to her mother to sit in her lap, leaning backwards to get close to her. Coming a little too fast, she slammed the back of her head hard into Kamili's chest, and Kamili's eyes flew wide open in sudden pain, her breathing becoming labored as both her hands went up to her chest. Tara cussed underneath her breath as she lifted down Yasmin on the floor, then helped Kamili to lie down, sitting next to her she comforted her as Kamili tried to push the pain from her broken breastbone aside. Tara looked at Yasmin when she heard the girl sob loudly, and she turned towards her, seeing tears streaming down the girl's face. Tara pulled her up into her lap, one hand on top of Kamili's stomach, and one arm around Yasmin.

"Did I hurt mommy?" Yasmin whispered, tears flowing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy is okay, she's just a little sensitive right now, she'll feel better soon." Tara reassured the girl who tried to dry her face with the palms of her hands, as Tara looked down to Kamili who had opened the eyes which she had closed when the pain got too intense. "Kam, how is it going? Do you need me to give you anything?"

Kamili swallowed hard as she just breathed for a few seconds, before nodding to her sister.

"I'm… okay… Shit that hurt." She whispered in a small and vulnerable voice, in the same time as they heard the door bell ring. Yasmin jumped down from Tara's lap and ran for the door.

"Remember to look out before you open Yasmie!" Tara called for her as the girl ran out of the room.

"It's Janet!" Yasmin called back, opening the door and let Janet into the house.

"Hi girl!" Janet smiled, lifting up the girl on her hip, but almost immediately realizing her face was wet from tears. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I hurt mommy!"

"What?" Janet said worriedly, hurrying up her steps into the living room as she saw the two sisters on the couch. Janet quickly sat Yasmin down on the floor as she knelt next to the couch. Yasmin clung to Janet, holding onto her black leather jacket with one hand, the other hand unconsciously sucking on three fingers, something Yasmin always did when she was nervous or scared.

"What happened?" Janet asked worriedly as she looked from Kamili to Tara.

"Yasmin accidentally bumped the back of her head into Kamili's chest." Tara said, still with her hand on top of Kamili's stomach, observing her sister's every single movement. Janet winced as she grabbed onto one of Kamili's hands with her hand that wasn't holding onto Yasmin.

"I'm okay, just so damn sore." Kamili whispered, blinking her eyes.

"Maybe you should stay home."

"At let you take all the credit? No way, I wanna go."

"I'll give you some painkillers before Kam." Tara nodded, and before Kamili had time to protest Tara had left the room. Janet jumped up into the couch and helped Kamili to slowly move up into sitting position, and Kamili let her head fall back onto the backrest. Yasmin was holding onto Janet's knee, staring at her mother with worried and scared eyes. Kamili saw this and she motioned for Yasmin to get up into the couch, but Yasmin just shook her head in fear as she stared at her mother who was still breathing painfully.

Janet lifted Yasmin up between them and Kamili pulled an arm around her daughter, pulling her close.

"I'm fine honey, you didn't hurt me, I promise." Kamili said gently, putting on the special mother voice for her daughter. "I'm fine. Really. I'm gonna go out with Janet for a while but you'll stay here with Aunt Tara okay?"

Yasmin nodded slowly as she stood up in the couch, Janet helping to steady her, letting Yasmin give her mother a kiss before sinking down into sitting position, as Tara returned with some pain killers for Kamili to wash down.

* * *

"Sandra." Janet said carefully, brushing her back as she sat down next to the blonde who was lying in the couch, head popped up onto the headrest. Sandra didn't look up, she kept staring at the dog collar which was in her hands. Janet reached over and moved Sandra's bangs out from her face so she could see her, tucking the hair behind Sandra's ear. Janet saw the tear-drained face of her friend, and she instinctively pulled her up into sitting position, pulling her closer, wrapping her arm around Sandra's shoulders.

"Sweetie…"

"I miss them so much Janet. The house feels so empty."

"Come. Let's go."

"I don't wanna go anywhere."

"Sandra, you can't just sit here. I know you miss them and you have every right to do so. I know how much they meant for you, but honey, there's nothing you can do for them now, except take care of yourself. There's been a month. I don't expect you to stop missing them cause I know you won't, but you can't dig yourself down into a hole honey. It will eat you alive, and I hate watching you this sad."

For the first time Sandra turned her head and looked up at Janet, who reached up and pulled her fingers through Sandra's hair, then took her hand down and took Sandra's hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." Janet smirked as she lead Sandra out of the house. Sandra grabbed her jacket on the way and the two of them walked down to the driveway. She saw Janet's car parked next to hers, and she saw Kamili wave to her as they walked towards her. Sandra smiled widely, she was so happy to see Kamili out of the hospital. A cold chill went through Sandra when she thought of how close they had been to losing her, but she shook it off.

Sandra jumped into the backseat as Janet got into the front seat. Sandra leaned forwards and smiled to Kamili who was leaning against the window.

"Hey Kam!"

Kamili laughed slightly as she stretched slightly and patted Sandra's head.

"Hey girl. How are you doing?"

Sandra swallowed hard – she knew there was no need to lie. Kamili could obviously see Sandra had been crying, and even if Sandra hadn't been wearing her emotions on her face, they were such tight friends, that Kamili was able to see it anyway.

"I… I just miss them a lot. They were really a part of my family."

"I know." Kamili said, stretching over to grab onto Sandra's hand. Sandra squeezed it hard, then observed her friend. She let go of Kamili's hand and Kamili put it towards her chest, rubbing the sore spot slightly.

"You okay?" Sandra asked, making Janet tossing a glance from the road towards Kamili, who smiled softly.

"I'm fine, really, just a little sore."

"Why don't you lean back and get some rest? There's a 40 minutes drive." Janet smiled.

"To where?" Sandra asked as Kamili followed Janet's suggestion.

"What do you mean 'To where'?" Janet repeated, grinning towards Sandra into the mirror.

"To where are we going?"

"Where are we going? Good question. Why do you think I know?"

"Janet…"

"Who is Janet?" Janet smiled, making Kamili giggle out, still with her eyes closed as she leaned back.

"You suck." Sandra sighed with a smile on her face as she leaned back into the seat.

"Suck whom?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What gutter?"

"The gutter you live in."

"Who do I live in this 'gutter' with?"

"Probably Kelly."

"Who is this Kelly and where can I get her number?"

"Damn it Jane."

"Jane? I thought I was Janet. Now I'm Jane. I do not understand."

"You two damn marmots… You never stop amuse me." Kamili smiled, laughing slightly as she shook her head.

* * *

45 minutes later, the three friends got out of the car. Janet in the middle, keeping track of her two friends. Holding Sandra's hand, she also kept an arm around Kamili's waist, steadying her who was a little round under the feet after the painkillers Tara had given her. They walked up to a big house, and Janet' rang the bell with a smile in her face. Kamili smiled too as they waited, and as they did she turned towards Sandra.

"So just before everything, you should know that it was totally my idea."

"It was my idea." Janet snapped back.

"No, I gave you the idea."

"But I went through with everything and made preparations."

"It was still my idea."

"Yeah but-"

Janet was cut off when the door opened and an elderly chubby woman smiled brightly.

"Hi, welcome!" The woman smiled, reached out her hand. Janet quickly caught it.

"Hi, I'm Janet, we spoke on the phone, if you are…"

"Tilde yes." The woman smiled happily, before shaking Kamili's and Sandra's hand. Looking at Sandra, she smiled motherly. "I would guess you are Sandra."

Sandra nodded slowly, still not knowing what was about to happen.

"Why don't you three follow me out on the back, that's where they are."

"Lead the way." Janet smiled, all three of them following the chubby woman as she walked through the house. She turned slightly towards them, smiling brightly.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks." Janet and Sandra smiled.

"I could take some water." Kamili smiled, getting glances from both Sandra and Janet who were still quite worried about their friend. The woman smiled and gestured to the kitchen they just past.

"Please, feel free to help yourself with anything."

"Thank you." Kamili smiled, walking into the kitchen as Janet and Sandra followed the woman outside.

Walking out through the back door, Sandra immediately stopped and gasped in surprise when she realized what was going on. Outside was a big yard, which several playpens, where dogs of all colors, races and ages were happily jumping around playing with each other.

Upon seeing Sandra's happy face, Janet smiled widely.

"You need a new partner, or maybe even two?" Janet smiled, nudging Sandra with her elbow, as Kamili walked outside with a glass of water, smiling.

"What do you think Sandra?" Kamili smiled.

Sandra didn't answer, she just walked up to the playpens and looked over the dogs. Most of them looked up at her when they noticed she was observing them, wondering what she was going to do. Sandra looked over them, wondering how to chose, until her eyes got stuck on a little bundle in one of the playpens. Looking over at the woman, the woman gestured for her to walk inside. Sandra opened the playpen and walked in, some of the dogs hurrying up to her as some of the dogs stayed behind.

The dog Sandra had her eyes on was one of them who hurried up next to her, and quickly jumping up into her lap. Sandra patted the Jack Russell Terrier over his back, and she knew this boy would follow her home. Sandra loved smaller dogs, she had always had them and she didn't feel like a bigger dog was anything for her.

"That is Aldo, he's just passed a year old." Tilde explained. "A woman found him in a ditch covered in dirt and brought him here."

Sandra was just listening with one ear as she was cuddling with Aldo, already creating a bond with him in the same time as she was looking him over. Tilde walked over to the playpen and walked inside. She walked up to the far corner were another jack russell terrier were sitting down, looking at Sandra with big eyes, not daring to run up to her.

"This is Aldo's brother, Alvin. He's shy and unsure, but he is a real sweetheart."

Sandra put Aldo down and walked over to Tilde, Aldo following her as she walked. She took Alvin from Tilde's hands and looked the little dog over. She cuddled with him, and he wasn't trying to get away from her, he was curious at her and sniffed slightly at her as she petted him. She didn't need much convincing, there was something about these two boys, and she knew the three of them would be happy together. Sandra pulled up Aldo too and held both the boys in her arms. They were so alike, but still so very different, and Sandra smiled.

"I'll take them." She smiled, and Tilde nodded.

"They seem to like you." She smiled. "Why don't you put them down and we go through the paperwork before you take them with you?"

Sandra smiled as she put both boys down in the playpen, telling them that she would be back. Sandra and Tilde then sat down at the outdoor furniture where Tilde had papers ready. Janet and Kamili stayed by the playpens, Kamili sitting down at a couch which were standing outside. Janet was crouching down next to playpen, talking to a baby rottweiler through the fence. The brown and black puppy were climbing on the fence with her front paws, and Janet had a feeling she would not be able to leave this place without that puppy. She was adorable and Janet loved rottweilers.

"She seems to like you."

Janet looked back at Kamili who was stretching out on the couch, watching Janet and the rottweiler with a smile on her face. Janet nodded, he seemed to like her, and she was already up over her ears in love.

* * *

Not long after, all three friends were on their way back home with the car. Aldo and Alvin was resting in Sandra's lap, and the female rottweiler Raven was sleeping in the backseat next to Kamili as Janet was driving.

"I don't know how to thank you guys for bringing me here. I… I don't know what to say." Sandra smiled, patting the two chipmunks in her lap.

"Well we couldn't let you lay inside all days sleeping, you needed some new family members to get you back on track." Janet smiled.

"It was still my idea." Kamili smiled. "And you got a new flatmate too."

Janet smiled as she looked into the rear view mirror, seeing the female dog stretched out into the backseat.

"It was a great idea Kamili, thank you so much."

"I made the calls!" Janet said, looking over at Sandra, pouting as she did.

"You're awesome." Sandra smiled, reaching over to pat Janet's head.

"She called me awesome!" Janet smiled proudly, looking back at Kamili in the backseat.

"Oh, you know I am more awesome than you are." Kamili smiled, rolling her eyes as she was patting Raven's black and brown fur.

"No, you are not more awesome than me, no way." Janet said, shaking her head.

"Just bow in the shadow of my awesomeness Jane, just bow." Kamili laughed, earning an angry glare from the front seat.

"Do you want to walk home?" Janet threatened, still with a grin on her face.

"Naw, you wouldn't do that to me now would you? Remember I'm in pain!" Kamili pouted.

"You're gonna use that as an excuse for the rest of your life right?" Janet grinned, whereupon Kamili nodded with a smile.

"Yes of course."


	36. The End

_**Lyrics: Within Temptation - Never-ending Story**_

* * *

**Chapter 35 – The end**

"Hello Angels!"

"Hello Charlie!" Kelly, Kris, Jill, Sabrina, Julie, Tiffany, Sandra, Janet and Kamili chorused with a smile. As true angels, they all did it in perfect union, some habits are very hard to break.

"Is there someone else there too?" Charlie voice cracked through the speaker phone.

"Tara and I are here too." Aurore answered. "And all the kids. And dogs."

Everyone looked down onto the floor as they spoke, where Ella, Sarah and Yasmin were happily playing with Oscar, Raven and the two chipmunks as everyone called Sandra's dogs. Everyone was seated in the couches and chairs, Kris' next to her sister in a couch, her legs popped up onto a pillow on the table with Jess sleeping with her head towards her chest. Kamili, Janet and Sandra were in one couch, Kamili had her legs crossed over Sandra's lap and her upper body resting in Janet's lap, using Janet's thigh as a pillow. Tara, Kelly and Aurore were in another couch, Kelly with Jacob in her lap. Sabrina, Julie and Tiffany were in the chairs by the desk and Bosley behind it, in his favorite seat.

_._

_Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
Is never in vain_

.

"So how is everyone feeling? Kris, how are the legs of yours?"

"Sore but the casts are due to be removed soon." Kris said, smiling towards the gang.

"Sounds good. Kamili?"

"Hrmff." Kamili murmured, obviously being in a bad mood.

"Anyone feel like translating that?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"She's cranky Charlie." Sandra smiled as she patted Kamili's knees, resulting in Kamili growling.

"How come?"

"She's on a healthy diet." Tara smiled, looking over at her sister. "I've put her on a diet, which means no fat, very little protein, no cholesterol. She's allowed to eat full grain, vegetables, fruit, legumes."

"Basically I'm not allowed to eat anything tasty." Kamili muttered.

"We just want you to stay healthy and alive Kammy." Sandra smiled, patting Kamili's legs again.

"If you call me Kammy one more time I am going to snap your neck in two, I promise."

"But Tara is allowed to call you Kammy?" Sandra asked, pouting.

"She's my sister. If I complain she will rattle me out to mom and... I don't want that."

"Good call." Tara laughed.

"I like the name Kammy." Sandra smiled proudly.

"I would like to see you pierced on a hay fork." Kamili mumbled.

"She really is cranky." Kris laughed at poor Kamili's expense, the others joining her laughter.

"Well, this is nothing unusual." Kelly laughed hard, rolling her eyes as she did. The cough was interrupted by strong coughing. Tara looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?_

.

"Smoke another cigarette Kell."

Kelly looked at her and cleared her throat.

"My nerves are beat up. After a case like this, I need something relaxing."

"So, all those treats which were hidden in the office, what happened to them?" Charlie said, and they could hear him smiling even though he was in the speaker box.

"We did a raid Charlie. Sandra, Tara, Kelly and I went to Kam's place and here and cleaned all unhealthy stuff out." Janet smiled proudly. "Jill helped us with the disposal."

"Well since we're being all health conscious, we should do another raid and steal Kelly's cigarettes." Sandra suggested.

"You do it and you're fired." Kelly threatened with a warning grin.

"I wonder how many times she's threatened us with that now?" Sandra asked, looking over at Janet. "Like 20, but she would never fire us cause she likes us."

"I don't like you, there's just so much paperwork trying to find a new angel." Kelly smiled. "Well, actually, I've been thinking about hiring a fourth angel."

.

_Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?_

.

This made everyone turn their heads towards Kelly, Sandra, Janet and Kamili staring at her.

"What?" The three youngest angels all exclaimed in union.

"I'm not _searching_ for anyone but keeping my eyes open and you guys feel free to do that too. If someone comes up, I think it's about time to break the trio into a foursome."

"She better be smarter than these two muppets." Kamili smiled, putting her head back onto Janet's thigh. Janet and Sandra were just about to protest when they caught each other's eyes, rolling their eyes and nodded. It couldn't hurt to bring in someone smarter.

Everyone turned at Jill who smiled as she leaned forward and stuffed a hand in her purse, pulling out a chocolate bar. A shocked face spread over Kamili's face as she realized where all her candy had went.

"Oh come on! Is that where all my candy went? TO JILL?"

"Enjoy your carrots." Jill grinned happily as she chewed on the chocolate, being hungry from all of this talk.

Kamili sighed loudly as she shot Jill an angry glare. "I am gonna dig Zeke up and kill him all over again. He ruined my life."

"SEE! This is why I don't allow you in the office Jill." Kelly smiled. "You're making Kamili mad."

"I must say, you have an excellent taste in chocolate. I love the dark chocolate -" Jill said, half of her words disappearing as she chewed. She looked over and saw Kelly's dark glare. "Am I saying something wrong again?"

Kamili was seething in the couch, but not having energy enough to move out of it. Looking over the table, she tried to find something hard to throw on Jill.

"Whoa whoa whoa Kam, I know that look. Bun in the oven, here." Kelly smiled, pointing towards Jill, where upon Jill tilted her head and smiled a gleaming white grin.

"I see, she was the original muppet?" Kamili grinned tiredly, not really knowing when Sandra and Janet were first called the muppets, but it fitted them so well.

"Long before there were muppets... there was Jill." Kelly laughed.

"Oh! Can I be Kermit?" Jill happily exclaimed as she swallowed the last piece of the chocolate.

"Yes, you're Kermit Jill. And Damien is Miss Piggy." Sabrina smiled, joining into the conversation.

"Weii!"

_The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale_

.

"Are we sure I'm related to this maniac?" Kris asked, in the same time as Jess moved around and made a big yawn. Kris smiled as she brushed the girl's golden hair.

"Okay Angels. Let's get serious for five minutes." Charlie said in the phone, making the four people still working for him throw their eyes open in horror. They didn't remember he was still there. "Kamili, you know you're supposed to take time off until you're completely recovered, right? The others of you take as much time as Kamili. If you ever feel tired of doing nothing, I know there's a lot of paper work to take care of."

Kelly, Sandra and Janet looked up at each other. Get tired of doing nothing? Yeah right.

"Kelly, we've received a great bonus as a thank you from the FBI, share it between you guys. As for all of you former angels, and Bosley, you've received pay checks too, and my warmest thank you for coming in to help. We couldn't have done it without you."

"We're always here to help when family calls, Charlie." Julie said with a smile, the rest of the gang joining in agreement.

"Of course we'll come when you call." Sabrina nodded. "Feels like the good ol' days."

Everyone agreed, and then sat quiet for a few minutes, observing the kids and the dogs on the floor. They were happily petting and playing with the dogs, Yasmin and Sarah had taken Aldo and were now brushing him, while Ella was cuddling with Oscar.

Kris was the first one to speak after the comfortable silence.

"I'm so happy this case is over."

"I think we all are Kris." Jill smiled, leaning over to drape an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Most definitely." Kelly agreed. "This has been a hard case, with a though outcome, but we came through it. If we can go through this I think we can go through everything."

"Proves how strong we are." Janet nodded. "Both individually and as a team. It's good to know just how strong we are, but I'm so happy the case is closed."

.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?_

.

"There's one thing I'll still wondering though." Sandra said confused.

"What?"

"Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

Everyone shared a laugh at Sandra's expense, the blonde angel of course being stuck on a thing like that.

"What? I've been wondering about it for weeks!"

"Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are _very_ flat; and it is _nevar_ put with the wrong end in front!" Sabrina smiled, quoting Lewis Carroll's 1896 edition of Alice in Wonderland.

"Nevar?" Janet smiled, making fun of Sabrina's accent.

"Say it backwards." Sabrina grinned. "Raven."

"Oh!" Everyone let out in chorus as they realized how clever Lewis Carroll was.

"Also, because Poe wrote on both, and because the notes for which they are noted are not noted for being musical notes." Tiffany added with a smile, quoting puzzle maven Sam Loyd from 1914.

"But mostly…" Kelly smiled. "You can baffle the billions with both."

.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began._

_**The end.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Another story is over! Wow! This got long! Thank you guys for sticking out with me and a million thanks for all the reviews and backup! I can't express my gratitude in words, especially not to you Ally. You're the best, thank you for getting me through the days!**_

_**New stories will be up shortly and I hope you will follow me there!**_

_**_D Agnes!  
**_


End file.
